


Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Style

by PersonWithSecrets



Series: Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Style [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 147,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonWithSecrets/pseuds/PersonWithSecrets
Summary: WARNING: I TOOK THIS ENTIRE THING FROM FF.net by a person named "The Digger"https://m.fanfiction.net/s/7301426/1/Sex-Education-Anko-Mitarashi-Style
Series: Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168397
Kudos: 3





	1. You Want Me to do What Now?

"You want me to what now?" Anko demanded, turning to Iruka, who had just delivered her a bit of news she wasn't particularly enthusiastic about.

"You're needed for your mandatory year of volunteer academy teaching duty." Iruka repeated.

"Not happening." Said Anko flatly, munching on a dango. "Waiter! Get me some sake! I'm not paying to stay sober damn it!"

"It's required of all chunin-level ninja," Iruka started, but he was cut off by Anko.

"I told you I'm not doin' it. It's called 'volunteer' for a reason, and I'm volunteering to stay out of it." She said, snatching the sake bottle irritably from the waiter and pouring herself a glass.

"Well, regardless, it's required. The Hokage himself told me you were long past due." Iruka stated. Anko sighed. She may be able to turn this annoying scar face down, but the Hokage? A different story entirely. "Just because you were promoted to Jounin earlier than most doesn't mean that you're exempt from teaching duty."

"Alright, fine, but don't expect me to be the perfect sensei you think I should be." Anko sighed. "Leave the bottle, asshole." She added to the waiter, who backed away at her sharp tone.

"Good enough." Iruka sighed, grinning slightly.

"What would I need to do?" Anko asked, pushing her cup aside and taking a small chug straight from the sake bottle.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow." Said Iruka. "Oh, and wear your standard attire. What you're wearing now isn't exactly academy appropriate."

"That blue suit with the flak jacket?" Anko verified. Iruka nodded. "Great. This year's going to be loads of fun, I can tell already." She groaned sarcastically.

The next day, Anko came to the academy, feeling very uncomfortable in the tight dark blue jumpsuit and green flak jacket standard issue of all Chuunin-level and higher ninja. She hated wearing such restrictive clothes, and this attire was made for her a good few years ago, so the bodysuit was very tight against her body, and the vest just added to her discomfort, binding her large breasts hard against her chest, giving her the appearance of an almost totally flat chest.

"Okay, so give it to me straight." Anko sighed, once she met Honya Tokunosuke, the headmaster of the ninja academy. "What am I teaching to these squirts?"

"I wouldn't expect an unsophisticated monkey like you to have much respect for your students right away." Anko turned with a look of irritation to see her long time enemy and polar opposite.

"Oh, hey Suzume. Still too afraid to wield a kunai for fear of chipping a nail?" Anko teased. Suzume made a snobbish gesture, pushed her unusually clean oval glasses up, and trotted over to handle some paperwork, the sound of her footsteps very even. Ever since they first met, Suzume and Anko absolutely despised each other; Anko was always to easygoing, lazy, and untidy for prim and proper Suzume's respect, and Suzume's stuffy, must-be-perfect attitude always irritated the shit out of Anko.

"If you two are done," Honya Tokunosuke said, clearing his throat. "You, Ms. Anko, are to teach sex education for this semester, and if…"

"Sex Education!" Suzume gasped, dropping a massive stack of papers. "Absolutely NOT! I will NOT allow it!"

"What? You jealous?" Anko smirked. Suzume pressed her glasses up again and said,

"I'm above such disgusting things. Mr. Tokunosuke, please! Do not entrust Mitarashi with something so important! Make her… taijutsu instructor, or, or something!"

"I'm sorry, but we already have three fine taijutsu instructors. I see no reason for…"

"Then I'll GIVE you a reason!" Suzume snapped. "Anko Mitarashi is the most foul, disgusting excuse for a kunoichi the Village Hidden in the Leaves has ever seen! She should not be allowed to…"

"I have made my decision, Suzume, and you will abide by it." Tokunosuke stated with finality. He turned to Anko. "Now, as of tomorrow, you'll be teaching our students sex education, as I've told you. It's essential that you read up on our Sex Ed curriculum so that you're ready to teach tomorrow at 2 o'clock."

"Got it." said Anko, accepting a rather thick hard-back book. "Sex Ed, eh? This may not be so bad after all!" She thought. If there was one thing that Anko excelled at, it was sex, a subject she was more than just averagely knowledgeable of.

She read the teacher's book that night as she went to bed, naked, as she hoped it would be something that would get her feeling wet. She was sadly mistaken, however. After getting bored of the introductory chapter, she skipped to some of the 'juicier' chapters. She found herself to be disappointed even further, as there were no illustrations and pitiful attempts at subtlety in a lot of contexts, in addition to several very false descriptions on things like ovulation;

'Ovulation is the process in which the female body is filled with too much blood. This blood is removed from the body about once a month through a lower cavity of the body.'

"The hell is that bullshit!" Anko actually burst out, stuck between laughing at the book writer's pitiful ignorance and outrage at the writer's sheltering views of teaching. She spent the rest of the night reading the book and on a separate scroll, writing 'proper' revisions to some of the crap written in the book. By sunrise, she had finished her work, and with a clever jutsu, she switched the bullshit in the book with the revisions in the scroll. She then fell asleep with her hand on her pussy.

"She sure is late." The students were muttering to each other, waiting for their new Sex Ed teacher to show up.

"Sorry I'm late kids." Said Anko somewhat drowsily as she came into the room. She had forgotten her jounin vest, her breasts clearly visible through her dark blue body suit. "Anyway, so I am…" She continued, writing her name in Kanji on the blackboard. "Anko Mitarashi. Now, I'm interested to know who you are. So, starting with you," She pointed to a girl with long pink hair in the corner. "Tell me your names and a little something about yourselves." The pink-haired girl stood and said somewhat nervously,

"Um, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I uh… hope to one day have a fine husband… and…" her face turned almost as pink as her hair as she sat down. Anko noticed her attention was on a stoic-looking boy near the back with raven hair.

"Um, okay, who else?" she said. Most of the class went by without a hitch, the mass majority of the class consisting of introductions of the students and a little foreword of what was to come.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Anko proceeded after the last student introduced himself. "you'll be learning sex education. The real kind. There have been some prim and proper prudes,"

"Try saying that 10 times fast." A boy with messy brown hair and triangular markings on his cheeks whispered to another boy next to him with black hair tied in a high spiky ponytail.

"Primandproperprudes, primandprob…ugh! Nope, can't do it." He replied.

"in this academy who think that you're not ready to learn the real deal behind this subject, but I say old enough to kill, old enough to be treated as an adult. You kids may not be old enough to kill yet, but you're getting there, so I'm not dumbing myself down with the crap the academy's been telling me to teach you. You deserve to know all about everything to do with sex, down to the nitty-gritty details." At these words, a lot of the kids became really embarrassed, while a few others giggled.

"And hopefully by the end of this year, you'll all be a little more ready for the real world." Anko continued. "I sincerely hope that all your other lessons aren't as shitty as this one." A few gasps were audible at these words. "Oh, come on. Don't give me that. You're all old enough." sighed Anko. "Anyway, these lessons are a little big, so I'm going to be taking you guys in turns: I'll have girls one day, boys the next day, and so on."

"What will we be doing while you're teaching the others?" One kid asked.

"I may have to borrow a 'volunteer' now and then for some classes, but other than that, the group I won't be teaching will have the day off from this class." Anko answered, to which there were some happy responses. "Now tomorrow, we'll be starting our first real lesson, where I'll be working with the girls." There were some groans from the girls in the class.

"Oh, don't be like that." Anko assured them, a cheeky grin on her face. "You may actually really like my classes."

"That's what our shuriken class teacher told us, and all we've been doing was a load of stupid math!" one of the girls shouted, to which there were some sounds of confirmation.

"Really now?" said Anko. "Well, I'll have to give him or her a little visit tonight. Well, anyway, you're all dismissed."

"But it's 20 minutes till the end of…" One of the students started.

"Are you really complaining about the teacher letting you off school 20 minutes early?" Anko interrupted him. Everyone dashed from the room excitedly.

"So how long until this stupid aid is off my ass?" Anko asked with a bit of irritation once the academy had dismissed.

"You're free now." Tokunosuke chuckled. "You've done well for your first class, so we trust you enough to be a good teacher."

"Preposterous! You can't be serious!" Suzume burst out.

"I am. Unlike you, I do not hold a personal hatred that prevents me from trusting Anko Mitarashi, Suzume." Tokunosuke stated firmly. Suzume opened her mouth to retort, but Anko smirked and silenced her.

"Sorry, but that's that, Prissy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go work on tomorrow's lesson plan." She said, casting a very smug look at her personal nemesis, who snarled with great irritation.

The next day when all the girls came into the sex ed classroom, it was to their surprise that the room had become totally unrecognizable. Shades covered the windows and the lights were dimmed, there were a few sweet-smelling candles in places, the elevating rows of desks were replaced with a space even with the level of the teacher's desk, several comfortable pouffes lined near the edge of the wall.

Anko appeared drastically different too, wearing only a fishnet bodysuit that left nothing at all to the imagination.

"Hey there, girls." She said smiling as everyone took a seat on one of the pouffes. "Are you all ready to begin your first lesson?" many of the girls were too confused to give a straight answer. "I'll just assume that's a yes. So… welcome to your first ever lesson in sex education…."


	2. Are You Ready For Your First Lesson?

The young would-be kunoichi of the Leaf Village sat in awe, looking around the sex ed classroom of Anko Mitarashi. The windows were covered by shades, blocking out most light, rather than hard wooden desks, the girls sat on soft, heart-shaped pouffs, a pleasant smell lingered in the air from scented candles placed here and there, and several flower pedals littered the floor. Their teacher, Anko, was sitting on top of the teacher's desk in a playful way, donned only a fishnet bodysuit that did nothing at all to conceal herself.

"Welcome girls. Now, are you ready for your first lesson?" She asked pleasantly. An awkward silence proceeded. None of the girls quite knew the answer to that question.

"Um, what happened to the classroom?" A shy girl with short dark indigo hair asked awkwardly.

"I made some special modifications to it." Anko grinned. "For today, this is not a classroom. It's a special flower garden where you girls may bloom. So before we can begin today's lesson, are there any lesbians in this room?" Everyone was quiet. "Come, on be honest! Don't feel shy." Still nothing. "Does anyone in this room know what a lesbian is?" A general murmur of 'no' spread across the room.

"Aren't they people from somewhere called Lesbia? I heard my dad talking about it with some of his friends." One girl spoke up, making Anko laugh her head off, everyone else giving her questioning looks.

"Kid, if there were such a place, I would be living there." She laughed. Once regaining her composure, she gave a serious breath and continued, "No. A lesbian is another word for a female homosexual." The students exchanged curious looks with one another. "Seriously? How sheltered are these kids?" Anko thought.

"Okay, who here likes boys?" She asked aloud. Unsurprisingly, this time many of the girls shot their hands in the air. "Okay. Who here LOVES boys?" She asked, with a naughty little emphasis on 'loves.' Almost every girl in the class was standing on their toes waving their hands in the sky. "Okay then. So who here liked girls?" The euphoria that spread at the mention of boys was almost immediately silenced, everyone taking their seats again and putting their hands down. Way down. "Be honest here, who loves girls the way most other girls love boys?" Anko insisted, believing hard that there had to be at least one who was at least a little curious about love in the same locker room. "No one? Really? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Why are you asking us this, Anko-sensei?" someone asked.

"Simply put, I'm interested to know." said Anko. "Thing have changed since my days at the academy, and I was hoping to see at least one proud lesbian in my class. But no? That's cool, I guess." One incredibly timid girl with neck-length silky black hair and green eyes looked ready to raise her hand, but, as it shook violently without even raising it halfway to her head, she dropped it right away. Anko took notice, and winked at the frightened girl, though no one else seemed to notice.

"Why would any girls WANT to like another girl?" A blonde with a very long ponytail asked.

"Well, it's complicated," Anko explained. "But some people are just different like that. Some people have different tastes in who they love, and boy or girl, there's nothing wrong with it."

"My mom tells me people like that are sick and evil." One girl spoke up.

"Your mom's the sick and evil one if she really thinks that way." Anko retorted, ignoring the girl's outraged shouting. "At any rate, I myself am a bisexual, meaning I like both men AND women….

"You're a sick teacher, and you will NOT insult my parents like that and…!" The girl yelled furiously, but Anko cut her off as she swooped in on her with lightning speed, kunai in hand.

"Listen to me…" Anko hissed dangerously, checking her student roster for the angry girl's name. "Kurai, this is my class, and you will NOT speak to me like that. If you have a problem with my views, go bitch to someone who cares, because there's no one in this room who does. Now stay quiet, and unless you can teach the class better, shut up, sit down, and let me do things MY way. Got it?" Kurai nodded very nervously, coated with sweat. Anko returned to where she stood by the teacher's desk and continued as though there hadn't been any interruption,

"At any rate, despite what some people, like religious nut jobs and zealots may say, homosexuality, the love of a member of the same sex, or gender, is not something evil, and it's not an illness or condition of any sorts, and therefore, cannot be cured. Now, I've seen some cruelty towards homosexuals and bisexuals in my time, and I find that to be intolerable, so if I find out about any bullying or badmouthing of homosexuality in this class, fuck in this school, I'm using your ass as target practice! With real kunai and shuriken!" many girls cringed.

"Um… why is homosexuality so hated in the world?" The timid green-eyed girl asked.

"Good question… Emi." Said Anko, checking her roster again. "Religion has a great part of it, but other than that, I myself am not entirely sure why. I will tell you though, there are some countries and villages out there that are brutal towards it, hell I've heard there's a village that gives the death penalty, death by strangulation, for being gay."

"Gay?" Another girl repeated.

"Just a shorter and easier way of saying homosexual." Anko answered simply. "Anyway, there've been some places, like the Star Village, that have a powerful tolerance and acceptance towards gay people, and I say that's real progress! As I've said, there's nothing wrong or shameful about being gay, and don't let anyone convince you otherwise." She said Kurai ready to burst at the contradiction to her beliefs Anko was giving, to which she responded. "Don't believe me? If you really think homosexuality is such an 'immoral' thing, why? WHY is it such a terrible thing? What does it hurt?

To this, everyone was silent, totally unable to think of a reasonable explanation. Even Kurai could do nothing but shake with fury.

"That's what I thought." Anko sneered at the religious girl. "At any rate, I was hoping there would be at least one lesbian in this class who would have the vulva to stand up with me, but... yes, uh, Sakura?" She said, giving a girl with long pink hair the floor.

"I've heard that in some countries, lesbians are assassinated by shinobi. Is that true?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, you got it backwards." Anko grinned. "The place you're thinking of is the Mist Village, and it's the lesbians doing the assassination."She was keen to elaborate on Sakura's question, but she didn't want to throw off her teaching plans too far. "Anyway, since there aren't any girl-loving girls in this room, I'm going to give you all a simple assignment: write a paper about the person you think you love most and why, and hand it in when you're finished." She kicked back at her desk, reading Make-out Paradise as the class wrote their papers.

"Um… Anko-sensei?" Emi raised her hand nervously, and Anko looked up from her book.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What if we don't know who we love? Or what if we don't feel comfortable with saying who that person is?" Emi asked, sounding very careful about what she said.

"If you don't know, then be honest, and say what kind of person you would love." Anko answered. "And if you don't feel comfortable sharing, tough shit. This class is meant to take you all out of your comfort zone, even if only a little. Go one, be a little bold. Don't worry about what other people may say. Oh, and no, we won't be reading these out loud." There were some sounds of relief at these words. Obviously, there were those who were embarrassed as hell about sharing.

The classroom returned to the sound of scratching pencils and occasional erasing, Anko still reading her dirty novel with interest. As the last 10 minutes of the class came by, many placed their papers face-down on the teacher's desk and took their seats again. Once every last one had turned in their paper, Anko looked up from her book, scanned the room for anyone still writing, then said,

"Well, that does it for today. You're all free to go." Everyone packed up and left in more or less silence. Anko was just packing up herself when she saw shy little Emi standing in front of the desk, her knees shaking. "Emi, class is over. You can go home now." Anko told her, as though speaking to a very little child.

"Um, Ms. Mitarashi-sensei…" Emi mumbled nervously.

"It's 'Anko,' or 'Anko-sensei.'" Anko corrected her.

"Sorry!" Emi squeaked. "But um," She looked around to make sure they were the only two people in the room. "I'm sorry, Anko-sensei…"

"About what? Calling me the wrong name by mistake? Don't worry about it." Said Anko, keeping her tone casual and uplifting.

"No, not that. I… I wasn't honest today like you said." Said Emi, her head slumped with guilt.

"What do you mean?"

"When you asked if any of us liked girls… I didn't…" Emi broke off, looking really embarrassed and reluctant to talk any further.

"I figured you did." Anko smiled. "Maybe it was just the way you looked tempted to raise your hand earlier, but I figured you had a soft spot for people with soft spots." Emi blinked at her, not really understanding what her teacher meant. "Don't worry about it kid, it's cool. At least you had the guts to tell me sooner or later. Just be honest with me from now on, can you do that?" Emi nodded. "And for god's sake, smile a little more! Your name's Emi for a reason!" Emi gave a feeble smile, but then averted her eyes from Anko, blushing furiously. "Now go on, class ended 5 minutes ago."

Anko packed up her things, put on her resized blue jumpsuit, and headed out the door.

"So now, I've noticed a lot of your girls have been rather quiet as they left your class." sneered Suzume as Anko left the classroom. "Did you traumatize them into being so mute? Or have you simply been telling them to 'shut their traps all day?"

"Is your class usually so rowdy or did you just freak out 'cause you got dirt under your nail?" Anko retorted.

"I should inform you that my class is always very well-behaved, and they only reason it wasn't today was due to an injured student." Suzume barked stiffly.

"Really now?" said Anko, stuck between wanting to poke more fun at her rival for letting such a thing happening, and being concerned for said injured student.

"Yes. She got a paper cut from the assignment I had given." Suzume stated. Anko groaned internally. Of course, this was just like Suzume, exaggerating such tiny, stupid things. "And I had to revoke it in order to prevent further injury."

"Oh, a paper cut. Call an ambulance." Anko said very sarcastically.

"I did, but they told me that something so 'minor' was not worth their attention. I mean the nerve!" Suzume growled, pushing her glasses up in her usual snobbish way.

"How awful." Anko rolled her eyes. "I had no such 'injuries' in my class, in fact, I'd say there are a good few who've become really interested in my teachings."

"Have you made them wear that obscene garment that you call underwear yet?" Suzume huffed.

"No, but that's a pretty good idea." Anko laughed. She only said it because she knew it would piss Ms. Prim and Proper off, but now that she thought about it… "Hey, I think I see a grey hair right about there." She added, indicating a spot. Suzume gasped comically, rushing to a nearby bathroom, where she could be heard freaking out trying to remove the non-existent grey hair. Anko laughed to herself as she headed back home.

That night as she lay in bed unclothed, she went over the papers her class had written.

"These girls sure love Sasuke." She said to herself as she looked through one by Sakura Haruno;

"The person I love the most is Sasuke Uchiha. He's so handsome and charming, and I know that under that sad, brooding face is a wonderful person just waiting to show himself."

"Somehow I doubt that." Anko told the paper, remembering the raven-haired boy's stoic expression. As she looked through the papers, almost everyone had written about Sasuke. "Just what do these girls see in that emo boy?" She said with exasperation after so many Sasukes in a row. "And this one's not even close to… ah, here's something fresh! Hinata Hyuuga."

"The one I love is a boy I know who goes to school with me. I don't know his name,"

"Bullshit. I've seen you following him."

"but he's a strong, kind person. He doesn't care how much people say he should quit; he never does, and even though he's bullied and hated by so many people for no reason, he doesn't care. He plays practical jokes all the time, but I know better: he just wants someone to notice him, and care for him. I hope one day I can be that somebody."

Anko smiled as she read Hinata's paper. This girl had a realistic vision, and she had a great deal of respect for her reasoning and motivation. The last few papers were of confusion and unrealistic fantasies about what kind of boy the respective girls wanted to love. But there was one at the very bottom the snake Jounin was eager to read. One by a certain Emi Shiawase:

"I love a different kind of person from most. Though many may laugh at me or even hate me for it, the person I love most is Anko Mitarashi."

Anko nearly fell out of bed and screamed as she read these words. She loves her teacher!

"She's so wonderful in so many ways. I've only known her for two days now, but she's so helpful, and patient, and encourages me to be a better person. I know it's impossible for her to return my feelings, but I love her still."

Anko read this paper over and over. She was shocked. She knew that Emi was a little lesbian, but that she loved her teacher? She never would have guessed. She lay in bed, considering her lesson plan for the boys tomorrow, then after losing her focus, masturbated to dirty thoughts before falling asleep.

The next day, the boys were all held up outside the sex ed classroom, pondering among each other why they were locked out. Then, after a few minutes, the door slid open a small crack and Anko peered out.

"Ah crap!" She muttered. She closed the door again, did some last-second preparations, and let the boys in. Today, the classroom was much the same as it was on the first day, normal except for the blocked windows. Anko was wearing her mandatory blue jumpsuit, but with the top part pulled down, the long sleeves tied together behind her back, her jounin vest the only thing to keep the boys from peeking at her boobs.

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting." Said Anko in a somewhat flirtatious voice. "Now, are you ready for your first lesson?"


	3. I Just Thought You'd Like the Pleasure

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting." said Anko in a somewhat flirtatious voice. "Now, are you all ready to begin your first lesson?"

The class was more or less silent, but a few boys said a simple "yes".

"Now, who here is gay?" She asked the boys aloud. As with the girls yesterday, none of the boys seemed to know what she meant. Anko sighed, then called, "Alright. We're going to do the gay test. Everyone line up at the front of the room." The class obeyed, and when they were lined up in a neat enough line at the front of the room, Anko went back to the third row, confirmed that everyone could see her alright, and then said,

"Alright, now this'll probably be the only time I'll show you these, so you better get a nice, good look at 'em." She unzipped her jounin vest and opened it nice and wide, giving all the boys a very nice view of her naked boobs. She grinned at all the embarrassed and perverted looks of her male class, the entirety of which had a prominent bulge in their pants. "That actually makes my class a little easier." She thought, scanning the crotches of all the boys, making sure there wasn't anyone non-erect.

"Okay, back to your seats." She said aloud, zipping her vest back up and returning to her desk, much to some of the boys' discontent. "Getting back to the subject at hand, who here felt the strange bulge within their pants?" Anko asked the boys, who all raised their hands. Everyone was getting to be about that age, and they all questioned why their 'little boy' did such a weird and uncomfortable thing at seemingly random intervals.

"Well, that is what is known as an 'erection.'" Anko explained, writing the word on the black board. "It can also be referred to as a 'hard-on,' 'woody,' 'stiffy,' and, most popular among most men, 'boner.'" She wrote each of these terms under 'erection.' "Does anyone here know WHY your penis does such a thing?" Of course none of the students had any idea. And of course they wouldn't speak up about such an embarrassing subject, even if they did.

"In all essence, it comes from sexual arousal." Anko explained. "In other words, feeling a loving desire of whatever turns you on. For instance, all of you love girls, despite how much you childishly say that girls 'are icky,' or 'have coodies.' You there, come up front." She pointed to a blonde boy in bright orange.

"Me?" he blinked, unsure it was him that Anko was talking to.

"Yes, you. Get over here." Anko instructed. The boy stood in front of the class and yelped with embarrassment as Anko actually pulled down his pants, exposing his member to the entire class, who laughed.

"Anko-sensei!" The kid shouted, trying to pull his pants back up, but Anko kept them held down.

"What's your name kid?" she asked, taking the boy's pants and underwear so he couldn't take them back.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said the kid, very embarrassed, pulling his shirt down to cover his loins.

"Stop trying to cover it, or I'll take the shirt and cut your hands off!" Anko warned him. Once again, she opened her vest, showing her breasts only to Naruto this time, whose member stuck right up, much to Naruto's sheer embarrassment. She turned her head over her shoulder, to face the class as she continued,

"Notice that it not only becomes stiff, but also longer and thicker as well. This is so that the male body is readied for sexual intercourse, or simply, sex, which…"

"Which is the first step of reproduction, where the male fertilizes the 'egg' in the female." Everyone, including Anko turned to look at the boy who stated such a knowledgeable answer.

"What's your name, kid? And how do you already know that?" Anko half demanded.

"Kiba Inuzuka, and my family has been breeding dogs, so I've been told all about how they reproduce." A boy with short messy brown hair and red fang markings on his cheeks answered. "I didn't know humans were the same way, though."

"Oh yeah. They sure are." Anko grinned at Kiba.

"But how exactly do they do that? How would a male 'fertilize' a female 'egg?' And what does the ding-dong have anything to do with it?" Kiba asked. Anko was a tad taken aback. Apparently, Kiba didn't quite know all the mechanics of even dog sex.

"Well, if you'll spare a little more embarrassment, Naruto," said Anko, now wrapping Naruto's shlong in her boobs and stroking them up and down his shaft.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Naruto demanded, his face glowing red hot. But he couldn't lie to himself, embarrassing though it was, that the feeling of the grown woman's boobs on his member felt really nice.

"Teaching." Anko answered simply, continuing to stroke her tits up and down Naruto's surprisingly large woody.

"This teacher is crazy!" One of the boys in the far back whispered as everyone stared in silent bewilderment at the boobjob Anko was giving Naruto.

"Seriously." His friend replied. "What is she even doing?"

Naruto felt weird and a little frightened as he felt a tension in his loin that had little to do with the soft material around it. Finally, Anko stopped her stroking and something milky and white came out of the tip of his dick, which Anko cupped in her hand.

"Okay, we're done." She muttered to Naruto, giving his pants and underwear back, which he quickly threw back on, returning to his seat. Anko then held out the handful of white stuff. The class seemed a little too disgusted to look closer, though.

"This, gentlemen," Anko proceeded. "Is semen. This is injected into the female body, where it then fertilizes the female's 'egg,' beginning the cycle of birth." She noticed all the grossed-out faces and continued, "This is something that's in ALL of your bodies, so there's nothing to be THAT disgusted about." She flicked the gunk out in the trash, zipped up her vest, and continued, "Any questions?"

About another twenty minutes passed by where Anko answered questions from her male students, which ranged from legitimate to stupid. When the last question was answered, Anko gave out an assignment,

"Now, before anyone leaves today, I'd like for you all to write me a page about a girl that you like. And none of that childish bull about girls having coodies or anything stupid like that." She said. The last few moments of class passed by normally, at least as normally as a class taught by Anko could be, and just as everyone got up to leave, Anko blocked the door.

"Oh, and one last thing," She said, this time in a very serious tone. "Don't repeat anything you've seen in this class to anyone. And if I hear anyone humiliating Naruto Uzumaki because of anything to do with what you saw in this class, I will castrate you!"

"What does that mean?" One boy asked. Anko put on a very evil smile.

"Are you really willing to find out?" She asked in a sadistic tone, pulling a kunai from her sleeve. The boy very rapidly shook his head.

"Good, cause it ain't pretty, I'll tell ya that." Anko smirked. "And if I catch ya giving Naruto any crap about this, you're going to find out in the worst possible way." She put the kunai away and pushed the door open. "Now get outta here, you brats." All the boys filed out, except for one spiky blonde-haired boy.

"Um, Anko-sensei? Thank you." He said.

"No problem, what for?" said Anko dully.

"For sticking up for me." Naruto answered. "And, well…" He turned scarlet as he remembered the boobjob. "That thing you did was pretty nice." Anko repressed the urge to laugh her ass off.

"No problem, kiddo. Now go on, school's over for the day." She said, casting a devious look at Naruto. "And if you play your cards right, I just might do it again, under less embarrassing circumstances, of course." Naruto didn't know what to say to this, so he just smiled weakly, nodded, and left. Anko packed up her things, pulled the top of her blue jumpsuit on properly under her vest, and left the room, to find a man with long grey-white hair waiting for her.

"So you're our new teacher, are you?" He said in a fairly pleasant manner. "Please to meet you, I'm Mizuki."

"Yeah. I'm Anko Mitarashi." Anko introduced herself as she and Mizuki walked down the halls.

"So, I understand you're teaching sexual education. That's great." Said Mizuki, his smile rather disturbing to Anko.

"I don't know about 'great,' but it is a subject that I'm rather… experienced with, so yeah." Anko shrugged. "And there is a lot more to it than just 'Tab A goes into slot B.' In fact, it's much more important for some shinobi than one might think, especially kunoichi."

"I suppose I never thought of it that way." said Mizuki thoughtfully. "So is it true that," He dropped his voice to a whisper. "HE'S in your class? You know, the nine-tails?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Anko asked, shooting a serious look at Mizuki. She was beginning to lose some respect for Mizuki now. As she thought, he was one of THOSE kinds of people; the kind that conceived Naruto to be some horrific beast because of the demon sealed within him.

"Nothing. I was just… curious." said Mizuki simply, though Anko knew there was more behind that play-casual tone.

"Sure." Anko muttered bluntly. "So, want to stop by Ichiraku's? I'm paying." She tried to act friendly with her fellow staff member.

"Nah. I kinda hate ramen." Said Mizuki, turning a corner. Anko looked incredulously after him.

"Hates ramen? The fuck is wrong with him!" She thought. She turned the opposite direction as the ramen-hating fucker and headed home. Along the way, she again saw Naruto, this time being laughed at and pushed around by two boys she thought she remembered from her class. She vanished with a quick body-flicker, reappearing on top of a sturdy tree branch, and the two boys shrieked as they were lifted up off the ground, suspended by their hands and chests by a pair of very large, dangerous-looking snakes.

"What did I tell you about repeating today's lessons?" Anko hissed sharply at the boys, who screamed apologies and begged to be freed of the huge snakes that glared hungrily at them. "Alright, fine, I'll let you little fuckers go." Anko sighed irritably. "But repeat anything else inappropriate from my classes or give Naruto any more shit, and puberty will be very, very boring for you two. Got it!"

"We don't even know what that is!" One of the boys gasped.

"And don't think I won't know!" Anko finished, ignoring the kids. She gave a flick of her finger and the snakes dropped the boys, making them fall on their butts and run away, freaked out. Anko hopped down from the tree casually, seeing to Naruto.

"Hey, you doin' okay, kid?" She asked pleasantly as Naruto stood up.

"Yeah. Thanks." He grinned weakly. "Um, see ya." He walked off awkwardly, looking back with confusion and interest at Anko. No one had ever been that nice to him, much less broken up any bullying sessions with him.

"Anko Mitarashi!" Suzume shouted, stamping down the road to her.

"uh-oh, it's the nag patrol." Anko sighed.

"We do NOT use jutsu on our students as punishment! Surly Tokunosuke told you that?" Suzume snipped angrily.

"He may've mentioned it once or twice, yeah." Said Anko, playing forgetful. "He wasn't really clear about what jutsu, though. Besides those little fuckers asked for it."

"You do NOT use such profane manners to refer to your students! Furthermore…!"

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever." Anko sighed, rolling her eyes. She really didn't want to waste any more time on Ms. Pissy and Prissy, so she vanished as far away from her as possible. Suzume huffed with irritation, pushed her glasses up in her typical snobbish manner, muttering 'The nerve!' under her breath as she walked away.

"Yo! Small village, huh?" Naruto whirled around as he saw Anko Mitarashi yet again, just as he was about to enter his favorite ramen shop. "You want some lunch? I'm paying." She offered.

"Thanks, Anko-sensei." Naruto smiled as a bowl of steaming ramen was placed in front of him. He cracked his chopsticks apart and slurped his noodles down delightedly.

"No problem. It's on me." Anko grinned, having some of her own ramen.

"Anko-sensei? Do you know why everyone in the village bullies me all the time?" Naruto asked, sounding a little miserable. Anko looked the boy in the eyes, and felt the urge to tell him the truth, to let him know everything the tormented kid needed to know about the reason for his harsh life. She opened her mouth, ready to tell him when she remembered important words from the Hokage,

"I understand how you feel, Anko, but the boy is not ready to know, not yet. If it means that much to you, I will let you tell him when he's ready, but not a minute before. You'll know when the time's right."

"I… don't know." Anko hated herself for lying to the kid, but there was nothing else she could say or do. "So hey, what do you think of my class so far?" She said abruptly, trying to change Naruto's gloomy mood.

"They're… kind of interesting, I guess." Naruto shrugged. "I can't wait until our next one. But I'm curious: why did you really choose me to be in front of the class like that?"

"I just thought you would've liked the pleasure." Anko grinned. "See ya." And just as Naruto opened his mouth to ask her another question, she vanished.

"I hate lying to kids. I really do." Anko said to herself as she looked over some of the papers written by her male class today. Though she gave the boys the same assignment as the girls, the results were anything but the same. While a mass majority of the girls' papers were about Sasuke, there wasn't any one girl that stole the show of the boys' papers, most of which involved unrealistic fantasies and clear misinterpretation of what the assignment was asking of them. And Anko found herself further disappointed with Kiba Inuzuka's knowledge. Though she thought he knew enough about the 'facts of life,' he clearly showed that conception to be false:

"The kind of girl I'd want to love is one who has the same love of dogs as me. Maybe someone who can have puppies with me as well. I don't know how humans have other human children, but as long as we're happy together and have at least one pup, it doesn't matter."

"That's not what I meant when I said humans and dogs are exactly the same way!" Anko sighed, almost laughing. She scanned through the names until she found the one she was looking for. "Here's emo boy! Now, let's see how many prepubescent hearts he's broken…"

"I don't really have anyone left I can call family, and there's no one I can say that I love. I find love to be nothing more than a hindrance in my objectives. But if it does mean the restoration of my clan, then I wish to have someone who will gladly bear my children."

"You're going to have a long, hard, and lonely life ahead of you if this is how you honestly think." Anko sighed, pushing Sasuke's paper aside to read more papers written by ever-so confused and ignorant boys. "This is going to be one LONG year." Near the bottom of the stack, Anko found the paper Naruto wrote. It was a bit difficult to read, mostly due to the many eraser marks visible and his bad handwriting, but also several small, dark smudges on parts of the paper. Tear marks.

"I don't really know who to love. Everyone I try to be friends with always turns me away, hates me, and tries to hurt or kill me. Even if the kids at school think I'm okay to be friends with, the grown-ups always pull them away and some of them even beat me painfully when no one else is looking."

"Damn kid. This is something that's supposed to cheer you up." Said Anko, her voice cracking a little.

"But if there really is a girl out there who can, who will love me, I want it to be someone who really cares about me, who wants to be with me, no matter what."

"There is someone like that." Anko smiled weakly. "You just haven't properly met her yet." She cast a look at the stack of girl's papers from yesterday.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting wide awake in his bed, contemplating his strange and very embarrassing class. But the center of his swirling, confused thoughts was of Anko. Her grown, adult body, her large, beautiful breasts, her caring attitude towards him. He felt a stiff discomfort just under his pants, and he rolled down the front to see a plain as day erection. He laughed at himself inside, remembering how before this class, he thought it was immensely uncomfortable and wished it would stop, but now there was something pleasing about how it felt.

He also reflected on the incredible feeling when his cock was wrapped in Anko's supple boobs, and how he somehow spurt that white gunk. He placed his hands on either side of his shaft and drew them up and down, trying to simulate the cushy mounds used on him earlier today, but he quit, pulled his pants back up, and turned over in his bed, feeling like he was screwed up in the head.

He awoke the next morning to find Anko herself standing just over him, much to his shock, with a very warm, kind-hearted smile on her face.

"Morning, Na-kun." She whispered sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. Naruto flinched and turned pink.

"What are you doing here!" He asked, a little freaked out by Anko's strangely sweet attitude.

"I'm here to give you the life you always wanted." Anko answered simply. As she left Naruto's room, he noticed that all she was wearing was an apron, her ass clearly visible. Naruto got up, dropping his nightcap aside and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast, only to find the apron-clad Anko sitting on top of the dining table in a sexy pose, waiting for him.

"I make you breakfast, Na-kun. Do you want some?" asked Anko in the same unnervingly sweet voice.

"Yeah, please." Naruto blinked. Anko's grin turned from sweet to naughty as she dropped her apron, leaving her totally naked.

"Then, come and get it." She said silkily. "It's all yours." She lay across the table, giving Naruto a better look at her sexy, mature body. Not knowing what he was doing, Naruto leapt with surprising strength, leaving his clothes behind, and landing right on top of Anko, kissing in a very adult fashion….

"What the….!" Naruto gasped as he snapped awake. He looked left and right. It was morning, an hour earlier than his alarm clock was supposed to wake him up. "Was that all just some crazy dream?" He asked himself as he got dressed. "Yup. Definitely a dream." He thought as he munched on some toast. He didn't know whether to be relieved or to be disappointed by the lack of sexy Anko. He found himself blushing as he enjoyed the memory of Anko's nude awakening. "I think I'm really going to start liking her class." He thought to himself on his way to the academy for the day.

"So then, I've been asked by a certain girl among you," Anko stated to her all-girl class. "About breasts." Only fitting for this talk, Anko wore only a black thong today, her boobs hanging loose and free. "Now, a good few of you probably haven't really begun development yet, but I'm sure several of you have noticed that your chest is starting to sprout some little buds. Over your teen years, they'll grow out into nicely sized mammaries like you see here." She lifted her own boobs slightly. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Exactly what purpose do breasts serve?" The pink-haired girl asked. "They seem like they would get in the way during a battle situation."

"Good question, and fair observation." Anko grinned. "If you know how to handle them, no, they won't be a hindrance at all. Some women bind their chests to keep them tightly packed in, while others, like me, just let them hang free. Different women have different methods for dealing with different boobs. While mine are fairly large, they don't hinder me in the slightest. Again, different women have different boobs."

"As for their purpose, well… Are any of you familiar with how cows feed milk to their young?" Finally, something Anko could relay to her students that they would get.

"With their utters, right?" One girl clarified.

"Correct." Anko called, pointing to the student who nailed the answer. "When a woman gives birth, her breasts act as 'udders,' which they can use to nourish their new baby." A few 'aww's could be heard from some of the more sensitive girls. They could probably picture themselves suckling Sasuke's baby.

"But it can be a little difficult to comprehend just how breasts can grow and develop." Anko continued. "You don't just go from flat as a brick to this." She gave her breasts a little bounce. "So today, I need three brave kids to step forward for me and show the progress they've made so far." She turned the lights up a little with a dimmer switch and checked the chests of the class. "You, you, and you." She said, pointing each girl in turn. Nervous, all three stepped forward. The girls who stepped forward were Emi, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Now, take off your shirts." Anko instructed. All three were very reluctant to do so, Hinata fiddling with the zipper of her thick tan coat, Sakura insisting that this was against some sort of law, and Emi just staying totally quiet, very pink-faced. "It's a requirement of the class. Just do it." Anko told them. Emi took many deep breaths, then pulled off her shirt, revealing a very flat, smooth chest.

"There, was that so bad?" Anko smirked. "And look, you don't even have anything to cover up! What're you so worked up for?" Sakura glared at her teacher, but zipped down her dress, reluctantly opening it up to show some very small mounds, very early in development. Her dress made them seem a little bigger than they actually were.

Just as Hinata removed her jacket, Anko was shocked at what she saw: rarely had she ever known a girl to be as developed as her at this young an age. Hinata then pulled off her shirt, and her breasts bounced a little as they were freed of the dark shirt she wore.

"And the bra. Lose that too." Anko told her. And with serious reluctance this time, Hinata fumbled with the hooks on the back of her bra, and the full size of her boobs was made pretty clear.

"Well, there you have it." Said Anko with finality. "You see Emi here's perfectly smooth, a bit of a late bloomer, but that's alright. Everyone grows at their own pace. Then we have Sakura, whose boobs just starting to become boobs, and Hinata, who's quiet clearly an early bloomer. Hinata, do you recall when you started growing?"

"Um, about 7?" Hinata squeaked.

"Seven? I've known girls starting at around nine, but seven?" Anko thought wildly. She didn't dare say this aloud, for fear of upsetting one or all of her 'volunteers.' "Okay, you can return to your seats. And shirts." She finished. The girls gladly covered themselves back up and went back to their seats. "Anyway, as I said before, no matter how big breasts get, they won't be able to be 'milked' until the girl in question has given birth, unless something is seriously wrong with you. In which case you should probably see a doctor." She broke off from her lecture to see Hinata standing really still in front of the teacher's desk.

"Uh, Hinata, you can go back to your seat now." Anko whispered to her.

"Ah, yes. S-sorry." Hinata squeaked, getting back to her cushy seat. When class had ended and the girls had left, Anko pulled Hinata aside.

"So what was it you wanted to say before?" she asked.

"Well, um… how do I talk to boys?" Hinata stuttered. "I'm too nervous to talk to Na… Um, to the person I love, and um…"

"Don't worry too much about it." Anko smiled, giving Hinata a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Just try as best you can. Besides, let me let you in on a little secret…" She leaned closer to Hinata and whispered, "This boy you love, he likes large breasts."


	4. Old Enough to Kill, old enough to fuck!

"So. Does anyone here know what a hangover is?" Anko addressed her male class. It had been three months since she started teaching sex education to the poor, sheltered soon-to-be shinobi of the Ninja Academy, and things were going a lot better than she thought they would. Today, however, she had a wicked alcohol-induced pain in her skull, though it would take more than that to stop her from teaching.

"Doesn't that mean you're drunk?" a fat boy with a bag of half-eaten potato chips asked.

"No. It means I WAS drunk last night." Anko corrected him.

"It means you're an alcoholic." said a bored-looking boy in a short grey jacket. "You wouldn't come into class hung-over if you weren't." Anko paused for a moment, then,

"What's your name kid?"

"Shikamaru Nara." The bored kid replied.

"Okay, Shikamaru Nara, SHUT UP!" Anko retorted. "Anyway, bottom line is, your teacher has a huge fucking headache, so be as quite as possible as you…" She broke off as her eyes fell on an empty seat near the back. It had been empty for quite some time, something that was starting to get to her. "Who's the absent little snot who usually sits over there?" She demanded, pointing to the empty seat in question.

"Sasuke Uchiha." One of the boys answered.

"That quite, stoic emo kid?" Anko thought to herself. It seemed too unlikely for someone like Sasuke, a bit rude, but obedient and attending, to be missing from class for two solid weeks. "Okay, something doesn't quite add up here. Realizing her thoughts were drifting into space, she returned to her class.

"Okay, Ms. Mitarashi's got a little headache, so she's going to go get some fresh air." She told the students in a syrupy voice. "All of you be on your best behavior while I'm gone." A few recoiled slightly as the dark imprint of a menacing serpent could be sensed behind her falsely cheery smile. "I'll be right back now." She jumped across the rooftops of the Leaf Village, looking for the raven-haired truant. Finally, she found him seated at a tea shop. His ebon eyes glanced up at the crudely-dressed woman, but ignored her and returned to his bowl of rice. Though he made no sound, he flinched noticeably and his heart leapt as Anko slammed a fist on his table, and several people stared.

"Whatd'ya think you're doing out of class?" She demanded.

"Not important." Sasuke regained his dull composure, sipping a little tea.

"My class you mean?" Anko clarified, a little venom in her tone. "Boy, you have no idea how important Sex Education is, especially for a shinobi."

"You're just a crazy teacher, and a disgrace of a jounin." Sasuke sighed, departing from the table without leaving any money behind. Now, Anko was a somewhat patient woman. She didn't harm kids if she could help it, but insulting her, her teachings, AND her skills as a kunoichi? That just crossed a line. She pounded the table again, this time the legs collapsing, the tea cup and bowl shattering on the ground and the rest of the patrons staring at her in alarm, Sasuke among them.

"Kid. I'm going to kill you." Anko hissed sharply. She charged at the Uchiha boy, but he leapt back, running off and taking to the rooftops. "Like I didn't have enough of a headache right now!" Anko growled to no one in particular. She chased after Sasuke, both faster than the academy student, and more knowledgeable of the village layout. "Get over here!" She shouted, hot on Sasuke's tail. As Sasuke made a jump off a particularly tall building, he turned around, making a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A jet of flame burst from the boy's mouth, which Anko just managed to dodge, the tails of her coat slightly singed.

"What the…?" Anko thought, patting out the chars on her coat. "Kids his age and skill can't use fire jutsu of that level! Takes too much Chakra!" She pulled out a pair of kunai and tossed them at Sasuke, who Anko knew didn't have any ninja tools on him, being an academy student. She wasn't aiming to kill him, just to slow him down with a warning shot or two.

Sasuke caught the first kunai, which he used to deflect the second. He then formed another hand sign, and Anko took advantage of the hole in his defenses. Several snakes shot from inside the sleeves of her coat, coiling Sasuke still like ropes.

"Not too bad, brat, but you still got a lot to learn." Anko grunted, bonking Sasuke on the head demeaningly. "As fellow shinobi, I was trying to be reasonable, hoping you too would show some reasoning. Obviously, I was wrong: You insulted me and walked off, thinking you would get away with that shit, when all I wanted was a simple, rational answer out of you. So let's start this over again: Why have you been skipping out on my classes for the last two weeks? You know this isn't only for girls."

"Because I find it to be a waste of my time." Sasuke answered simply. "And would you untie me?"

"No. I don't think I will. You're going to stay tied up until we're done here." Anko stated. "And why does the fine prince of the Uchiha find my classes unsuitable of his precious time?" Sasuke glowered at her mocking question.

"Because there's nothing I'll learn from it that will be of any use in my objectives." Sasuke growled coldly. Anko knew without asking what these objectives were: The avenging and restoration of the Uchiha clan.

"Really now? You think that's true?" Anko smirked. "Maybe I won't be able to teach you to avenge your clan, but correct me if I'm wrong, I understand you also want to restore said clan as well?" Sasuke nodded. "Do you have any idea how you're going to go about doing this? I'm pretty sure Uchiha babies don't grow on trees." She was delighted to see Sasuke look away in embarrassment. "Well, I've been teaching you to learn to restore a clan in class. Or rather, I would have, you know, if you had been coming into my class the last few weeks!"

"I know the basic mechanics already. There's not much else…" Sasuke started.

"Oh, there's a LOT much else to learn, boy." Anko cut him off. "You're not going to get with anyone to perform those 'basic mechanics' if you keep being such a sour little prude. So, start coming into class, or I think you'll find the revival of the Uchiha to be quite impossible." She pulled a kunai from her sleeve, and Sasuke understood, giving an irritated sigh.

"Fine." He grunted. Anko cut the ropes that bound him.

"There, was that so hard?" She teased. "I'll let you go about your business for now, since class is ending in 10 minutes, but make sure you are in your seat next male class, day after tomorrow, or else."

"Got it." said Sasuke, not even looking her in the eye as he disappeared.

"Sorry, it took me so long boys." Said Anko, hoping through the window into her class room, to find her students in typical 'the-teacher's-away' uproar. She made a sharp hissing sound just like a snake through her teeth, and almost immediately, the classroom silenced, everyone returning to their desks, and hiding any trash that was flung around. Anko couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at this response. This was all she ever had to do to silence the room.

"Anyway, sorry I took so long." Said Anko as though there had been no interruption. "But I think we have time for one little activity. Everyone have pencil and paper?" Everyone confirmed and Anko nodded. "Good. Can you all clearly see me from here?" She sat on top of the teacher's desk as she asked this. Everyone confirmed.

"Great. Because now…" Everyone gasped as Anko began to take off all of her clothes right in front of them. "I want you all to draw my naked body as best as you can." She adjusted herself into just the right position. "Begin."

Anko was no amateur by any means at modeling for an art class, and certainly not nude, either. The smiled she wore was not just for the pose, but also for how well she could tell most of the boys were doing, just by hearing the scratching of pencil against paper. She couldn't move her eyes, but she could just make out one Shikamaru Nara looking especially concentrated on this project.

"Lazy boy's actually concentrating on this project?" she thought, repressing a laugh. People were finishing up now, the sound of busy pencils was reducing noticeably, and most of the few that were still working were just putting the finishing touches on their work. At last, the class had ended, and everyone finished their picture, placing it on the desk next to Anko, who stood up from her pose and stretched, some of her joints popping as she did. When she was done stretching out, she saw a certain spiky-haired boy standing before her, extremely red in the face.

"Something wrong, kid?" Anko smiled at him.

"Uh, no. No, not at all." Naruto spluttered, putting his drawing on top of the stack and hurrying out the door. Anko put her clothes back on as she looked over a few of the drawings of her.

"Not bad." She said admiringly at some of them. She then came down to one signed 'Shikamaru Nara' in Kanji. "Not bad at all." She beamed. Shikamaru's drawing was the height of absolute perfection. Everything was in exact proportions, and very true to the genuine article. She tapped the lazy boy on the shoulder as he made to exit the classroom.

"Hey, come to class tomorrow. I have a special assignment for you." She told him silkily with a little wink. Shikamaru blinked at her, then shrugged and walked off.

"So who was that you were talking with?" asked Mizuki.

"Just a real artistic mastermind in the making." said Anko simply, walking briskly out the door, Mizuki right behind her.

"'Real artistic mastermind?'" Mizuki repeated. "I was under the impression this was a school for ninjas, not artists."

"Art can have useful applications in the real world to anything, even for a shinobi." said Anko simply. "Precision to detail, for example, is always a good thing, something many artists, this one in particular, have."

"You seem to have rather… unorthodox teaching methods." Said Mizuki.

"Sure as hell better than the 'standards' used here." Anko replied, trying to turn away from Mizuki. He was a pretty friendly guy, but something about him really bugged her. "Anyway, later."

"Hang on." Mizuki placed a firm hand on Anko's shoulder, stopping her. "The fox brat's in your class, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I told you, he is." Anko replied coolly. "What of it?"

"You're not going to let him become a shinobi, are you?" Mizuki asked in a low whisper. Anko turned, looking him dead in the eye with a dangerous glare.

"Yeah, I am." She stated firmly. "Again, what of it?"

"After what that beast did to the land of fire?" Mizuki looked outraged.

"Not the kid's fault." Anko retorted with finality. "Now," She grabbed Mizuki's hand, squeezing it way too tightly. "Back off, stop convincing me to make my students take a dive, and let me do things my way!" Something in Mizuki's hand cracked dangerously, and Anko released it, walking off briskly.

"Honestly, the nerve of that fucker!" She grumbled as she sat down at her favorite dango restaurant, taking a big swig of sake. She then noticed Kiba Inuzuka standing before her, a little shaken by the snake jounin's angry remark.

"Um, I'm sorry. I'll see you another time!" He said, turning away.

"Sorry about that, just thinking out loud." Anko stopped him. "What's up, kid?" Kiba turned back to her, his face so red, the triangular markings on his face were almost indistinguishable.

"Well, it's kind of relating to… class." Kiba muttered awkwardly.

"Okay. What's up?" Anko asked in a friendly tone, putting her bottle of sake aside, showing Kiba that he had her undivided attention. Kiba looked left and right, a little alarmed.

"Um, could we talk about it someplace a little more… private? It's really embarrassing." He whispered to her.

"Sure thing." said Anko. She led Kiba back to her place.

"Sorry about the mess." She said as they came in. "I don't get guests very often." Sure enough, the small place was in a very disheveled state. There was trash, dirty magazines, and sake bottles littered everywhere, and the couch had several holes in it, some of which had kunai or shuriken sticking out of them. "Go on, take a seat." Anko told Kiba invitingly, gesturing to the beat-up couch. "Got it used." Anko added, seeing Kiba's reaction to its beaten-up state.

"Very used, by the looks of it." Kiba thought, avoiding the point of a shuriken in the armrest.

"So, now that we have more privacy, what's on your mind?" Anko asked.

"Well, um…." Kiba muttered awkwardly. "Uh, with dogs, the male's testosterone levels increase greatly at about the time the bitch, you know the female…"

"I know what you mean." Anko laughed as Kiba rushed to explain the potential swear. "But what does this have to do with anything?" Kiba looked away, his face reddening even more.

"Um, I've been kind of in that particular…. Situation." He said, fumbling over his words.

"I always knew the Inuzuka were big on dogs and all, but I never would have thought that you were built like actual dogs." Anko chuckled, thinking she understood Kiba's situation now. "So basically what you're saying is that you really need a fuck?"

"No!" Kiba recoiled, shocked by Anko's sudden implication, as she slowly began removing her trench coat and miniskirt in a provocative manner, leaving her in only her fishnet bodysuit, which may as well  
not have even been there, for as revealing as it was."I just came here to ask if it was normal for people to have such… intense urges." Kiba blurted.

"What do you mean 'intense urges?'" Anko asked.

"Um…" Kiba muttered, His body twitching a little as his eyes began to look over his sensei's fishnet covered body, a growing arousal getting tighter in his pants, his hands moving across his crotch to cover it, and lightly rubbing across the fabric as he began to have a hard time trying to refrain from touching himself and holding back the urge to get up, leave, and return to his own bedroom to release the tension his shaft was building up. "Well, I have a really hard time being able to keep from touching… down here." He rubbed his crotch area a little more visibly now to her. "And it feels kind of hot and tingly, and it gets really long, and hard and..."

"Yup, that's the sign that you really need a good fuck." said Anko, now removing her mesh suit, once again slowly in an erotic striptease to drive the inuzuka student in to a more horny state of mind, teasing his youthful restraint further than it had ever been. For a horny young man, he had good self control. Anko had expected him to jump her, if he hadn't already came in his pants, which got her a little wet at the thought of Kiba jizzing himself just from the mere tease of her body.

She then turned around, and bent over, giving him a decent view of her from behind, seeing her ass and pussy in all its glory, and with one sweep of her arm, swiped the trash off her coffee table, and splaying herself across it, facing her student so he could see the front of her body.

"This is just too wrong!" Kiba spluttered.

"If it's for your health, there's nothing bad about it at all." Anko corrected him. She leaned over the low table with her ass displayed perfectly, looked over her shoulder and said, "How's doggy style sound to you?"

"But aren't I way too young for this sort of thing?" said Kiba, getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck." Anko scoffed. "When you get the headband, you're an adult, that's the way it was when I was growing up. None of that 'shelter them till they're 18' bullshit."

"But I'm not…"

"No but by the end of the year, you will, now fuck me already! I haven't had a good screw in a while." Anko snapped.

"Okay, but I don't really know how this works…." Kiba muttered.

"Like hell! I remember you telling me that you saw how your pup was born, and you must have seen dogs humping all the time, considering how you grew up." Anko's 'itch' was really growing now. "Now whip out your hot dog and stick it in already!"

Kiba gulped and pulled off his pants and underwear, his dick quite erect.

"Damn, you could cook a s'more over that thing!" Anko remarked as he brought the stiff shaft to her entrance. "That's the sign of a real man."

"Um, could you not? This is already really uncomfortable." said Kiba awkwardly. The tip of his shaft slipped on Anko's pussy juices, as he tried to push it in, and in a single slip, his cock entered in to her rear. Anko blinked as she felt his cock enter her anus instead of her pussy, which was aching for penetration.

"Wrong hole, idiot!" She told him. But as he blinked, and stopped abruptly. Anko sighed. "No, keep going that actually feels great!" She added, feeling desperate now. Kiba nodded, not sure what to say as he began to move his hips again, fucking her ass hard and fast.

Anko moaned out at the feeling of this thrusting motion, he was showing off his families nature, certainly, he was an animal, his arms wrapping around her waist as he held her tightly, and began to fuck her harder and faster, as the two moaned out from the breathed out heavily, for a kid he was certainly doing a good job with his rough style of sex to arouse her more, to the point where a hand reached down, and she began to rub her clit, roughly, before two fingers entered her wet snatch.

"Oohhhh- Thats really good!" she moaned out loudly, the words driving Kiba on further, but as a virgin Kiba couldn't hold back for too long. The pressure inside of him was building more and more as he felt close to cumming.

"Um, it feels like there's something about to come out. Should I stop?" Kiba asked, panting heavily as he didn't pause for a moment.

"Yeah, take it out now." Anko moaned, loving this far too much. Kiba pulled himself out of Anko's butt, white stuff spraying onto her rear and back as he moaned out from the release, as Anko also came from the anal and masturbation. Anko collapsed on to the table, as Kiba fell on top of her, both breathing out, heavily, Kiba more so than Anko.

While it had been intense and rough, she was used to a more prolonged session, while kiba, only just lost his virginity to her ass, was exhausted, his mind spinning from the new flood of pleasurable feelings and physical exertion.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Said Anko simply. She gave an invigorated breath. "Well, that felt good. What about you? Feel a lot better?" Kiba blinked.

"Uh, yeah, actually." He said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid." Anko grinned. "No, seriously, don't repeat this to anyone. If anyone asks, I was helping you with homework."

"Right." said Kiba awkwardly. He didn't think he wanted to repeat this to anyone. "Um, bye." He left without another word.

"Ah. I think I'm gonna sleep good tonight." Anko sighed, plopping down onto her bed and going to sleep almost instantly.

The following day, the girls were all surprised to see the chalkboard replaced with what seemed to be a Jeopardy board.

"What is all this?" some of the girls were murmuring among themselves.

"This, ladies," Anko called to the class, silencing any further chatter. "Is a little contest I've set up. We're going to play a little game of Jeopardy, but this version will be a little… different from the game you've seen on TV. First off, every time you answer a question incorrectly, you will have to remove one or more articles of clothing, depending on the number on the question." The girls sounded shocked and outraged, but a sharp, snake-like hiss from Anko silenced them all.

"But, for every full category of questions completed, I will remove one article of clothing." She continued. "Oh, and don't be a smartass, removing only a sock, or a necklace, you get one wrong, you lose a shirt, skirt, or pants. If you're totally naked, you're out of the game. Whoever gets the highest score at the end will get a fantastic little prize."

"What's the prize?" One girl asked.

"I was planning to save it till the end," Anko smiled teasingly. "But since you've asked, a very talented artist will draw you nude along with one other person of your choosing." Squeals of joy and perversion spread the room, most of them obviously thinking of doing a sensual pose with Sasuke, Hinata turned scarlet as her thoughts drifted to a very steamy pose of herself and Naruto, and Emi pictured herself in a loving embrace with her sexual deviant of a teacher.

"I thought that'd be enough incentive for you." Anko smirked. "Alright, then let's begin. Whoever catches this," She took out a rubber ball the size of a baseball. "Will be given the first question."She threw the ball in a random direction, where it was caught by a girl with a long blond ponytail. "Congratulations. You get the first question, Ms..."

"Ino Yamanaka." The girl answered. "Um, I'll take…" She squinted at the categories. "Sexual intercourse for 200." Anko pulled out the card under the category and score Ino listed, and read the question on the back.

"What lettered spot gives women powerful sexual arousal during intercourse?" Ino thought for one moment over what she had learned over the last three months, though she had a bit of a hard time remembering all the parts of all the internal organs necessary for sex. She did remember there being a letter-something-spot, but what letter was it? It definitely had an 'e' sound.

"Um, the P-spot?" She guessed.

"Wrong." Anko replied. "Shirt. Skirt. Lose 'em." Immensely embarrassed, Ino took off both her purple top and skirt, leaving herself only in arm warmers and wrappings.

"Next person." She tossed the ball again, this time being caught by Emi.

"Um, the G-spot?" She answered nervously.

"Correct!" said Anko. "Choose the next question if you please." Emi scanned her options, and then chose,

"Pornography for 400."

"Daring, aren't we?" Anko grinned admiringly. She pulled the card stated and read, "Who starred as the sexy, promiscuous ero ninja in the film "Mishaps in the Mist?""

"Anko Mitarashi." Emi answered.

"Correct." Just then, Emi felt a massive wave of embarrassment as several people eyed her, no doubt wondering why she would know that. "Choose another one."

"Sexual intercourse for 100."

"True or False: Male shinobi are by default ineligible to be ero ninja."

"True." Emi answered.

"Wrong. Lose the shirt." Emi blushed as she took off her shirt, exposing her flat, bare chest. "While it's true women make the best ero ninjas, and therefore take up a mass majority of the ero ninja in the world, that doesn't mean men can't be ero ninja too." She threw the ball to the next girl, and the game continued.


	5. Sex feels good for a very good reason

The Strip Jeopardy game Anko had made for her girl's class had gotten pretty down to the wire near the end of the period. So far, only two out of the entire class was left, Hinata and Emi, both of whom were left in only their panties. Everyone else in the class was completely naked and embarrassed.

"And we're down to our last question." Anko announced, pulling off the last card and read the question on the back;

"Complete the following common phrase: Sex is the best -?"

Both girls thought long and hard on this question, going over everything in their young, frightened minds that Anko had taught them.

"Anko-sensei has said that sex is a lot of great things…" Hinata thought.

"I think I remember her saying it was the best stress reliever, but there's only one word that can fill in…" thought Emi.

"Activity?"

"Drug?"

"Medicine? No, that's laughter…"

"Appetizer? No, that's something else…"

As the shy girls continued to brain storm what could possibly be the answer to the question, Anko began to silkily hum the 'running out of time' Jeopardy music. Snapping under the tension, Emi slammed her hand on the desk, acting like a buzzer and shouted,

"Sex is the best appetizer!" A long pause proceeded, in which every student stared at Emi, who was feeling horribly embarrassed for her outburst. Anko laughed loudly at these words.

"Sorry, hun." She laughed. "But that's wrong!" Even further embarrassed, turning red as the strawberry print on her panties, she took off her underwear and stepped back with the other losing girls. "Hinata, it's all on you." Anko continued. "Get this right, and the prize is yours!" Hinata gulped and just took a chance.

"Um… Sex is the best… exercise?" She squeaked. A moment of silence washed over before…

"Correct!" Anko shouted. "You got it, kid!" Hinata's heart lifted. She had won the suggestive, yet exciting prize! "Tomorrow's a weekend, so come into class then to pick up your prize."

"Yes, ma'am." Hinata nodded.

"And that's all the time we have for today girls, so I'll see you all Monday." Anko concluded, but nobody really even stood. "You can all put your clothes back on now." She laughed. Everyone sighed with relief, dressing back up and later piling out of the classroom. "Hinata, I'd like to talk to you before you go." She added.

"Yes, Anko-sensei?" said Hinata, going to the teacher's desk before she had even put her shirt back on.

"I have to know who you want to be drawn with." Anko told her. Of course, Anko already knew who Hinata's certain someone was, but she wanted to hear it from the source. Hinata turned redder and redder as she tried to build up the courage to say it. "I know it isn't Sasuke you want to have your picture with." Anko pressed. "Or is it?" She teased.

"No. It's um… I want to be drawn with um…" Hinata stuttered, taking a big, deep breath before whispering. "Naruto!" Anko smiled.

"So she finally said it." She thought. "Alright. I'll let him know, and we'll both see you again here tomorrow." She gathered her things and was ready to leave, before Hinata asked,

"Wait. I, um… do we have to be… naked?"

"Yep." Anko replied. "Don't worry, he'll be naked too, you don't have anything to be so shy about!" Though this statement was supposed to make Hinata feel better about being nude, all it did was further mount her embarrassment. She fainted where she stood, still topless.

Anko put Hinata's shirt and jacket back on her and carried her home. The Hyuuga household was a large and prominent place in the leaf village, so she knew perfectly well where it was. All the time Anko piggy-backed her unconscious student, she was trying to think of an excuse for why she was doing so to tell her parents, knowing that Hyuuga men weren't some of the most feared people in the Land of Fire for being kind and understanding.

Unfortunately, Hinata still hadn't awoke by the time she reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound, making Anko all the more nervous when she knocked on the tall, oak gates to the compound. A moment had passed, and the gates opened, revealing not cold-faced Hiashi, the lead of the Hyuuga house, but a woman.

"Hello. What can I help you with, ma'am?" The kind-faced woman asked. She didn't bare much resemblance to the typical Hyuuga, but it was quiet evident, even without the pale, pupiless eyes, that this was Hinata's mother. She was a very beautiful woman with long, dark ink blue hair, much like her daughters, a soft indigo kimono, brilliant emerald green eyes, and a smile that Anko never expected to see within the household of the sternest clan of the Leaf.

"Um, you're Hinata's mother, right?" said Anko awkwardly, her eyes turning to the girl she was carrying.

"Yes, that's me." The woman nodded. She then saw Hinata's unconscious form on Anko's back. "Oh, my! Did she faint again?" Anko blinked at her.

"So… this isn't the first time Hinata's fainted like this?" Anko blinked.

"Not at all. She's an awfully timid girl, so she occasionally faints when she's embarrassed too much." Hinata's mother replied.

"So I see…" Anko thought. "That's something I should be careful with from now on, I guess."

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Hitomi. Pleased to meet you, Ms." Hinata's mom introduced herself politely.

"Anko. Anko Mitarashi. I'm one of Hinata's teachers." Anko replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Anko." Hitomi shook Anko's hand. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" Anko hesitated. It would be rude to turn down this offer, but then again, she would be about as welcome in the Hyuuga household as she would be in Suzume's house. "Don't worry; my husband is away for the night." Hitomi added.

"Alright then." Anko accepted. Anko had heard stories about the inside of the Hyuuga household, but she thought they were only stories. The house was immense, bigger than most shinobi clan's homes. She was lead by Hitomi through the traditional Japanese-style home until they came to the dining room, where Hitomi poured Anko some tea.

"So, what exactly is it that you teach Hinata?" Hitomi asked. This was one part of a conversation that Anko was hoping to avoid, but she did say that her prude of a husband was away, so it couldn't hurt too much… would it?

"Sex education." Anko answered, awaiting the furious, outraged, and/or incredibly embarrassed moment she was sure would follow. But it never came. Instead, Hitomi simply sipped her tea, not breaking the pleasant look on her face.

"I think it's good that young shinobi are learning that subject." She said. "I was fearing that Hiashi and I would have to tell Hinata the facts of life. So, how is Hinata coming along in your class?"

"Very well, actually." Anko grinned. She was immensely relieved that she could be herself around Hitomi. "In fact, there's even has a special reward for her tomorrow for doing so well in my class today." Hitomi looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really now?" she smiled. "So, what is this reward, if I may?"

"She's going to model for a portrait of herself with anyone of her choosing." Anko answered. She understood now that Hitomi was easy going, unlike Hiashi, but she didn't know how to tell her that Hinata was going to be in a nude drawing, but Hitomi seemed to get the gist, because she replied,

"That's awfully brave of her. Is there anyone in particular that she's going to be modeling with?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, there is." Anko smiled.

"Would he happen to…?" Hitomi asked, leaning closer and whispering, "Have nine tails?" Anko nodded, and Hitomi gave a soft, pleased laugh. "I'm so happy for her."

"So you don't have a problem with…" Anko's eyes quickly darted over to Hinata, then returned to Hitomi. "With him?"

"Absolutely not." Hitomi shook her head. "He's completely undeserving of the hatred that's been thrown at him."

"I like this woman." Anko thought. Almost never had she heard anyone say this aloud.

"How well are you liking the class you're teaching?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm loving it." Anko replied with truthful enthusiasm. "I used to be an ero ninja myself, so I'm more than knowledgeable about the subject without the crappy curriculum they want me to use. And I've been working with each of the students individually as much as together to ensure they always get just the push in the right direction they need."

"That's almost kind of spiritual." said Hitomi admiringly. "I hope that you continue to work well with Hinata."

"I promise you, I will." said Anko. She checked the clock in the corner and added, "Hey, sorry to cut this conversation short, but there's a certain whiskered boy I need to talk to tonight before it gets too late."

"I understand completely." Hitomi nodded. "I hope to see you again soon, Ms. Mitarashi.

"Good bye, and thanks for the tea." Anko waved as she stepped out of the dining room. She inched back and asked, "Um, sorry. Which way to the door?" After Hitomi showed her the way, Anko leapt on over to Naruto's house to speak with him. She knocked on the door, but to no answer.

"Naruto! Hey, kid! I wanna talk to you about something!" She called, knocking on the door again. Still no answer. A moment later, the door opened and a rather teary-faced Naruto appeared, kunai in hand. "Hey! Whoa! I just want to talk to you. Put the kunai down!" Anko recoiled slightly. Evidently, Naruto typically expected bullies and attackers to come to his doorstep. He dropped the knife and blinked up at Anko, his face turning red-hot, slamming the door shut.

"Why can't I get those messed-up thoughts outta my head?" Naruto yelled at himself, throwing himself onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"What messed up thoughts?" Naruto's eyes became wide and flung up in bed to see Anko sitting in the window sill. "What? You didn't think I made Jounin by using the front door all the time, did you?"

"What're you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

"First off, relax." Anko told him with a mix of seriousness and calmness, wondering what was getting him so bothered. She moved and sat next to the saddened student. "Second, I don't know what that shit at the door was about, but I just came here to tell you about something happening tomorrow you're gonna like." Naruto blinked at her. "In my class earlier today, a certain Hinata Hyuuga had won a special little prize."

"That weird shy girl who's always blushing?" Naruto clarified. "But, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, the prize was to get a nude portrait done of them with whoever they want." Anko answered. "And guess who that someone is that Hinata chose?" Naruto squinted his eyes, unsure who that someone was, or what it had to do with him. "She chose you." Anko stated, making Naruto blush.

"So I have to...?" Naruto stuttered, Anko nodding.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer, so show up in my classroom tomorrow, or I'll stick a kunai up somewhere REALLY uncomfortable." Anko stated in a joking manner. Though, of course, Naruto didn't really understand her sense of humor.

"Um, okay, just don't hurt me!" said Naruto quickly.

"I won't." Anko chuckled. "Now, I'll leave you be soon, but first, I have to ask you something. You said something about having 'messed-up thoughts' lately. So tell me about them." It became abundantly apparent that Naruto was deeply uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going. "You can tell me, I'm your teacher. I'm only here to help you." She added.

"Ok." Naruto sighed. "Well, ever since that day when you did that thing with your your boobs, I've been having these nasty dreams about you."

"What kind of nasty dreams?" Naruto blushed as he thought on it, and Anko grinned as she began to guess he was having some sort of erotic dreams. "It's ok, come on." she urged him on, rubbing a hand on his thigh, making a small bulge grow, which he tried to hide. He glanced to the side before he began.

"It's usually morning, and I'm just waking up," Naruto explained. "And you're there in my room, usually the one waking me up, and you're always naked." Anko raised an eyebrow with interest. "And when I get up, you ask me if I want to have a bath or breakfast first. It changes, but no matter which one I chose, you always accompany and do something really suggestive with me."

"Like what?" Anko prompted, her hand still stroking across his thigh, softly.

"If I choose breakfast," Naruto went on, now really wishing Anko wasn't here in his house. "Either you tell me to 'have as much of you as I want,' or you're laying on the table for nyotaimori (A/N nyotaimori is where Sushi, Sashimi, etc. is served across a naked woman's body)."

"And bath?" She whispered having leant in with a smirk, to his ear. Her breath making him feel all the more warmer as he got more turned on. He gulped a little, and felt one of her fingers just touch his bulge, on tease, as it stroked up his thigh, like it was an accident.

"Well, you join me in the bath, and wash my back and my… front, which you then claim to 'squeeze the insides clean.'"

"Really, now?" Anko was trying as hard as she could not to put on a lewd grin, or say these words in a sensual manner, trying to keep her teasing as if it wasn't meant to be such, though she could tell she was arousing him. "Well, there's nothing wrong with having dreams or fantasies like that. That's just part of being a healthy, growing boy."

"Is it?" Naruto blinked. He highly doubted this. In his mind, it just felt plain dirty. And her touching wasn't helping him, as he was trying to hold back how much he was aroused. The pressure inside of him growing.

"It may not feel that way now," Anko assured him. "But yes, it is." She examined Naruto's skeptical look. "Alright, if you don't believe me, I got a little homework for you tonight: Next time, when you have that dream, try to focus how it feels, rather than just what happens."

"W-why?" Naruto stuttered, as she 'accidently' stroked his hardened bulge again, and again with a brush of her finger.

"Well, something you should know," Anko couldn't help but smirk as she said this, her hand now no longer stroking his thigh, but his bulge. "Is that sex feels good for a very good reason." She could swear that she could see steam coming out of Naruto's ears as he became more and more embarrassed. "Well, I'll let you go for tonight. Just remember to come to my classroom tomorrow at about 2. Kay?" Naruto blinked as her hand moved away from his hidden erection.

"Alright." Naruto muttered awkwardly. "But um... could I ask one more thing before you go?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Could I... see what you look like, uh... Naked?" Anko could swear she could roast a marshmallow over Naruto's face, it was so red and glowing. She couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment.

"Of course." She smiled, stripping right in front of the embarrassed boy, slowly inching each piece of clothing off of her curves, revealing her beautiful body slowly to the ever aching Naruto, who was already to the peek of cumming from her previous actions, but her striptease was pushing him further. Naruto stared in awe at her naked glory. He felt a sense of amazement and beauty from seeing her exposed breasts before, but nothing like this. Anko had what could only be described at the perfect grown woman's body. Nothing out of proportion, no flaws, just womanly perfection.

"Well? What do you think?" Anko asked. "Do you like what you see?" Naruto could only stare unblinkingly at her and nod. "Would you like to have a feel?" A spurt of blood shot from Naruto's nose before he grunted. Anko blinked, and then smiled as Naruto face grew even redder. "Did you just cum?" she grinned. Naruto looked away, embarrassed. Anko just moved to her knees and undid his range pants, and pulled them down, along with his boxers, his cum stained erection popping out, a few drops slattering to Anko's face.

She giggled a little, and then used her finger to clean herself and lick it up. Naruto looked to her and blinked, and was about to say something, before he let out a moan as Anko began to run her hand up and down his shaft.

"Such a naughty boy cumming without me like that." she teased, "Do you masturbate a lot?" she asked.

"What?" He moaned out, not sure of the word.

"Oh my, you don't even know?" she smirked. "When you get horny, this is what a boy does." she expalined stroking his cock faster. "Girls use their fingers and push into their vaginas." she said, as she pushed Naruto down on to his back, and moved over him in a 69 position, as she continued to stroke him with one hand, resting on her elbow, as her other hand reached down, with Naruto's head between her legs with a full view of her pussy, which was a little wet now, and began to finger herself.

"I... I wondered why i would do that." he said.

"Oh, so you instinctively did it?" She smirked. "Show me." Naruto gulped as he watched Anko masturbate above him, and began to stroke his cock slowly, as Anko watched him. "Good." she moaned out a little as she got aroused, "Now... open your mouth." Naruto blinked, but did so, as her pussy juice began to drip in. Naruto was surprised with the taste, but drank it down, and instinctively moved up and began to lick her pussy.

"mmm... yes." Anko moaned out, "G-good instincts, Naruto. I... I knew you had g-good..." she moaned out, Naruto was driving her crazy, his tongue was licking her out so good, like he was licking out the last bits of soup from the bottom of a ramen bowl.

Anko moaned out loudly. She was even blushing. This was the second student that showed skill in pleasing her without previous experience. Anko couldn't bear it. She leaned in, bringing him in to her mouth, sucking down his length, rapidly, and sucking him like a vacuum, making him moan out as he tried to eat out her wet pussy. This didn't go on long, though, as a few moments later, Naruto erupted in to her mouth, and she swallowed it as she came, her juices gushing from her, and across Naruto's face. He fell into a faintly sleep, his face still red as a tomato.

"I guess I overdid it a little." Anko thought. "Well, night, kid. See ya tomorrow." And, not even bothering to dress herself, she gathered up her clothes and jumped from the window, returning to her house.

The next day, Naruto had come to the classroom as requested, to a very blush-worthy sight; Once again, Anko Mitarashi lay before him in all her naked glory in a suggestive pose on a loveseat where the teacher's desk should have been, while Shikamaru Nara was drawing her, occasionally looking up and squinting with concentration before returning to his drawing.

"Um, hello… Naruto…." Naruto turned to see Hinata waiting by one of the desks, wearing a bathrobe. Her face was as red and embarrassed as he'd ever seen her before.

"Hi, Hinata. Um, I thought we were the ones being drawn today?" Naruto asked.

"Anko-sensei wants Shikamaru to be prepared before it's our turn." Hinata explained. "Um, I'm sorry to drag you into this. I know it's really embarrassing, but…"

"Don't worry." Naruto grinned. "I'm alright with it." He peeked at Shikamaru's work. "Wow. He's really good."

"M-hm." Hinata nodded, trying to imagine how she and Naruto would be positioned when it was their turn. A little while later, Shikamaru said,

"Okay, done!" And Anko hopped off the loveseat, stretching out and taking a look at the talented boy's canvas.

"Now THAT'S pretty impressive!" She said enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'd say you're ready for our lucky prize winner and her…" She giggled. "Lucky little man." Not bothering to dress, she sat slouched and reclined at a desk and said, "Alright, kids. It's your turn." Hinata gulped and walked down to the front of the room with Naruto. Awkwardly, she asked,

"How do you want us to be positioned?"

"You can do it however you two feel comfortable." Anko replied lazily. The two considered for a moment how they wanted to do their picture, some sitting, some standing, and some laying on the floor. In the end, they came to an agreement, Naruto sitting closely with Hinata on the loveseat, embracing each other's bodies closely to one another, their faces very close together, as though about to kiss.

"Not bad! That'd make a wonderful picture." Anko remarked.

"Yeah. It's perfect." Shikamaru agreed.

"Now that we got that worked out. You two, strip." Anko told the art models. Naruto stood, stepped to the side, and with great embarrassment and reluctance, he stripped off his clothes, one piece at a time. Hinata suppressed a gasp as Naruto finished, pulling down his boxers. Though he still had a rather young and not very muscular figure, his body was quite slim and fit, not a trace of fat on him.

"Can't wait to see what that looks like all grown up!" Anko thought hungrily. Hinata then squeaked and covered her face with her hands as she saw Naruto's little man… a term used rather loosely. "He may still just be a boy now, but what a man!" Anko thought as her eyes fell on his dong too.

After taking a deep breath, Hinata closed her eyes, stood, and let her robe drop to the floor, revealing a very developed body for someone her age. Like Naruto, Hinata didn't by any means have a full woman's body, but her figure was nevertheless slender, perfect hourglass form, nicely rounded and proportioned rear, and C-cup breasts, her nipples a cute shade of pink. Anko had to repress giving a little whistle at her body. She was a bisexual and old or young, she knew good bods when she saw them. Even Shikamaru had to admire the nude figures of his models.

Naruto and Hinata sat back down on the loveseat in the same position as before, but this time, it felt completely new to them. The difference between being clothed and nude was massively apparent as they embraced, their skin warm against each other, each one able to feel the other's body heat. They leaned a little closer as though about to kiss again, and Hinata put on a little smile that seemed to be a bit more than just part of the pose, which Naruto returned.

Indeed, it felt a little hard for Naruto not to kiss Hinata after holding their pose for several minutes, while Shikamaru reproduced the scene on canvas with precision and focus. Hinata's skin was very soft, like silk, her eyes, though almost identical to the other Hyuugas, had such loving and warmth to them, her breasts pressed against his chest were like nothing he had ever felt before. He remembered the feel of Anko's boobs to some extent, but these had a different, yet just as good feel to them. Whereas Anko's were large, bouncy, and experienced, Hinata's were firm, soft, and young.

Hinata felt the urge to faint, among other sexual emotions as she maintained her pose. Naruto, in her mind, was a true man in the making, though he had little visible muscle, he still had a firm, ridged quality, yet he was still young and soft to the touch. She could even feel the muscular quality of his chest against hers. And though she didn't know what to make of it, the hard shaft pressed against her leg felt oddly warm, and for some reason, she wanted to touch it with her hands. His deep blue eyes made her even more want to kiss him. Why couldn't she? What would it hurt? Their faces were only inches apart. She could kiss him now and it wouldn't throw Shikamaru off at all.

"Finished." Shikamaru said after what felt like hours.

"Well done, kids!" Anko applauded. "And with bodies like yours, you're born nude models."

"Um… thanks…" Hinata smiled awkwardly, not sure if Anko was praising her or not. "Mmm?" Both Anko and Shikamaru stared as the kids' lips locked, Naruto's eyes now closed, kissing Hinata purposely on the mouth, unable to help himself anymore, while Hinata's face invented a new shade of red as her eyes went wide with astonishment. She wanted to do it herself, but it was just as satisfying for Naruto be the one to kiss her instead. After about a few minutes, their mouths parted, and the room was left in total silence.

"That was… my first kiss…" Hinata thought, her mouth a tad slacked. "And… he used his tongue…. Where did he learn something like that? Was it… Anko-sensei?"

"I can't believe I just did that!" Naruto thought. "Hinata's probably gonna hate me for this… although, that did feel really good… Anko-sensei taught me that in my dream last night. I didn't think it would actually feel so incredible…"

"So… anyone want to see it?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the silence. Naruto and Hinata broke out of their embarrassed and confused trance, and peered around to have a look at their portrait. It was just so… There was really no other word for it… beautiful. Shikamaru performed a little hand sign, creating two copies of the picture, one for each of them.

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Said Hinata, admiring her copy of the picture as she got dressed.

"Um, Hinata, sorry about…" Naruto began, but Hinata had already dressed herself and left the classroom, her copy in hand, glowing red. He then noticed something hanging off one of the chairs she missed. "Wait, you forgot your…" But she was already out the doors of the academy by that time. Naruto blushed at the item Hinata had forgotten. What he held was a pair of her underwear, a pair of silvery-blue panties with a little white bow just below the waistband.

"You can return them to her Tuesday." Anko told him. "That's a class that I'm holding with boys and girls. You hold onto them until then." Naruto nodded, pocketing the girl's undies. "By the way, before you leave, tell me… How did it feel last night? Your dream?" Naruto felt much less shame in admitting it now that he had just posed nude very closely with Hinata, but it was still quite an uneasy topic.

"It felt…" Naruto swallowed. "It felt really nice. And, thanks, Anko-sensei." He clothed, picked up his copy of the picture of Hinata and himself, and left, giving his sensei a little wave.

"Thanks?" Anko repeated in her mind. "For what?"

"Could I keep the original, Anko-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"'Course ya can. It's your work, after all." Anko told him.

Hinata hung her copy of the picture with love and care on the wall, making sure it was the first thing she saw after waking up. After getting it in just the right position, all she could do was sit on her bed and look at it, remembering the unbelievable pleasure she felt posing for it with the boy she secretly loved. And if her assumption was correct, Naruto loved her too. Then, she felt herself around the waist area. It felt quite different than it normally did. A horrible thought came to her, but she hoped beyond hope she was wrong. She pulled down her pants, and squealed in fright. She forgot her panties!

"Oh…! So embarrassing!" She whispered to herself. "Those were my favorite pair, too! I hope Anko-sensei found them! Wait, if Anko-sensei found them…! Oh! So embarrassing!" She fainted onto her bed, falling asleep soon after, still naked from the waist down.

Naruto , finished with his day, changed into his pajamas. He smiled at it his copy of the picture as he lay in bed. He picked up Hinata's panties, which he placed on the nightstand, and felt them. They were soft, and he could just imagine Hinata wearing only this pair. They were somehow even still warm from her body.

"I'm feeling a little better about it, but I still feel so screwed up!" Naruto thought, putting the panties away and going to bed. "But… it felt really nice. That kiss… I hope I can do that again… someday…."

To Be Continued...

Thank you so much to the dozens of people who voted! I hope you're all very pleased with how Hinata's and Naruto's scene was done. And just as a little something extra, because I love my readers so much (no homo), I've decided to make a little extra, alternate scene, with the second most popular, Emi with 9 votes getting her portrait with Anko. Here it is!

[Sex feels good for a very good reason!: Extra]

"I'm… here, Anko-sensei." Young, timid Emi Shiawase said nervously, entering the nearly empty classroom. She had been happy, yet incredibly embarrassed about winning this prize all night last night.

"Good to see you didn't chicken out." Anko teased. She was already wearing only her fishnet bodysuit, which left nothing to the imagination at all. "And it looks like you came prepared, too." She added. Sure enough, Emi was dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, which was a very embarrassing thing to be dressed in, considering she had to walk from her house to the academy. She regretted this decision, but there was no going back now.

"You ready, kiddo?" asked Anko, pulling off her fishnet and putting aside with the rest of her 'clothes.'

"Um…" Emi looked as though she was having second thoughts about this whole thing, but Anko pulled her over to a loveseat in the front of the room where the teacher's desk should have been, and sat down.

"Now would be the time to lose the robe, kid." Anko whispered huskily. Emi gave a timid little whimper, then fumbled with the sash of her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. Her body was very underdeveloped, even for her age, she was flat-chested, her curves just barely showed, and her pubic area was completely bald and smooth, but there was just something about her nude figure that seemed so… perfect in Anko's mind. She pulled Emi down to be seated in her lap, and held her close, as though she were her child, both of them looking directly at Shikamaru, as though posing for a family photo.

"So… soft…" Emi thought, her arms around Anko's upper chest, her head against her breast. For the entire time she and Anko were being drawn, Emi was in utter paradise.

"She looks like she's into this." Shikamaru thought as he took a moment to focus on the scene he was drawing, looking into Emi's emerald green eyes. After some time, Emi got to loving the feel of Anko so much, she was almost disappointed when Shikamaru said that he was finished.

"Wow! It's fantastic!" Emi gasped as she saw Shikamaru's masterpiece. "Can I have it?"

"It's yours." Shikamaru nodded.

"Thanks!" Emi smiled.

"There you go! That's how a person with a name like 'Emi' should look." Anko thought. "Hey, kid. After you get that back home, how about you get some clothes on, come over to my house, take 'em off, and do a little… extra credit?" Shikamaru ducked out of the room, giving a quick word of thanks. Emi's blush contrasted greatly with her green eyes as she said,

"Um… alright…" She pulled her robe back on, hung her new picture of Anko in her room, and made a beeline for Anko's house, forgetting to change into better clothes.

"Glad you could make it." said Anko, leading Emi to her bedroom, already nude. "So," She spread herself across her bed. "You ready for your extra credit?" Emi swallowed nervously, and pulled off her robe. "Guess so." Anko smirked.


	6. Four on One! This I gotta see

"I'm glad to see you all came." Anko said teasingly to her class. "I was afraid some of you would forget this is a co-ed day. Anyway, I'm sure you're all curious as to why I brought all of you here today, instead of only a few." Nobody really responded to this statement.

"It's because today I'm going to be telling you kids about some important stuff that all of you need to know about." Anko went on. "Now, we're nearing the end of our first semester, and that means you're about half way to your virginity rituals."

"Our what?" Many students whispered to one another, some wondering what the 'virginity ritual' was, others unsure they heard their teacher correctly.

"You… none of you know what the virginity ritual is?" Anko blinked. She was sure she already knew the answer, and sure enough, everyone gave a general response of 'no.' "Um… well what do you all do when you graduate the academy?"

"We have a graduation ceremony where we receive our headbands, and become registered as true, full-fledged ninjas." Sakura answered matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean after that." Said Anko. To this, Sakura blinked.

"We're… assigned to a jounin sensei." She continued, not understanding why a jounin herself wouldn't know what happens after academy graduation.

"Before that." Anko sighed. Sakura racked her brain for a moment. Something that came after the graduation ceremony, but before squad assignment? "Oh, god, is that another thing this stupid sheltering curriculum dropped off the radar?" Anko groaned.

"What are you talking about, ma'am?" One student asked.

"Okay." Anko sighed. "Before the academy became such a prude about everything, we had a special thing for all graduating students known as the virginity ritual. Now, back in my time, we were all about preparing kids to be ninjas, to be ready for what the real world had to throw at them, and not gonna lie, the real world can be really nasty. It's best to have your first time with someone familiar, someone from the village than to be raped by some bastard you don't know."

"What's 'raped' mean?" A few kids asked.

"I'll get to that later." Anko replied. "At any rate, it's been widely considered that one is truly an adult when they receive their headband, but in my time, one was truly an adult after their virginity ritual. It was the true beginning of the transition into adulthood."

"What happens in the ritual?" Naruto asked. "What is it we do?"

"First, all new genin are divided into two groups; one consisting of boys, the other of girls." Anko explained. "Then, they're given a brief orientation, after which they draw lots. Each lot has a number written on it, and each person is to use the room number assigned on the lot."

"What do they do inside the rooms?" one student asked, to which Anko put on a very naughty face.

"Do I even need to answer that?" She smirked silkily. A silence crossed the classroom, after which a big gasp of realization washed over them all.

"You can't just force kids to have sex with each other!" Ino screamed in outrage.

"The way you say it makes it sound like such a nasty thing." Said Anko a little indignantly. "By the time you reached that stage, at least in my time, everyone had a level of trust and respect for one another to be comfortable with just about anyone who you ended up sharing a room with. None of that teenage drama, school social class bullshit. In reality, it's just another example of unity among the shinobi of the Leaf Village. At any rate, I was going to tell you guys about how to prepare yourselves for your rituals, but since it's been cut because of Oro… because of the sheltering curriculum, let's get onto another topic..."

"What's an 'Oro'?" Naruto thought, squinting his eyes as he typically did when confused.

"As I'm sure you're abundantly aware of by now, boys and girls are quite different." Anko continued. "And that's why I'm cramping you all together in the same classroom today: To go over what all those differences are. First though, I'll need two volunteers, one boy, and one girl." Naruto gulped, his heart pounding madly.

"Oh, crap! Please not me!" He thought desperately. Anko always seemed to enjoy making him the 'volunteer' during class lectures and demonstrations. "Please not me, please not me!"

"How about….?" Anko scanned the room, her eyes almost immediately falling on Naruto, but after seeing his alarmed expression backed off. "Nah, he deserves a little break." Anko muttered, resuming her search. "Sakura for my girl volunteer," Sakura looked incredibly frightened as her name was called. "And for my boy… Sasuke."

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura cried. "IN YOUR FACE INO, YOU PIG!" Sasuke on the other hand just wore his typical annoyed expression as he stepped up to the front along with Sakura.

"You want us to be naked, don't you?" He sighed irritably.

"Yup!" Anko chirped teasingly. Sakura fumbled with her fingers as she unzipped herself, while Sasuke failed as usual to show any kind of emotion, save a noticeable feeling of humiliation as he dropped his pants.

"Everyone may think it's… I mean HE'S the best in the academy," Anko smirked, looking down at Sasuke's junk. "But Naruto's makes his look like a nub by comparison." She had already seen Sakura nude enough times to know that Hinata's body and hers were like night and day.

"So now just by looking, you can already see an abundance of difference between boys and girls." Anko told the class. "Sakura, would you sit on the desk and spread your legs so the guys can see?" Sakura didn't seem to have any interest in doing so, to which Anko pulled her back onto the desk and pulled her legs apart, Sakura screaming with discomfort and outrage at her teacher's actions. "See the hole she has at her entrance? That's her vagina. That's kinda what the girl has that boys don't." The boys all leaned closer to get a look at Sakura's untouched, bald pussy, while the girls looked over at Sasuke and his nether regions.

"And over there with Sasuke, ladies, that's called a penis, what the guys have that you don't." Anko went on. "He's got girls staring at him, and even one next to him with his legs open and his groundhog's only just NOW poking its head out?" She thought. "The fuck is wrong with this kid?"

"Why do boys and girls have different things down there?" One student asked.

"Excellent question." Anko grinned up at whoever asked this. "And under normal circumstances, I would ask my volunteers to demonstrate, but even I know that's going too far, so…" She reached inside a desk drawer and pulled out a dildo and artificial vagina. "I'll show you with the next best thing."

"Now, I'm sure a lot of you have wondered 'where do babies come from?' Wonder no more! See, the round parts here," Anko grabbed Sasuke's balls. "Are testicles, where what's known as sperm is created and stored. And deep in the inner workings of a woman's vagina is a supply of eggs, which, once fertilized by the man's sperm, grow into a baby over the course of nine months." Anko shoved the dildo into and out of the artificial vagina in a repetitive motion. "In order for that to happen though, the sperm needs to be drawn from the male's body, by this process, which makes it squirt from inside of them into the female."

Many of the students were disgusted by this descriptive teaching, while others raised their eyebrows, now making sense of the mystery of life.

"You can return to your seat… ya prude." Anko told Sasuke, using the last two words in an undertone. "I've been told to just show you a really vague diagram to teach you about vaginal anatomy, but that's no good if you don't know what's where on her, so I'll borrow Sakura a little longer." She then took out a black marker and, holding Sakura still, drew a diagram on her crotch.

"Is that permanent marker?" Sakura asked, uncertainly.

"I dunno." Anko answered lazily, finishing her drawing and turning Sakura so that her crotch-diagram was clearly visible. "Everyone see it clearly?" She then proceeded to point out all of the important anatomical features of the vagina, explaining in detail how everything worked.

"But what about the boy parts?" One asked.

"Not much to say or show." Anko shrugged. "With girls, you've got a complex array of parts, systems, and mechanisms, with boys, just point and shoot." Before anyone could question these last words, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute." Anko answered. "Quick, get your clothes on and back to your seat!" she whispered hurriedly to Sakura, who gladly got dressed and returned to her desk in an instant. Anko scribbled a vaginal diagram on the chalkboard, then opened the door to see Iruka.

"Anko, an urgent message has arrived to you from the Hokage." He whispered, handing a scroll to Anko, who read it with shock.

"Got it." Anko nodded, closing the door and returning to her classroom. "Okay, class dismissed!" She called. "And by the way," She whispered to Sakura as she passed. "No, that wasn't permanent marker, I was just messing with you." Sakura didn't look like she found the joke to be very funny as she left.

"Hinata, before you go, I think Naruto has something for you." said Anko, to which Naruto turned red in the face.

"Um… here…" He muttered, holding out a silvery blue pair of panties, turning awkwardly away from Hinata, who looked about ready to faint. She pocketed them and squeaking a little 'thanks,' slipped out of the room quickly.

"You look even more awkward around her than usual." Said Anko. "Does this have anything to do with your little portrait?"

"Sort of…" Naruto answered awkwardly. "I've been dreaming about her too lately."

"Like you have about me?"

"Yeah, you're both there now, she asks if I want dinner, and you if I want a bath." Naruto told her. "I don't mind it… I feel a bit less lonely, but all the same…"

"Kid, you're over thinking this." Anko sighed, a smile on her face. "Like I told you, these kinds of things are normal for healthy, growing boys."

"I don't think so." Naruto doubted as he followed Anko out of the classroom. "I have these dreams almost every night. That doesn't sound very normal to me."

"It's very normal if you understand the significance of the elements in the dream." Anko told him, though judging by Naruto's expression, he obviously didn't. "Okay, Hinata was wearing nothing but an apron, right?"

"And those panties I just gave back, but yeah." Naruto nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Only furthers my point. It may show that you might have hidden feelings for Hinata that you didn't, or at least didn't know you had before that little portrait thing the other day." Anko explained. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but you're never sure which one to chose from, me or Hinata, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you having these dreams too?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"No, I just have an understanding of sexual symbolism." Anko laughed. "Anyway, it shows that you have a level of confusion relating to who you like."

"But…" Naruto began, but a series of shouts from ahead made Anko stop Naruto in midsentence.

"Hold that thought for a moment." She said, moving a little faster ahead. She saw a crowd of students watching something, and after pushing through them, Anko saw Ino and Sakura beating the crap out of each other, cursing, screaming, and yanking at each other's hair as they punched at kicked at one another across the floor.

"The way they fight is just so… pathetic. THESE kids hope to be kunoichi?" Anko sweat dropped, watching them roll around on the ground beating each other up. "Okay! Break it up, you two!" she snapped sharply, grabbing both girls by the scruffs of their shirts. "What's going on here?"

"Sakura was rubbing it in that she got to volunteer with Sasuke!" Ino growled.

"Yeah, right! You were the one being a bitch about who's 'more worthy of Sasuke!" Sakura retorted.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Anko silenced them. "This way!" She pulled the two girls along to the disciplinary office. "And I better not see or hear you two fighting again, or you're going to get it even worse!" She added.

"Thank you for reporting these two, Anko." Tokunosuke said approvingly. "These two are always fighting with each other. Girls, one more occurrence like this, and I'll have to suspend you. I don't want to hear it, Ms. Yamanaka!" He added as Ino opened her mouth to retort.

"Ooh. Suspend them from what?" Anko asked enthusiastically. "A tree? The academy roof?"

"Anko, they will be forbidden from being on school property for a week, not given such a medieval punishment!" Tokunosuke said indignantly.

"Medieval, maybe, but more effective than just laying them off of schoolwork for a week." Anko retorted.

"Anko, you know this school has changed a lot since you attended." Tokunosuke sighed as he and Anko walked the halls some time after putting Sakura and Ino in detention hall. "We have different methods of things like punishment now."

"No shit, and they all suck!" said Anko. "What you call 'suspension' doesn't do anything to stop a student's bad behavior, teaching them a bunch of complicated math isn't going to make their aim with a shuriken any more accurate! And just because Orochimaru took things a bit too far when he worked here doesn't mean that everything has to be diminished to such a shitty level."

"That may be, but we've also made some strides since then as well." Said Tokunosuke.

"Like the complete removal of the virginity ritual and anything to do with it?" Anko retorted.

"The what?" Tokunosuke blinked. "No, for example, we've made a great stride by starting the reacceptance initiative."

"The wha…?" Anko said blankly.

"Many students have been rejected by jounin for not passing their expectations." Tokunosuke explained. "During your time, those students were removed from the possibility of ever becoming shinobi, but now, there are special classes set up for those students that give them another chance at becoming ninja."

"Yeah, that's awesome, but come on! The virginity ritual was something that enforced respect and trust with the shinobi of the leaf, why would you take that away?" Anko argued.

"You're going to have to explain this 'ritual' to Me." said Tokunosuke.

"I guess it's a bit before your time." Said Anko, recalling that she was older than her principal. Before she got the chance to explain, though, she noticed that all the time they had been talking, students had been running passed them. She stopped one of them. "Whoa, hey kid! Where's the fire?" She asked.

"No fire, ma'am." The student replied. "But we heard that Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji were all fighting Sasuke."

"Another fight?" Tokunosuke sighed.

"Four on one?" said Anko, interested. "This I gotta see!"

"What!" Tokunosuke exclaimed, shocked by Anko's interest in this fight.

Sure enough, out in the schoolyard, a large space was cleared out, where four boys stood opposite one black-haired, smug boy. They all charged at Sasuke, who batted them all off easily one at a time.

"You! Stop…!" Tokunosuke started, but Anko shut him up.

"No, don't. I'm interested to see how your teaching methods work." Anko smirked, watching.

Kiba's little dog, Akamaru, turned into a spitting image of his owner, who both charged at Sasuke with razor sharp claws, Shikamaru made a hand sign and his shadow stretched into a long line towards his opponent, Chouji expanded to about twice his size, curling into a ball, and rolling powerfully, while Naruto tripped as he dashed head-on at Sasuke, who evaded all of these attacks, making a rapid series of hand signs.

"No he doesn't!" Anko growled, recognizing the hand signs from years of experience. She intervened, tying his hands behind his back with strong wire, Kiba and Chouji she grabbed in a vice grip, while Shikamaru and Naruto had the sense to know not to fight with their sex ed teacher.

"Alright, kids! What's this all about?" She demanded. As one of them opened their mouths to explain, Anko cut him off. "I don't give a shit what this fight is about, why didn't you team up on him?" She asked.

"…huh?" all five boys said feebly.

"Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, why didn't you cooperate with one another instead of just storming on Sasuke?" Anko clarified. "It's not important how many of you fought who, you should have worked together, you know, used TEAMWORK! Then he wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"Anko, they were fighting on school grounds! Breaking the rules!" Tokunosuke intervened. "Shouldn't you be…?"

"Do you think the real world gives a fuck if the other shinobi don't play nice? Nuh-uh!" Anko interrupted. "But if four of you are fighting one guy and you can't win, that's just sad, and it shows that you have no comprehension of teamwork! Normally, I'd object to you being suspended, it's just stupid when there's nothing to suspend you from, but in this case, I'll make an exception." Tokunosuke nodded to Anko, who leaned closer to the boys and whispered,

"Next time you fight that prick, work as a team, and you can whoop his smug ass easy." After catching a brief look at Tokunosuke, she spoke up, faking an angry, punishing rant. "Don't you dare let me catch you fighting on school grounds again, boys! This isn't the way a real shinobi should be behaving!" She just let her own imagination run free on her ranting until Tokunosuke was gone, then dismissed them.

"Oh, and Naruto," She added, as Naruto walked away with the other boys.

"Y-yes?" Naruto blinked, backtracking.

"Why don't you try asking her out sometime?" Anko whispered. "You know, Hinata?"

"You mean… on like a… date?" Naruto blushed.

"Yeah." said Anko.

"Um… I don't know if I can do that…" said Naruto. "I mean, I do like Saku…"

"Oh, cut the crap." Anko snapped. "I never hear about you dreaming about pinky in nothing but an apron! You may have before, but as I recall, you did French with Hinata after your portrait! That's not something that just good friends do, not even in France!"

"What's France?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Never mind. My point is that you love Hinata and you know it!" said Anko firmly. "And I'm pretty sure you love me too, but that's something for another day." She added. "So, your next assignment is to ask her on a date by the start of the next semester."

"But… I don't know if she'll even…" Naruto started.

"If you really think she could ever turn you down, you're even blinder than a bat! Now go get 'er foxy!" She told him firmly, emphasized with a firm slap on the rear, which made Naruto jump and yelp like a puppy.

For the last month of the semester, Naruto had started to take to imitating Hinata, especially when he was around Hinata herself, becoming very timid when around her, sometimes even fidgeting his fingers like she commonly did when stirred up.

During the summer break, Naruto spent the time outside of playing pranks figuring out where to find Hinata, and better yet, where to take her or what to do on their date. Around the last week of the break, he bumped into the shy Hyuuga girl on the way to pick up some milk.

Oh, hey, Hinata." He said awkwardly as they almost walked into one another.

"Yeah, um… hi, Naruto…" Hinata muttered meekly, fidgeting with her fingers. "Um… well, I'll see you later then…"

"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto said, a lot louder than he meant to, startling the shy girl even more than she already was. "Um…. You want to….. go out with me…?" He muttered awkwardly, trying to avoid glances from passersby. A long silence followed, broken only by Hinata, who simply said,

"…huh?"


	7. The Password is Cum Balloon

"I've called this meeting for an important reason." Anko stated firmly to the whole of the ninja academy faculty. "I've found many of the methods used by this academy to be, frankly, shit. And something that NEEDS to change."

"I see nothing wrong with the academy as it is." Iruka said honestly. "Students are getting the proper education they need to becoming full shinobi…"

"I beg to differ." said Anko flatly. "Number one: I understand several of the standard jutsu from the previous curriculum have been cut. From what I see, the only real standard justsu left are the clone and transformation jutsu, both only having split-second advantages in the real world at best."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but isn't the real world, this is the academy." Suzume huffed.

"Yeah, but many of the students I've taught are only months away from going out into the real world, and they're no more ready for it than they would be ready for their virginity rituals!" Anko retorted hotly. "Which brings me to Number 2…"

"Wait, before you do," Iruka spoke up. "What exactly is a 'virginity ritual?'" A few of the other teachers sounded perplexed as well.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot a lot of you aren't familiar with it." said Anko.

"There's nothing worth noting about it." Suzume huffed, pushing her glasses up in her typical snobbish fashion. "In all essence, the students were forced to mate with one another before being sorted into their squads."

"A lot of people make it sound like it's such a terrible and immoral thing." Anko sighed. "It's the ritual in which the academy student TRULY graduates, not from student to genin, but from child to adult. Besides, the real world's a serious bitch, take it from me. Innocent kids get kidnapped and raped all the time, and while that's always a painful thing to happen to you, and even though it's a hard thing to just put a stop to, it's much less painful when that cherry's already been popped, and more over, by someone of the leaf village."

"Even so, it's not quite right for students to just be…" Tokunosuke spoke up.

"Don't you people get it?" Anko groaned irritably. "The virginity ritual isn't about forcing kids to have sex! It's about unity! Trust! Put the sex part aside for just a moment, alright? The ninja of the leaf village have to stand together, that's something we drill into the brains of every kid who steps into our classrooms! But what do we have to teach them the value of teamwork? I sure as hell haven't seen much of an understanding of teamwork in the students under this shitty curriculum. Why do you think we have so many throw-back students? Because none of the nominated genin show any understanding of the value of teamwork to their would-be sensei!"

"That's something they need to learn on their own." Tokunosuke reasoned.

"No, that's something that they need to learn here and now before they step into the real world." Anko retorted. "And while the virginity ritual may seem like a bad thing, it actually brings our students closer together in more ways than one, in ways that can't just easily be explained."

"Even if I wanted to reinstate the ritual, it would be in contradiction to our curriculum." said Tokunosuke.

"So, switch back to the old one and stop sheltering your students." Anko suggested.

"You know I can't do that!" Tokunosuke spoke up. "The new curriculum was instated for a reason, to erase the despicable work of…!"

"Of Orochimaru, I know." Anko sighed irritably.

"A former shinobi, might I remind the faculty, that our very vulgar snake woman has worked with as his student." Suzume stated in a stuck-up voice.

"You bitch." Anko growled coolly, ready to attack her polar opposite.

"Now, now. None of that." Mizuki spoke up. "I'm not entirely familiar with the situation, so what exactly did Orochimaru do that forced us to change the ways of the academy?"

"Before taking me as his student," Anko explained darkly. "Orochimaru ran the position Tokunosuke now holds. He had used this position as a means of obtaining young test subjects for his sick experiments. Among other things..."

"I see." Mizuki mused. "So the old curriculum was of his creation then?"

"Not entirely." Said Anko, passing a glare at Mizuki before continuing, "The old program had been in use for many years before Orochimaru's time, but he had manipulated it to suit his own agenda. It had been changed since his years in control to the way it is now to combat something like that happening again."

"So you understand why we've changed, yet you're still opting for the old curriculum?" said Tokunosuke.

"Yes! Sure, it has its flaws, but they're nothing like the ones the school has now." said Anko firmly. "You don't have to bring back the old punishments, or the Karukuri deathtrap fitness courses, or even the torture genjutsu resistance training, but for god's sake! At least bring back the exercises that prepare these kids for the real world and teach them the value of teamwork!"

A long pause broke out across the faculty, who stared bewildered at Anko. Never had any of them considered that Anko would have actually cared so much for her students, or even children in general.

"I will take your request into consideration." Tokunosuke said at last. "Certainly, I'll be willing to compromise, but seeing as how this is the summer break, I think it best we adjourn for now."

"Fair enough." Anko admitted. "I have someone… er, something I need to check in on anyway. Later, everyone."

"Nice little speech back there." Mizuki grinned as he followed Anko out of the building. "So, who exactly is it you have to check in on?"

"Thanks, and none of your damn business." Anko answered shortly.

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" Mizuki inquired. "Why do you have so much interest in the boy?"

"If you must know, it's because I think he actually has the potential to become the next Hokage," Anko answered, dropping her irritation and giving Mizuki an honest grin. "And I'm not about to let this academy squander that potential." She vanished before she could hear another word from Mizuki, who blinked at the spot the snake woman once was.

"Oh, hey, Hinata." Naruto said awkwardly as he almost walked into Hinata.

"Yeah, um… hi, Naruto…" The timid Hyuuga girl muttered meekly, fidgeting with her fingers. "Um… well, I'll see you later then…"

"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto said, a lot louder than he meant to, startling Hinata even more than she already was. "Um…. You want to….. go out with me…?" He muttered awkwardly, trying to avoid glances from passersby. A long silence followed, broken only by Hinata, who simply said,

"…huh?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto repeated, to which Hinata turned quite pink. "Um, I can take you anywhere you want…" He was starting to feel a little stupid now. He was kicking himself inside for not asking his sexual deviant of a teacher how to take someone on a date.

"Um… okay." Hinata agreed.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Naruto. Hinata stuttered, thinking for a moment, then gasped lightly as something small hit her in the back of the head. She turned in the direction of the thrown object to distantly see Anko, who gestured ahead.

"Um, there." Hinata answered, grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him in the direction Anko indicated. She found, however, that the place Anko pointed out was not where they should be, as the young jounin then pointed to the right, Hinata involuntarily jerking Naruto in the new direction, leading him all across town under Anko's lead, until they reached an unusual building painted purple and large, darker violet letters reading, "The Cozy Condom."

"I never heard of this place." Naruto blinked at the purple wording.

"Me neither." Hinata replied, her expression identical to Naruto's. They made to enter, but the door was locker.

"Must be closed." Naruto shrugged. He was just about to walk away when a panel slide open and a pair of red eyes appeared, the man inside saying in a mildly demanding voice,

"Password?"

"…What?" Naruto and Hinata said together.

"What's the password necessary to enter?" The man inside clarified. His tone was a little firm, but his voice was low and sophisticated. A woman with her face obscured under her coat's hood stepped between the kids and stated,

"They're with me, Dok. The Password is "'cum balloon.'" Evidently this was correct, because the eye hole slid shut and the door opened up, allowing the three to enter.

"Thanks, ma'am." Said Hinata, but the woman was out of sight before the words even escaped her mouth. "That was strange…"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Call me crazy, but there was something really familiar about her…"

"Sir and Ma'am, you're allowed in now." The doorman, whose name was apparently 'Dok' reminded them and they hurried inside. "That will be 10 Ryou a piece." Naruto and Hinata searched their pockets, only to remember that they didn't bring anything with them, much less money. "Oh, never mind." Dok added. "I've been given payment for you by an anonymous source. Enjoy."

"Well…." Naruto blinked awkwardly. "Shall we?" Hinata nodded and the proceeded inside.

Neither of the kids could believe their eyes. All around them, pounding music played through speakers on every wall, bright, multicolored lights flashed everywhere, and only a few people were here, most of them men, who were gathered around a stage intently.

"Must be some weird play…" Naruto thought. He shrugged and took a seat next to Hinata in the front.

"Is everyone ready?" A voice over a microphone sounded, which was just like that of Dok's. Cheers sounded all around the simple audience. "Then let the games begin!" an applause sounded as several women in rather suggestive attires strutted onto the stage, to many hoots and hollers from the onlookers. One of them strutted to the very front of the stage, where she started to dance provocatively around it.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Men shouted all around, some tossing bills at her feet. The woman gave the horny men a playful smirk and slowly pulled her gloves off, tossing one aside, and snapping the other, making it fly to the small audience, one man catching it.

"Um, I don't think this is a theatre." Naruto muttered, a bit alarmed. A young woman with long blond hair in pigtails had her sparkling, deep blue eyes fixed directly on him.

"No." Hinata breathed, very uncomfortable with the gaze of another woman, this one with short, boyish black hair, her dark red eyes fixed on Hinata, a naughty look on her face.

"Care for a good time?" The blond woman asked Naruto, kneeling on the edge of the stage and moving her face very close to his. "You won't be disappointed."

"No, thank you. I-I'm having enough fun right here…" said Naruto nervously.

"Don't be silly." The woman giggled. "Today, only 10 Ryou for a lap dance."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm comfortable here." Said Naruto, not wanting things to get any more awkward than they already were.

"Aw, that's no fun." The woman play-pouted, squeezing her boobs tightly together between her arms, her butt wiggling teasingly. "Want me to take my top off?"

"I do!" A man near Naruto called, passing a few bills to the blond woman, who stuck the money in her panties and stood, continuing her suggestive dance before pulling her tube top off, throwing it aside and turning back to the crowd, her large breasts hanging freely, bouncing alluringly as she danced on.

The boyish woman Hinata was confronted with seemed to only be dancing for her, completely refusing all the men who called for her to 'take it off,' in fact she even kicked some of them in the face.

"And now, will our next ladies please stand up!" Dok called, and the three women on stage strutted away, left only in thongs that may as well have not even be on at all. The blond woman looked back at Naruto as she left and winked, the boyish black-haired one doing the same for Hinata. Moments later, as the next group of dancers strutted on stage, something soft bounced against the back of Naruto's head, and he freaked as he saw the same blond woman right behind him.

"Right this way, little boy." She giggled, grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his jacket and dragging him away.

"Wait! Stop it! Let me go!" Naruto shouted, struggling against her, but to no avail. "Hinata! Help me!" But Hinata too was being carried away by the black-haired girl from before. "Let! Me! Go!" Naruto yelled, but he was soon pushed into another chair, this one in a small, concealed room, the blond girl locking the door behind her.

"You came here for a good time, right?" She said silkily, pressing her large chest against Naruto's, her face very close to his, a sultry smile on her face.

"I... I came here on a date." Naruto shook his head insistently.

"Why would you take your girlfriend to a strip club on a date? That makes no sense." The woman asked curiously. She looked to him, despite his age, she bit her lip a little. He was cute, after all.

"She took me here." Naruto corrected her.

"Yeah right." The woman laughed. "She's way to shy a girl to want that! Poor girl's gonna be eaten alive, if not eaten out by Onnasuki."

"Let me go, I don't have any money." Naruto insisted.

"No worries. This is on the house." The woman smiled playfully ss she began to move her body in an erotic way, dancing in a sensual manner, running her hands up and down her body, across her chest, and crotch. "I'm Naruko by the way, what's your name?"

"N-Naruto." He gulped, going red.

"Oh, isn't that funny! Our names are so similar sounding!" Naruko giggled. "Well, hope you enjoy this as much as I do."

Naruko smirked as she continued to move, her hair and hips swaying a fluent motion, her breasts gently jiggling in the movement of her body. Her crotch getting closer to his face as she grinded her hips in circles, and let out soft moans like she was getting off of it. Naruto covered his crotch, he couldn't help but get aroused by it all. Her every movement was designed to arouse the strongest and most experienced of males, let alone a virgin like him. Naruko noticed him hiding his crotch, and smirked as she moved up close, rubbing her body down his front sexually before resting on her knees. She then teased the hard bulge in Naruto's pants, pulling them down to see his thick member stand on end.

"So big for a kid your age." Naruto was feeling more awkward all the time, and he positively freaked as Naruko put his dick in her mouth, now proceeding to suck on it. Naruto sat there, pants and shorts around his ankles, with this similar-appearing blonde on her knees, her head bobbing up and down on him, and making him moan out.

"Hey! That's nasty!" he blurted, though Naruko begged to differ. He had thought the same when Anko had given him a blowjob, but hadn't said anything. Was it really enjoyable for a woman to do that? Naruko continued on, her tongue dancing around his length in her mouth as she sucked, expertly at him. After a time, Naruto began to feel a strong sensation down there, feeling something about to burst from inside, but Naruko stopped and pulling off her top.

"I saw you admiring my tits before." She winked and clasped his dick between her mammaries and stroking them up and down slowly at first, building up her tempo, making naruto moan out louder and louder, and driving the young blonde mad, licking his tip with her tongue, until Naruto came. His hot thick semen spurting across her chest and face a little, before she caught some of the ejaculant in her mouth and swallowed it all as she cleaned him and herself with her fingers and her tongue. This made Naruto wonder if something coming from where he peed should even taste this delicious, as Naruko and Anko seemed to enjoy.

"Um... uh... I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto blurted out abruptly, running from the small room after fumbling with the lock.

"Fourth door on the left!" Naruko called after him.

Elsewhere, Hinata wasn't doing much better than Naruto, pinned firmly to her chair by the boyish lesbian named Onnasuki who dragged her away. Her pants were around her ankles, and her panties with them, as Onnasuki's face was buried in her crotch, making the young Hyuuga bite her lip, trying to stop a moan from escaping as she wriggled and struggled against her. The stripper would eventually pull away and look to Hinata.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. Women are a lot better than men. In more ways than one." She said, adding a layer of silk to these last words as her fingers slowly teased the Hyuuga heiress.

"But I love a boy!" Hinata objected, suddenly silenced as Onnasuki kissed her on the mouth. She couldn't deny that it felt good, but was ashamed that she felt such pleasure from being kissed and touched by another female.

"You ought to love a woman, with a body like yours." Onnasuki purred, unzipping Hinata's jacket and groping her breasts. "You are her daughter after all." she smirked. "By the way, I'm Onnasuki. And I presume that you're Hinata Hyuuga, Hitomi's daughter?"

"How do you know?" Hinata squealed as Onnasuki pressed her fingers in to Hinata's pussy faster, and moving her fingers in a scissor motion, sending waves of pleasure up Hinata's body.

"We used to know each other before she got married." She said simply. "Pity she chose such a guy. Never understood why Hiashi, of all people."

"Please stop doing that!" Hinata yelped.

"Oh, fine. Awfully devoted to nads, aren't you?" Onnasuki grunted, feeling a little put out as she removed her fingers from Hinata's now gushing cunt. Her skills were obvious to the Hyuuga. "I guess bad taste in people is something you got from your mom too.

"Um… where's the bathroom?" Hinata asked, suddenly feeling a pinch in her bladder.

"Fourth door on the right." Onnasuki answered. "Ladies' room's out of order, but it's cool if you use the men's room real quick." Hinata didn't seem to keen on this, but decided on it anyway.

The urinals were in use, so Naruto had to use one of the two stalls. One of them had an 'out of order' sign on the door, so that left him with only one other. One guy who just finished taking his leak thought it would be funny, so he ripped the 'out of order' sign off the other stall before leaving.

Soon after, Hinata used the stall, finding it to be very operational, despite previously having an out of order sign on it.

"What's this?" Naruto thought soon after flushing. On the wall between the stalls, there was a large, interestingly detailed bit of graffiti of a life-sized nude woman with her ass to the viewer, a hole in the wall where a vagina was supposed to be, and drawn woman's face looked back at with a naughty grin with a speech bubble that read

'C'mon! Get over here and fuck me already!' Stuck between wondering if it would be embarrassing or funny, Naruto decided on the latter and pulled his pants back down, sticking his rod inside the hole. He chuckled a little, feeling stupid.

"Eh?" Hinata blinked as she finished her business. Something slid through the hole in the wall that she couldn't quite identify. She was shocked upon activating her Byakugan that it was Naruto on the other side. And his cock poking through to her end of the wall. On the wall above the hole Naruto's dick sticking out of, there was an inscription that read,

'This stall is for women only. Guy sticks his cock in? Suck 'em off real good!' Followed by a detailed illustration of a woman with a man's penis in her mouth. Hinata blushed, Naruto's cock was before her, and she bit her lower lip.

"Alright. But this is only for you, Naruto." she thought, taking a very uncomfortable deep breath. She moved to her knees and looked to it, so close to her, and the scent of it was musky, she was unsure, but she opened her mouth and let her secret love's shaft inside, much to his surprise. Hinata began to suck on it and lick every inch of it her mouth could reach.

Naruto blinked, and wanted to pull away, but, something drove him to stay in place as he let out a small moan. His hands pressed against the stall, as he felt the girl on the other end suck on him more. Hinata flushed red, his moans audible to her. Was she really doing that good for her first blowjob? It motivated her more, sucking faster and harder. In Naruto's mind, a vision of Anko appeared. As he imagined it was her, the vision changed to Naruko, who had just given him a blowjob. He moaned out more before, for the second time, the vision changed, this time to Hinata. Naruto blushed, the visual turning him on even more, as he quietly moaned out,

"H-H-Hinata..." Hinata's head was swimming, as she continued to enjoy her love's cock, sucking him as much as she could, and wondering if she could get some tips for sucking from Anko, as Naruto seemed to be enjoying it. And she continued on until for the second time that embarrassing day, he came, Hinata giving a moist cough as his cum almost shot down her throat. She was almost ready to spit it out into the so-called out of order toilet when she saw another inscription on the wall;

'First instinct is to spit if you don't care. First instinct is to swallow if you love him.' With great reluctance, Hinata swallowed the salty treat she was given, feeling shame, yet satisfaction as she did so.

"I wonder who that was?" Naruto mused. Hinata's heart leapt at these words, dodging to the side as Naruto peered through the hole. He then looked under the opening in the wall, but Hinata stood on the toilet, and as Naruto looked over top of the divider, Hinata burst from the bathroom and out of his sight. "I bet it was Anko." Naruto sighed as he washed his hands. "That would be so like her."

"Naruto, let's get out of here!" Hinata whispered hurriedly as Naruto stepped out.

"Yeah, good idea." He muttered. Hinata pulled him by the arm out of the strip club to sunlight that seemed blinding after their time in the darkened club.

"Next time… let's just get ramen." Hinata panted as they walked the streets of Konoha, trying to act natural.

"Agreed."

"Hey there, kids!" Anko greeted them enthusiastically. "How was your…" She broke off as she noticed the children sprinting as far away from Anko as possible, who was certainly not expecting that kind of extreme reaction. "…Date…?" Two women appeared behind Anko, one on either side. "So, how did it go? Naruko? Onnasuki?"

"Perfect!" The strippers said together, giving Anko a symmetrical double thumbs-up pose.

"I think they even used the 'fellati-hole." Naruko added.

"Going a little far, but awesome." said Anko.

"Hey, no kill quite like overkill." Onnasuki laughed.

"Anyway, I got a week before I go back to teaching." Said Anko naughtily. "What do you girls say we… make the best of that time?"

"I'm all for that." Onnasuki gripped Anko's boobs from behind.

"Yup." Naruko agreed, following right behind.

"Good evening, Naruto." Naruto flinched as he came in through the door to see two women in his house greeting him; Hinata, dressed in only an apron, sitting on the kitchen countertop, and Anko with only a towel wrapped around herself.

"Would you rather have dinner first?" Hinata asked, tugging the front of her apron to show a bit of cleavage.

"Or a bath?" Anko offered, giving a suggestive wink as the back of her towel fell loose.

"Um…" Naruto went over this little sequence almost nightly, it was nothing new at all to him. One thing that wasn't the same, however, was his choice: sometimes he would choose dinner, others bath. Tonight, though; "I think I'll have dinner first." Hinata pulled Naruto closely, into a loving kiss, both falling back onto the counter, where their clothes were discarded.

"Eh? What's that noise?" Hinata asked, both ceasing their coitus. Sure enough, a loud, distracting ringing noise reverberated throughout the house.

"Ah crap." Anko sighed.

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, knocking it to the ground to shut it up.

"Why did it have to wake me right at the good part?" He groaned, yawning. He froze in mid-yawn. "Did I really just say that?" His eyes caught a glimpse of the calendar nearby. "That's right. Classes start again today." He felt as though the summer break went by so slowly and uneventfully, but upon reflecting upon those mere three hours with Hinata in the strip club, it seemed like the perfect summer.

That day, classes were normal for Naruto; fell asleep in history, terrible accuracy on the shuriken practice field, truly the only class he succeeded in was lunch. But Anko gave an interesting announcement that day in her sex education class;

"As I've discussed with you kids before break," she stated to her co-ed class. "This year will be the first in many that the Virginity Rituals will be held, whether the prudes at the academy approve or not. Now, I'll be touching one on one with my male class more than my female. Even though you boys have grown noticeably since I started teaching you, that doesn't mean you don't all have different, individual needs. Of course, my female class has their individual needs as well, and we'll be assessing those over the course of the next few months, but the male's needs will be more, shall we say… prominent."

"What exactly do you mean by all that?" Sakura asked blankly.

"For the sake of argument, some of you may not have what it takes to really win over Sasuke's heart." Anko explained. She gave a satisfied little smirk as Sasuke himself put on a rather irritated expression. "And I'll be talking one on one with some of you why that is and how you can improve on that. But, this is of course just an example."

"This 'virginity ritual' thing puts us with random partners, right?" Ino asked. "That means only one of us can get Sasuke."

"Obviously. What's your point?" Anko asked, knowing where this was going.

"Well, can one of us, like, register to be with Sasuke for our ritual?" Ino asked, to much noise from Sasuke's fangirls.

"No." said Anko flatly. "Every girl gets a different boy. Only one girl gets Sasuke. No exceptions."

"R-random?" Hinata thought to herself nervously. "Does that mean there's a chance I… won't be with Naruto?"

"At any rate, now that I've taught most of what you need to know about sex," Anko continued. "This semester will primarily be devoted to making sure you kids are ready for your virginity rituals. This week, I'll be starting individual assessments with the boys only, so girls, you're off all week this week." A cheer came from the girl half of the class. "But be ready, because then it'll be your turn. So, anyway, just be here tomorrow, boys. Til then, class dismissed."


	8. No One a minute under 18 is allowed In!

Today was the day that Naruto was afraid of; the day his Sex Ed teacher, Anko would start giving evaluations for the boys. He had been immensely disturbed by Anko for the longest time, and he frankly did not want to know what this 'evaluation' entailed, though he had the feeling that she would be doing something very suggestive with him once again.

As the boys showed up for class, Anko instructed for them to wait in their assigned seats while she spoke with each student privately. As Naruto suspected, he was the first one chosen to follow Anko to this quiet, concealed room.

"Sorry it's not the most comfortable place in the world…" said Anko as she sat behind the small desk in this private room. As Naruto sat in his seat opposite her, he heard a metallic rattling like chains. Anko gave the leg of his chair a little kick and the threatening sound silenced.

"What was that?" Naruto whimpered.

"Oh, that was a chair they used to use for punishment back in the old days." Anko answered very casually. "Think nothing of it."

"'Think nothing of it!'" Naruto repeated. "It sounds like this thing strangles you to death!"

"Not to death." Anko replied indignantly. "But that's not what we're here to talk about. I'm here to talk to you about the Virginity Ritual and what you need to do to be ready for it, but more importantly, to be ready for graduation. I've looked at your record, and apparently you have a great history of fail grades, truancies, and other 'misconducts.' I'm not going to tell you to devote all your time and effort to fix these grades, do make-up classes, yadda yadda."

"You're… not?" Naruto blinked. This was the solution every other teacher gave. But then, Anko wasn't like every other teacher, though he did have the distinct impression that she had something lewd in mind for make-up work.

"No." Anko shook her head. "I don't give a crap about how many times you ditched on history, or your failed grades. But something I'm going to have to ask of you is to focus. You have a great deal of potential as a shinobi, Naruto, and I don't want to see that potential go to waste for any reason. I understand there are some jutsu you have… complications with…"

"Come on! I already said that the 'stupid-faced Hokage' thing was a joke!" Naruto groaned.

"I was talking more about the Clone Jutsu." Anko corrected. "And I know it can be tricky, but I know if you apply yourself, you can pull it off in spades!"

"Well, okay, but what does this have to do with the Virginity Ritual thing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Like I said, this isn't just about the Ritual." Anko explained. "This is about your graduation and life after graduation. As far as the Virginity Ritual goes, I'd say you're more than just ready. Just put your time into being ready for the final exams. They're going to be going over not only how well you can perform Clone and Transformation Jutsus, but also what you've learned in your time at the academy."

"You mean a…" Naruto gulped, panicking in an almost comical way. "Written test?"

"'Fraid so, yeah." Anko sighed. She knew from long experience that written testing was the mortal enemy of all children. "But don't stress yourself thinking about the test too much. The practicals are the more important part, so even if you get an absolute zero on that stupid test, if you do your absolute best on the practicals, you'll be fine."

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled, still uneasy with the thoughts of actually needing to apply himself to tedious study, and more over, anxiety with the stupid test itself.

"Just do your best." Anko repeated. "If you do good…" She vanished in a puff of smoke. When the smoke passed, Anko was replaced by Hinata, who was naked and had her large breasts pressed against the desk. "…I'll make it more than worth your while."

"Um… am I done here?" Naruto asked, looking away from the false image of the girl he found new infatuation in, who sighed and was once again replaced by Anko in her normal attire.

"You're no fun, you know that kid?" She sighed. "Don't you remember what I told you? Sex feels good for a good reason! Geez, one second you're asking to see me naked, the next you're bein' a total prude! Have some consistency!"

"Well… I do kinda like seeing… but feels messed up…" Naruto blundered feebly.

"I keep telling you, there's nothing messed up about it." Anko sighed. "This is normal for your age, despite whatever these academy prudes may tell you. It's not something you go around publicly displaying, but your sexual urges act up for a reason! And the Virginity Ritual has a lot to do with that reason."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

"So if you're loving the sight of naked women, hold on to that feeling, cause the Virginity Ritual may be an important thing, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun with it!" When Naruto didn't react to this statement, Anko sighed again and pulled out a pen, scribbled a list on a sheet of paper, and handed it to Naruto, as well as a few bills.

"Buy the videos on this list from a place called 'X-Ranked Mission.'" She instructed. "They could be of help to you. Especially that one on the top." She winked. "You're done now."

The next boy on Anko's list was a boy named Shino. He was an incredibly quiet person, possibly even more stoic than Sasuke was. He had ruffled brown hair, a white jacket with a high collar that hide the lower half of his face and eyes hidden by a small pair of black glasses.

"So… Shino Aburame…" said Anko awkwardly. She really didn't know what to say to this guy. He didn't particularly stand out in the crowd at all, he had never come to her for help before, and she had never needed to see him for anything. He had never spoken up in class before, which would have made Anko think he was absent if she didn't call roll every day.

"Are my grades satisfactory for graduation? Or am I in need of some sort of improvement in some particular field?" Shino asked. Anko flinched at his question. She had never heard him speak before, making her wonder if he could even speak at all at times.

"Uh, yeah. Grades are great, practical application's superb, cooperative abilities are good," Anko ruffled through the list of Shino's grade status awkwardly and quicker than she felt she needed to. "But um… Social abilities… Not sure about your standing there…"

"I was not aware that social abilities were a requirement to graduation." Shino stated in a musing tone.

"Not necessarily, but this is more pertaining to the Virginity Ritual than graduation." Anko explained. "Graduation wise, you're doing fantastic, hell would freeze over before you fail the final exams. But I don't know how things would go between you and your partner when you're together in the Virginity Ritual Chamber."

"I was not aware that was of anyone's business but ours." Said Shino. It was getting hard to tell at times whether Shino was using questions or statements.

"Well no, but it's important that you and your partner are happy when you lose your virginities," said Anko. "My god! That sounded so stupid!" She thought pathetically. "And uh, I'm not exactly familiarized with your mannerisms and whether or not you could please your partner, whoever she may be."

"I see…" Shino mused.

"I really don't know what to say to this kid or how to better ready him for the ritual!" Anko thought wearily.

"You're having a hard time thinking about what to say to me or how best to prepare me for the Virginity Ritual, aren't you?" Shino asked.

"The fuck? Can this kid read minds or something!"

"I can't read minds, if that's what you're thinking. You can be quite… expressive, sensei." said Shino. "You're someone easy to read."

"You're that good at reading people's body language?" Anko blinked, now a little impressed with the enigmatic boy.

"A bit." Shino replied simply. "My insects are also gathering information evident to your thoughts and emotions."

"Insects…?" Anko repeated, before gasping at a bug on her hand, which she quickly swatted, but flew over to Shino, retracting into a pore on his face. "Uh… the hell was that?"

"My entire body is filled with insects." Said Shino simply, as though it were the most obvious thing ever. He pulled back a sleeve and several openings on his arm formed, which a huge swarm of bugs flooded out of.

"Okay, keep those hidden!" said Anko. "No girl is going to want to do it with a living beehive!"

"But it's not only bees…"

"It's a figure of speech. Just don't let any of your bugs free when you're getting busy. In fact, let them all out of you before leaving home before the ritual!"

"But that would feel strange, like I were… naked…" said Shino.

"All the more reason to let them out first. You'll be naked inside and out, more than ready for some sex!" said Anko. Shino made a gesture with one finger, and all his insects swarmed back into the pores in his arm before he pulled his sleeve back down.

"I understand, ma'am." Shino nodded. "Is that all?"

"Just about. Just need to ask one more question." said Anko. "Could you show me your face without the coat or the glasses?"

"I suppose…." Shino muttered before unbuttoning his jacket and exposing a very still, hollow-cheeked face, and removed the black glasses to reveal a pair of pointed, dark eyes that rather caught Anko off guard.

"Um… interesting. You should probably let your partner see what you really look like. It'll add a sense of trust and respect between the two of you." She told him.

"That makes sense…" Shino mused.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Anko scratched another list that she gave to Shino. "These movies should help you understand social situations in the bedroom. Remember them well."

"Thank you, sensei." Shino nodded politely.

"You're dismissed. Next!" The next boy to enter was Shikamaru Nara, the boy who drew Naruto and Hinata's nude portrait several months before.

"Let's get this done with quickly. This whole thing is so annoying." The lazy boy sighed.

"C'mon, this is a student evaluation." Anko sighed. "You can't just say 'let's just get in and then get out!' Well, I guess you could, but you're not gonna get much done if you do!" She laughed. "Kidding aside, I understand that you're a lot better than what your crappy grades let on."

"Eh, I'm nothin' special…" Shikamaru shrugged lazily.

"This is coming from the kid who drew an honest to god work of art." Anko scoffed. "You've shown yourself to be a genius, yet you've never taken any sort of initiative!"

"Don't have any reason to." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, we'll see about that." Anko raised an eyebrow. "So, what is it that turns you on?"

"Hm?"

"Sexually. What turns you on? When a girl starts to take her clothes off, you start getting turned on when she starts from the top?" Anko asked, pulling down her blue jounin jumpsuit down to the shoulders, before pulling it back up. "From the bottom?" She pulled up the legs of her suit before putting them back down.

"I guess I like it best when they pull their shirt up." said Shikamaru. "I remember you doing that in class and…" He shifted to hide a bulge in his crotch.

"There you go." Anko grinned. "Alright, I'll let you go, but first…" She wrote up another list and gave it to the lazy boy. "Check some of these movies out. Consider them… motivational tools." Shikamaru said nothing as he stepped out for the next boy to take his seat: Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'd like to be asked to be exempted from the Ritual." Sasuke said dully, though he sounded more like he was telling Anko what to do than asking her. And this was one thing Anko didn't like one bit.

"You're participating, you're fucking some lucky girl, and you're going to like it." She told him firmly. "Do you have any idea how many girls love your emo ass? Do you have any idea how many guys would kill to have such a score of loving fans?" Sasuke simply grunted disregardingly.

"I don't care about any of that." He muttered.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Anko shook her head. "Listen, your grades may be top of the academy in some places, you may be loved by more girls than everyone else, but that doesn't mean jack shit if you don't get your head out of your ass!"

"What's wrong with wanting to work alone?" Sasuke retorted.

"Plenty. All shinobi are required to be capable of teamwork. Individual skills are always essential, but it doesn't amount to anything if you can't show any cooperation with your fellow shinobi. And it's vital to the Virginity Ritual, too."

"Others only slow me down." Sasuke grunted. "I have no use for teamwork. My objectives are something I can only accomplish…"

"Something I can only accomplish on my own, blah, blah, blah!" Anko cut Sasuke off, mocking his deep tone. "Look, I told you before, remember? Sure, maybe the deal with your brother is strictly personal, but nothing can show you how best to restore your clan better than the Virginity Ritual! And who knows? Maybe if you stop being a one-track-minded ass, you'll find just the woman necessary to restore your clan!"

Sasuke didn't respond to these words, simply stared off into space unblinkingly. Anko observed the boy's behavior. This was how he typically responded to everything, just acting like he never saw or heard anything, never once losing that annoying stoic face, like he thought he was better than everyone.

"With the last few guys, I prescribed them some necessary 'study material,' but you're just impossible to deal with." Anko sighed irritably.

"Just shut up." Sasuke snapped. "I'm not interested in whatever idiotic treats you're giving out to your students. I'm not some child! Show me how to face Itachi Uchiha!" A long pause followed this outburst. Finally,

"So… you're a killer, huh?" said Anko coolly. "You want to be an avenger, to take down one of the strongest shinobi in the bingo book, do you? That's all you care about, isn't it? That 'restore my clan' crap, that was just something to justify your actions, am I right?"

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that you're selfish." Anko growled. "Just a pathetic excuse for a would-be shinobi, who shuns everyone around him because he had one bad day. You think others haven't suffered the way you have?"

"Itachi murdered my clan!" Sasuke shouted, on his feet now. "Murdered them! Do you have any idea what that's like? To have your entire family murdered right in front of you? He let me live! That means I can't just let myself be ashamed by him! That means that I have to be the one to take revenge for the Uchiha Clan!"

"You think others haven't felt your pain?" Anko retorted, shoving Sasuke back into his chair. "If you pay attention in history now and then, you'll know that there have been idiots just like you, idiots who let revenge consume their entire lives! Throwing everything they have left just to get to the guy who pissed them off and kill them! Then what? They're just an empty shell! They've all just been left with nothing but their own empty lives."

"When I kill Itachi, I'll restore the Uchiha…!"

"Like hell!" Anko shouted. "How can you do that when all you ever do is throw aside everyone who gets in your way? By the time you kill Itachi, no one's going to have any respect for you! Your army of fangirls, gone! Your respect from the village and future teammates, gone! The path to revenge is always a lonely one, and there always comes a point when there's no turning back, where you'll be miserable, lonely, and distanced from the world for the rest of your life. Give up on it before you reach the point of no return, because you'll only regret it the further you go."

"Are we done here?" Sasuke grunted after another long pause. Anko was absolutely infuriated with this boy, absolutely livid at the fact that this boy was so hard-headed that he wouldn't see any reason in her speech, but over a semester of dealing with children forced her to unclench her fist and say,

"Yeah, we're done here." Sasuke left the room without another word. "I really do hope he learns sooner than later..." She thought.

"Um, sensei? Something wrong?" Anko jumped as she noticed Kiba Inuzuka seated before her.

"Uh, no, nothing. Just a little distracted…" she said feebly. "Anyway, so you've been doing alright so far this year. Graduation's a sure thing as long as you don't let your uh… wildness get in your way."

"Ha! Don't worry, sensei, I know when's the right time to go wild!" Kiba laughed, a little yap from his pup Akamaru.

"Good to know." Anko grinned. It was kind of nice to have someone like Kiba after that irritating brat. "But there is one little problem that strikes me, and that's relating to the Virginity Ritual."

"I'm not exactly a virgin, if you remember." said Kiba, obviously relishing the memory of him fucking Anko.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Anko smiled. "But you have to do it regardless."

"Eh, no complaints here." Kiba shrugged.

"But the problem that strikes me is that you're rather… TOO ready for the Ritual." Anko continued. "The way you screwed me before was alright for me, after all, I'm no novice when it comes to the sexual arts, but for another student, who's having it happen for the first time ever, that's way too aggressive."

"But it's no fun if I don't put my all into it." Kiba reasoned.

"In your case, yes it is." Said Anko. "I want you to buy all the items on this list," She scratched something down on paper and gave it to Kiba. "From a place called 'X-Ranked Mission.' Oh, and how good are you at Transformation Jutsu?" Kiba blinked at this question.

"Huh?" He replied blankly.

"Store policies. No one a minute under eighteen is allowed in." Anko answered. "Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah." said Kiba. "What's a…" He squinted at an article on the list. "Silicon Snatch?"

"Just ask one of the fine ladies there, and she'll give you a fine selection of those." said Anko enthusiastically. "Next student!" Kiba left, though still burning with questions for a boy with spiky black hair and a rather husky physique munching on a bag of chips entered.

"Chouji Akimichi, correct?"

"yeah." said Chouji through a mouthful of chips.

"Says here that you're sorely lacking in some areas in things like cooperation and practical application. Any reason in particular this is?" said Anko, scanning some of Chouji's files. "And sorry, but could you save the food until we're done? It's a little distracting."

"Oh, sorry." said Chouji awkwardly, setting his nearly-finished bag aside. "And um, well no one wants to work with me at all…"

"I see…" Anko nodded. She understood completely. No one wanted to work with the fat kid. And it was this very thing that would give the boy a hard time with his ritual. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but why don't you try to… you know… lose a few pounds?" She braced herself for the shit to hit the fan. A not on her student roster told her that calling Chouji fat, and especially insulting him for it, was absolutely forbidden.

"I can't do that." Chouji sighed.

"Sure you can! There are some jutsu out there that can burn away that irritating fat in no time." said Anko encouragingly.

"No, I mean I really can't. It's needed for some of my family's jutsu." said Chouji.

"Damn, that's rough." said Anko. "You want to be thin, but your capabilities rely on your uh, girth, so it's hard to even be able to look any other way."

"Basically, yeah." Chouji sighed.

"Damn, that's rough." Anko said again. "Here's your list." She handed Chouji his list. "There's one item in particular that you're going to like."

"Uh, thanks." Chouji blinked at the list. "So what all do I need to do to be ready for the Ritual?"

"Nothing. You're set." Anko grinned. "I've seen you outside of class. You're a real nice guy. I betcha anything there's gonna be some girl among the soon-to-be graduates who can see past your flabby exterior and see a really wonderful man."

"You really think so, Anko-sensei?" Chouji breathed, his heart lifting. Never had anyone ever said anything like this to him before.

"I not only know it, I guarantee it." Anko gave him a thumbs-up. "That's all for now."

"Thanks, Anko-sensei." Chouji smiled as he left.

"And that's that for the boys." Anko sighed after packing her things.

"Anko, good to see you." A familiar white-haired irritant greeted her in the hall.

"Oh, god. Him again." Anko grumbled under her breath. "What is it this time, Mizuki?"

"Is it wrong to greet a fellow teacher?" asked Mizuki pleasantly. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me some place? You know, to celebrate your future success?"

"Alright, whatever." Anko groaned. She wasn't at all a fan of Mizuki's type, the type that could not tolerate 'no' as an acceptable answer. She felt he would stop bugging her if she humored him just this once. "How about the dango shop? You're paying."

"Fair enough." Mizuki chuckled.

"I bet I can clean his wallet by sundown." Anko smirked internally.

"X-Ranked Mission…" Naruto thought, staring at the front of the adult-only store. He had a bit of a hard time getting himself to move from the place he was currently rooted too. "No way I could pass as an adult! It would just be stupid to walk right in and ask for… these things…" He blushed at his list of erotic movies and novels. At the bottom of the list, there was a note reading "Read and Watch ALL of these!" in Anko's untidy handwriting. Just then, his head was pet and hair ruffled by a girl who giggled at his blushing face.

"Naughty little boy." Naruto turned to see his older female look-alike from the strip club, Naruko smiling at him. "You want in there, don't you?" She giggled, looking at X-Ranked Mission. She then snagged the list Naruto held and suppressed a laugh as she saw some of the names. "Kinky! How do you plan to get them? Hm?" Naruto considered for a long moment. He knew they'd boot him right out at his age, but the only thing that crossed his mind was by means of a transformation jutsu, something he frankly sucked at. But wait…

"Um, could you join me over there?" Naruto whispered, pointing to a small alleyway between two buildings.

"Okay." Naruko laughed. "Want me to take my clothes off too?"

"Uh, no thanks!" Naruto blushed bright crimson, to Naruko's amusement. He studied Naruko's appearance very carefully, front and back, top and bottom for several minutes before making the necessary hand sign and calling, "Transform!" A thick burst of smoke issued, and when it passed, Naruko gasped as she saw a perfect replication of herself.

"That's incredible!" She said, clapping her hands. "I didn't know you were a ninja!"

"Thanks." Naruto said awkwardly. He flinched as he heard his new voice, identical to Naruko's. "Do you think I could pass as over 18 now?"

"It's like I'm looking in a mirror." Naruko nodded. "Go for it! But first…" She pulled her new look-alike in and gave him/her a kiss on the cheek, giggling at his/her childish reaction before slipping him/her a piece of paper. "Just in case." She winked before walking off.

Naruto looked at the paper, and steam billowed out of his ears as he saw it to be a naked photo of the woman he was imitating. He wasn't sure WHY she gave it to him, or what her intentions were. She didn't seem to want money. Was it just some sort of sexual attraction? Either way, he had never been given a sexy photo of someone he knew. He had only looked in dirty magazines. His mind slipped to thoughts of Anko's teachings of masturbation, and he wondered if it was ok to use this later as an aid to get him going. Was it even right to? In fact, he began to wonder if he and Hinata, after their odd date were an item now or not. Neither had actually brought it up. In fact, how do you declare yourself an official item?

He just shook his head, getting his mind back on to the task at hand and slipped the photo into his pocket and headed for the shop once more, now able to step inside with more confidence. He slipped the photo into his pocket and headed for the shop once more, now able to step inside with more confidence.

"Hang on, ma'am. I'll need to see some ID." Naruto panicked at these words.

"Oh, crap! Was my jutsu really so obvious?" He thought. A woman grabbed 'Naruko's' boobs playfully.

"Okay, you're good. And you're allowed in, too." The perverted woman laughed, releasing Naruto. He turned around to see a young woman, only a little older than the one Naruto was currently impersonating, with short light blue hair streaked with white, a long, thin braid flowing behind, and brown eyes, which stared hungrily at Naruko's tits.

"Um… thanks…" Naruto muttered awkwardly.

"Course. Name's Yuko, by the way. So, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for some of the things on this list." Said Naruto, showing Yuko the prescription Anko gave him. Yuko's face grew naughtier and naughtier the further down the list she read. By the time she reached the end, blood was trickling from her nose, which she hastily wiped up.

"Right this way, sexy." She grinned, grabbing Naruto by the ass and leading 'her' to another room, this one filled with tons and tons of movies, most if not all of which had suggestive and/or not very subtle names.

"Here you'll find every single adult film to date." Yuko explained enthusiastically. "From VHS to the new DVD format. We've got them categorized based on content: Soft core over there, gangbang/group over there, gay/yaoi there (stay away, ugh!), lesbian/yuri here,"

"Why is that written there?" Naruto asked. Above the lesbian/yuri section was a caption written in spray paint that read, 'Yuko's porn.'

"Oh… I'll leave that to your imagination." Yuko winked. "Anyway, I see some of those movies you're looking for are on this list, so I'll let you have those for free. Just as long as you let me see you… naked."

"Eh?" Naruto blushed. He was totally aware that he was impersonating another woman, one Yuko obviously had a huge attraction to, but it was all the same embarrassing to be asked to be seen naked. After making sure that nobody else was looking, 'Naruko' said, "Um… ok…." And moved to a back room, used for viewings of the movies without taking them away.

Yuko closed the curtain, making sure no one would come in, and sat down in the chair, with 'Naruko' stood in front of her. 'She' then slowly began to shyly remove 'her' clothes, piece by peiece, first the jacket, and then 'her' pants, before removing the boxers.

"ooo, boxers, on a girl. I like it! It's different." Yuko grinned as she sat up. Lastly 'she' discarded her shirt all of her clothes discarded to the floor.

"Glorious." Yuko breathed, staring at 'Naruko's' Venus-esque body, as she stood up and began to walk around the vuluptuous 'woman'. She felt 'her' boobs and ass, a silly, perverted grin on her face the whole time.

"Um, would you please stop?" 'Naruko' said at long last, trying to put some clothes back on. Yuko gently held 'her' hand and made 'Naruko' drop the clothes, before kissing her gently and deeply. Yuko's hands moved across 'Naruko's' body, feeling her up. Naruto's mind spun a little from the new sensations. He had done transformations before, but getting felt up in a female form felt so different.

His transformation also seemed to have altered his way of feeling; he could actually FEEL his breasts getting groped, and even his pussy getting stroked. It was like he didn't have a dick, and his body really was that of a woman's. Yuko soon had 'Naruko' on the ground, as she removed her clothes, all that remained on her were bandage wrapping around her right shoulder and neck.

Yuko then seperated the blondes legs, and scissored her own with 'Naruko's', their cunts mashing together as she moved her hips.'Naruko' moaned out, the strange sensation was incredible, he was experiencing lesbian sex. This was something to ask Anko about, later, since she said she was two 'women' grew wetter, the noises growing wetter too as their cunts slapped together as they moaned out, both moving thier hips rapidly against the other.

"Oh, yeah, get in to it, baby." Yuko moaned out. 'Naruko' was trying to hold back cumming, but new to these sensations 'she' couldn't and soon they had finished, Yuko smiled, and stood up. 'Naruko, blushed and got up, this was so wrong!

"S-sorry, I really should go!" 'Naruko' said as 'she' grabbed the movies she needed, paid for them as necessary, and slipped out of the store as quickly as possible.

"Come over to my place later." Yuko offered, handing Naruko a card with her address.

"Uh, no thank you. Got a lot of things to do…" Naruko said hastily and greatly flustered, not bothering to take the card Yuko offered. "Bye!" 'She' ran away until she was out of Yuko's range, where the jutsu failed. He ripped through the Leaf Village, passing Anko and a now broke Mizuki at the local tea shop until he returned home.

"I hope I never have to go there again." Naruto panted, finally plopping down onto his bed, the bag of video tapes at his foot. One tape slipped out of the bag for Naruto to see the front cover. He turned bright red as he saw a woman who disturbingly looked a lot like an older version of Hinata. He checked his list again and noticed that this was the item on the top Anko pointed out to him.

"They could be of help to you. Especially that one on the top."

Reluctantly, Naruto popped the tape into his VCR and watched the movie. The next two hours, Naruto could only imagine the shy Hinata in her older look-alike's place as she serviced a handsome, western blonde man thoroughly. Somehow, this sense of familiarity made him feel more at home with this movie, which he started to like more and more, to the point he even somehow found his hand around his dick around the end.

"Is that what we're doing when the virginity rituals come around?" Naruto mused. "Cause if it is, I can't wait!" He ejected the tape, put in the next one, and the erotic movie night went on until almost 3 in the morning.


	9. I'm Starting to Love this job

"God, I'm starting to love this job!" Anko chuckled as she took her seat, counting the money she snagged of Mizuki last night as she waited for the girls' evaluations to begin. First to enter was Hinata Hyuuga, timid lover of local knucklehead Naruto Uzumaki and object of Anko's interest.

"Everything goin' alright for ya, Hinata?" Anko asked the girl in the casual manner she typically reserved for one-on-one chats with her students.

"Um, fine..." Hinata mumbled, fidgeting her fingers in the way she always did when nervous. "So, um... how do I, um... how am I doing?"

"Grades, wonderful." Anko responded, sifting through her notes on the Hyuuga girl. "That constantly nervous personality, though... that's your biggest problem. Way I see it, you could be on par with the Hokage and never pass the finals if you really have so little confidence in yourself."

"What should I do then?" Hinata asked.

"First, I want you to buy the items off this list." Anko instructed, giving Hinata her list of 'study items.' "Second, I think you should maybe consider taking the Virginity Ritual early."

"Why's that?"

"Because if some of this study material isn't enough to bolster your confidence, then there's only one thing that can for you: And that's a good night of sweet shy girl-on-knucklehead sex!"

"What? But... But I couldn't..." Hinata spluttered.

"You totally could." Anko reasoned. A thought then occurred to her. "Hinata, there's a fair deal of pornography on that list. Do you have any safe place to watch that without being caught by your prudish father? Or any other prudes in the Hyuuga?"

"Um... no." Hinata answered after a moment's consideration.

"I didn't think so. Alright, tomorrow after you get that stuff, come over to my place. You can watch all the porno you want. You're secrets are safe with me."

"Uh, thank you, sensei." Hinata blushed.

"No problem. And when you've finished watching and reading your list, then you can decide what you want to do about your Ritual, if you want to take it early or not. That sound good?"

"Um... alright..." Hinata mumbled, still unsure.

"And one other thing," Anko added. "I know it's getting cold out now, but could you lose the coat. You've got some really nice breasts, and it's a shame to see you hide them." Hinata blushed, covering her chest area. "I know, it's embarrassing, but remember what I told you earlier in the year. The boy you love loves large breasts." Hinata's face was so red, Anko could almost feel the heat radiating off of her. She understood what happened when she was pushed too far, so she concluded. "Alright. You're dismissed.

The next student to see Anko was Ino Yamanaka, one of Sasuke's most loyal fangirls.

"I wanna be grouped with Sasuke." She stated quickly the moment she stepped into the door. "For the Virginity Ritual."

"Sorry, but only one girl can get Sasuke for the Ritual, and she's randomly selected, just like all the other groupings." said Anko simply. "In fact, I think it's rather a shame that you focus on Sasuke so much. Aside from a few flaws that can easily be fixed, you could get just about any boy you wanted."

"But Sasuke is the boy I want." Ino insisted. "And what do you mean 'flaws?'"

"First, the bindings." Anko began, pulling off Ino's shirt to reveal a lot of tightly-wrapped tape all around her torso. She also took off Ino's skirt to reveal that the same bindings wound as far down as her upper legs, just above the knee.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ino shouted.

"I've gotten on a lot of girls' cases about breast binding." Anko went on as though she didn't hear Ino's yell of annoyance. "But you've really taken it to the extreme, binding almost your entire body! And I can't let that shit slide."

"What rules am I breaking?" Ino demanded.

"None, but binding is very unhealthy for your breasts, especially when they're still developing, as yours are." Anko explained. "So you can imagine just how bad binding most of your body is. By the time you're an adult, your body's gonna be so fucked up because of your interference with its development, and you really don't want to know what you'll look like." She tossed Ino a kunai. "Cut it off. All of it."

"What's wrong with binding?" Ino asked. "What harm will it do?"

"For starters, your boobs will be very misshapen, your body's growth and development will be skewed, making your torso and upper legs disproportionate to the unbound parts, and that's just the beginning. It may also mess up your physical capabilities..."

"Alright, you've made your point!" Ino blurted. She really didn't want to hear any more. She never would have guessed that her actions would lead to such... consequences. She was reluctant to get naked like this, but this was for the best...

She used the kunai to carefully slice the tight bindings off, starting from the leg up. A cool, pleasant sensation ran throughout her body as the bandage was removed, coming from both the cold temperature of the office and the freedom her body experienced. Her breasts were small, still developing, but they did bounce a little as they too were freed. Anko looked up and down Ino's completely uncovered body, both worried and impressed.

"You have a really beautiful body. Though, not the healthiest..." Anko remarked.

"Why not? Because of the bindings?" Ino asked, worried.

"Not just that," Anko explained, giving a worried look at Ino's stomach area, where several ribs were visible against her skin. "Do you starve yourself?"

"No, but I'm on a diet."

"Let me guess." Anko sighed. "Trying to look perfect for Sasuke? Well, there's nothing attractive about anorexia. I've heard that you've collapse once on a particularly demanding fitness class, and that tells me that you don't get proper nutrition. And seeing as how your ribs could be used as a xylophone right now, it's pretty obvious to see why."

"But isn't it bad for a kunoichi to eat too much?" Ino asked.

"It's bad for any shinobi to eat too much, but you're not eating NEARLY enough. Look, I'm not saying you should stuff your face like Chouji, but if nothing else, at least eat three full meals every day. That alone will make a great difference in your skills and your appearance. And if you're really worried about gaining weight, don't be. Just train regularly, and you'll never have to worry about weight gain. But, I guess that's not the kind of things Suzume teaches you in her kunoichi training classes."

"True. She does teach us a little too much about flower arrangement..." Ino mused.

"Anyway, I was going to give you a pretty good load of 'study material' to buy, but since you've already conformed to eating more properly and all, I only have one thing you need to get." Anko handed Ino a small piece of paper with four words scribbled on it;

"'Sexercise for True Kunoichi?' What's that?"

"One hell of a page-turner." Anko grinned. "That book is right up your alley."

"But what..."

"Sorry, out of time." Anko cut her off abruptly. "Just check it out. You'll love it, guaranteed." Ino put her clothes back on, which without the tight bandaging was a LOT more revealing than when she stepped into Anko's office.

"I think I may need new clothes..." she said awkwardly.

"I think you should keep those. You can get any boy you want now." Anko told her. "Next!"

Ino left the office in exchange for Emi, who looked a little alarmed at all the bandages on the floor, as well as the chair she sat in, the chains on the former torture device rattling before Anko silenced them.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said. "Anyway, Emi Shiawase. So I understand that you're not doing so well this year. Grades have been pretty bad across the board." Emi looked more and more nervous the further Anko went. "But you've been doing wonderfully in past years. Why is that?"

"Um... I'm too anxious about graduation. I think maybe that may..." Emi stumbled across her sentence.

"Yeah, senior-itus is a pretty tough think to deal with. Just ask Naruto." Anko smirked as she peeked out the window to see Naruto laughing his butt off as he ran from a bunch of ninja with marker drawn all over their faces. "But I doubt senior-itus has much if anything to do with this particular situation. You're definitely distracted, no doubt about that, but anticipation of graduation isn't it, nuh-uh. You're in love." Emi jumped as Anko said these last words, turning red as a tomato almost instantly. "I believe the paper you gave me on the very first day can confirm this, as well as who it is you love."

"Um... uh..." Emi flustered. "I'm sorry, I'll look for someone else..."

"Don't be silly." Anko laughed. "You're not in trouble. But you should know that love doesn't have to be a distraction. It can also serve as a motivator, something to make you strive for perfection. So, for both graduation and Virginity Ritual, I want you to turn what's distracting you into something that motivates you."

"But I don't know how..." Emi muttered.

"From my standpoint, you have three options on that matter." said Anko. "Option 1, you can buy a list of 'study material' to help you along with that, Option 2, you can buckle down and learn to fix the problem on your own, or Option 3, you can take an early Virginity Ritual."

"An early Ritual? Can you do that?" Emi asked. "And why would that..." Emi broke off and turned redder and redder as her mind processed these words, as she understood just what Anko meant by 'early ritual.' "You mean... me? With... you? And...?"

"Yes, yes, and awwwww yeah." Anko gave a provocative smirk.

"I can't do that!" Emi flustered, heating up like a steam kettle.

"Chill out, kid. You're going to boil over." Anko laughed. "Look, you don't have to decide now. Just take two days to calm down and think about it. At the end of the next girl's class, come to me and tell me which course of action you want to take."

"Alright." Emi nodded, cooling down considerably. She couldn't help but adore her teacher. She always seemed to know what to do.

"That should do it for now." said Anko as Emi left the office. "Just take it easy and go with whatever you think will work best for you."

"I will, Anko-sensei." Emi called back. Anko's last girl of the day was Sakura Haruno. Not exactly the way she wanted to end the day, with a Sasuke fangirl, but this was her job.

"No, I can't book you a special spot with Sasuke at the virginity ritual." She sighed just as the pink-haired girl opened her mouth.

"I wasn't going to say that." said Sakura. "I was just going to ask if there was any way to improve myself to ensure graduation."

"You're set." said Anko. "You're pretty much top of the class in just about everything. The only thing that stands between you and graduation is time. But your obsession with Sasuke... yeesh..."

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Almost every girl who's stepped into this office has asked if they can get first dibs on Sasuke, and they don't seem to realize that only one can get first dibs, and that's by means of a totally random selection." Anko stated. "And frankly, you don't strike me as Sasuke's type. So, why is it you're so madly in love with him?"

"He's just the perfect man." Sakura said dreamily. "So handsome, so strong, so talented, what more can a girl ask for?"

"A lot." said Anko bluntly. "Thing is he doesn't care about ANYONE at all."

"Well, it's the fact that he's so hard to get that makes girls want him even more." Sakura reasoned.

"Put in short, there is no way to win Sasuke's heart." Anko sighed. "Assuming he even has one." She thought. "And if you don't believe me, that's your problem."

"What are you saying, ma'am?" Sakura asked, a note of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm saying that you might want to reduce your level of attachment to Sasuke. He may be what girls want, but girls aren't what he wants... at all." Anko explained. "Bottom line, don't get obsessed, or he'll only break your heart." Sakura seemed to take a while to process this information before asking,

"Is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing." said Anko, after taking a moment's consideration. The list she wrote took a bit more time than most of the others she handed out, but Sakura was given a shopping list all the same.

"What's a 'dildo?'" Sakura asked, scanning the list. "And why would something that vibrates help me study?"

"Oh... Yuko will tell you all you need to know." Anko said very casually and almost mischievously.

"Who's Yuko?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Anko was almost holding back a laugh now. "Anyway, you're done here." Sakura looked confused at Anko, but left anyway.

"X-Ranked Mission..." Hinata gulped nervously as she stood in front of the best sex shop in the village. She had trouble reading some of the names of her study material out loud, much less moving from where she stood, rooted to the spot outside the store. She kept throwing very nervous, almost jittery glances around her to ensure no one she knew was there.

"Déjà vu it would seem." Hinata yelped as she was hugged by unknown arms, unknown breasts against her back. "Oh, hey! I remember you!" Hinata turned red as a beat as she recognized the girl greeting her.

"You were from the club!" She squealed.

"Hi there." A blonde woman with long pigtails and deep blue eyes grinned down on Hinata. "And you're Naruto's girlfriend, arn'cha?"

"Gi-girl...friend... ?" Hinata repeated, her face becoming hotter all the while.

"Sorry, I guess we haven't properly met. I'm Naruko." The woman smiled. "So what'cha doin' here?"

"Um, nothing... just, just... g-getting, um uh... school th-things..." Hinata stuttered like mad.

"Anko's study stuff, huh?" Naruko giggled. "Little Bro was here for the same thing yesterday. He did a pretty amazing imitation of me, too!"

"Little bro?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah, you know. Your boyfriend." said Naruko. "I know I haven't known him that long, but he's like my little brother, you know? He even kinda looks like we might be related."

"We're not like..." Hinata mumbled. But she stopped herself. Why was she denying it? Weren't they really...? What dictated if they were or not?

"Oh, right. You're having trouble getting in, arn'cha?" Naruko recalled. "Can I see your list? Want me to do it for you?"

"No. No, that's um..." Hinata swallowed. "...Alright, I can do it myself." She stepped slowly but surely to the door, but Naruko held her up.

"Um, you should know that no one under 18's allowed in." She said, sounding apologetic.

"R-right..." Hinata muttered awkwardly. She concentrated, trying to envision herself as the proper age. Trying as hard as she could, she made the hand sign for the Transformation Jutsu. "Transform!"

A woman emerged from the smoke that passed. Her hair was long and dark, ink blue, her eyes matured and pale without pupils, her breasts were quite large, to the point she had to unzip her concealing tan coat, and she had perfect hourglass figure, a butt of just the right size and shape. This was the appearance of a true woman, one who had grown passed her weakness and insecurity.

"Very good." Naruko praised as she examined the grown Hinata's body with enthusiasm. "Nicely done." She remarked, feeling Hinata's new ass. "So smooth." She ran her hands up and down Hinata's womanly curves. "Perrrrfect." She groped her large boobs.

"Please don't do that." Hinata whimpered.

"Sorry. Go for it, little sis!" Naruko encouraged, giving Hinata a playful and encouraging pat on the ass, making her jump and involuntarily enter the store. Right on cue, the perverted lesbian store owner Yuko was all over her.

"Hello, honey! I believe I need to see some ID!" She tossed aside the dirty magazine she was previously reading dully and approached Hinata, who was now very alarmed.

"I didn't think they would ask if I just looked 18." She thought, now sweating a little. Yuko grabbed two great handfuls of Hinata's boobs, making her squeal.

"Aw, Yeah! Watta woman you are!" Yuko grinned enthusiastically. "So, what can I help you with?" Yuko asked, a kitty-like smile on her face.

"I'm looking for these." said Hinata, showing Yuko her list after getting free from her groping. Yuko's kitty face grew wider as she read the items on the paper.

"Right this way." She beckoned, directing Hinata to a back room lined with tons and tons of videos and movies. "You'll find everything dirty and adult in this room. Over there's amateur sex, there's gangbang/group, gay/yaoi over there (yuck!), lesbian/yuri over there (mine!), obscure over there,"

"I just came for these." Hinata flushed, nodding to her list.

"Why so much hetero?" Yuko pouted, cheeks puffing up at the fact. "You outta give lesbian a try."

"Well, I only need these movies..." said Hinata, blushing awkwardly.

"I wasn't talking about movies." Yuko smirked, as she leaned in slowly, hands on Hinata's shoulders and pressing their chests together and gently nudging her back into a previewing booth nearby and closing the curtains behind her.  
She then suddenly pulled the young girl up close and kissed her full on the lips, rolling her tongue around sensually inside her mouth. Hinata blinked, as her cheeks went bright red from the suddenness of this lesbians move to kissing her, and with such skill too.

Yuko's hand moved up and down Hinata's henge form, feeling her curves as she sensually ran her fingers up her thighs, to her butt, and giving it a gentle squeeze before moving up her sides to her chest. Yuko gave a gentle massage to the young Hyuuga's breasts before she moved to the rim of her shirt and lifted it up, revealing Hinata's bare chest, before they were pressed on by Yuko's breasts, which were now also uncovered.

"Oh, these are real." She marveled with a lick to her lips. "How do you get 'em so big?"

"Um, I drink lots of milk?" said Hinata feebly, completely embarrassed by the situation.

"Your mom must be a cow!" Yuko marveled. "And judging from those pale eyes... Let me guess, Hinata Hyuuga? Daughter of Hitomi?"

"How do you know my mother?" Hinata flushed. This was the second time a hard-core lesbian said they knew her mother.

"We just do." Yuko giggled. "You can drop the silly jutsu now."

"Then why...?"

"I figured it out along the way. Not a bad transformation jutsu for an academy student." Yuko smiled.  
She tapped Hinata on the chest, just above her bust, and her jutsu broke. Where a confident, buxom woman once sat, now only a timid, frightened child, who was rather fearing for her life and/or virginity at the moment.

"Aw! You're a little cutey!" Yuko squealed delightedly. "Don't worry, you'll still get your stuff, but you will have to receive a penalty."

"P-penalty?" Hinata echoed.

"That's right." Yuko's kitty face widenedas she began to move around Hinata, slowly running her finger seductively across the young girl's skin. "Part of this was a test Anko-sensei comprised, to see how well students could retrieve intelligence, etc. from a secure location. And I hate to say it, but you lost. So... penalty time!"

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Hinata squealed, now very frightened.

"Nothing bad. Just gonna have a little fun with you." Yuko answered as she licked her lips again and slowly moved to her knee's before slowly pulling off Hinata's shoes, one by one, and bringing one of her feet up to her mouth and kissing it, trailing the kisses up the raven haired girls leg, across her thigh as she got closer to her waist in a suggestive way, making Hinata blush, and get hotter in embarrassment. Yuko's fingers moved to the rim of Hinata's pants, and slowly, along with her panties, pulled them down, once again kissing down her thigh to her knee, as she removed them and tossed the clothing to one side, leaving Hinata totally naked.

Yuko smiled as she stood up, and slowly removed the remainder of her own clothes, except for the bandages around her right shoulder and neck. She then mounted her frightened little victim.

"Ever been pleasured by a woman before?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"N-no." Hinata lied. The experience in the strip club with Onnasuki was still very fresh in her mind. She only hoped Yuko would be less... assertive.

"Not what Onnasuki told me." Yuko giggled. "But don't worry. I've been told to be a little less... wild with you than she was." She then pushed Hinata's legs apart, surprising the young woman, and making her panic a little. Yuko returned to her knees and moved her head down, kissing up her inner thigh as she worked her tongue up and to and across Hinata's young, wet pussy, Hinata moaning and wriggling from the shameful pleasure she was being given.

Yuko then inserted her tongue, which danced playfully against Hinata's hymen, Hinata gripping the sides of the booth tightly, sweating and feeling great shame for feeling so good from the hard core lesbian's treatment. Yuko played with Hinata's clitoris between her fingers with one hand, while teasing her tits with her other. After a few moments of this, Yuko pulled away, and smirked as she stood up.

"You need more of a full experience." She grinned, as she pulled Hinata's mouth to her wet pussy. "Use your tongue, just like I was on you." She advised. Hinata nervously didn't know what to do, but complied, licking at Yuko's cunt, lapping up the juices that ran from inside.

"Mmm… yes… very good." Yuko moaned out. Hinata blushed at the praise, never expecting to hear she was good at something like this. At licking out a woman's vagina, something that seemed so dirty. But, despite those thoughts, she had to admit it tasted nice, and she slowly began to get more into it, licking as deeply as she could, giving Yuko pleasure, and making her moan out. When Yuko eventually came, she smiled and returned to her knees, to resume eating out her young lady out.

Hinata blinked, what was she thinking? Why was she doing this? What was happening? She was in tears now. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying this sexual experience now, and she was scared that it was ruining her love for Naruto. Yuko continued to eat out Hinata, making the young Hyuuga moan, specks of sweat running down her young body, her nipples erect, her breathing growing heavy, her head tipping back as her mouth opened wide and moaned out in pleasure, her body shuddering, and her hips moving against Yuko's skilful mouth, bringing Hinata to the height of ecstasy before, with a careful bite to Hinata's clit, making her orgasm, squirting her juices in Yuko's face as she screamed out loudly and whoreishly in shameful pleasure. After a few moments to gather her thoughts, Yuko smiled, and looked to Hinata, before blinking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuko asked, seeing Hinata's tears. "Was I too rough?" Hinata shook her head.

"N-Naruto..." She sobbed. "I'm sorry." A horrible remembrance came to Yuko. She remembered Anko talk about her and how much she loved Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuko held her, breasts pressed together. "I know you didn't want that, but it's only fair. And Naruto, you don't have to let this be the end of your relationship with Naruto... um... Anko can explain it better than me. But please, don't be sad."

"I just... I just wish my first time could have been with Naruto." Hinata sobbed softly.

"Oh, don't worry. You're still a virgin and ripe for his picking!" Yuko encouraged. She took out a small mirror and spread Hinata's pussy, angling the mirror so that Hinata could get a good enough look at herself. "See that part right about there?" Yuko indicated a barrier of flesh just inside Hinata's still wet vagina. "That's your hymen. As long as that remains undamaged, you're still a virgin. And judging by how much... coverage yours has, your first time is REALLY gonna hurt."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked nervously.

"A lot of hymens are pretty tight and have pretty small openings, which makes for a painful first time when the guy's dick is... well, you know. But I don't see even a small opening in yours."

"So it's really going to hurt?" Hinata gulped, staring at the mirror at her solid virgin barrier.

"'Fraid so." Yuko nodded. "But don't worry. I've heard it hurts in a really good way. The more the better... or, so I've heard from Anko..."

"Thank you, Yuko." Hinata smiled, redressing herself.

"No problem at all, kid." Yuko grinned. "Oh, you might want to redo that jutsu." She added as Hinata finished putting her clothes on and made to leave. "When you step out of this booth, it's straight back to store policies." Hinata nodded and transformed back into her womanly form. "Something about your real form I like better." Yuko remarked as she got clothes back on and followed her out. "Here's your list. I'll cut the price in half to make up for making you so uncomfortable." Hinata objected, but in the end bought them half price anyway.

She made a beeline from X-Rank Mission to Anko's place right away. She wanted to go home, but she knew her father would be pissed if he saw so much 'adult entertainment' in her room (And since this was a household where 80% of people had Byakugan, he quite surely would find it). She dropped the jutsu when she was sure nobody was around to see and knocked on the door of Anko's apartment.

"So you didn't pussy out of all this after all." Anko grinned, seeing the timid girl with her arms laden with porno. "Very good. I heard from Yuko you failed the stealth test, but no matter, that was just kind of an extra anyway."

"Um, may I not watch these right now? I want to go home and..." Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to watch at least two of those movies here right now." Anko stated. "Here, come with me."

She lead Hinata down a flight of steps to a basement room. Hinata was almost on the verge of fainting as she stared around at the basement room; It was almost like stepping back into X-Ranked Mission.

On one wall was a very impressive collection of sex toys; an immense variety of dildos, ranging from simple, rubber ones to very thick vibrating ones, to one covered with spikes, a few whips, a number of butt plugs of varying widths and lengths, a sawhorse with hand and leg cuffs on either side in the corner, and a number of items Hinata didn't recognize, much less want to know the names of.

Against another wall was a western-style bed, shaped like a heart with a nightstand on either side of it and a mirror on the ceiling directly above it. Evidently, Anko cared more about this room than the apartment upstairs, because the bed was clean and properly made and the mirror above was flawless and obviously well-polished.

And against the wall opposite this bed was a big screen TV with a VCR/DVD player hybrid, along with a video cabinet on either side, no doubt filled to the brim with smut. On the wall to the left of the door was a bookshelf that had an assortment of pornography, sexual how-to books, many of which Anko seemed to have written herself, and some that seemed to catalog Anko's sexual exploits.

"Like it?" Anko grinned proudly, though blinked as she noticed Hinata in a daze, passed out on the heart-shaped bed, her face steaming and red hot, her eyes dizzy swirls.

"What? Too much to take in?" Anko shrugged with a small grin. "I'll let you rest for a little bit before you get to it." She smiled, removing Hinata's coat and tucking her in under the covers. She then put two movies aside from Hinata's stack of recently purchased porn, and let the girl rest.

About an hour later, Hinata awoke, becoming alarmed as she opened her eyes to the sight of her own face reflected in the mirror above her on the ceiling, before she finally recalled that she was in the basement of Anko's apartment. Relieved that she wasn't kidnapped as initially feared. She then climbed out of the bed, almost ready to leave before her eyes fell on the stack of tapes she had recently bought. She approached the large TV and looked at the two movies Anko had previously separated from the others.

"'Mishaps in the Mist' and 'Not so Gentle Fist?'" Her face became brick red as she saw the cover of the latter film, which featured an actress that, pale eyes aside, looked just like an older version of Hinata. The first title only added to Hinata's redness as she found that her sex ed teacher starred in it. She started with 'Mishaps in the Mist,' turning on the TV and inserting the tape into the VCR.

As the opening logos appeared, she made herself comfortable on the heart-shaped bed, and began to watch.

At first it seemed like a low budget action feature. It began with some low budget action music, and several masked male ninja were running through the woods, which were filled with mist. While it was very good, so far, she was anticipating the adult scenes every moment. After a few moments, and a small fight scene with a lone ninja, the lone ninja's mask was pulled off to reveal Anko, much younger than she was now, possibly in her mid to late teens, maybe as old as twenty.

Hinata then watched on as she watched the men tear at Anko's full body outfit, tearing it and revealing her naked body, bend her over on to all fours, holding her in place as one of the men, having discarded his pants, entered her pussy from behind and began to fuck her doggy style as she cried out. Hinata was a little red, and wondered what kind of film it was, despite Anko's expression was really a false fear. She was a good Shinobi, but her acting was still noticeable, with her feelings of pleasure seeping through her acted expression.

Hinata continued to watch as they changed positions regularly, her cheeks getting more crimson as the acts became more perverse and intense, going from her being raped by a single enemy, to begging whorishly as she was taken by multiple men, her pussy, ass, mouth, and hands being used to make her sex partners cum, and shoot across her skin, and in her holes. And the worse of it was Hinata's crotch had begun to ache, as she crossed her legs, and rubbing herself across the fabric of her pants, as beads of sweat ran down from her forehead.

The sex scene ended after Anko was covered in a group shot of cum, where she then attacked and defeated the group of enemies.

The following scene was Anko, sneaking around, and finding a hot spring, hidden in a clearing, and proceeding to wash her naked body in an erotic and alluring scene, obviously only for a titillating tease to the viewers. Of course it was interrupted by a group of men and women.

One, a young female noble, obviously there for her own bath, and her guards, made up of men and women. They surrounded Anko, who stood in the water, as the young noblewoman stepped in, shedding her expensive looking robe at the edge, and in her glorious nakedness, approached the young ninja, and without any words between the two, began to fondle each other's breasts, and kissing with tongues, as they quickly got heated. The scene then faded to them both lay on an obviously fake flat rock in the middle of the water, which just rose over the 'convenient' platform as the two women began to make love by fingering, 'tribbing' in various ways, and being in the '69' position.

Hinata grew warmer as she watched, the scene of two women bringing back the memory of Yuko and Onnasuki. Anko seemed to really enjoy it; was girl-on-girl really that good?

A finger slipped down, and she gently stroked it across her aching crotch, before she stopped herself. She wanted to turn away, to leave, but, she was held back by her assignment, and a little bit of perverse intrigue and curiosity.

When the scene ended, Anko 'escaped' the spring, leaving the beginnings of an orgy amongst the guards, as the noblewoman watched and bathed.

The last part of the film played and Anko had snuck in to a house, nude, and into a bedroom, where she found a man sleeping.

She saw a knife, and took it in hand, as she prepared to kill the sleeping man, only to find he was awake, and blew some powder in to her face, which caused her to black out, and awakened in a cell, collared and chained to the wall, and where the man she was going to kill was waiting. After some plot dialog, Anko was then whipped a little, before forced on her knees and made to suck him off, and then give him a tit-fuck, and then, bent over, stood up, hands against the wall as she was first vaginally fucked, and then anally.

Hinata had to wonder how having it up your butt felt good! A dick wasn't even meant to go there.

As the film closed, it ended on Anko once more in a gang-bang situation, and loving it.

It had been a long hour and a half but it was still enough to put Hinata was in a daze, almost ready to faint as she witnessed all of this cinematic sex take place.

A quick bathroom break as well as a moment of peace to calm her mind and relax her body, before Hinata put in the second film featuring her older look-alike. Now that she had pulled her head out of the clouds after the raunchy mess of 'Mishaps in the Mist,' 'Not so Gentle Fist' went by a lot easier for Hinata, who was almost able to connect with the star of the movie that looked so much like her.

The film itself was a very romantic plot, much to her liking, a handsome young man, and a girl, her look-alike. But the man was not of her class, and she had to fall to seduction. It was a lot longer than the first movie before the first sexual scene came in. She had gone to her love interest's room, and was now undressing in a sensually seductive way, to arouse him.

Hinata could see herself in the actresses role, since, while older than she currently was, about 18 or slightly older, and with long flowing hair the commonality was astounding, she could actually look like that in her later teen years.

As the actress moved over to her lover, Hinata blushed as the image turned to her and Naruto instead of the two actors.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image, but, it kept returning, and when the actress got on her knees, and pulled out her lovers cock, who sat on his bed, and pulled it in to her mouth, Hinata blushed, and bit her lip, the memory of the strip club bathroom returning to her.

Hinata quickly paused the video as she tried to calm herself down from the memory, and realized how quiet it was. She was alone, with all of Anko's toys; and an idea came to mind.

Hinata's cheeks went tomato red as she nervously moved to where one of the dildos were and picked one she thought was Naruto's size, returned to the TV, and pressing play on the player, starting the video off once more. As she watched, she got on her knees, holding the dildo in one hand, and began suck on it, just like the actress. Of course she wasn't surprised it tasted of the material it was made of, but she followed the movements of the actress, learning her style and technique as best she could, mimicking the look-alike.

When the actor eventually came, Hinata stopped, embarrassed by her actions with the dildo sucking. That scene ended there, as the story continued on, before the next encounter arose between the two. A tit fuck came up, and Hinata removed her shirt, and placed the dildo between her mounds, and squeezed them together as she did her best to mimic, which for her, looked awkward as the dildo slipped away.

More sucking then followed and Hinata copied. She was beginning to enjoy this, as she imagined that it was Naruto's cock she was sucking. As she licked the fake shaft as the actress did, moaning the actor's name, Hinata muttered, 'Naruto.'

The film continued on, Hinata imitating every sexual scene she could. When the first full penetration came about, she thought about it, but instead removed her pants and panties, and lay on the silky, satin bed as she watched, and used her fingers to simulate the cock, cumming before the actress.

When the second half of the film came around, the story had turned darker, the actress having been found out by her 'father' and the man sentenced to prison, and she, to never see him again. She snuck out to find him after months had passed and entered the prison in disguise as a visiting friend.

Of course as they talked, the scene once more became heated, as the actor, now looking more disheveled from his new life looked at her hungrily, and right there, in the private visitors room, threw her on the table, ripped open her dress and forcefully parted her legs, before pulling off her panties, and entering in to her, roughly. Hinata acted out the throwing to the table by leaping on to the bed, on to her back, and crying out "Naruto, not so rough." Before she began to finger herself in tempo with the fucking on the screen.

It was quite intense, she had lost herself in the movie she was acting out, and her imagination was running fact, Hinata found it all too easy to put herself in the place of the actress. When they both came, Hinata blushed and gasped when she noticed they had gone doggy style, and he was now in her ass. She panicked slightly as she wondered what to do, and bit her lip as she quickly grabbed the dildo from earlier, and slowly tried to push it in her ass.

Her mind spun, wondering what it was she was doing, and already feeling how hard it was to push it in to her inexperienced ass, and by a quarter of the way in, she changed her mind, and went to pull it out, grabbing the base, and she shot up as she felt her whole hip area shake, she had accidently hit an on switch, causing her ass to clench as the vibrator buzzed. Hinata began to pant, regretting putting it in there more as the sensations made her legs go weak and she fell forward. Her eyes fell on the video as she watched it continue, and her hand slipped to her pussy, and she began to masturbate. "Naruto…" she mumbled.

Hinata came again, fairly quickly, the vibrator falling out of her, as she lay there, no strength in her hips, and eyes locked on the video, watching as the story continued, and more sex happened.

When the movie concluded and the tape ejected from the VCR, Hinata having recovered now, but still laid back on the bed, reflecting on all she had seen. She was almost raring to try those things with Naruto. But, she felt so wrong for wanting these things, more so after the embarrassing spectacle she put on to herself. She was just grateful no one had seen her.

She then began musing about herself and Naruto once more as she stared at her reflection on the ceiling. Somehow, her thoughts drifted back to the movie she had just watched and the actress who starred in it and compared her reflected features to those of the actress. Though her bust was nowhere near the actress' size, hers was just as full and proportionate to her body, her curves were still forming, but no less noticeable, and as she turned onto her front and looked over her shoulder, Hinata found her rear to be just as round and firm-built.

As she turned back over onto her back, Hinata found the softness of the bed against her bare skin to be all too enticing. She had been too in to her own pleasure to notice before this point how soft they really were. She found herself rubbing her girlhood as intently as before, unable to keep her hands away from her privates. She turned over so that the soft fabric made contact with her breasts and the slightest movement teased her nipples and gave her a tingling sensation that only mounted her sexual stimulation.

She slowly moved up and down in rhythm to her masturbation, brushing her nipples against the ever so soft bed sheets as she rubbed her pussy harder and harder with both of her hands, moaning in ecstasy all the while. As she was on the verge of climax, Hinata turned back over to see her reflection. However, she screamed and flung her hands to her sides as she saw who else was in the reflection right next to her.

"Hey, don't stop on my account." Anko chuckled as Hinata jumped to the edge of the bed opposite the one Anko sat by, covering herself with her hands and face turning red as a beat. "I see you've watched the movies I set aside for you. Like 'em?" She looked down at Hinata's soaking pussy, the stains on the sheets from previous ejaculations, and her used vibrator on the floor, still buzzing away, having not been turned off. "Evidently so. Well, go ahead and finish."

"Finish what?" Hinata blinked, thinking Anko was referring to the porn.

"You mean you've never masturbated before?" Anko sighed.

"Well, I know what it is. I mean I've always wanted to, but..." Hinata flustered. What was she saying? Why was she defending herself?

"But being in a household full of people who can see through walls, that's kinda been out of the question for you, hasn't it?" Anko provided.

"Um... yeah..." Hinata blushed, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

"Oh, come on, we're both girls here." Anko grinned. "No need to hide your body from me." It was just then, when her mind wasn't in a state of alarm that Hinata noticed that Anko wasn't wearing very much. Only a fishnet bodysuit, which she might as well have not even been wearing. "If you're not going to finish up on your own," She said, crawling like a panther on the prowl into bed. "I'll have to do it for you."

"Please don't!" Hinata squealed. Just then, a thought returned to her. "Um, Anko-sensei? I would rather still love Naruto..." Anko stopped her playful teasing.

"Is this about Yuko and your 'penalty' at X-Rank?" She asked.

"How do you...?"

"Didn't Yuko tell you? I had students get things at X-Rank as a test, a mock retrieval/recovery mission. You think we wouldn't be in regular contact?" said Anko. "Anyway, I can understand that you might feel like that bit of pleasure might have ruined your taste for men, but only if you let it." Hinata blinked, not quite understanding what Anko meant.

"I'm bisexual, you see." Anko explained. "I love men and women equally, but as far as sex goes... Trust me, lesbian sex always great, but there's really nothing better than a man's cock inside you!" Hinata turned brick red at these words, but felt relieved at what she had just heard. Her feelings for Naruto weren't gone or about to disappear after all. "Don't tell Yuko I said that, though." Anko added on a more humorous note, to which Hinata actually found herself giggling too.

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." Hinata smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"No problem at all." said Anko pleasantly. "Hey, it's starting to get pretty late." She added, noting a clock on the wall, which had penises for hands and boobs marked under each number.

"Oh no!" Hinata squealed, only now remembering the time. "I have to get home before...!"

"Yes you do. But not before you finish pleasuring yourself first." Anko stopped her. She sighed as Hinata only pulled the covers up tighter on herself. "Alright, I'll let you have some privacy." She left the underground room and Hinata tried to recall where she was before being disrupted by Anko.

She pushed back the covers to get a look at herself again and tried to remember the most comfortable position she was in. Hinata lay on her font and rubbed her nipples softly against the velvety bed while playing with her pussy, trying to find the most arousing place before settling on her clitoris. She twiddled with the small button with one hand while continuing her vaginal exploration with the other. Before long, she let out an involuntary cry as several juices spurt from... she didn't really know where, her body and mind both felt incredibly less tense as these juices left her body.

She took a tissue from one of the nightstands, cleaned herself up, got dressed ascended the basement stares.

"Looks like you had a good time with yourself." Anko grinned after seeing Hinata's seemingly rejuvenated expression, to which she blushed awkwardly. "Be sure to come back tomorrow for some more of those movies."

"I will." Hinata nodded before leaving and making a beeline for her own house. She only hoped her mother was around to be able to reason her long absence to her father.

"I can only imagine how much fun she'll have with Naruto when the time comes." Anko grinned before getting ready for bed herself.


	10. Fuck the Hell Yes!

"Okay, everyone! Take a break. That's enough for today!" The ninja academy students were sweating and exhausted from their recent taijutsu exercise, and relieved to hear their teacher say these words. Even though it was getting pretty cold out, Yahiko Satoru, academy taijutsu trainer, found himself putting aside his standard issue green vest and rolling up his sleeves.

Yahiko was a very fit man, more than suitable for the class he taught. He had short, spiked black hair and dark blue eyes with two scars on his face, one running from under his left ear to his cheek, the other running down his right eye to his chin. He wiped his face of sweat and sat down to relax from his class before he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Yahiko Satoru! I never thought I'd see you here!" He turned to see Anko Mitarashi walk up to him.

"Anko! I heard you were raising a little hell around the academy this year!" Yahiko laughed.

"Trust me, if I can raise hell somewhere, I will." Anko smirked. "But enough about me, what about you? What's an ANBU of your status doing 'round here?"

"Standard volunteer teaching." Yahiko shrugged. "I've been assigned to do Taijutsu training. What about you?"

"Same reason, and Sex Ed." Anko answered enthusiastically.

"That's just like you." Yahiko grinned. Although he and Anko weren't in a romantic relationship, they did spend plenty of their time off missions in bed together. "So, you wanna head down to the dango shop?" Anko checked a nearby clock before answering,

"Yeah, I got time before class."

"And then Sakura smashed the bully right in the balls!" Anko finished her story, Yahiko laughing with here.

"Sounds like you've had a heck of a year." He said, clearing his laughter aside.

"Yeah." said Anko. "But enough about me, what've you been up to?"

"I don't quite have any real stories to tell." Yahiko shrugged. "I've trained my students as best as I can, they've trained, and they've grown."

"Story of all our lives." Anko sighed, taking a sip of sake as she stared off into the distance. "Hey, do you think there's something off about Mizuki?"

"There are a couple Mizukis in my class. Could you be more specific?" said Yahiko.

"The one with long white hair who isn't a student, but a teacher." Anko specified. "I mean, yeah, he's a bit of an ass, but there's something suspicious about him..."

"I haven't seen him much, but he seems to be an okay guy." Yahiko shrugged. "Why? Is he one of those guys who hates foxes?"

"More like the kind of guy who wants the foxes kicked out of the forest and killed."

"Ah. I see why you're not a fan of his." Said Yahiko, taking a swig of sake himself. "Why do you think he's suspicious though?"

"I dunno." Anko sighed. "All I know is that I want him to die. Or at least to keep him away from my students when it's time for their finals."

"Is this about Shiroumaru?" Yahiko groaned.

"No, this has nothing to do with that crap." Said Anko shortly.

"You have one devastating encounter with a spy posing as a man you trusted who has white hair, and now every guy with white hair has to be the bad guy."

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!" Anko snapped. "Look, he's been talking to me all year about wanting me to fail Naruto because... October 10th. That's enough consider him a guy not worth trusting. And that date a few nights ago... ugh..."

"Not exactly a romantic guy, huh?" said Yahiko.

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'romantic.' He thinks way too much about himself, and on at least two different occasions he tried to convince me to kick a certain someone. He wasn't really trying to be subtle either. Either that or he was, in which case, wow, that was just sad."

"Ever consider taking this up with someone?" Yahiko suggested.

"There's a lot of guys out there who hate that kid. Mizuki's only talked about doing those things. As much as I hate to admit it, there's nothing I can do... yet."

"Yet?" Yahiko repeated. "Why do I get a bad feeling from that word?"

"Oh! I gotta get to class." Anko blurted after discovering the time. "Hey, could I trouble you to do some volunteer work in class?"

"Yeah. Okay." Yahiko agreed.

The two shinobi crossed the village over the rooftops hurriedly to the academy. Anko's class, this time a co-ed one, was already seated and wondering what their teacher was late for this time, before Anko Mitarashi herself slunk into the room through a window, followed closely by Yahiko.

Hello!" said Anko cheerily, though her mood turned darker as she addressed the class. "Bad news, everyone. I'm afraid that tomorrow, I won't be able to make it into class." Her expression became far more irritated than dark as she went on, "And you'll get a substitute teacher for the day: Suzume-sensei."

Several groans sounded from the girls in the class. It was bad enough Ms. Prim and Proper trained them in the 'proper way of the kunoichi,' the most boring subject of the curriculum! Some of the girls were acting as if this was a good thing, however. A proper, less vulgar lesson was what they wanted. But inside, everyone was disappointed at that. Especially the boys, since Anko had taken over the class, they had seen nudity on more than one occasion, and knew that a more stoic teacher would never be good enough now.

"I know." Anko groaned. "I'm not happy about it either. And that's why this class, we're going to have a little bit of fun. I'm sure you're all familiar with Yahiko-sensei?" Most of the class, predominately the boys, gave sounds of confirmation and delight as Yahiko was introduced. Just as Anko was someone that the girls could come to for advice, Yahiko was someone the boys could turn to for questions they didn't quite feel comfortable asking Anko.

"Well, as I explained at the start of the semester, we're primarily going to prepare you kids for your Virginity Rituals." She continued."I was originally planning to save this for much later in the year, but since you're going to be stuck with Ms. Pissy and Prissy tomorrow, I figure you deserve a little treat." She grinned, making the class nervous, yet intrigued with what she had planned.

"You're not seriously planning to do what I think you're planning on doing, are you?" Yahiko whispered.

Anko just smirked more, a slight perversion on her lips. "What were you thinking? That I was dragging you over to give them a boring lecture?" Anko retorted. "Just get nekkid!"

The entire class sweat dropped as Anko and Yahiko wrestled across the front of the classroom, articles of clothing occasionally tossed this way or that, Yahiko protesting to the roguish teacher as she did. Until at last, Yahiko lay naked on his back, Anko also nude on top of him.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Anko remarked under her breath, before raising her voice so the class could hear her. "We've gone over how sexual intercourse is performed in theoretical terms, but now, we're going to SHOW you how to do it."

"We?" Yahiko repeated, wondering how he ever agreed to Anko without suspecting some ulterior and risky motive behind it.

"Yes, we. Now stop being a wuss, get on top, and fuck me!" Anko whispered.

"But... it's right in front of a bunch of..."

"If you say 'kids,' I'm gonna kick your muscular, well-toned ass!" Anko cut across him sharply, though still trying to maintain a whisper. "They're months away from being adults. Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck! And this is the best way to teach them for their virginity ritual!"

"I've been meaning to ask, wasn't the ritual was scrapped years ago?" He asked in a genuinely curious tone.

"Sex now, explanations later!"

"Fine." Yahiko sighed. "But it's so uncomfortable doing it in front of so many people..."

Anko then got up and moved to her desk, which had already been cleared, and got on top of it. Being raised off of the floor gave for a better view. This made Yahiko a little more uncomfortable, as it looked like a stage. But he soon climbed up, and mounted Anko, ready to proceed with the demonstration.

"Now, pay attention to both of our positions." Anko addressed the class. "There are hundreds of positions for sex, but this is probably the most basic. Girls, note that I'm lying in a relaxed, comfortable position, legs spread nice and wide so that the male has a clear view of the vaginal area. Boys, note how Yahiko is positioned over top of me; his body hanging just above mine, his penis right at my entrance, so that he is able to push it in and pull it all the way out easily and freely."

Much of the class became incredibly red-faced as Anko told them in descriptive detail all the things they were already seeing. It was mostly the girls and the much shyer guys whose face burned to crimson, while the rest blushed only a little, as they were used to nudity and were actually excited to see a live show.

"Go ahead, nice and slow." Anko told Yahiko, before he nervously and slowly slid his long shaft in to her. Anko's pussy swallowed up every inch of Yahiko's shaft as he pushed it further within her. He then dragged it out of her almost the entire length before thrusting it back in, still slowly.

"Boys, something important to keep in mind for your ritual is to go nice, easy, and slow starting out, especially for the ritual." Anko stated.

She was such an experienced hand at the sexual arts that her sentences were hardly hindered at all as Yahiko continued to thrust slowly into her. "I'm very accomplished when it comes to sex, so this doesn't affect me very much at all, but the girls you'll be partnered with will all be virgins, and for women, sex always hurts the first time, but in a good way." She added hastily to all the worried girls.  
They watched a little more of the 'demonstration' as Yahiko continued to thrust slowly in to Anko. Being shifted by Anko, from time to time, to give the class a clear view of the penetration.

"Girls, if this is the position you're using, it's best that you just relax, both physically and mentally, because if you're too tense, your pussy will lock up, making it tighter and that much more painful. But like I said, don't stress yourselves thinking about it!"

These words did nothing to make the girls feel less uncomfortable than they were. That is, before most of them looked down at Sasuke, and pictured themselves with the mysteriously emo Uchiha.

Sakura could just hear herself screaming and moaning as Sasuke thrust in and out of her continuously.  
"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She imagined herself crying out, her body pounding with sexual fulfillment to the rhythm of Sasuke's thrusts. Their breathing matched perfectly, as their bodies intertwined in a sweat filled grip, and thrusting motion before he finished her with one final, hard push into her pussy before saying in a low, husky voice;

"Sakura, have my children."Sakura's inner self blushed as her view of the Uchiha was definitely imaginative and sparkly as he had a warmth to her that was definitely unlike the true vision of Sasuke. And with one final moan from them both, he flooded her pussy with warm cum.

"Yes! I will!"Sakura screamed in her innermost thoughts.

Ino's fantasy bordered along the same lines as Sakura's, Sasuke taking her softly, and slowly, their bodies covered in sweat as he had sex with , after Sasuke finished making love to her and dispensing his sperm deeply into Ino, he was soon replaced with a nondescript man who then grabbed the wheel, her mind just running free at this point as he plowed into her a little faster than the imaginary Sasuke, as she moaned out a little louder.

"Sensei said I could have any boy I wanted, but... is that really what I want?"Ino asked herself.

Meanwhile, even though she had taken to fantasizing about herself and Naruto in the place of heterosexual pairs making love, Hinata's mind was simply concentrating on the motions of Anko and her male volunteer. She had seen plenty of sex on the adult videos she was still watching at Anko's place, but it was completely new to her to see it in person like this.

As Yahiko picked up the pace and Anko lost her ability to speak clearly to the class through her moans of ecstasy, Hinata's worries were alleviated.

"Trust me, lesbian sex is always great, but there's really nothing better than a man's cock inside you!"  
And as she watched Yahiko continuing to shamelessly fuck Anko, Hinata understood completely what Anko meant that night. Though, it began to raise a new question as she felt better about having enjoyed the lesbian acts; she wondered if her experience would feel better if she was more accepting and not stressing about it. This made her blush, as she returned her focus to the 'demonstration'.

"Hey, we're on a timetable here. Finish up." Anko ordered Yahiko, giving him a slap on the ass. He pounded her harder and faster, and Anko lost herself in ecstasy completely, too caught up in pleasure as Yahiko banged her, moaning out loudly as his cock slid in and out, faster and harder. The grunting noises filling the room as the class watched on, all of them getting somewhat aroused by the scene unfolding before them.

The boys, aching to touch themselves, the girls closing their legs tighter as they grew a little wet. Yahiko seemed to forget for that moment that the class was still watching, because he was getting more into the motion, moaning from the pleasure every bit as much as Anko.

"Ooh, yeeess! Just like that!" Anko cried, tightening the muscles in her pussy to amplify the stimulation between the two adults, and bringing Yahiko much closer to his limit. The moans getting louder, and more frequent, as they both drew ever more closer to orgasm. Feeling the pressure build inside him, he pulled out of Anko just as she squirted across the desk and came onto her front.

"And that's pretty much how it's done." Said Anko, sitting up and giving an invigorated breath. She and Yahiko looked up at the class, which simply stared back at them with faces mixed with disgust, interest, or amazement.

"And I know a lot of you girls are still scared about your first times hurting," Anko told girls of the class. "If so, then it may be best to give your boy a blowjob before intercourse."

"You're kidding." Yahiko whispered with exasperation.

"And for uncooperative boys, there's also the nutcracker." Anko added rhetorically. Yahiko silenced any further thought of objections and stood upright for Anko, his soldier still at attention, getting a few laughs from the girls, and the boys blinking.

"Anyway, not only will sucking him off add to the arousal of your sexy little night, but it also lubricates him, making him go in and out of you a fair deal easier." Anko continued. "If you girls want to follow along, take one of these." She pulled out a small box of bananas, which she walked up and down the aisles with, offering them to all the girls.

Both Sakura and Ino took one, glaring across the room at each other in the way that implied that they were challenging each other to a contest.  
As Anko finished handing the bananas out, Chouji raised his hand.

"Can I have one too, please?" he asked. Everyone blinked, the boys looking at him peculiarly.

"Err, sure?" Anko blinked, handing him a banana, curious about the young boy's sexual orientation, though giggled as she watched was soon obvious that Chouji was only taking advantage of the moment to get a free snack as he peeled back the banana skin and proceed to eat it. The rest of the boys also began to sigh in relief. Some of the girls just rolled their eyes. Although they would never openly say it in front of him, they all thought of him as the fat kid, and were surprised they were actually shocked at his actions.

"Here, Chouji, enjoy." Anko smiled. "Fruit'll make you healthy." She then handed him the rest of the box.

"Seriously? Thanks." He smiled, as he took the box, happy at having permission to snack in class.

Anko returned to Yahiko, taking his shaft in one hand.

"Now this can be done with the boy either laying down or standing up, but I'm gonna have Yahiko standing up so you can get a better look." Anko explained. "Girls, unpeel your bananas and pay close attention."

Anko stroked the man's cock lightly with her hand and kissed the tip with an almost passionate look on her face. She took the entire head into her mouth, licking it sensually as she continued to stroke the body.

While the girls were initially a little hesitant, they all followed suit, copying their teachers actions as best as they could.

The boys watched the girls, finding the actions hot and furthering their arousals.  
Even the girls, while embarrassed at being watched by the boys of the class, got some arousal out of it.

Sakura and Ino both followed along, kissing the tip of their bananas while stroking the still unpeeled part. They glanced to each other, trying to see how the other was doing, as if taking mark on who was better, and each began to act more lovingly to their phallic toy.

Sakura was trying very hard to picture Sasuke's dick without being horribly misshaped, while Ino had difficulty not taking a bite out of her practicing tool.

"No boy would like to have their penis bitten off." She thought, still trying to resist the temptation. Chouji's little chow-down certainly didn't help her temptations to chomp on the fruit.

Anko, meanwhile, was busy sucking off the real thing, now taking her hand off and slowly sliding all of Yahiko's cock into her mouth, pressing her lips firmly around it and sliding him back out until the back of her lips touched the head, after which she slid back down the body of his shaft. Yahiko couldn't help but moan out; she was good.

Many of the girls were trying to push their whole banana into their mouths, only to choke or gag, as it was obviously longer than a cock. Anko, noticing this, stopped her erotic action, Yahiko mentally disappointed, as she addressed her class.

"You don't have to get the whole thing into your mouth, just enough that you get the general idea. Deepthroating is a more advanced method, and I would recommend doing normal blowjobs for now to learn to relax your throat and bypass the gag-reflex, before attempting a deepthroat." She explained. "Also, the reason I chose bananas is to train you not to use your teeth when working it. Don't eat any of it until after we've finished, 'kay? Anyway, moving on..." And she continued blowing Yahiko as though there was no interruption.

At this point, Ino was fighting temptation as she sucked off the phallic fruit; stuck between wanting to eat the tasty treat she was supposed to be sucking, and using the end that was still peeled as a makeshift dildo. Her body had begun to grow hot and a little sweat ran down her forehead. Her legs tightened as she tried not to feel her crotch grow wetter as her arousal grew more and more inside of her.

Sakura, meanwhile, had finished fine-tuning her imagination so that she stopped seeing a flesh-colored banana in her mind's eye and started seeing Sasuke's cock the way it was meant to be, and getting almost too into it, her tongue dancing around the length, as she moaned and sucked softly, trying not to break the soft fruit on her salivating mouth, a few drops of drool running down her cheek.  
Her body, just like Ino's had grown hot and wetter from the exercise as she continued to imagine the Uchiha, and suck him off as he moaned out for her, and giving her own muffled moans of, "Sasuke!" as she sucked off her banana more intently than Anko, who was nearing the end of the blowjob she was currently giving Yahiko.

"I'm about to cum." He warned his partner. Anko took this moment to stop and address the class, pinching the opening of Yahiko's penis closed as he came close to cumming, which he clearly showed discomfort in.

"Boys, it's always best to let your partner know when you're about to cum, just as a courtesy." She explained. "And girls, when he does give you this warning, you have four choices; first, you could just take him out and move to the side as he spurts. Second, you can let him cum on you. For some, this is another form of arousal."

Sakura finished her imaginary blowjob, picturing Sasuke cumming all over her face.

"Third, you can let him cum in your mouth and just spit it out later."

Hinata remembered sucking Naruto's cock in the strip club and being tempted to do just this. She knew all too well what the fourth and final choice was. After all, this was the one she opted with on this very same occasion.

"And fourth is to let him cum in your mouth and swallow it."

Many Sounds of disgust rang out, across the classroom. "I know it may sound sick, but given the right diet, it can be quite tasty, and with someone you love, nothing's more romantic. Oh, right. Sorry Yahiko." She added, seeing Yahiko all clenched up and tense. She put his penis back in her mouth and let go of the opening, her mouth now being flooded with Yahiko's semen, swallowing it all as though it were a tasty treat.

"You can eat your bananas now. " She told the classwith a chuckle.

Ino, who had just lifted her skirt, having taken the banana out already, andready to push her practice item into her pussy, stopped and sighed. She realized what a stupid thing she was ready to do and was pleased that she put what almost went into her pussy in her mouth.

Sakura on the other hand, was more reluctant to eat hers, as she was getting far into her perverted little fantasies and continuing to suck on the banana, and getting closer from sucking it alone, and giving out a louder moan, which caused some of the closer students to glance over making her blush as she felt the eyes hit her, as her fantasy leaked outside of her mind. She munched down her banana, avoiding embarrassing stares from the rest of the class.

"Anyway," Anko went on, moving Yahiko so he was lay down instead. "We have time for one more position demonstration today. And this is for those of you girls who want to take charge over the boys in the bedroom." She mounted Yahiko, spreading her pussy with two fingers.

"It may not be best as a first-time position, unless you're very careful, 'cause trust me, it'll hurt like hell." She pressed down slowly and carefully on Yahiko's cock, the tip of which entered Anko's vagina, and making her moan out a little as she let Yahiko all the way inside, letting her body drop onto him.  
She gave a yelp of pleasure as she did so, and several girls now understood why their teacher said it would hurt so much. They watched on as Anko pushed herself up, before letting herself move back down and pumped up and down on Yahiko's cock, her large tits bouncing freely and enticingly all the while.

The male students all watched as she moved. Watching her breasts move and her face contort in pleasure and moan out; the boys being driven crazy from it. And of course, young Emi, who watched her favorite teacher in the throes of pleasure. All of whom were getting more and more aroused by it.  
This was the most arousing lesson they had had, and it was getting harder for them all to not simply release the pressure that had been built up.

"When you do this, ahhh! Position, you ooh! You have to ooooh! Let him all the way inside you aaah!" Anko lectured, most of her words drowned in ecstasy as she rode Yahiko hard and fast. His hands moved across her, grabbing her breasts first, making her moan out more in pleasure. But soon his hands moved down to her hips, holding them, as he moved her a little harder.

Anko wasn't sure how much of this her students understood, or for that matter if she needed to say anything at all. "OoooOooh! Fuck yeah!" Of course, Anko couldn't help but get some arousal out of being watched. She found the voyeurism of her students to be a great piece of added thrill.

"Anko-sensei's enjoying this way too much." Naruto remarked under his breath. Though, he couldn't say he wasn't, as, like most of the class he was aroused too, he was getting to a breaking point of wanting to relieve himself.

"ooohoho! Fuck the hell yes!" Anko groaned silkily, as the two teachers soon came, Yahiko erupting into Anko. The warm white matter leaked from her pussy as she stood, bearing a face that just screamed 'I just got fucked and I loved every second of it!'

"So, um... that about concludes our class for today..." Yahiko said awkwardly as he too stood, next to Anko. "I uh, hope you enjoyed the demonstration."

"Yeah, let's give it up for our volunteer, kids!" Anko chimed enthusiastically, grabbing Yahiko's cock from behind. The students clapped slowly and awkwardly, most of which still unsure of what to make of the things they had seen.

"That should about do it for today. Stay quiet about my methods to Suzume!" The kids laughed at this statement before packing up and departing rapidly. They all pretty much needed to rush somewhere to get relief from that lesson.

"Is your class usually so... over the top?" Yahiko asked amusedly as he and Anko cleaned up and got dressed.

"Yahiko," Anko smirked. "You know better than most people that I live for over the top!" The two high-ranked shinobi shared a laugh before walking out of the academy together.

"So, where'll it be tonight? My place or yours?"

"You didn't seem all that willing for sex a few minutes ago, ya horndog!" Anko teased.

"It was in front of a class of kids, uh, students. Can you stand to have sex in front of such an audience?"

"Um, duh!"

"I'll see you at your place tonight, then." said Yahiko as he parted ways with his friend with benefits. "See you later!"

"No, no, no! Wait!" Anko shouted after, remembering that Hinata was supposed to return tonight for her regular porno screening, but Yahiko was already too far out of earshot to hear her.

"I guess she's getting a live show tonight." She sighed, though worried about how Hinata would take the surprise.

That night, Hinata took her usual shortcut to Anko's place, almost itching to see what strange and arousing movies she'll watch next. As she opened the door, however, she noticed clothes on the floor, trailing away; Anko's long jacket, a chuunin vest, two pairs of sandles, Anko's skirt, blue shinobi shirt and pants, and Anko's mesh suit. She followed the trail of clothing curiously, before she heard a noise in the living room, and after noticing some remainder of clothing on the floor before she saw two bodies, heaving, and sweaty. Anko and Yahiko, butt naked and fucking each other wildly.

They were in the doggy position, but Yahiko wasn't yet in her pussy, and Hinata noticed he was actually giving her anal, a hand wrapped around her waist, and three fingers in her pussy.  
Anko's breasts swayed under her from the rough movements.

"Come on, Yahiko." She cried "Fuck me harder!" Anko and Yahiko were seriously getting in to it. Hinata's eyes widened, it seemed so rough compared to what she had seen, when it not being a group sex scene in a movie; and yet, the two had a clear expression of pleasure on their faces. It made no sense to Hinata. Her mind was spinning, 'how could this feel good at this speed? She looks so… insane! W-will I look like that?' Hinata's face went bright red as she began to imagine Naruto and her in that situation, something that was growing increasingly easy to do, and began to stare at them, before Anko and Yahiko noticed the shy girl at the door and stopped their kinky antics.

"Oh... hello... Hinata..." said Yahiko awkwardly. Hinata simply stared blankly and unblinkingly at the two embraced teachers.

She stepped back out the door and closed it before covering her mouth tightly and letting out the scream she repressed upon seeing her teachers ready to make love.

"Hinata?" Anko stepped outside a moment later, still naked as the day she was born. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Hinata nodded, though still rather shook up.

"Sorry you had to see that." said Anko. "Yahiko and I just haven't had a good fuck in a while... I mean you know, before class, and..." She amended.

"Should I come back tomorrow?" Hinata asked, not wanting to ruin either of her senseis' nights.

"No, come on in." said Anko inviting the young female Hyuuga back in. They returned to the living room, just as Yahiko finished dressing.

"I guess this is that class related thing you mentioned when we got here." He said, as Anko had previously mentioned she had an appointment when they had started, in hopes of something quick, which had grown to what Hinata had walked in on.

"Later." Anko called after Yahiko as he left her home, and blowing a provocative kiss, Yahiko grinning back at her.

"Tonight, we're going to do something a little different." Anko told Hinata as she led Hinata down the stairs to her recreation room, which looked almost the same as last time she had been down here.

"Different?" Hinata worried. "How?" Anko walked up to the wall lined with sex toys and scanned down a long row of dildos, until picked just the right-sized one from the shelf.

"Now, strip naked." Anko instructed. Hinata gasped at this request and turned bright crimson. "Trust me, this will be far more productive than what you were going to do tonight." Anko stated.

"Um, what are we going to do?" Hinata asked, a hand clutched at the top of her jacket zipper.

"There have been times the last couple of nights where I've seen how much you've... gotten into the movies you've watched." Anko explained, to Hinata's further embarrassment. "You're pretty good at blowjobs for just imitating things you've seen in movies... and had little experience with." Hinata's face invented a new shade of red at these last words. Did Anko know about the incident in the strip club bathroom? Or was she simply referring to her practice on the banana earlier today? "But you still could do with a fair deal of practice before you're ready for the real thing."

"P-practice?" Hinata echoed.

"Yup. And I have just the tools and know-how to get you ready to make him yours!" said Anko enthusiastically.  
She pulled a black thong down from the wall and slipped it on. Hinata noticed the front was thicker than fabric, and had some sort of metal indentation, that looked like something could screwed on, or clipped in to it. Hinata then watched as she saw Anko had soonattached the dildo to the front of it.

"Now, get naked and we can begin." Anko smirked.

"Um... okay..." Hinata gulped nervously, unzipping her coat and tossing it aside.  
As she pulled up her shirt, Anko noticed that she had no bra on.

"Do you regularly go about daily life braless, or is it just tonight?" she asked, adding the second part on jokingly.

"I wear one sometimes." Hinata answered awkwardly as she fully removed her shirt, covering her large breasts with her hands. "But they're too small and tight on me, so I don't wear one very often."

"Not good." Anko shook her head. "I'll take you bra shopping one of these days. It's okay to go braless once in a while, but your perfect boobs will lose their shape if you don't wear one regularly."

"R-really?" Hinata blinked.

"Yeah, but I don't think that your attire quite qualifies as 'naked.'" Anko teased.

Hinata flushed and pulled off her sandals, pants and panties in a bit of a rush.

"Perfect. Now, come on over here." Anko beckoned sensually, lying back on the heart-shaped bed. Incredibly scared though she was, Hinata climbed onto the bed and sat next to Anko, swallowing nervously.

"I'm not going to fuck you, if that's what you're thinking!" Anko laughed at Hinata's frightened expression. "I know you want to break that hymen with Naruto, not some plastic."

Hinata's face started steaming with embarrassment now. She felt stupid for thinking Anko would do such a thing.

"Then what...?" Hinata queried.

"Well, you haven't had a proper cock to practice a titty fuck with," said Anko. "So, here you go!" she gestured down to the strap-on she wore. "Just give it a go, and I'll let you know how you're doing."

Hinata opened her mouth to answer, but the words were caught in her throat, It was a mix of embarrassment and relief; recalling how she tried to do it a few times awkwardly while she watched videos, only for the dildo to slip away, or fall out from her mounds. So, she simply nodded and clasped the dildo between her breasts, stroking them up and down around the rubber cock.

"Don't press them together so tightly." Anko instructed. "There you go." She said as Hinata loosened her grip. "Now keep going, nice and easy. Keep 'em around the shaft, not the head."

Hinata obeyed these instructions and knelt in front of Anko, between her legs, and moving her soft breasts up and down the shaft, slowly at first giving the 'cock' a nice massage.

"Good. That will get your man nice and hard, pleasure him. Don't just aim to get him off." Anko smiled. "Can you lick the tip while doing that?" Hinata tried, and attempted to keep her breasts on as she moved her head. At first it seemed awkward, until she found the right way to do it with her breasts, and licked the tip, and sucked on it a little. Anko was getting a little turned on by watching her shy student give her a tit-fuck.

"Very good, Hinata." Anko smiled. "But once your man is hard, you can move faster, and try to get him to cum. And its really good if he does it across your face."

Hinata blushed as she imagined Naruto erupting his cum all over her face. Feeling the warmth she had in her mouth once, but on her skin, and found herself actually being aroused as she continually stroked the dildo with all her passion, to the point that juices leaked from her pussy onto the bed.  
She was very tempted to reach down and touch herself, but she couldn't lose her hold on the dildo, so she tried to keep stroking the artificial cock and bear with the itch.

"Very good, that's enough." said Anko after a while. "If you need to take a break to jack off, feel free. I know you want to."

"Um..." Hinata mumbled. Of course she wanted to, but in front of Anko, despite her display just a moment ago, she felt embarrassed.

"Or would you like me to help you out?" Anko teased, pushing Hinata onto her back and opening her legs.

"No! No, please don't!" Hinata squealed, but Anko had already kissed Hinata's soaking vagina, making her cry out in shamed ecstasy as her teacher used her tongue to explore Hinata's pussy, slurping up her juices all the while. Hinata clutched the bed sheets, as she gasped out. Anko was seriously going at her this time. She didn't have time to breath, or think, her only reaction was an unintentional grinding of her hips against Anko's mouth.

Anko smirked at this response and reached up, clasping Hinata's breasts; massaging them, and pinching her erect nipples. Hinata blinked, and gasped, she had never played with her breasts like this before, and screamed out in pleasure as she building closer to release.  
And Anko kissed her clitoris, which only pushed Hinata further to the edge, then danced her tongue against her hymen, even pressing carefully against it. It made Hinata scream as she ejaculated on Anko's face.

"Ah..." Anko sighed pleasantly, wiping some of Hinata's cum off with a finger, which she stuck in her mouth and sucked on. "It's been a while since I've had a girl do that."

"I wish you wouldn't, sensei..." Hinata panted, squealing again as Anko licked her pussy clean, her hands leaving Hinata's chest.

"Don't be a prude." Anko grinned. "I told you, lesbian sex is great, but there's nothing like a cock inside you. But that's a pleasure you'll have to experience another day. For now though, I want to ask you something: have you ever considered doing anal with Naruto?" Anko smirked, having inspiration from her activity with Yahiko.

"Wha? Um..." Hinata looked away. Of course the thought had come to her now and then, but after that mess the first time she came to Anko's basement room, where she got a dildo stuck in her ass for several minutes, she wasn't too sure anal would be comfortable for her.

As she considered her teacher's question, she yelped as something intruded inside her asshole.

"As I thought, you're pretty tight there..." said Anko, her middle finger inserted almost all the way in Hinata's anus. "If you want, I can fix that for you real easy." She offered.

"Um, no thank you!" Hinata flustered. "That hole's not for..."

"It can be." Anko convinced her. "If you train it hard enough, your asshole can actually become more sensitive and more fun to play with than your pussy."

"But it's so... dirty." Hinata insisted.

"Of course it is. All of this is dirty. That's what makes it so fun." Anko replied huskily. "Sex feels good for a good reason, you know. So, you want me to loosen your asshole a little?"

"Don't say it like that..." Hinata blushed, but nodded, turning around on to all fours, and raising her ass to Anko.

"By the way, this dildo we're using is exactly Naruto's size." Anko told Hinata, as she squirted some lubrication on to the shaft, using her hand to spread it onto the whole body of the dildo.  
Hinata turned around at this fact, about to say 'really?' before this word was replaced by a shout as the head of the strap-on penetrated her anus.

"Yep. Now try not to get too worked up. Just like your first time in your vagina, relaxation is the key. I guess this is a little practice, despite the anus is tighter. So just relax yourself." Anko replied, pressing her fake cock further into Hinata's rear until it could go no further, before sliding it back out and pushing back in again.

"Nnnngh!" Hinata groaned with pain, her eyes watering. Anko was going as slow as possible, but it still pained her tight anus to be penetrated in this manner. Hinata's body began to rock back and forth, her breasts swaying under her in rhythm. After a few moments, it did ease up, but it still felt very uncomfortable, and it was so tight in her, even with the lubrication. Hinata closed her eyes, trying to think of Naruto doing this, hoping that would help her bear with it, as she forced herself to continue.

"Damn, you really are tight down there, aren't you?" Anko commented, seeing Hinata's pained expression. "Maybe you're not quite ready for this yet..." She slid the dildo very carefully out of Hinata's asshole. "Hey, um, Hinata?"

"Y-yes?" Hinata blinked, turning to face her sensei. Anko pulled off the strap-on.

"Could you lift your left leg for me?" Anko requested. Hinata complied, and Anko pulled the black thong up Hinata's legs until the back of the revealing garment rode into her ass's crevice. Hinata looked down at herself with embarrassment. Despite the thong, it almost looked like she had a penis.

"Sorry to ask this of you, but could you fuck me with that thing?" Anko requested, getting on her hands and knees andraising her ass. "I got way too horny watching you stroke that thing with your tits, and training your ass didn't help at all. Stick it in whichever hole you please."

"But this is..." Hinata stammered. She was only expecting to watch a dirty movie or two tonight, not be penetrated in the ass by a dildo and be asked to fuck her sensei with the exact same dildo.

"Do it, or I'll fail you from the academy." Anko demanded. She didn't want to blackmail her, but she was still horny from the interrupted session, and with the added arousal from hinata's 'exercises' it was a little much for her to be nice, at that moment.

Hinata swallowed her pride one more time and moved up to Anko, and with one hand on her teachers hip, and the other holding the strapon, she guided the toy to Anko's cunt, and slowly inserted the rubber cock into her sensei's pussy, pumping very slowly and carefully.

"You don't have to go easy on me." Anko grinned. "Go ahead and fuck me nice and hard!"

Hinata blushed, but nodded as shethrust harder and faster into Anko, who was ever so pleased with how her 'itch' was being scratched. Hinata grabbed a hold of Anko's hips to stabilize herself as she picked up the tempo, and somehow, her thoughts fell on Naruto.  
"Is this what it'll be like when Naruto and I...?" She pondered. Though, of course, she reminded herself, Naruto would actually feel something from this action, and it would probably feel incredible, if Anko's lustful moans were of any indication. Hinata moved faster and harder, Anko's body moved back and forth, as she moaned out, loudly.

"Good… g-good, H-Hinata." She moaned out.

Hinata blushed at hearing her name spoken in such a pleasured way. She began to wish to hear Naruto speak her name like that. This aroused her once again, her clit hardening, and getting stimulated as it slammed against the inside of the hard surface of the thong she wore, as it was pushed against Anko. This began to stimulate her too, as thrust by thrust, she felt a wave of pleasure shoot up her body.

Both their bodies once again began to heat up from the sexual activity and pleasure, as Hinata fucked her sensei.

"Harder, FASTER!" Anko screamed out, Hinata rapidly complying, as she moved her hips more intensly. As sweat began to appear, making their bodies glisten, Hinata was reminded by the intensity of when she had just caught Anko and Yahiko, and she knew this was close to that incredibly hard and rough sex. Both their pussies were now soaked as they both began to get closer to orgasm. Anko began to push back against Hinata, making her move faster and harder than she could have on her own, driving them both closer and closer as their moans grew louder, before Anko screamed out as she ejaculated, squirting her juices all over the bed and Hinata.

"Thanks a ton, kid." Anko smiled, getting up and stretching as Hinata collapsed, having drenched the panties in her own juices. "Oh, and don't worry. That bed's made to get messy on." She added as Hinata looked at the cum stains on the sheets. "Just clean that thing up and you're free to go."  
The only thing that came to Hinata's mind that Anko was referring to was the false penis she wore. She removed the strap-on, removed the dildo and in the skilful way she had been learning from the films, licked Anko's juices from it. She remembered tasting Naruto's cum in the strip club before, and she knew instantly which kind of cum she liked the taste of.

"Whoa, hey! I was going to give you a washcloth to use." Said Anko as she saw Hinata licking the rubber shaft, who then blinked, blushed, and stopped as she felt unbearably awkward as she dried the dildo off with the washcloth and put it back on the shelf. Anko suppressed a laugh and asked her, "So, what kind of cum do you like better?"

"Boys." Hinata smiled, a little pleased her taste in men wasn't ruined.

"Alright then. You did great today." Anko smiled broadly, giving Hinata a congratulatory pat on the ass, which made her jump about a foot in the air. "Next time, we'll do some bra shopping."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." Said Hinata politely, pulling her clothes back on before the two headed back towards the front door. "Um... sensei?" She muttered awkwardly, stopping for a moment. "Remember the other day when you suggested that I take an early Virginity Ritual with Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... I think I want to do it." Hinata stated, her face screaming of reluctance to say these words.

"Sure thing. Tomorrow night sound okay to you?" Anko asked. Hinata gasped. She wanted to do it early, sure, but not THAT early.

"What? But...!"

"Great. See you tomorrow night then!" Anko smiled, seeing the young student out quickly and closing the door behind her, leaving the Hyuuga a little confused.

Hinata sighed as she walked home, the cool wind feeling pleasant and refreshing against her still warm, reddened face. Tomorrow night. That felt far too early to do their ritual, and the hours before it felt like too much time to think about it. Half way through town, Hinata froze in mid-step as a thought snapped through her mind.

"Wait... how did Anko-sensei know I've tasted male cum before?" She asked herself, before fainted in the middle of the street.

"Ooooh... Hinata... You're so good at this..." Naruto muttered in his sleep, giving into his erotic dream. It felt too good to resist anymore, but he was confused as to why Hinata's voice sounded so different. Somehow, Naruto awoke and almost screamed as he saw Naruko, his older female look-alike who worked as a stripper sucking on his dick. She stopped as she saw Naruto awaken and smiled.

"You caught me, little bro." She giggled teasingly.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto flustered.

"Oh, I figured I would keep my little bro company." Naruko smiled pleasantly at his erection. "You certainly seem happy to see me." She added with a laugh at Naruto's embarrassed expression.

"I don't need company now! Not when I'm asleep!" said Naruto, blushing as Naruko resumed working his shaft.

"Well, I just wanted to see you before going off to work. And get a little practice in." She smiled, sticking his cock into her mouth.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, sitting up. According to the clock on the wall, he was over an hour late for the start of school. At first he freaked, but then remembered what Anko told the class, that Suzume would be substituting for her. "Eh, I can skip the day."

"No! Lil' bro has to go to school every day!" Naruko said firmly as she squeezed her 'bro's' cock between her breasts and stroked him off.

"But today's gonna suck! Suzume-sensei's teaching in Anko-sensei's place today." Naruto whined almost immaturely. Naruko considered what to do with her 'brother' as she replaced her boobs with her mouth and bobbed her head up and down as she sucked his dick. When at last he came, Naruko swallowed his cum and declared,

"Alright. You don't have to go to class today, but you're coming with me to work!" And with that, she pulled off his clothes and dressed him before dragging him by the scruff of his shirt collar to the strip club.

"Good afternoon, class." Suzume stated as sex education class began. Some girls replied,

"Good afternoon, Suzume-sensei." Though the majority of the classroom was silent. Suzume pushed her glasses up in her typical snobbish manner with frustration.

"Obviously this class isn't disciplined as it should be." She grumbled. "When I say, 'Good afternoon, class,' I expect to be replied to; 'Good afternoon, Suzume-sensei.' Now, let's try this again! Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Suzume-sensei." The class chimed dully in unison.

"Much better." Suzume sighed. "Now I understand that you've been taught sex education for the last eight months or so by Anko Mitarashi, who has defiled your minds with lies and sickening vulgarity! But no more. Today, your mind will be erased of such vulgarity, and you will learn the proper way." Many of the boys groaned at this prospect. "But first, the role call." Suzume read the list of names of students one by one, each one responding with a dull 'here.' Many, however, were surprised when "Hinata Hyuuga." Was called, only for no answer. Hinata was always one to be on time for class every single day.

"She couldn't be sick, could she?" Emi wondered as other students around her whispered their own musings to one another.

"All students in this class will be silent until spoken to!" Suzume huffed, the classroom instantly silencing. Although Hinata's absence came as a surprise, nobody was shocked at all when the OCD teacher called, "Naruto Uzumaki." To no response.

"Lucky bastard. Wish I coulda skipped." Kiba sighed. "Could be spending more time with my silicone snatch instead of this shit. Stupid Hana..."

"Now that the roll is complete, we shall begin." Suzume stated, clearing her through in a self-important way before opening her teacher's book and reading from it to the class. Only one minute in, the boys were already falling asleep as Suzume droned dully on, reading the prudish, sheltering, crappy sex ed book word for word to the class.

"This is going to be such a boring, irritating, troublesome drag." Shikamaru groaned.


	11. You're Coming home with me, Kiddo

"...you can fight such repulsive urges by maintaining better diet and exercise. Masturbation only increases these urges further, which lead to unhealthy results, such as..." Suzume droned on. Even the girls who were rooting for Suzume initially were now getting sick of her. While they hoped that a more strict, by-the-book method would prove more useful than their usual teacher's unorthodox, over the top approach, they now had a better appreciation for Anko's taste for the obscure.

Indeed, the sex education class, which was usually constantly alert, was now fighting off the urge to fall asleep, or in the case of many boys, express outrage by Suzume's sheltering teachings.

Ino was reading the book she had bought from X-Rank Mission, 'Sexercise for True Kunoichi.' She probably would have been scolded for reading "Such vulgar material," but Suzume was so busy lecturing, the class could have erupted into a full-scale riot and she would have plowed on without noticing a thing.

Just as Anko-sensei had told her, this book was quite fascinating. Ino thought it would have been some sort of pornography, whose only value was getting off on, but it was actually full of interesting tips for healthy exercise and masturbation that Ino got more than her use out of every night. There was one 'sexercise' in particular she was reading as she tuned out Suzume's dull, droning voice;

"If you have yet to partake in sexual intercourse, hymen masturbation can be used to induce much pleasure. Although hymens vary in shape, depending on the female, the breaking of this thin barrier of flesh is presumed to be part of the reason intercourse pleases as much as it hurts."

This page was accompanied by an illustration several examples of different hymen shapes, ranging from an almost totally solid wall of flesh, minus a small hole in the center, to one with several small openings, to one with an opening so large, the hymen was almost nonexistent. As she read on about hymen masturbation, Ino wondered just what kind of hymen she had, and was almost tempted to look for some kind of mirror, pull off her skirt, and see for herself. Then, of course, she remembered who was teaching today. Anko would probably have made a little exhibition with the girls to determine the different shapes of hymens, but with Suzume... she was already taking a risk by wearing her normal clothes without the bindings Anko resented so much.

She stowed her book quickly into her bag as Suzume paced her row, knowing she did NOT want to be caught with this sort of reading material. It was already embarrassing enough to just get the book.

Less than an hour ago, Ino had received her shopping list from Anko, and lost the bindings she wore under her clothes, which had doubled as underwear. It was already getting pretty cold out, but now that she was going commando, it felt even colder, and it didn't help that a frigid breeze was blowing up her skirt, making her pussy tingle uncomfortably, and this very same breeze made her nipples harden solid, to the point that they were so clearly visible against her shirt, she may as well not even have been wearing it.

"Finally! There it is." She sighed, folding her arms over herself for warmth as she approached X-Rank Mission. Normally, she would have been against even stepping inside of a shop that had pictures of very bouncy women with black bars over their breasts and privates across its windows; but Ino was freezing cold, and she had gone too far to just turn back and go home. Hesitation would have left her outside far too long for comfort, so she simply groaned,

"Fuck it." And used her well-practiced Transformation Jutsu to take on the appearance of an Ino Yamanaka over 18 and marched straight inside.

As Ino had hoped, the store was very nicely heated, and her revealing clothing felt just right for the toasty-warm sex shop.

"I'll need to see some ID." A woman by the counter stated.

"Ah, crap." Ino thought, knowing she didn't have any valid ID to present. She yelped as the woman grabbed her boobs.

"Hello! I'm Yuko, and... Oh, it's cold out, isn't it?" The woman giggled jubilantly, tweaking around with her newest victim's still-hardened nipples through the fabric of her shirt, making Ino gasp in shock and blush slightly. "Want me to take you some place to warm up?"

"No, thank you!" Ino grumbled, pushing the lesbian off. "I just came to look for a book you sell here. It's called," She checked her slip of paper. "'Sexercise for True Kunoichi.' Do you have that one here?"

"Of course we do." Yuko replied, pushing Ino through a doorway to the left as she groped her customer's ass, softly massaging it a little. They came out to what seemed to be a small library, though Ino had never known a library to be lit only bycandles that were sensually-scented, or have a 'stress release station,' a small table with extra-strength tissues, hand lotion, arousal gel, lubricant gel, and disposable masturbators for both genders. The walls were also lined with motivational posters, similar to those in a typical library, though more sexual in nature;

"We know why you're here. Just remember to clean up when you're done."  
"No one likes sticky pages or sticky balls."  
"Treat your books like you would your pussy: enjoy it all you want, but keep it clean so you can enjoy it more later."

"Well? What do you think?" Yuko asked with a kitty cat-like smile on her face. "You'll never find a better collection of dirty magazines, erotic novels, how-to books, hentai manga, or doujinshi anywhere."

"It's certainly... impressive..." Ino blinked, looking around the library. "But I'm only looking for the one book..."

"Sexercise for True Kunoichi, right?" Yuko clarified, reaching under Ino's shirt to play with her nipples some more. "I'll give it to you for free, and give you a good summary on Chapter 9."Ino blushed more as she felt Yuko's hands on her, massaging her breasts from behind as her nipples were pinched, twisted, and made harder as they were played with, skillfully. Ino, half tempted to let out a small moan.

"Really? Thanks... wait... what's chapter 9?" Ino suddenly got the feeling that she didn't like where this was going.

"'Lesbian love made to love.'" Yuko answered silkily, dragging the last word out sensually,asshe began to kiss at Ino's neck softly, before leading Ino off into a private booth past most of the bookshelves.

"What are you doing? And why is there a booth like this back here?" Ino demanded as Yuko pushed her against the wall of the booth, so Ino's front was pressed up against it, with yuko pressed against her back, as she kissed and licked Ino's neck and ear, making Ino blush more, as she also felt Yuko's hands stroke across her thighs.

Ino bit her lip as she felt Yuko move over her body as she was trying to take off her latest victim's clothes starting with her top, which she slowly lifted up and off, licking at the revealed skin as she uncovered it. Ino began to feel hot as this happened.

"Some readers don't want to be disturbed when they're reading." Yuko answered simply, yanking off Ino's skirt to be very pleased with what she saw to the point that blood dripped from her nostrils. "Ooh! Goin' commando! How daring, especially with today's weather!"

"Is this how you normally treat your customers?" Ino asked, wrestling with Yuko as she tried to turn her around and kiss her.

"Only the girls." Yuko answered playfully, overpowering Ino and pulling herinto a deep, passionate kiss as Yuko began to fondle Ino's now quite large breasts. "And only the real women get to play with me." Yuko pulled away from the deep kiss, leaving Ino a little shocked, and her head spinning from it as Yuko moved down the blondes neck, to her breasts, beforeshe sucked on one of Ino's hardened nipples like a child being nursed, while Ino continued to try in vain to fight against her obviously superior opponent.

"Oh, relax. And let me warm you up." Yuko said in a sultry tone,as one of her hands moved down to Ino's pussy, and began stroking her clit, with her thumb, as she pushed a finger in to her. Ino let out a moan, as she closed her eyes.

"That's it." Yuko purred, pleasuring Ino with one hand, as the other began to strip the lower half of her clothing, her fingers expertly getting Ino wet, as the young kunoichi fell in to the skill of Yuko's technique, blushing deeper, and letting out a moan, as her hips moved a little by themselves.  
Ino had no idea why she had stopped fighting, this was wrong!

But her eyes shot open when Yuko suddenly stopped and pulled out, and Ino saw she was stripping herself completely nude before she was pushed to the floor of the booth with the yuri fiend mounted over top of her, facing her pussy, in a 69 position.

"Oh, no." Ino said stiffly, knowing all too well what was happening next. "No you don't, no... aahhh!" She screamed as Yuko began to eat her out, spreading the lips of her pussy and sticking almost her entire mouth into its depths, exploring it even further through her tongue.

"Stop!" Ino moaned, gripping the sides of the booth tightly, though found herself unable to resist Yuko's grip as her legs bound tightly around Ino's arms and chest, restraining her from further struggling.

"I. Think. Not." Yuko laughed sensually, inching back so she and Ino were in a perfect '69' position, Yuko waving her rear back and forth tantalizingly in Ino's face.

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Ino objected, knowing full well Yuko wanted to be eaten out as she herself was eating out Ino. She gave a scream as Yuko bit hard on her clitoris, making her squirt all over Yuko's face, which she seemed to love thoroughly. Yuko flipped around so that her face was just inches from Ino's.

"Ah, c'mon! Just try it." She whispered silkily. Her lips tantalizingly close to Ino's, making the girl feel strange. "You might like it."

"But..."

"Too bad, you have no choice." Yuko said, dropping her sexy tone and crawling up Ino's body until her pussy was right in her face.

Ino gulped, as she looked at Yuko's pussy, so close to her, she was so nervous, but she knew she was beaten as her arms were bound by Yuko's legs, and, deciding to just get it over with, she licked Yuko's pussy, going slower and more firmly with each continuous lick, Yuko moaning and pressing her hips closer to her customer with each stroke.

"Oooohh! You're good with your tongue for a first-timer!" Yuko groaned in a sultry tone.  
Ino blushed more, and was surprised to hear the praise, and it made her licker her deeper and making Yuko moan out more. Yuko then moved her hands down, gripping the back of Ino's head and pushing her further into her private area. Ino then began to mix it up, rolling her tongue around the edges of the sex shop owner's pussy, Yuko giving an odd moan that loudened as her partner's tongue ran over her clit, and softened as she licked away from it.

Though Ino was afraid that Yuko's pussy would have been disgusting to touch, much less put her mouth to, she was actually beginning to really like how it tasted, though she absolutely hated to admit it as she pressed her mouth firmly to the pink entrance, and kissed it hard and open-mouthed, her tongue going as far down inside as it could possibly moaned out and slowly leaned back, one hand leaving its hold on Ino's head as it reached back, and began to rub her pussy instead. Ino's hips began to buck a little, as she rose up and down thrusting on to Yuko's fingers faster, moaning against the juice flooding cunt in her mouth. Her mind, spinning as she couldn't understand why she was suddenly enjoying this, and getting so in to it.

"OH, yes, baby, you're a natural pussy eater." Yuko moaned out. Ino couldn't believe what she heard, but her hips moved faster against Yuko's fingers drawing closer to orgasm, as she became more intense on licking out the cunt she was tending to, and as she came, she felt Yuko cumming as Ino hit a particularly juicy place inside her pussy, warm juices spurting all over inside Ino's mouth, who coughed as some of it hit the back of her throat.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Yuko teased. "Nope. Swallow it." She added as Ino was ready to spit the vaginal fluid out. Ino gave an exasperated, closed-mouth sigh, and with great reluctance, swallowed. The juices slid down her throat pleasantly, though Ino couldn't help but feel incredibly nasty for doing so.

"Could I have the book now?" Ino panted, once she had finished swallowing the perverted woman's juices.

"Sure." Yuko smiled, holding out the one item on Ino's shopping list. "If you want, I'll throw in some in-depth lessons they give in this book. For a price, of course." She added, licking her lips suggestively.

"I'm leaving now." said Ino quickly, snagging the book and running out of the store, her jutsu faltering the moment the door closed.

"Ah. That was fun." Yuko sighed pleasantly as she put her clothes back on and returned to the front desk. "I wonder what other hot little ladies Anko will send my way?" She giggled as she returned to the smutty manga she was reading before Ino's visit.

"Hm... I wonder if...?" Ino mused, sticking a bookmark into the page she was currently reading, and flipping to Chapter 9. Sure enough, this chapter was titled 'Lesbian Love Made to Love,' and many of the illustrations and articles matched some of the things that Ino and Yuko did in the private booth at X-Ranked Mission.

She turned the page and her face turned bright crimson as her eyes fell upon an illustration of two women making out in the nude, which took up almost the entire page. Skipping that section, which talked about lesbian kissing methodology, Ino flipped to the next few pages, only for her face to turn a more deep crimson as she saw a woman licking another woman's pussy, and she somehow imagined herself and Yuko in their respective places.

"Too intense for me!" She thought, slamming the book shut and stowing it away before the teacher could see, her face still glowing and warm.

Meanwhile, Chouji was still trying to stave off his temptation to grab a snack cake from his bag as his stomach growled loudly, and tried not to fall asleep from Suzume's increasingly dull lecture. He tried to tune her out by thinking of something other than the class and food... Bit of a challenge for someone like Chouji. Then, to keep himself from falling asleep, he began reflecting on his and Shikamaru's experience with X-Ranked Mission.

"'No one a minute under 18 permitted.'" Chouji read the sign posted in front of the ninja sex shop.

"And they're more than likely going to ask us for ID." Shikamaru sighed.

"Then how do we get in?" Chouji asked. "Better yet, why would Anko-sensei send us to a place like this? Surely she knows we can't...?"

"Of course she knows we can't enter. That's exactly the reason she told us to come here." said Shikamaru. "It's a test of intelligence gathering and infiltration."

"Makes sense, when you put it that way..." Chouji mused. "Do you have a plan to get in? 'Cause I sure don't. Uh, Shikamaru?" He turned to see his friend sitting cross-legged on the cold ground, his fingertips pressed together so that his hands formed a circular shape. Chouji quieted and waited, familiar with his super-genius friend's concentration habit. Several minutes passed in total silence as Shikamaru thought long and hard about their entry strategy.

"What're you kids doing here? You think some grown-up's gonna get porn for you? Forget it!" An adult snapped sharply as he stepped in through the door. Chouji's heart leapt as Shikamaru's hands separated and he smirked.

"Got it." He muttered confidently. He whispered something quickly to Chouji, who grinned, marveling at his friend's genius. They both slipped in through the door quickly before it closed.

Thankfully, both underaged boys were unseen by both the customer and the person at the register. At least Shikamaru didn't have to resort to his back-up plan, which he was more than sure he would have needed to use.

"Quick, Chouji, let me see your list." Shikamaru whispered as the customer and cashier made conversation. Chouji did so, and Shikamaru quickly looked down the piece of paper, memorizing every word as clearly as he could, and started mouthing noiselessly, much to Chouji's confusion. Finally, when he finished his muted mantra, Shikamaru made a hand sign and whispered,

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

His and Chouji's intermingled shadows stretched like a rope towards that of the customer, whose jerk into silence went unnoticed by the cashier. Shikamaru then said aloud,

"Where can I find the movies around here?" The customer saying these very same things in unison with his possessor.

"Just enter that doorway to the right," The cashier answered, indicating the doorway. "You'll find every movie you'll want. From soft-core and first-time sex to..."

Shikamaru released the jutsu as the cashier continued to recite the genres and specifics of the movies, and he and Chouji walked quickly and quietly through the curtained doorway to the movie section, the customer confused as to why he was being told about pornographic movies.

"That's a pretty cool jutsu!" Chouji marveled.

"Nara Clan Hiden Ninpo, Shadow Possession." Shikamaru whispered back. "Careful, we might get spotted if we don't watch ourselves." He added as the boys reached another curtained entranceway. He and Chouji peeked carefully through the curtain, quickly glanced left and right, then slipped behind a movie rack.

"Let's see..." Shikamaru whispered, scanning the shelves for the titles on his and Chouji's lists. "Oh, there's one of mine." He snagged the tape quickly and looked very carefully over the edge of the shelf to see another adult searching the opposite side for a movie that caught his interest.

"Crap! I think he saw me." Shikamaru muttered, watching the customer's movements. He peered over the edge and Shikamaru pulled Chouji away. "Yeah, yeah he did!" They snuck out of range from the customer, who looked around the shelf, blinked, and shrugged before returning to his business.

"That was too close!" Chouji sighed with relief.

"I think it's safe to use transformation jutsu now. They won't check us for ID now that we're already in." Shikamaru pointed out. Chouji nodded, and they both took on the forms of grown adults.

"How do I look? Old enough to pass as over 18?" Chouji asked, unsure of his capability with the transformation jutsu.

"Yeah, perfect." Shikamaru nodded, giving him a thumbs-up. "What about me?"

"Great." Chouji nodded. From there, it was no problem at all for Chouji or Shikamaru to get the items they required. When at the counter, Chouji became very shaky, scared that he and/or his friend would get caught, but...

"Alright, have a nice day." The cashier concluded, putting all the items into brown paper bags, sealing some with a sticker, and pushing them back to the boys. Once outside the shop and in the safe zone, Shikamaru and Chouji let down their jutsu and high-fived.

"That was pretty cool of you, Shikamaru!" Chouji smiled admiringly.

"You weren't bad yourself." Shikamaru grinned.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

"That was fun." Chouji thought, sighing.

"God, this is so boring!" Kiba groaned, covering his ears to Suzume's voice, which he could swear had the power to slow down time. "I could be spending some much needed time with my silicone snatch instead of this shit. Stupid Hana..."

"Alright. Here goes..." Kiba told himself as he stood outside of X-Rank Mission, forming the hand seal to perform a transformation jutsu, when suddenly, he was bonked on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey, what...?"

"What do you think you're doing out here, pup?" It was Hana, Kiba's older sister.

"Argh! I told you to stop calling me that!" Kiba barked irritably. "I'm almost a ninja, so the least you could do is stop treating me like a little kid!"

"Down, boy." Hana laughed. Oh, how she loved teasing her little brother. "So, what's a pup like you doing at a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kiba answered, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What's 'Ms. Pure little flower' doing going to a dirty place like X-Rank."

"First off, if you're implying your big sister is a slut, you'd better watch your back, pup." Hana growled, grabbing Kiba by his hair and suddenly displaying an animalistic appearance. "Second, only the grown-ups can abbreviate it 'X-Rank.' And third, a little pup like you is decades away from even being within a kilometer of a place like X-Rank."

"Well aren't you the proper little bitch?" Kiba retorted. (For the record, he's referring to a female dog, not what you were probably thinking.) "If you must know, I have to do some shopping my sex ed teacher assigned me, so back off!"

"Oh, did she now?" Hana teased, snagging the list from Kiba's pocket. "Well now!" She repressed a laugh as Kiba gave an irritably humiliated blush. "Be nice to your big sister, and maybe I'll get these things for you."

"Fine. Please?" Kiba sighed.

"Sit." Hana mock-ordered. Kiba growled and sat on the ground. "Roll over." Kiba rolled in the dirt, Akamaru imitating his action. "Shake." Kiba shook hands with his sister. "Good boy." She ruffled his hair and strode into the sex shop.

"Honestly, my sister...!" Kiba groaned as he avoided stares from people who saw his dog impression. Akamaru yapped an agreement.

"Can I see some ID, ma'am?" The lady at the register recited.

"Here ya go, Yuko." Hana laughed, unzipping her vest and opening it wide, her jugs on full display for Yuko to play with.

"Oh, yeah. You're awesome, Hana." Yuko giggled, sticking her head between Hana's tits and pressing them together. "So, what can I getcha?"

"A couple of pornos and a masturbator for my little brother, and for me, the newest Make-out Book and your biggest dildo with your most ridiculous function." Hana replied, reaching under Yuko's pants and grabbing her ass.

"Did your newest relationship not go over well?" Yuko asked, sliding Hana's vest off and taking off her own shirt before pressing her and Hana's boobs together.

"No." Hana sighed, resisting a moan or two as her and Yuko's nipples rubbed against one another. "I gotta have someone to do at night. Sex is my drug. And Yahiko's nowhere to be found now a days."

"Why don't you take me home tonight?" Yuko asked, kissing Hana deeply and sensually. "Lot cheaper than some dildo that fills your insides with cherry-flavored cream."

"Mmm. That sounds really tasty." Hana licked her lips, before licking Yuko's. "Why don't we play with that over at your place tonight?"

"Ooooh! That'll be fun." Yuko giggled, starting to reach down Hana's pants, but Hana stopped her.

"Save it for later." She said huskily. "My little brother's still waiting for me outside, so..."

"Ah, right." Yuko nodded, rushing to grab some movies and magazines, snagged a masturbator, bagged and sealed it all, and put her shirt back on as Hana zipped her vest back up. "Let's go knock some boot!" She giggled, walking out of the store, turning over the 'open' sign to 'closed,' which featured a nude girl with a sad face, her privates censored by the red crossed-out circle.

"Here ya go, pup. Enjoy." Hana said absent-mindedly, dropping the bag into Kiba's hands and walking off with Yuko, embracing her very closely and making out with her profusely.

"Wow... that's a side of my sister I've never seen..." Kiba blinked, Akamaru giving a sound of agreeing surprise.

"And now she has a bargaining chip." Kiba sighed. His sister knew he was tempted to skip class on account of Suzume, so she stole the flesh light he had had so much fun with the last few days. "Stupid Hana..."

"Stupid class..." Sakura sighed. She was one of the few that was keen on Suzume teaching for the day, but now, like just about everyone else, she was beginning to lose more respect for the huffy woman by the minute. She was now beginning to appreciate Anko's fun, lenient ways. "I don't know which I'd prefer, this, or Onnasuki."

"Okay, Sakura relax." Sakura told herself, taking a deep breath to calm herself,her nerves racking as she approached X-Ranked Mission. "Transform!" She called, turning into a lovely, fully-grown adult with beautifully long, flowing hair, an incredibly slender, shapely figure, and the kind of breasts Sakura dreamed of; big, but not too big.

"Hey, Erika, think you can take over for me a little while?" Yuko asked her fellow employee.

"Sure." Erika nodded.

"Thanks, kiddo." Yuko grinned, giving Erika a little smooch on the cheek and a playful little slap on the ass.

The front door to the sex shop opened, and Erika recited to the pink-haired woman who stepped inside,

"I'll need to see some ID, please."

"Shoot! I didn't think about that!" Sakura thought, digging through her pockets to find nothing of value to her entry. "Sorry, ma'am, I think I left it at home." She invented cleverly.

"I'm sorry, but all customers have to provide a proper ID before entry into this store." Erika stated, though she did seems sympathetic to Sakura's excuse. "Sorry, but those are the rules."

"Right. Sorry to bother you." Sakura responded politely, leaving the shop.

"Looking to get in, Sakura Haruno?" A woman just outside teased. She had short, boyish black hair, dark red eyes, and a grin about her face that implied that she was up to no good.

"Um... how do you know my name and what business is it of yours?" Sakura asked, dropping the jutsu as she saw no reason to use it any further.

"I'm Onnasuki, and I just want to lend a hand." The woman smiled, pulling Sakura back into an alleyway near the store.

"I just want to get some things from in there." Sakura grunted, trying to pull away from this stranger.

"Give me a kiss, and I'll think about doing it for you." Onnasuki whispered in a sultry tone. Sakura's face turned as pink as her hair.

"No! That's sexual harassment!" She snapped.

"Oh, don't be a prude." Onnasuki retorted. "Besides, you know I have a better chance of getting what you're looking for than whatever convoluted plan you've come up with."

"Alright. But just one kiss." Sakura sighed, turning from pink to red, and beginning to beat herself up inside for even saying such a thing. With ever-growing reluctance, Sakura closed her eyes, and pulled herself closer and closer to the lesbian deviant, their lips finally meeting, before Sakura almost immediately pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Onnasuki chuckled. "You call that a kiss? All that buildup for barely any lip contact?"

"I said one kiss and I meant it." Sakura stated firmly.

"THIS is a kiss." Onnasuki said huskily, grabbing the arms of the pink-haired student and pulling Sakura into a deep, very adult kiss, her tongue dancing inside her mouth, and playing with her tongue, and her eyes widened with shock. Onnasuki's tongue partied in Sakura's mouth as her inner self screamed disdainfully.

"No! No! NO! This bitch is stealing my first kiss! Why couldn't it have been Sasuke?"

Onnasuki then took it a bit further than she should have, her hands running down her arms, slowly before sliding across the fabric covering her chest. Onnasuki could tell her size, but still, she began unzipping Sakura's dress, and yanking it open and down off of her shoulders a little, before reaching in and groping the tiny tits inside.

"Don't have much up here, do you?" She teased, breaking the kiss.

"Oh shut up! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled.

"No. Can. Do." Onnasuki giggled, pulling her own shirt off, before pulling down Sakura's more, so her upper torso was revealed, making the pink haired girl blush even redder, and then pressing her moderately sized breasts against Sakura's small ones, both of them moaning as their nipples rubbed against one another. Onnasuki dove in for another kiss, reaching into Sakura's pants to the feel of a moist, warm pussy and rubbing slowly across the slit, as it grew quickly wetter.

"Awefully turned on, aren't we?" She teased. It was here that Sakura decided that she had enough.

"Fuck off!" She screamed, using her body to push Onnasuki away, and pulling up her top back over her shoulders, before punching Onnasuki into the wall behind her, and zipping her dress back up and running away with shame.

"Worth it." Onnasuki shrugged.

"Maybe I'll do the list some other time." Sakura sighed shaking her head, trying to forget what just happened as she returned back to her room later that evening. She sat down on the side of her bed and noticed a brown paper bag seated next to her. She unsealed the bag and opened it, instantly turning beat-red as she saw the contents of the bag; erotic novels, dirty magazines, an egg vibrator, and a how-to book on bisexual sex...

"Wait, bisexual?" Sakura blinked as she reread the cover. "Anko-sensei told me to get..." It was then that she understood who it was that left this present for her.

"Fucking first kiss-stealing bitch!" Her inner self screamed with rage, realizing it must have been her.

Meanwhile, back at X-Rank, the door opened once more, and Erika recited her typical line,

"I need to see some I..." But she froze as soon as she saw who it was that stood before her: Shino Aburame.

"Sorry, I don't have any ID on me." Shino stated in his usual low, cold-sounding voice. Erika repressed a scream. The Aburame Clan freaked the shit out of her.

"Take what ever you want!" She cried.

"I'm... not here to rob you. I'm just looking for..." Shino consulted his list. "Sex made perfect..."

"Here! Take the book and leave please!" Erika shrieked, pushing the book onto the counter and making Shino blink with confusion.

"I'm... not here to rob you, I just want..."

"Take it and go!" Erika cried.

"Very well... thank you..." Shino said politely before leaving the store. "That was rather odd..." He mused as he walked out.

Every single one of the bored-to-death students in Suzume's classroom were immediately revived as the bell rang, and gathering all their things together, the students burst out of the classroom, not even bothering to listen to Suzume's screams of,

"Single file, everyone! SINGLE FILE!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Naruto froze as he ran home, looking around for the source of the voice that called him. "Up here!" He looked up to see Anko sitting on the treebranch directly above. "How was class without me?"

"I... didn't show up for class today." Naruto responded sheepishly.

"Oh?" Anko raised an eyebrow. It was really just like Naruto to skip on a class, especially considering who it was that was substituting today. "Well, aren't you the naughty boy. Skipping out on an important class!" She really couldn't blame Naruto for bailing, but she couldn't help but enjoy teasing him.

"It wasn't my fault! Naruko dragged me off to...!" Naruto tried to explain, but Anko cut across him.

"No excuses, kiddo! You're coming home with me!" She said in a mockingly strict voice. She dragged Naruto, who by now was tired beyond belief from his day with his older female look-alike, to her house, where he was sat on the provocative, heart-shaped bed.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked, not able to see that Anko was only teasing him, and about to give him a special treat.

"Just chill." Anko chuckled. "Soon enough, you'll be getting an extra special little treat."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, still surprised he wasn't actually in trouble.

"You'll see." Anko chimed in a sing-song voice. "An extra special guest who loves you to death."

"Oh..." Naruto blinked, his face turning bright red. "Who is it?" Anko just sighed and smiled at the kid's childish ignorance as they waited on their 'extra special guest.'


	12. You know you liked it, Lil bro

"Password?" The doorman at the Cozy Condom requested.

"V-Giny!" Naruko cited. The eye slot slid shut and the front door opened for Naruko to enter, dragging Naruto right behind her.

"Why did you bring me here again?" Naruto asked as he was led through a hallway off to the side from the main stage, where the hardcore lesbian Onnasuki was pleasing a trio of horny women.

"Because if my little brother is going to play hooky, he may as well spend some time with his loving big sister." Naruko stated. Several women screamed as Naruko entered what seemed to be a dressing room, filled with many women in little to no clothing.

"Women only room!" One of them yelled.

"Get that little pervert out of here!"

"Ladies, relax!" Naruko giggled pleasantly. "He's too shy to be a pervert, see?" Sure enough, Naruto's face was a bright crimson, turned away from the sight of nude women, covering his eyes. "Everyone, this is my little bro, Naruto! He'll be staying here for today." A long, awkward silence broke over the changing room, Naruto even lowered the hand covering his eyes in curiosity to such quiet, though slapped it right back over his eyes once he remembered why he was covering them in the first place.

"He can't stay here! He's not even over 18, much less the right gender to stay in this room!" one woman argued.

"That's why he'll be in one of the client's booths with me for the first hour or two." Naruko responded. Many of the girls looked at Naruko with disgust.

"He's your little brother! Why would you do something so sick?" One of them burst out.

"He's not REALLY my little brother, that's just what I like to call him." Naruko laughed.

"You two do look an awful lot alike..." One girl commented, looking from one blonde to the other. Naruko smiled and led Naruto out of the room and down a hallway. Despite it being early in the day, he could hear music from the main club room. Obviously it was open at this time.

"You're open during the day?" He asked Naruko.

"Yeah. The club is open 24/7, but mornings are pretty slow, so all the cleaning gets done then, and from 4am to around now, there are only a couple of dancers, a few drunks, and late workers who come in, so it's pretty quiet." She explained as they drew closer to the main floor, passing several numbered doors, until they reached number '3' and Naruko went to open it, but found it locked.

"Oh… wait here a sec." She said before leaving Naruto, skipping away.

Naruto stood outside the door, waiting for Naruko, listening to the nearby music. He looked down the hall and saw a curtain, blocking his view of the main room. He decided to walk up, and take a peek, pushing aside the curtain.

He noticed that, unlike the night he had come with Hinata, it was quite empty, only about 5 men were sat near the stage with drinks, watching a lone woman dancing sexually around a pole, beads of sweat all over her naked body, which had only a thong on, several pieces of clothing having been discarded to the stage area. Her skin glistened under the lights as she moved, her soft breasts, smaller than Naruko's, jiggling as she moved in to erotic poses slowly.

"Ok, you." Came a familiar voice as Naruto was grabbed and pulled away.

"S-Sorry." He said, as he saw Naruko looking at him with a playful pout.

"Well, you little perv," She winked "If you wanna see a naked woman, leave it to your big is."  
She giggled as she pulled Naruto into room 3, now that it was unlocked.

Naruto blushed as he entered, the door closed behind them. It was decorated in dark reds and purples, lights on the ceiling giving mood lighting and mirrors on the two side walls, and the ceiling. The back wall had a long red couch, enough to seat 6 full grown men, and in front of that was large table with a platform pushed right up behind it, obviously for Naruko doing her strip routine.

Naruko smirked and pulled her little bro across the room, and sat him down on the couch.

"Now, let big sis give you a real show." As she smirked as she got up on the platform.

Naruto watched as she began to move her body in soft motions to the music being pumped in through speakers in the top corners of the room. Her hips swaying as her hands slide slowly up her body, trailing her curvaceous figure upwards to her chest, her head leaning back as she stroked her chest. Her lips opening as she gave out a soft moan.

Naruto swallowed as he began to feel a growing arousal stirring in his crotch, and his face reddening once again, and more as Naruko began to slowly pull down the zipper of her tight jack revealing more of her cleavage in a sensually teasing manner.

Naruko smiled erotically as she continued to move her body, and her hands across her body, her open jacket pulled down, as Naruto stares at her bra covered breasts. Naruko saw this, and teasingly tossed her Jacket over Naruto's head, making him jump from the sudden break of his view. She chuckled, and Naruto pulled the jacket off, putting it beside him, as she continued to watch Naruko's act, as she continued to dance erotically, and discard her clothing, one piece at a time making Naruto get harder and harder, enough to make him uncomfortably tight in the crotch of his pants.

"Take it out." Naruko smirked. "You can stroke while we're alone."

Naruto blinked, and did so, undoing his pants, and pulling them down, his hard shaft springing from his prison, and making Naruko lick her lips at the sight of it. As Naruto moved to grab hold, she moved up, now only in her bra, panties and stockings, and pulled his hand away, making him blink.

"Allow me, little bro." she smirked, hungrily, as she knelt down, and removed her bra, her large breasts jiggling as they bounced free of restraint.

Naruto's cock twitched as he watched them, making Naruko smile, before she wrapped her mounds around his length, tightly, squeezing his shaft firmly before moving them up and down. Naruto sat back, and closed his eyes as he let out soft moans of pleasure as Naruko gave him a tit-job, adding light licks to his tip as she teased him with varying speed of her rubs, moving very slow, to incredibly rapid, and alternating between strokes, raising the left breast as she lowered the right, or squeezing him tightly as she slid her ample chest up, and releasing the pressure as she slid back down.

All of it made Naruto moan out, and bring him closer to his eventual release. When he did, he erupted across Naruko's face and breasts as she squeezed every last drop of his cum from his cock before it softened.

"Mmm, very nice, little bro." she smirked as she licked her lips for any cum caught around it, as she began to scoop cum from her breasts with her fingers and suck them. Naruto still didn't understand how a girl could eat something like that. True, he didn't know how it tasted, and he didn't really want to.

"Now…" Naruko said once she was finished, and stood up, before lowering her panties. "My turn."

Naruto blushed as Naruko sat on the table in front of him. She reached out and stroked his cheek with a soft smile, before silently guiding him to his knees and to her wet crotch as she lay back on the table and platform as she reached out, holding Naruto's head to her pussy as he began to eat her out. Her legs widened, giving more room as her breathing became heavier, and small moans left her mouth.

"OOHHHH… Wow. Y-you're… p-pretty good." She moaned out, surprised he was as skilled as he was. Not the most skilled, he had some way to go to reach the levels of cunninglis she had experienced, but it was enough of a surprise to make it better than she expected, and turn her on more. "S-Such a dirty little bro." she moaned out her body beginning to wriggle a little, her hips pressing in to his mouth a little more as her back arched, and she moaned out a little louder.

Naruto was red, hearing it all as he felt her getting wetter in his mouth as he continued to lick her out, and use techniques he had gotten from adult books and magazines he had read, from the sex shop.

Naruko continued to moan out louder as Naruto brought her closer to her own climax, spraying fluids across Naruto's face, who looked a little disgusted.

"Oh, don't be like that." Naruko giggled, noting his expression. "Most men would kill for the opportunity for a woman to cum on them. Go on, taste it."

Naruto still thought it very disgusting to be asked to taste something that came out of Naruko's body 'down there,' despite he had been licking it, the taste had had a slight salty taste, and he was unsure, but there was a lot more than what he had tasted, and he hadn't swallowed and of what he had lapped up; but he wiped a little from his mouth anyway and reluctantly tasted it. "Well?" Naruko prodded.

"Uh..." Naruto muttered awkwardly. He didn't know what to say about the salty treat. "Strange..." He eventually answered. "Not bad, but... strange."

"Good enough." Naruko sighed, before she suddenly had a look of realization appear on her face. "Oh, I'm on. I'll be right back." She winked, redressing and leaving the booth. "Make yourself comfy, little bro!" She called before closing the door.

"Um, okay..." Naruto muttered, even though Naruko was already out of earshot.

After pulling his pants back on, he spent the next few minutes examining the room more intently, searching for the source of a faint, strange odor, which he soon figured out was a small trash can filled with used condoms.

Continuing his exploration, he looked under the long red couch, finding several sex toys, many of which he recognized on his trip to X-Ranked Mission; some vibrators for women, others masturbators for men, to which Naruto blinked at, wondering where they would go, before he blinked, and realized, slowly returning the object with a faint, nervous blush.

"Ah! That was fun." came an unfamiliar female voice, making Naruto jump as the door to the booth opened and two women walked in. One of them obviously just got off the stage, because she wore nothing to cover her perky breasts and was covered in sweat. The other one looked somewhat nervous and clearly uncomfortable in the very revealing clothes she wore.

The two stopped, the naked woman blinking as she saw the young boy stood in front of them, next to the couch, as the other, timid one hiding a little behind the first. "Ah, Naruko's little 'brother.' How've you been?" She smirked suddenly recognizing him.

"Uh... alright." Naruto shrugged, knowing where this was likely to be going. "Sorry, is this the wrong...?"

"Actually, your timing couldn't be better." The sweaty, older woman smiled. "You see, my little sister here is in need of some... practice." Her younger sister blushed brightly at her elder sibling's ease of saying it to a stranger. "See, she just recently joined up, and she's having a bit of a hard time with servicing some of the guys here, so who better to practice on than you."

"P-practice what?" Naruto stuttered, though he knew he didn't even need to ask.

"Blowjobs and stuff like that." The older sister answered casually, gripping her nervous little sister's petite breasts, getting a small twinge of irritation from her, nervously. "Her tits are too small for a boob-job, so she'll have to be super good at sucking cocks."

"S-sis..." The younger sister muttered timidly.

"Quit stuttering and blow him already!" The older sister barked.

She then grabbed Naruto, pulling his jacket off, and using it to bind his hands behind his back, before he could give any sort of protest, and then kicking him onto the couch.

"He's all yours." she smirked to her nervous sibling.

"Sorry about this." The younger sister whispered as she unzipped Naruto's pants, slowly, and inching his boxers down so that his cock sprung out. "Oh my..." She blushed even more deeply; He was much bigger than she thought he would be. Even the older sister gave an admiring grin when she saw.

"Alright." The younger sister exhaled uneasily, clearly not having much of a liking for such an embarrassing job as this, it almost made Naruto wonder why she was doing it; though seeing how bossy her sister was, he didn't wonder much. "Here I go..." She held Naruto's stick in one hand, giving it a slow, soft stroke to get him a little stiff, her expression of focus, like she was recalling the 'procedure' to giving a blowjob.

She then slowly opened wide, drawing her mouth slowly to its head, closing her eyes as though preparing for a romantic kiss.

"Oh, for crap's sake." The older sister rolled her eyes, getting tired of waiting and pushed her little sister's mouth onto her practice target's dick, surprising her and Naruto from the sudden penetration in to her throat. "Now pleasure him." She prodded impatiently.

The younger sister licked the cock in her mouth, slowly beginning to bob up and down, Naruto feeling the ever-growing familiar arousal that came with blowjobs, having been given two by Naruko in the course of an hour.

The sucking was slow, but powerful, making Naruto breathe out more heavily as she continued on him.  
Though, Naruto was a little stunned at what he felt, the difference between this one, and the more desired blowjobs he had been given, really showed how much the younger sister was not liking it, and he wondered if he should tell her to stop. In fact, he was beginning to get a little annoyed at the elder sister for forcing her, but before he could, however, the younger sister recoiled, a look of disgust on her face, showing how right he was as it was obvious she didn't enjoy the taste of dick. Instead, she improvised, stroking his shaft with her hands and drawing Naruto close to orgasm, making him moan, as it seemed more relaxed, and pleasurable, so Naruto relaxed with it. In his mind though, cursing that he couldn't have escaped by now, and thinking he should train himself on his escape skills later.

"Knock that crap off." The older sister groaned irritably. "No guy likes a handjob. If he wanted someone to jack him off, he can take care of that during his free time. Get 'im in your mouth!" She pushed her younger sister's mouth back onto her practice dummy's cock.

The younger sister moaned, though more from distain than anything as she continued mouth-stroking the dick forced in to her mouth.

She didn't want to, but, this was her job now, so, she forced herself to continue on, closing her eyes tight as she sucked on, moving faster, and harder on Naruto, trying to get it over with, and inadvertently making Naruto moan out louder, even if it didn't feel as good as the other blowjobs, even the mysterious girl in the bathroom he had while on his date with Hinata had that extra touch of pleasure, obviously, a blowjob isn't just skill, it's about passion, he'd have to ask Anko about it later, but was it possible that an unwilling blowjob never feels as good as a freely given one? He wondered if Hinata, or Sakura would ever do something as dirty ad to give him a blowjob, it almost made him feel sad, he had come to at least enjoy having them, that if the girls he liked, or had come to like would be resistant to the idea.

He groaned out more, as she brought him closer to release, his body pulsing and squirming as his physical reaction, overrode his opinion on how it felt, before at last Naruto came, spurting warm gunk into her mouth. The younger sister recoiled, gagging again.

"No! Swallow it!" The older sister snapped, quickly holding her sisters mouth closed, obviously knowing her younger sibling was planning to spit the cum out. "First instinct is to spit if you don't care! First instinct is to swallow if you love your customer."

The younger sister looked on the verge of tears as, with difficulty against herself, she swallowed all of Naruto's cum in one hard gulp.

"There. Now fuck him." The older sister ordered.

Her younger sister gasped in surprise at the order, obviously not expecting to move on to that so soon, but, she stood up and stripped what little clothing she had on, though still covered her breasts with her hands, and slowly approached Naruto. He had to admit, despite she wasn't as well formed, and toned as her elder sister, the younger sister had a nice body, despite her breasts were smaller than he had seen in person.

"Whoa, hey! I'm still a virgin!" Naruto yelped as he realized what she was about to do, and just how pathetic it sounded when he said this out loud.

"Yeah? So's my little sister. She could do with a good fuck." The older girl stated. "So what are you waiting for? Fuck him!"

"And just who are you fucking?" A stern voice sounded coldly from the entrance to the booth.

Both girls turned to see Naruko, no longer giving off her naughty, happy, teasing air. Instead, she looked incredibly angry with the intruders, especially with the older of the two.

"Well, my sister needs to lose her cherry, and if you don't mind..."

"I do mind, if you plan to take my little brother's virginity." Naruko snapped. "Especially when your own younger sibling isn't willing; Sex is something to enjoy, not to be forced upon others. Now get out!" Both women dashed from the booth, the younger girl even forgetting that she left her clothing behind, and giving a soft smile to Naruko, almost like a sorry, and thank you; to which Naruko silently nodded to in understanding.

"N-Naruko...?" Naruto blinked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry you had to see that." Naruko smiled, resuming her typical, cheerful demeanor, "phew! I'm feeling really hot right now." She grabbed a towel and used it to wipe the sweat from her completely bare body.

"Um... why are you..." Naruto blushed, only now realizing that Naruko was completely and totally naked.

"It's a strip club, silly." Naruko giggled. "Of course I would have to get naked sooner or later." She struck a sexy pose. "Like what you see? Better than that picture I gave you, huh?"

"Um, uh..." Naruto stuttered, face turning red as a beet.

Naruko smirked, walked up, and leant in close, "Do you jerk off to it?" she whispered seductively, "Hmmm? Do you?"

Naruto blushed and glanced away, before he turned back and said, "Could you at least put some underwear on?"

"Don't be such a prude. Isn't that what Anko's been trying to teach you?" Naruko sighed. "Anyway, I want to go down to the hot spring before I'm called back on stage again. Wanna come?"

"Uh, sure. Okay..." Naruto nodded. He did forget to bathe for a day or two. "But shouldn't you put... something on?" He added as Naruko freed him from his jackets bondage, and led him out of the booth, with only a towel wrapped around her midsection.

"Don't be silly." Naruko smiled. "This is the adult entertainment district. No one cares what you wear around here."

"I didn't even know this place had an adult entertainment district." Naruto remarked.

"Onnasuki struts around the district completely naked all the time." Naruko giggled. "So no one's going to care if I go in just a towel. Come on!" She dragged her little bro outside and led the way to the bathhouse, where Naruko discarded her towel, and Naruto his clothing. He walked out of the changing room through a curtained doorway with a sign above it, featuring a naked woman with a teasing expression and an inscription reading "You must be at least this naked to enter."

Naruto's face reddened from a combination of the nude women and the heat of the steaming hot spring. He was ready to dive into the bath, but Naruko grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Little bro! You have to wash off before you get into the bath!" she told him in a mock-stern voice.

"Sorry. I've never been to a bathhouse before." Said Naruto.

"You have no idea what you've been missing out on." Naruko told him cheerfully, sitting him down on a stool at a cleaning station. "But before you have any fun, you gotta clean yourself up." She lathered soap onto her breasts before rubbing them across Naruto's back.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Naruto said uncomfortably.

"It's the big sister's duty to wash her little bro's back." Naruko answered simply. "Besides, you know you like it."  
Naruto had to admit, feeling the flesh against his, and it rubbing up and down did feel good, and a small arousal was proof of it.

After she finished boob-washing his back, she lathered her hands with soap. "Now for the front." She giggled, grinning as began reaching around the front of her little bro and grabbing his cock.

"Hey! I can take care of that myself!" Naruto yelped, feeling her hands around him, and stroking it, up and down, slowly, his sis working his shaft with soap.

"But it's more fun when your big sis does it for you, right?" Naruko teased.

"People are staring!" Naruto tried to whisper.

"This is the adult entertainment district, of course they're not." Naruko giggled. "Look around." Sure enough, there was a couple washing right next to Naruto, the man giving his girlfriend a reach-around handjob, sliding across her pussy lips, and even sticking a finger in, making her red face stifle moans. Another couple was a little further away, the woman of the pair giving her man a soapy tit-job. "See?"

"Well, okay, but..." said Naruto, before he let out a moan as Naruko suddenly squeezed his shaft a little firmer, and began to pump him faster.

Naruko smiled as she began to teasingly lick his neck, as she leant back, pulling him on top of her, before they were lay down, Naruto on top of Naruko, his back on her front and his head now between her breasts, as she continued to jerk his cock harder and faster.  
She was getting harder on his cock, and faster.

"Nnn… N-Naru… Naruk-k-ko." He moaned out.

"Oh… little bro, moaning your sisters name as you get off." She teased.

"N-No… t-t-too hard… t-t-too f-fast!" he moaned out, breathing heavily as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. His body reacting and building pressure so fast that his mind was going blank.

Naruko smirked and kept going, though loosening her grip slightly, she moved faster.  
hi breathed out more heavily as she continued on and on until, he let a moan escape, his back arched and he shot his load up, causing it land on his torso, and cover her hand.

"And, you're clean." Said Naruko, finishing her handjob, as Naruto breathed out from an intense release.  
She moved from under him, letting him lay on the floor as she washed her hand and his cock clean of soap, and cum, before licking up whatever cum spurt onto his body, making Naruto quiver as he felt her tongue and body work its way up from his crotch to his stomach. "You can get in the water now." Naruto left the cleaning station right away, plunging straight into the hot water.

"Oh, yeah..." Naruto sighed, his tensions melting away. "This is great."

"Like it?" Naruko smiled as she cleansed her own sweaty body. "Maybe when you graduate, I should take you here again during orgy night." Several people in the hot spring laughed at this claim.

"Oh, Naruko. You and orgy night." A woman next to Naruto chuckled pleasantly.

"Hey, Emi! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up today." Naruko greeted her. "Naruto, this is Emi, good friend of mine who frequents this place."

"You seem kind of familiar." Said Naruto, taking in the woman's appearance, wondering where he could have seen her before. She had long, silky black hair that rain just below the shoulders, dark brown eyes, a very mature, slender figure, and a beautiful smile that was simply to die for. "Have you ever been to the ninja academy?"

"No, but I have a daughter who's a student there now." The woman laughed. "She's named Emi, after me."

"Oh! I thought I heard that name somewhere!" Naruto gasped, coming to an understanding. "Yeah, I've seen her in class now and then."

"Ah, so you're in the academy too?" Emi smiled. "How's my little Emi doing?"

"Uh... alright, I think." Naruto shrugged. "I don't really know her personally at all, but yeah, I guess she's doing okay..."

"I've been a little worried lately about her." Emi sighed. "She regularly comes home not looking very happy, and her grades haven't been very good. I think she's worried because of the virginity ritual..."

"Wait, you know about that?" Naruto blinked.

"Everyone knows about that." Emi laughed. "This is the first time in over fourteen years that it's been held. In those times, the academy would occasionally volunteer genin, sometimes even adults, ninja or not, to assist in the rituals. I know Emi feels like she isn't ready, especially considering she's... oh, never mind. So how do you feel about it all?"

"The ritual? Uh... not sure that I like that we're randomly paired..." Naruto said awkwardly, his thoughts falling on Sakura, who he had a crush on for a while, Hinata, who he now started to have feeling for that confused him, Anko, who had been seducing him since day one of her times teaching, and even Naruko, his ever naughty big sister."

"Oh?" Emi giggled, along with several others in the bath listening to their conversation. "Have anyone special in mind you'd like to have your ritual with?"

"Uh... not really..." Naruto lied, his face turning crimson and his thoughts still dwelling on those four women, though Sakura seemed to slowly fade from his mind for some reason.

"Don't you lie, little bro!" Naruko teased. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Aw, young love is always so cute." said Emi.

"Hinata's not my girlfriend!" Naruto blurted defensively. "Wait, why am I being so defensive about that? Isn't she...? I guess we still haven't talked about it..."

"Well, if you feel like she's someone you want to... do it with," Emi explained, her face turning a little naughty at these last words. "Let whoever's in charge know. I heard that you can get your way if you play your cards right."

"But if it's random chance...?"

"Rules were made to be broken in the days when they did the virginity rituals." Emi interrupted.

"Oh." Naruto blinked. "Okay. Thanks." He felt a little more at ease now. Anko seemed to favorite the boy, so hopefully interfacing with her would be no problem at all.

"Of course." Emi smiled. "But if that doesn't go over well," Her voice suddenly turned husky and she drew closer to Naruto, to the point that her bare skin made contact with his, her perky breasts pressed against his chest. "I'd be happy to help you out..."

"Oh! I have to get back to the club!" Naruko gasped, grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him back through the changing room, where he barely had time to put his clothes on before being pulled out of the bathhouse.

"Somehow, I get the feeling she was just jealous..." He thought, because Naruko's hurried pace slowed down considerably as they returned to the strip club.

"Hey, Naruko, you're on." Onnasuki told the blonde woman when she and Naruto returned. "I've got a hot date soon, so mind if you go on alone?"

"Kind of." Naruko answered nervously. "I don't like doing such lewd things in front of crowds."

"So that's why she was dancing with Onnasuki that time." Naruto thought, recalling his bizarre date with Hinata.

"Oh! Maybe you could dance with me, little bro!" said Naruko.

"Me?" Naruto blurted. "But I'm a..."

"Remember that picture I gave you?" Naruko winked. "Or would you rather see the real thing for a demonstration?" She let her towel drop to the floor, giving Onnasuki a nosebleed.

"Two Narukos on stage?" she grinned perversely. "That would be awesome! Do it, boy!"

"Uh... alright..." Naruto felt very weird, but transformed into an exact replication of Naruko, making Onnasuki's nose spurt more blood than before.

"Glorious." She commented, wiping her face clean. "Uh-oh, I think you're wanted on stage. Break a leg, you two." She gave both identical girls a pat on the butt.

"Here, you can use this one." Naruko handed her disguised little bro a scrawny bikini just like the one she was putting on.

"It feels so weird and... a little wrong to wear clothes like these..." Naruto remarked. He definitely was not comfortable with the panties that rode up his newly feminine ass and clung to his nethers, and it was no less weird-feeling that the bra lifted and pressed together 'her' large breasts.

"It's something that takes time to get used to." Naruko shrugged, obviously very comfortable with the skimpy dress. "Now let's not keep 'em waiting any longer."

"Wait!" Naruto whispered as he followed Naruko nervously onto the stage, to several hooting men. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Chill out. Just follow my lead." Naruko responded. "Sorry to keep you waiting, boys!" She called to the small crowd, which gave an enthusiastic applause. "This here's my, uh, twin sister, who's guest staring today. Sorry, boys, she's taken." She gave a discrete gesture to Naruto telling 'her' to follow along.

Some erotically-lyriced hip-hop music pounded through the stereo system and Naruko began to move her body in a provocative dance, Naruto trying 'her' best to imitate.

"She makes it look like it's really easy." 'She' thought. Naruto really felt a little stupid trying to keep up with Naruko, making 'her' feel like 'she' was slacking a bit too much in P.E. at the academy. Though, 'her' mistakes didn't seem too big, since the crowd didn't give any sort of negative expression.

Naruto gave a small gasp of surprise as Naruko pulled 'her' close, stroking a cold hand from 'her' shoulder down to near 'her' butt.

"I thought I was supposed to be your sister?" Naruto whispered.

"You are. Guys love this shit." Naruko replied. "Now let's give them some more." She strutted slowly towards the pole at the front of the stage, doing a simple yet provocative motion as she did, Naruto following and imitating her actions. She then pressed her back to the pole, Naruto following suit, and, arms over her head intertwining the pole, slid down slowly and tantalizingly, Naruto feebly following suit, not aware how the act was performed, with his 'big sis' directly behind 'her.'

A few men in the front waved bills at Naruto, to which 'she' turned to Naruko, who, taking a few bills herself, nodded a confirmation, tucking the bills into the sides of her panties before letting her top fall to the stage floor, her large, perky tits exposed.

Naruto repeated the action, taking the bills from the enthused men and taking 'her' top off. Naruko pulled 'her' close, performing a sort of kinky version of a ballroom dance, their boobs pressed against each other.

Once more, Naruto felt the bizarre sensation that he never would have felt as a male, the sensation of 'her' soft mounds squeezed together against 'her' elder sister's , the sense of arousal as 'her' nipples brushed against Naruko's, and as the real blonde woman reached down into 'her' panties, 'she' once more felt the anomaly of vaginal arousal.

"Ready, little 'sis?'" Naruko whispered, a naughty ring to her voice. Naruto nodded, though not really sure what Naruko meant by that. She kissed Naruto very firmly on the lips, her tongue playing naughtily in Naruto's mouth, and removed 'her' panties, rubbing 'her' ass in one hand, teasing 'her' nipples with the other.

Many whistles and cheers sounded around them. Naruko stripped her own panties and pulled Naruto down to the stage floor. Her legs crossed with Naruto's, and she began to move her hips, her pussy rubbing against her 'little sis's.'

"She is crazy!" Naruto thought through husky moans of very bizarre cross-gender ecstasy. "I thought I was supposed to be her sister?"

"Yeah, Naruko!" The men in the crowd cheered.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Work her, you dirty girl!"

"This is AH! Normal for AH! You? Ooh!" Naruto tried to whisper through moans.

"What can I say? I'm just a naughty girl!" Naruko giggled, able to talk more clearly through sex due no doubt to more experience. Naruto, whose transformed pussy was sensitive as a first-timers, arched 'her' back as 'her' screams of pleasure increased.

"Three, two, one..." Naruko counted down, before arching her own back to match Naruto perfectly and inching back a little, before both girls ejaculated simultaneously for the entire audience to see.

A moment of silence washed over the entire club, even the pounding music stopped when their lesbian sex began.

"Uh..." Naruko said in an undertone. "Uh-oh. I think I might have gone a little over the top..." If someone was just entering the strip joint, they would have thought an explosion had gone off, as the entire club burst into tumultuous applause. Naruko gave a little sigh of relief and stood. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm here all week!" She said, a little awkwardly. She led Naruto off the stage, disregarding the clothing items left behind on the floor.

"The hell was that?" Naruto panted, once off stage, his jutsu fading. He blushed furiously at first, but remembered he still wore his normal clothes. Only in transformation was he naked.

"You know you liked it, little bro." Naruko teased.

"You do stuff like that everyday?" Naruto wiped his sweat-drenched forehead.

"I don't usually have sex with the girl I'm on stage with, but," Naruko giggled.

"I meant the dancing stuff." Naruto panted. "It's pretty exhausting. And you do stuff like that several times a day?"

"It takes some getting used to, but yeah." Naruko smiled. "Why? Are you really that tired from just one go?"

"Yeah! You say it like it's nothing."

"Little bro, I am no novice when it comes to the physical sexual art." Naruko mock-sighed. She reached for Naruto's pants, his member hard as a rock. "Let me show you..."

"Um, Ms. Naruko?" Both blondes turned their heads to see the reluctant young girl from before. Her eyes darted at times, obviously making sure her bossy older sister wasn't nearby. "Uh... thank you for before. I really didn't want to lose my cherry so..."

"It's no problem." Naruko smiled.

"Uh... I want to know what love with a woman feels like..." The girl said nervously. "Can you show me?" She looked as though she was regretting that question as soon as she finished saying it.

"Sure. Let's go somewhere private." Naruko took the girl's arm. "And don't worry, your big sister'll never have to know."

"I'd like that." said the girl as she and Naruko disappeared behind a curtain.

"Sorry, little bro." Naruko whispered, poking her head back through the curtain. "Guess you'll have to wait another day for one of my special blowjobs. Go on home, I'm going to be... busy for a while."

Naruto didn't even respond as he left the strip joint, his face still bright crimson. For a moment, his mind was in a total haze as he instinctively ran toward the direction of his house.

"Hey, Kiddo!" He froze and looked around for the source of the voice. "Up here!" He looked up to see Anko sitting on the treebranch directly above. "How was class without me?"

"I... didn't show up for class today." Naruto responded sheepishly.

"Oh?" Anko raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you the naughty boy. Skipping out on an important class!" She really couldn't blame Naruto for bailing, but she couldn't help but enjoy teasing him.

"It wasn't my fault! Naruko dragged me off to...!" Naruto tried to explain, but Anko cut across him.

"No excuses, kiddo! You're coming home with me!" She said in a mockingly strict voice. She dragged Naruto, who by now was tired beyond belief from his day with his older female look-alike, to her house, where he was sat on the provocative, heart-shaped bed.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked, not able to see that Anko was only teasing him, and about to give him a special treat.

"Just chill." Anko chuckled. "Soon enough, you'll be getting an extra special little treat."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, still surprised he wasn't actually in trouble.

"You'll see." Anko chimed in a sing-song voice. "An extra special guest who loves you to death."

"Oh..." Naruto blinked, his face turning bright red. "Who is it?" Anko just sighed and smiled at the kid's childish ignorance as they waited on their 'extra special guest.'


	13. Please be very gentle with her

"So... who is this guest? And why is she so late?" Naruto asked Anko arms crossed and in with a pout on his face. He had been waiting in her very lewd basement waiting for someone Anko cited as being a 'very special guest' for well over two hours now.

"She's probably really nervous." said Anko, chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of her head, though her sense of worry was increasing by the minute. She sighed after another quiet ten minutes and decided to spill her guts. "Alright, kid. I wanted to save the explanation until after she showed up, but it looks like I'm going to have go find her, so I may as well just tell you flat out."

"Tell me what?"

"Well... Hinata requested that I give her an early virginity ritual with you." Anko explained. "You're the only boy in the world she could possibly take comfort in giving her virginity to."

"Okay, that explains this room..." Naruto muttered. "But then who's this guest?" Anko sighed. What a knucklehead.

"Anyway, you know how shy and insecure she is. She probably got too embarrassed to even come here, and decided to opt out without telling me." She went on. "I hope it's not asking too much of you, but could you wait here while I go look for her?"

"Sure, I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"Good. Make yourself at home down here while I'm out." Anko grinned, pointing out the videos with a wink. "Don't let yourself get bored."

"Uh... okay..." Naruto blinked as Anko ascended the steps.

Once outside, Anko leapt to the rooftops, and began to move rapidly.

"I don't mind you getting cold feet. I just wish you could at least let me know somehow that you wanted to pussy out!" Anko grumbled to herself as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, soon reaching the Hyuuga compound. Once at the front of the household, she rapped on the oak front gate, which soon opened to both of Hinata's parents.

"Hello, Ms. Mitarashi." Kind Hitomi Hyuuga greeted Anko. "Did you come to bring news on my missing daughter?"

"Missing?" Anko repeated.

"We have not seen or heard from Hinata since last night." Hiashi stated. His stern face soon turned cold. "About the time she was taking an afterschool lesson from you..."

"I thought she would have been here." Anko blinked. "You mean she hasn't...?"

"No, she hasn't." Hiashi stated firmly.

"We requested to the shinobi to search for her this morning." Hitomi explained.

"Then, I better start looking too." said Anko seriously, a little worried for her student. "I'll let you know as soon as I find something out." She could just make out Hitomi calling 'Thank you!' After her as she dashed off to any places where it would be possible to find a trace of her insecure student.

She stopped somewhere in the middle of town, where she saw the Ichiraku Noodle Shop just across the street from her position. It was a long shot, but a fair chance. She leapt down and pushed past the curtain into the shop, where the old man who ran the noodle shop stopped packing up to close for the night and looked a bit alarmed at Anko's sudden appearance.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid we're closed for the night." He said.

"I'm not here for noodles." Anko stated. "Have you seen Hinata Hyuuga since last night?"

"Hinata?" The old man repeated, musing. "The name's not familiar..."

"She has short ink blue hair, pale lavender eyes, and is commonly nervous and shy around a lot of people." Anko described.

"No, sorry. Haven't seen anyone like that come in here before, much less since yesterday." said the old man. "Why do you ask?"

"She's missing." Anko explained. "If you do see anyone like that, let the nearest shinobi know right away." No even waiting for the old man's response, she dashes off in search of more evidence towards Hinata's whereabouts.

"The Yamanaka Flower Shop? No. The Dango Shop? No. The Tea House? No." The more places Anko scanned over, the more alarmed she was as she found just as little evidence of the timid girl as the last. "Amaguriama? No." She stopped, panting.

"Damn it!" She cursed, punching the wall of a nearby building furiously. The door to the shop she disrupted with her punch opened, and a familiar face stepped out, stern faced.

"HEY! Was that really necess...?" She asked rhetorically, before noticing who she was talking to. "Oh, Anko. What's up?"

"Hey, Yuko." Anko sighed. "A girl's missing, and I can't find any evidence of her anywhere in the village. Totally untraceable."

"Then there's a certain someone here that I've been enjoying some time alone with." Yuko giggled. Anko peered into the shop past her to see Hana Inuzuka totally naked, enjoying an after sex glass of sake, her body a little damp from sweat.

"Perfect!" said Anko. "Hana, there's a girl I'm looking for, Hinata Hyuuga. I need your help looking for her."

"Just give me something with her scent, and I'll be all over it." Hana agreed. Anko hesitated for a moment. She didn't have anything with Hinata's scent on her, and she knew she there would be some serious shit from the Hyuugas if everyone returned empty-handed, no matter what the reason, Hinata was that important to them, just as the heir, not to mention the child of the leader. Then it hit her...

"I'll be right back." She said, sprinting back to her house while Hana went to retrieve her hounds.

Anko jumped the whole staircase down to her basement, and grabbed the dildo off the wall of sexual tools that was used the other night.

Naruto jumped in surprise, covering his crotch, Anko grinned, having caught him jerking off to one of her many videos. But she had no time to say anything, and simply left him to it.

"I'm actually kinda glad you did lick it clean now." She remarked, remembering that Hinata indeed used her mouth to clean it shortly before her disappearance.

She left her apartment to find Hana just outside followed by about a dozen ninja hounds.

"Find what you were looking for?" she asked.

"Here you go." Anko held the dildo out to for the dogs, who crowded around it and sniffed it deeply. "Don't ask." She added awkwardly as Hana gave her a questioning look.

The hounds spread out, sniffing around thoroughly for the strong scent they had just inhaled.  
One of them barked loudly and began running.

"He found her trail!" Hana called, chasing after, followed closely by Anko and the other dogs. They ran across the entire leaf village, following the trail of the hounds, Anko becoming exhausted, as this was her third time running across the large town, and the path of the ninja hounds became far more jagged than expected, making many strange turns, circling certain areas multiple times, even back-tracking, as though to make sure they were on the right track.

"Hey, how's the search going?" Anko flinched as she turned to see Yahiko running alongside her.

"Yahiko? What are you doing here? And how did you know about this search?" Anko panted.

"Every shinobi in the village knows." Yahiko explained. "Hinata's one of my students, so I can't easily just sit by while she's missing."

"Yahiko?" Hana almost tripped as she looked over her shoulder at Yahiko. She had a friend with benefits relationship with this man as Anko did. "Oh, I haven't had a good fuck with you in a long time!"

"Now's really not the time." said Yahiko seriously. "And eyes front!"

"Wha?" Hana started, before crashing into a wooden fence, cursing as she rubbed the spot where her face collided with the wall. "They've stopped..." She said, indicating her hounds, which were crammed together into a corner ally, some scratching the concrete wall before them. "Are you sure this is where Hinata's trail leads?" The dogs barked their confirmation.

"Strange..." Anko mused, investigating the area at the end of the trail. "I wonder if...? Hey, what's that one got in his mouth?" Sure enough, one of the hounds was gnawing at a strange, black item.

"Kurou, give." Hana ordered firmly, the dog dropping the item in its master's outstretched hand. Hana wiped the item of saliva and examined it. "Hey, what do you guys make of this?" She asked, showing it to Anko and Yahiko. It was a black matchbook with an emblem across the front with the kanji "akuma" (Demon), and the words "Daimao's Den" scrawled underneath in a sinister, blood-like print.

"Daimao's Den!" Anko and Yahiko exclaimed.

"Is that bad?" Hana blinked, not familiar with the name.

"Real bad." Anko nodded. "They're kind of before your time, but Daimao's Den was the name of a bar they used to have around this area. In truth, though, it's actually the most feared criminal organization known to humankind. Narcotics, slave trade, you name it, Daimao's Den was associated with every crime you could possibly imagine. I thought they had disbanded years ago."

"So does that mean they kidnapped Hinata?" said Hana, understanding that she was beginning to be associated with something very dangerous.

"It does." Yahiko confirmed, his expression darkening greatly. "We're going to need a bigger team if we're dealing with Daimao's Den. Let's go!"

"Huh?" Hinata breathed, opening her eyes. She felt incredibly dizzy, her vision blurry as she opened her eyes. She could barely remember what happened to her before falling asleep, or even tell which way was up. "What...?"

"Good mornin', sweetheart." A dark voice sounded, making Hinata wince, her head turning this way and that in search of the speaker.

"Who said that?" She asked. She screamed as her vision cleared up and she noticed her body was completely naked. She made to cover herself, but her hands and legs were bound tightly to her sides. She screamed even more as she realized she was bound to a wall in what seemed to be an abandoned bar, her body on display like a decoration to several men engaging in many casual acts, many of which illegal; gambling, obviously abducted women tied down to tables, their clothes torn to rags, as they were raped; taking narcotics, yet all of them looked up at Hinata as she screamed, and laughed at her misfortune.

"What is this place!" Hinata squealed.

"Welcome to Daimao's Den." A man who seemed to be the ringleader smirked evilly. "You're 'ere for one reason, and one reason only: To be sold at tonight's auction."

"So-sold?" Hinata echoed, frightened.

"'At's right, sweetheart." The ringleader sneered. "And you 'appen to be our real bread winner, so don't make us 'ave to 'urt ya."

"Kid's from the Hyuuga clan, she's got a perfect body, and on top of it all, she's still a virgin!" one of the men barked. "That's the trifecta! She'll go for more than the other slaves in the auction put together!"

"No! Stop!" Hinata screamed, pulling against her restraints with all her might, but she then found it to be impossible to call upon her chakra.

"You might'a already noticed, but you're chakra's dead gone!" the ring leader cackled. "Can' just let our prize break free, now can we?"

"No..." Hinata sobbed, struggling fruitlessly.

"Just be lucky we want you flawless." One of the men growled. "We were going to rape you senseless, beat you, make you bleed from your pussy, but as long as your body remains unflawed, you're worth billions. So shut your fuckin' mouth, and just be glad we're not doing all those things to you!"

"Um... I have to um..." Hinata mumbled awkwardly.

"Speak up, you bitch!" One man barked irritably, pounding his fist as though to strike Hinata, but instead his fist collided with a glass wall between him and Hinata.

"Waru! Do be careful not to 'arm to our prize." The ringleader growled, whipping a large knife out, pointing it directly in the man called Waru's face. "If she gets covered in glass cuts, you know what'll happen to you, right?" Waru gulped, bowed an apology and backed off.

"As you can see, you're in a protective case to keep you from being damaged before the auction." The ringleader explained, lightly knocking on the transparent barrier. "Now, what were you saying?"

"C-could you let me go for just a moment? I... sort of need to use the bathroom..." Hinata swallowed. She knew before these words even escaped her mouth what her response would be.

"Just 'ow stupid do you think we are?" The ring leader smirked, the rest of his band guffawing. "We all know you're just gonna run the second we get out of there, and we won't be able to do much to stop ya without leaving any marks. If you need to piss, do it in front of everyone." He chuckled, perversely. "But, trust me, we know when a sex slave needs to take a piss, and you obviously don't. So just stay quiet!"

Hinata couldn't help but begin to cry. Her life was over. She was going to lose her virginity to a sinister figure she didn't even know, and she'd never see anyone she knew or loved ever again. The ringleader groaned irritably at the sound of her crying and pressed a button near Hinata's case. The glass box was soon filled with a violet vapor. Hinata's sobs were instantly silenced as she was sedated, her head slumping downward, her body completely inert.

When she awoke what seemed hours later, to find herself still tightly restrained, though rather than a dirty, run-down pub. She was now looking at what seemed to be the off-side of a stage, where another woman in obvious despair stood, naked except for the strong iron shackles around her wrists, behind a man at a podium calling something that was too fast for Hinata's disoriented mind to clearly understand. Then, the man banged a hammer against the wooden podium, shouting,

"SOLD!" A greedy-looking man with a pale woman in a very revealing bikini on either side of him stepped up, leading his new slave home.

"Our next item for auction is a true, once in a lifetime gem!" Hinata's heart lurched as she was moved onto the stage, as though being pulled by a magnet.

"This is it. My life is over. It's really, truly over." She thought, falling into tears. She was hoping, begging that someone would show up to save her, like in "Sex Slave Chronicle," a pornography she once saw in Anko's basement, but this wasn't Sex Slave Chronicle. This wasn't a movie. Her life as she knew it was at an end. She was going to be sold as though she was property, her virginity she saved for Naruto all these years would be stolen by a sinister shadow, she was going to be raped, hurt, abused, and tortured by people she didn't know, and there wasn't a think she could do to stop it.

"This young woman here is an absolute must for any man or lesbian woman!" The auctioneer shouted over a microphone, Hinata's still aching head burning from the sound of amplified voice. "As you can plainly see, her body's quite developed for someone who only recently turned twelve, she's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, once a student of the ninja academy, her body is completely unmarked, not a single flaw, scar, or marking on her, and of course, she's still a virgin. So, we'll start the bidding at 5,000,000 Ryo!"

A few gasps were audible from the crowd, but once the auction began, five million seemed like nothing compared with the prices shouted out by the 'collectors.'

"6,300,000!"

"8,075,000!"

"12,000,000!"

During her brief moment of consciousness at the pub, Hinata was desperately hoping that she would be found and rescued by a Konoha shinobi, most preferably Anko-sensei, but those hopes were dashed completely now. Now, she scanned the crowd as her eyes adjusted to the seemingly bright lights at the bidders.

There weren't just men calling out numbers, but a few women as well, from big-time slave collectors, to nobles buying for their son's or daughter's benefit, to simple desperados resorting to slaves to satisfy their lust. Hinata's eyes darted to the new bidder every time one shouted a higher number, and just hoped she would end up being sold to the least abusive, or at least less sinister-looking, man or woman.

"100,000,000!"

She even felt terrible squelches of pride where she felt complimented that she was worth such a high price, before remembering that no matter who paid the most for her, there was going to be nothing but pain and misery in her life from now on.

"DAIMAO'S DEN?" Anko recoiled as old man Hokage shouted these words. She very rarely ever heard him raise his voice, much less like this.

"Yeah." Anko bit her lip. "I know. I never thought we'd have to deal with their scum again either. But one of my students is about to be sold, to be turned into a piece of property by those black-hearted bastards."

"I never would have thought you would develop such a bond with your students." The Hokage raised an eyebrow, interested to see how Anko had grown in her time as a teacher.

"Shut up. Look, that's not important." She sighed irritably. "Is there anything you can do to help her?"

"I will be sure to have all shinobi on alert." The Hokage stated.

"Not good enough."

"And I will assign you to be responsible for the tracking down and rescue of Hinata Hyuuga."

"Well, yeah, of course I am." Anko groaned. "I don't know why I even bothered coming here, when I could have just worked my way into Daimao's Den myself."

"You know it isn't that easy with Daimao's Den." The door burst open, and three young women stepped into the Hokage's office.

The first was Yuko, dressed in her mission attire, a parasol in hand; the second, a very muscular woman with braided red hair, one blue eye, a scarred face with an eye patch, and a rugged yet tough-looking green suit with a leather belt lined with kunai; The third had very long black hair in a ponytail, bright green eyes, armored gauntlets, and a sheathed katana on her back.

"Perfect timing, Yuko, Miho, Kei." Anko grinned. "We've got a really important mission on our hands..."

"Daimao's Den." Kei nodded, already aware of the situation, prepared as always. "Hitomi informed us."  
Sure enough, Hitomi Hyuuga stood just behind Anko's team.

"I'm going too." She stated without even being asked why she was there. She was different than Anko and probably anyone, even Hiashi, had ever seen her. Her emerald green eyes no longer gave off a kind, loving air, but instead of determination and power.

"No offense, Mrs. Hyuuga, but we're not exactly dealing with common bandits here..." said Anko.

"Give me some credit, Anko." Hitomi retorted, pulling her long, ink blue hair back into a pony tail. "I made Jounin when I was fourteen, you know." She threw off her kimono, very quickly grabbing Yuko's attention, only to disappoint them as she revealed the combat attire she wore underneath. She wore an all-black outfit, a sleeveless shirt with a thin armor plating on the front and back, plated gauntlets and shin guards comparable to those worn by the Anbu, a belt outfitted with kunai, and pants lined horizontally with small shinobi weapons.

"I thought she was getting naked." Yuko pouted.

"Well, anyway..." Anko continued.

"Your mission is to discover the location of Daimao's Den and defuse this threat before it grows." The Hokage stated.

"Obviously." Anko rolled her eyes. "Anko's Angels, let's move out!" And with that, Anko and her squad zoomed out the window, Hitomi, unfamiliar with their methods, bringing up the rear. The Hokage simply sighed as his office once again became silent.

"Do you know where we're going?" Hitomi asked, trying to keep up with Anko and the others.

"Not entirely." Anko admitted. "Our first priority is to search the original Daimao's Den. That's where Hinata's scent was last found by ninja hounds."

"And then we'll just work from there." Miho added. All five stopped at the front entrance to the abandoned, boarded up pub that originally housed the land of fire's greatest evil.

"Now, we don't know what we'll find on the other side of this door," Anko stated, pulling out a kunai. "But whatever it is, it's best we be on-guard at all times."

Hitomi drew a large dagger, Miho cracked her knuckles, Yuko tapped her parasol on the ground and raised it, and Kei drew her sword, standing battle-ready.

"NOW!" Anko roared, forcefully kicking the door open and her squad mates running in first, weapons at the ready. But they found the entire bar to be as dead and empty as originally expected.

"It appears abandoned." Kei stated.

"Don't be too sure." Said Anko. "It's possible this may be just a front. Spread out and look for any possible secret passageways, hidey-holes, or anything of the sort."

Hitomi carefully observed every inch of the dusty bar, occasionally tapping her foot firmly against the rotted wooden floorboards for abnormalities. Anko checked behind the front counter, occasionally casting an admiring look at some of the left over, vintage and high-quality alcohols.

"Once all this is over, we should bring home some of this booze." She remarked.

Kei gave a look to Anko, that told her sensei 'Anko, now is really not the time to be thinking like that'. She then looked over and pointed out to one side. "There is a basement over here. Miho and I are going to investigate."

"Good plan. Give us a shout if you find anything." Anko nodded.

"Will do." Miho confirmed as she followed Kei downstairs.

"They can handle themselves just fine." Yuko assured Hitomi, who looked ready to object to the separation. "Nothing here but a bunch of 10 year old dust anyway." She inched closer to Hitomi, feeling her large breast, making her gasp and blush. "So, why don't we...?"

"Yuko, focus." said Anko. "There's a lot more to this place than meets the eye."

"But this place has been abandoned for years..."

"That's what they want us to think." said Hitomi, refocusing. "These criminals are pretty good at covering their tracks."

"Right. It smells strongly of sex in here, even though they thought they had covered it up." Anko nodded. "I just know what it smells like when someone's had sex." She added to a questioning look from Hitomi.

Downstairs, Miho switched on a light as they came to the foot of the basement steps, and both she and Kei stood in defensive stances, only to find this floor to appear just as abandoned as the area above. The layer of dust that coated this room was even thicker than the one upstairs, to the point that their footsteps were totally silenced as they walked across the dust-carpeted floor.

"There doesn't seem to be anything down here..." Miho mused. "Just a bunch of dust."

"Meaning that something has to be hidden here." said Kei.  
She flinched as she heard a small bump, only to find that it was her own footstep, but not just that, she realized as she looked down to find a part of the floorboards that was far cleaner than anything in the musty, abandoned basement. "Here!" She told Miho, pulling the trapdoor open, but what was underneath surprised both of them.

"Not what I thought it'd be..." Miho blinked, as both women stared down into a shallow compartment with a small bag of coins sitting in it.

"Me neither..." Kei agreed as she pulled the bag from its hiding place and fished a few coins from it. "These are brand new." She said, noting the imprinted date.

"They're good at covering their tracks, alright, but not that slick, apparently." Miho smirked.

"And they're obviously fakes, too." Kei noted, clacking two together. The sound they made was very different from how normal coins sounded.

"That's just too suspicious." Miho nodded. "We should bring this to Anko's attention."

"AH!" Yuko gasped as she opened a restroom door.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked, only to cover her mouth as she screamed. There were three women lying on the floor, extremely pale, their naked bodies decaying.

"I thought I smelled something disgusting." Anko cringed as she squeezed between Yuko and Hitomi. "One thing's for sure, this place sure isn't abandoned.

"How can you be sure?" Asked Hitomi.

"These bodies were artificially aged." Anko explained. "And, done pretty poorly, too; something sick Daimao's Den is famous for; they'd kidnap women, rape the shit out of them, and then kill them, aging their flesh so that they appeared to be dead for a long time." At this explanation, Hitomi burst into tears, terrified.

"So, Hinata...! Oh, god!" She sobbed.

"Relax, none of these girls are her." Anko consolated. "And besides, Hinata's one of the ones they want very much alive and well, not some throw-away."

"W-why?" Hitomi asked through tears.

"It's still really nasty, but one trade the Daimao's Den is best known for is slave trade." said Anko. "And women who are especially beautiful, virgins, and from certain lineage fetch a high price preserved and unharmed. My best guess is that's what they're doing to Hinata."

"Boss!" everyone turned to see Miho and Kei coming back up the stairs. "We've found something. Look..." she handed her the bag of coins, which Anko examined.

"What do you make of these?" Kei asked curiously.

Anko was very silent for a moment, looking very carefully at each coin. Though several of them were normal currency, others were of completely different design from the typical Ryo, most of which poor imitations of foreign currencies featuring tiny imprints of Daimao's Den's insignia integrated into where the serial number would be.

"Sensei?" Yuko blinked after several minutes of silence from Anko, who dove behind the counter again and searched one of the low shelves.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Look carefully at those counterfeit coins, the ones that don't look like normal Ryo. There's a somewhat subtle code in the serial number."

"Code?" The girls repeated. All four squinted at one's serial number intently.

"Oh!" Hitomi gasped.

"That's clever." Kei blinked.

"I don't get it." Yuko raised her eyebrow.

"That coin you're looking at has the serial number 'SLV3M4RK7,'" Anko explained, drawing the number with her finger in the dust on the counter. And what does that look like?"

"Oh! Slave market, right?" Yuko realized.

"Right." Anko nodded. "There are a few other coins in there with that same serial number, too."

"And 'N4RC1C5D1R.'" Miho added, looking closely at another coin's serial number. "Narcotics Dealer!"

"Precisely. And down here..." Anko continued, ducking behind the counter. Her squad mates looked over the counter when Anko didn't return. "This doesn't look like something that would just be sitting around in a long abandoned bar." What she was referring to was a thick machine with a coin slot on the front inside a drawer. "Then stick one of these coins in," She inserted the slave market coin into the slot. "Do this..." She then turned the switch on the beer tap, and a loud scrapping noise sounded below. They went downstairs to investigate, to find the entrance to a long hallway where before there was only a dirty, rotted wooden blank wall.

"I thought there was something strange about that wall." Miho mused as they walked down the hall, the wall slamming shut behind them, no doubt re-concealing the entrance.

"I assume you know where this will take us?" Kei asked Anko.

"I should think we will come out to Daimao's Den's slave market." Said Anko, though she too seemed to feel suspicious about her surroundings.

"We should tell Onnasuki about this place. She HATES sex slavery." Yuko giggled, thinking of the man-hating lesbian chopping off every slave trader's cock.

"With any luck, no Konoha shinobi, or any person for that matter, will walk this hall ever again." Said Hitomi a little pointedly.

"Oh, yeah... true..." Yuko muttered awkwardly.

"100,000,000!"

"132,000,000!"

One hundred and thirty-two million! Going once!" Hinata's heart pounded at these words. The man who gave this price had several slaves surrounding him, and judging by the punch he gave to one, she was dreading the thought of him buying her.

"150,000,000!"

Hinata sighed with relief. While the woman who made this bid looked quite stern, she didn't seem to be without a heart, as she was petting a slave of her own as though she were a cat. If she wanted to belong to one of the four remaining contenders, it was between her and a man with a young, child-like face who simply looked like a lonely boy wanting love.

"This just gets better and better." One of the slavers that captured Hinata smirked. "I only expected ten million at best."

"A hundred fifty million." The ringleader grinned. "With 'at, Daimao's Den'll be back up and more dangerous than ever!"

"Is that so?" The ring leader jumped, turning to see Anko and her entourage standing right behind him, pointing weapons in his face. "Also, do us a favor and drop that shitty fake accent."

"Who are you...?"

"We came for the slave auction." Hitomi stated angrily. "We heard there was a certain young woman who fetched a high price on this market."

"Konoha ninjas?" These two words alone silenced the once boisterous auction, many of the buyers leaving while they still could.

"Run all you want, there's a whole squad of Anbu waiting outside for ya!" Anko shouted with a note of humor in her voice. "Yuko, free whatever girls have been captured by these fuckers." She ordered.

"Can do." Yuko confirmed, with a smirk, since they were all naked, or with very little clothing on. 'Oh please let them show appreciation' she thought to herself.

"Miho, subdue whoever you..."

"Already did." Miho interjected, clutching the ringleader who kidnapped Hinata in a tight vice grip.

"Nicely done." said Anko admiringly. She extended an arm and many serpents slithered out from under her sleeve, hissing dangerously as they coiled around the criminal's body. "Now tell us!" She demanded. "Why has Daimao's Den re-emerged now after all these years?"

"Daimao's Den's neva been disbanded like ya thought it was." The ring leader stated gruffly. "It jus' now got you damn ninjas' attention."

"And why...?"

"Why a' we kidnappin' pretty lil' girls? Ain't it obvious? T'make us money, of course!"

"Why choose now of all times to drop such a level of subtly?" Anko finished, her tone sharp. "And why ninjas? Why academy students?"

"She's right." Yuko blinked as she continued unbinding the captives. "And most of these are genin age."

"Right genius, you are." The ring leader scoffed sarcastically. "T'make us money, like I said!"

"Rarely did Daimao's Den take shinobi as slaves, and even more rarely were they so young, were they students!"

"Supply and demand, y'know." The ring leader shrugged, the snake around his throat coiling more tightly.

"I'm going to kill you where you stand, you son of a bitch!" Anko growled angrily.

"Sounds fun, but... gotta go." The ring leader snorted. Black smoke billowed from what seemed nowhere, and when Anko and Kei had cleared it, the man was gone.

"Who was that?" Kei wondered blankly.

"Who knows." Anko sighed. I say, we should just appreciate a mission accomplished for now."

"Hinata!" Hitomi cried, rushing to see her daughter as soon as she was freed from her glass encasement.

"Mother?" Hinata blinked, having such a hard time believing that only minutes ago, she was about to be sold into slavery.

"My sweet baby girl." Hitomi sobbed, embracing her daughter.

"Mother." Hinata wept, unable to find the strength to hug her loving parent back. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"It's Anko you should thank." Hitomi smiled weakly, helping to stand Hinata back onto her feet. "None of this would have been possible without her.

"Give yourself credit, Hitomi." Anko grinned. "All these years and you still haven't lost your touch." She pulled off her coat and draped it around Hinata's bare shoulders. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Um, I... well... I..." Hinata stammered, too shook up to comprehend what to say in her current situation.

"It's okay. Just relax." Anko whispered caringly. "Sorry tonight was such a disappointment."  
Hinata shook her head, still unable to think or talk straight. "You should take her home, Hitomi. She's not really in the right state for what I had planned for her."

"Sure." Hitomi nodded.

"Can... Naruto still be... be with me...?" Hinata trembled.

"Of course." Hitomi smiled.

"Oh, shit. I forgot about Naruto!" Anko winced, slapping her forehead. "I'll send him right over for you. Hinata, you just let yourself rest for as long as you need to, 'kay?" She planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Back at her apartment, Naruto had kept himself busy watching Anko's video's, some too good to not jerk off to, and he was jerking off to one right now.

"Man, where do they come up with this stuff?" He wondered amusedly as he watched 'Evangelion : You are (not) a virgin,' an obscure animated adult film among Anko's porn collection.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Anko teased, making Naruto jump.

"Uh, kinda." He said awkwardly, as he quickly refastened them as Anko laughed. "So uh, where's Hinata?"

"She's... She's been through a pretty rough ordeal lately." said Anko solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked. Anko sat down with Naruto for a moment and told him everything about what happened in the hours she was away. By the time she had finished, Naruto looked thunderstruck. "No way...!" He gasped. "Hinata was almost...?"

"Yeah." Anko cringed. "Anyway, she's safe, but pretty shook up. If you want to, you can go to her place to stay the night, but please... if you do end up... you know, doing it, please be very gentle with her."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, understanding completely.

"And just so you don't get too pushy…" she said, kneeling in front of him. "I'll finish what you started, so you don't go to her half pent up."Before Naruto could say anything his zipper was down, and his erect cock was removed and instantly in Anko's mouth, as she began sucking him off.  
She didn't do this to get Naruto off, but for Hinata. If anything was going to happen now, it would be natural, not because his masturbation had been interrupted.

Naruto moaned out, she was going full power on him, to get him to cum fast, not for pleasure. And fast it was, as he came on her mouth, and Anko swallowed it all.

"Now… like I said, if you do end up doing it, please be very gentle with her." She said. "And if you don't, I won't hold it against you." said Anko, though because of her cool, solemn tone, Naruto had a hard time telling whether she was serious or teasing.

"Thanks, Anko-sensei."

Once Naruto had found the Hyuuga household, he knocked on the large oak front gate, and soon after he was greeted by the kindly, yet begriefed Hitomi Hyuuga.

"It's good to meet you, Naruto." She said pleasantly. "Let me show you to Hinata's room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga." Naruto muttered uncertainly as Hitomi led him upstairs through a corridor. "Um, Mrs. Hyuuga? Is Hinata... well... is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, I think." Hitomi answered slowly. "This isn't a mental wound that can heal itself over night, but Hinata's a strong girl. I wouldn't think there's any need to worry too much. Here it is." She added, stopping at a door marked 'Hinata' in ink. "Please treat her carefully." She whispered, giving Naruto a small bow before leaving.

"Hinata?" Naruto said softly as he entered the Hyuuga heiress's room.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata responded faintly. Though her room was of moderate temperature, Hinata was tucked tightly into her blankets, shivering uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked gently. Hinata was silent for several minutes before responding,

"Naruto? Could you... get in... in bed with me...?" Naruto's face turned quite pink at this question, but he nodded and very carefully climbed into bed, tucking himself in with Hinata. He turned from pink to red as he soon realized that she was naked!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto was starting to become a little scared now.

"I'm alright." Hinata assured him, though Naruto wasn't entirely sure he believed her.

"Then... do you... you still want to...?" Naruto tread very lightly with this next question. If it were him, he would have wanted nothing to do with sex for a while after almost being sold as a sex slave, but with girls, he just wasn't sure.

"Yes..." Hinata whispered.

"Hiashi! Stop spying on your daughter." Hitomi scolded her husband, who was currently watching the two young students with his Byakugan.

"How can I be sure that he isn't going to...?"

"Naruto is a very nice boy. He wouldn't do anything to make Hinata uncomfortable." Hitomi stated. "Now switch off your Byakugan and have your dinner. You too, Hanabi!" she added, Hinata's younger sister deactivating her own all-seeing eyes and turning away from her parents, her face bright pink.

Naruto's heart was pounding so hard, he wouldn't have been surprised if Hinata could hear it as he disrobed. Even though he and Hinata had seen each other naked before, there was just something so unfamiliar, so unnerving about it as Naruto gripped the waistband of his boxers, the last of his clothes, and with a calming breath, yanked them off.

"It's so..."Hinata blushed, looking down at Naruto's erect penis before he climbed back into the bed. Swallowing his dignity, Naruto leaned in, kissing Hinata full on the lips, passionately intertwining his tongue with hers, and embracing her tightly in his arms, her soft skin pleasantly hugging against his body, her well-grown bosoms pressing against his chest.

"Ah." Hinata moaned as Naruto brought trembling hands to her breasts, taking in their magnificent, firm yet soft to the touch. She in turn ran her small hands down his smooth, slightly muscular chest until they reached his shaft, which was very thick and hard, with an oddly strong warmth to it. Naruto had turned over, on hands and knees over top of Hinata, ready to begin their ritual.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her uncertainly.

"Y-yes. Please. Make me... yours." Hinata breathed nervously. Naruto nodded and positioned his cock close to her pussy. Extremely carefully, he pressed his dick against her pussy. Already, from simple contact, Hinata was beginning to understand why Anko had devoted herself so sex, why she spoke so highly of it. She braced herself for the pain she knew would come from penetration, closing her eyes tightly, but when nothing happened for a time, she opened them, and looked curiously up at Naruto.

"I... I can't..." He sighed.

"Why not?" Hinata blinked, worried by her crush's saddened expression.

"I just... can't." said Naruto, laying down beside Hinata. "All I can see is me hurting you, and... I know you've had enough pain for a long time."

"It's alright, Naruto. This... this is a pain I want." Hinata insisted.

"No, it isn't." Naruto shook his head. "Anko-sensei told me everything about what's happened to you today, and right now, it just doesn't feel right... Like something we're being forced to do."

"Naruto..."

"I mean, we've just been pushed through all this stuff so fast. One minute, we hardly know or speak to each other, and the next, we're being pushed into making love. I just..."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled, touching a finger to Naruto's lips. "It means so much to me that you feel that way, Naruto."

"From now on, let's move at our own pace together." said Naruto, though Hinata knew by how he phrased it that this was intended to be a suggestion.

"I agree." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, their faces inches apart.

"Hinata, there's something I've been meaning to ask for a while now." Naruto whispered. He knew he didn't need to, but somehow being so close to her made him feel the need to lower his voice. "Um, how do you know when you're... you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hinata giggled, her face turning bright red at this question.

"I love you, Naruto." She whispered back, giving him a short, simple kiss on the mouth. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Then we are."

"Huh? ...Oh, I get it." Naruto laughed, wanting to hit himself for his stupidity. He returned her kiss, and for several minutes, the two did nothing but kiss passionately, completely forgetting all modesty and insecurity for all the time their lips were interlocked. Hinata gave another little moan as Naruto touched her breasts, to which he let go and broke their kiss.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's okay." Hinata held his hand and placed it upon her breast. "Do you like them?"

"I like everything about you." Naruto chuckled, feeling a tad cheesy for saying this, as true as it was.

"And I you." Hinata smiled. They soon settled down and fell asleep together, legs intertwined, arms wound tightly around one another, their nude bodies pressed together.

Downstairs in her own room, young Hanabi Hyuuga was very red in the face as she watched her sister make out with her new boyfriend with the Byakugan, unable to help herself as she rubbed her crotch through her pants, which had grown hot and itchy for reasons she couldn't understand.

"I hope I will love a boy like that one day..." She thought as she switched off her Byakugan and turned over in her bed, unable to keep her hand out of her pants.


	14. Yahiko, Rape me

_Hello. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I'm 24 years old, a Tokubetsu Jounin, 5'05", and several months ago, I've been assigned against my will to be the Ninja Academy's Sex Education Teacher. I really wasn't up for it at first, but after a while, I've really gotten to like it. And I've found that I have every bit as much to benefit from it as my students do (the occasional student-teacher sex just topping the list)._

_About a week ago, one of my favorite students, Hinata Hyuuga, as well as many other girls from the academy, were taken captive by the sinister, long thought disbanded criminal syndicate called Daimao's Den. Although my squad, Anko's Angels and several other ANBU were able to rescue these girls and round up a select few of the criminals responsible, I've found myself feeling frightened for each and every one of my female students. I've taught the graduating class almost everything they'd need to know to survive in the real world, but now..._

There was something different about the sex ed classroom as the girls took their seats. The usual provocative designs were missing, and their teacher was wearing her full, proper shinobi attire, rather than her usual more 'relaxed' modification. Anko herself was also quite different. Rather giving off her usual, fun-loving smile, she looked sullen and depressed.

"I was... really hoping I wouldn't have to go over this topic in class, but, because of uh, recent events..." said Anko, seeming as though she even regretted waking up this morning. "I have no choice. You ladies deserve to know about... about what happened last week." As expected, Hinata turned pale, and a few other girls shared her grim mindset.

"The staff has told me not to talk to any of you about it," Anko continued. "But I think not to would just be dangerous, not to mention insulting, should last week's incident be repeated. Last week, many young girls, no doubt even a few in this very room," She didn't want to list any names. What happened to them was shameful enough. "Were kidnapped by a criminal syndicate called 'Daimao's Den' to be made into sex slaves, many of which to be sold in an underground auction." Already, the class began to show signs of terror.

"But isn't slavery illegal?" One of the lucky girls asked.

"Of course it is. And that's why I need to talk to you about this." Anko stated. "Though the ANBU have captured some of the scum responsible for this, there are still many, the ringleader included," Anko felt herself becoming tense with fury at the mere thought of that masked bastard. She could almost hear that nasty voice, that shitty, fake accent. "Who are still yet to be arrested, and until then, it's likely that you are all in great danger." The class broke into a state of alarm, many girls talking amongst themselves, making to comfort each other, or muse how they could sleep at night in such times of danger.

"Does this mean we don't have to do the virginity ritual?" One girl asked, who, judging from her pale face and fearful expression, was one of the unfortunate victims.

"No. Victim or not, you are all still participating in the ritual." Anko replied. The girl who asked this question quickly looked even more disconcerted than before. "Listen, I understand there were four victims in this classroom, and I won't give names, but they know who they are. Anyway, to those four especially, if you've been raped, of course it's hell, especially when it was your first time, but voluntary sex is nothing like that at all, so don't worry."

Before the words had even escaped her mouth, Anko knew that they would seem feeble, and that none this age or this little experience would be persuaded by this lame excuse.

"It hurts the first time anyway," Sakura poked. "So why would you even want it to happen to begin with?"

"When it's with someone you love," Anko bleated. "There's really nothing like it."

"You've told us this quite a few times, Anko-sensei," Ino spoke up. "But how can we know? We're being forced into having sex anyway at the end of the year. And not even with someone we know or love. Are you any better than Daimao's Den by bringing the virginity ritual back?"

"How dare you!" Anko snapped. She could understand where Ino was coming from, but to compare her to Daimao's Den? "I know things have changed since I grew up, but the one thing that doesn't and shouldn't change is the trust and companionship that the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village share, and the virginity ritual is made to unite the new generation to inherit the will of fire."

"And how does that make you any better than Daimao's Den?" Sakura retorted. "How does giving our precious flowers to some boy we likely don't know instill trust and companionship?" Many other girls shouted out in agreement to this accusation.

"No matter what, we're still only harmed!"

Anko felt a terrible sensation in her gut, as though she had just been stabbed. How can she explain herself? How does one make sense of something that can't be explained with words? From all around her, Anko felt nothing but powerful scorn from almost her entire female class, amplified by a strange, sudden burn on the back of her neck. As more shouts of anger came her way, Anko felt her mind collapse on itself, tears leaking from her eyes.

Unable to stand it anymore, she burst from the classroom sobbing, charging blindly through the halls. She didn't care how many teachers and students were staring, or how alarmed everyone in town was as she dashed through the streets.

She smashed the door to her apartment open, throwing off her vest and jumpsuit. She ransacked her kitchen area for alcohol and sloshed every drop of sake, beer, and other hard liquors she could. Her mind even more delirious, she yanked a kunai from the sofa, tearing open the cushion it was planted in, and plunged it into her left arm. Screaming in pain, both physical and mental, she pulled it out and plunged it into her arm again, forming another deep hole. Removing it once more, she threw it into her right leg, forcing her to fall to her knee. She found another kunai, and forced this one into her left leg.

"Why?" She screamed to herself. "Why did I poison these kids' minds with this shit! I just ruined the lives of an entire generation of shinobi!" She pounded her fist into the coffee table, making several things fall off of it. She punched it again and again, her fist becoming bruised and bloody, and the dent in the table growing more pronounced. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" She cried, her voice shaking the apartment around her.

The burning sensation on the back of her neck sharpened, the curse mark glowing and many fire-like markings spread from it, coursing across her entire body, dark violet chakra erupting dangerously from her.

"Anko!" A team of ANBU flooded into Anko's apartment, trying to restrain her, but those who weren't repulsed by the powerful torrent of dark chakra were blown away by Anko's fit of rage, deafened by shrieks of despair, pummeled and forced back by her dangerously amplified strength, Anko no longer capable of controlling her own body.

"Stop this!" Yahiko threw off his mask and grabbed her into a tight embrace. "Anko, get a hold of yourself!" Anko tried to shake Yahiko off, but no matter what, he refused to release his grip, even after several bones were crushed by her powerful grip as she tried prying his arms from her bare shoulders.

"Daimao's Den wasn't your fault!" Yahiko shouted, pulling himself as close to Anko's ear as he could. "Your students still need you to teach and protect them! It wasn't your fault!"

These words reverberated in the back of Anko's head, and after Yahiko was finally thrown into the wall, the flame-like markings receded, and she fell to the floor.

"Anko?" Yahiko breathed, limping over to Anko's self-injured, unconscious body.

"She will be alright." Everyone turned in surprise to see the third Hokage standing in the doorway. "Take her to the hospital right away."

"Yes sir." Yahiko confirmed, putting his mask back on and tried to lift Anko, but his arm was broken trying to quell her fury.

"You need medical attention yourself." Yugao Uzuki smiled weakly, helping him raise her unconscious form and leading them off to the hospital.

"To think... she was so overwhelmed, it unleashed the Curse Mark's power..." the Hokage thought with worry.

"Damn it." Anko sighed two days later after regaining consciousness. Her body was in pain all over, both from her self-inflicted wounds and from the burn of the Curse Mark, which the Hokage had recently put back under control.

"Are you feeling any better?" Yahiko asked as he sat by her side. He had recovered significantly in the time his friend with benefits was out, though his arm was still yet to have completely healed.

"Eh..." Anko grunted.

"What was that all that about two days ago?" Yahiko asked seriously. "You seriously could have been killed, even if the Curse Mark didn't act up!"

"Is that how long I was out?" said Anko, not seeming to care very much. "I don't know, I just kind of... lost control of myself. I just... I can't explain how..."

"It was about Daimao's Den, wasn't it?" What Yahiko said was a statement, not a question. He knew how much it tore her apart that so many kids, some of which students of her class, were taken captive by the sinister crime ring.

"Yeah." Anko sighed. "They seem to think I'm no better than them because of the virginity ritual. They never wanted to be pushed into some room with a random boy they likely don't know, and the Daimao's Den incident makes them think that I'm no different from them."

"I see. That is a problem." Yahiko nodded. All the girls that were kidnapped by Daimao's Den had been out of school for over a week because of how shook up they had become. And after coming back to class, it made them a bit more aware of what was to come.

"Yahiko," said Anko, much more seriously now. "Rape me."

"I'm sorry... what?"

"Rape me!" Anko ordered. "I need to know what it was like for those girls when they were abducted!"

"Is that what you nearly killed yourself about?" Yahiko groaned. "Anko, you're being way too hard on yourself!"

"Am I?" Anko retorted. "The only reason that slave auction was solely featuring academy and young genin girls was because of my influence on the academy; Everyone in the village has to have noticed a change in how sexually open my students are starting to get, to the point that Daimao's Den started to see profit in them as sex slaves! Not to mention the revival of the virginity ritual. Daimao's Den always saw virgin girls to be of higher profit than non-virgins, so that forced them to kidnap younger girls who were still..."

"True as that may be," Yahiko cut in firmly. "I recall you saying that they were close to being adults at this point in their lives. And the way you've been talking, it hardly sounds like you consider them young adults." Anko seemed ready to object, but paused as she processed what Yahiko told her. Then, an idea struck her.

"Yahiko, rape me." She demanded, though she sounded a bit more like her old self. "Do it now, or you can forget about ever having me when I'm discharged from the hospital." Yahiko gave out sigh. He was very unsure about this. How can you rape someone who demanded it? Especially someone who enjoyed sex as much as Anko did. He reluctantly mounted Anko, diving in for a kiss, but Anko stopped him. "Rape, you dumbass, not romance." She snapped. "Be an asshole! Rape me! Beat me! Rough me up!"

Yahiko gripped Anko's boob firmly in one hand, massaging it roughly, though still giving Anko some sense of pleasure, and pulled the bottom of her hospital gown open to see her pussy.

"You call that rape?" Anko rolled her eyes. "I'm just property to you! Don't care about anyone's pleasure but your own!"Yahiko looked to her, he was trying his best, but at the end of the day, how could he rape her.

"Slaves aren't supposed to talk back to their masters!" Yahiko snapped. He was just acting of course, but Anko seemed to approve. Of course the approval was short lived, as Anko still didn't feel it was working.

"Dammit Yahiko, stop." She groaned, annoyed.

"What?" he blinked.

"Maybe I should find someone else." She said, "This is pathetic. I NEED to be RAPED, I need to know, I need… Just… stop."

Yahiko blinked, he knew he let her down, but, something inside made him press on.

(A/N: just a reminder, Yahiko's assholeishness that is about to ensue is purely an act, not actually a serious thing. Also, I do not condone rape or sex slavery of any kind. Anyway, on with the chapter)

"Yahiko, I said stop." Anko frowned, giving a light push off of him. But he didn't, his grip tightening on her breasts as he licked her neck. "Yahiko. Quit it, I'm not in the mood for normal sex."  
She tried to push him off again, but, her grabbed her hands, and pushed them away, before slapping her hard, hard enough to send her to the floor. She was a little stunned, not totally from the slap, but more from the fact Yahiko dared hit her. She gave a low growl as she clenched her fist, and shot up to hit him, only for him to strike her again, sending her to the ground again.

"Stay down, you bitch." Yahiko frowned.

Anko looked up to him with shock. This really wasn't like Yahiko at all! And for a moment, she felt the slight twinge of nervousness spark. She had no idea what was happening, what she had done, and it gave her a slight worry.

"Ok, Yahiko, this is more lik…" her words didn't even get finished before she was slapped again.

This was annoying Anko. It was one thing to slap her without warning, but another to not even let her finish.

"Ok, tough guy, you should really wat…" again, she got slapped, the strike stinging her cheek.

"Shut up, Anko." She would hear. "I'm sick of you shouting at me, berating me, and treating me like shit! You want to be raped? Then fine, I'm gonna fuck you like the whore you've always been."

Anko could hardly believe it. Perhaps this was going a bit too far. It hurt what she was hearing from her lover.

"What the fuck?" was all she could say, her eyes looking concerned now, she seriously wanted to hit him, but any slight movement of aggression, and she was slapped, or punched, until eventually, her body just quit, and lay on the floor, feeling aches from his assault.

How could this have happened? Had she seriously turned Yahiko in to this monster that stood before her? Monster? Was she really thinking of him that way?  
And that was when she felt it, a tremble, deep inside, a twinge of fear rising.

Yahiko knelt before her, and with his fingers around the neck of her hospital gown, he suddenly yanked, her body pulled up slightly by the sudden movement before the fabric tore, and her shoulders returned to the ground. He tore the cloth right down the middle, exposing her body, as he began to fondle her breasts, and stroke down her torso.

"I've fucked you so many times, but I think, with me being in charge, I'm seriously gonna enjoy this!" Yahiko smirked, as he unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock.

Anko noticed, and her feelings shot to the surface, she suddenly found herself panicking, and squirming.  
After the slaps, the pushes, the struggle, she really didn't feel like having sex with Yahiko. After his being such a jerk, and making her feel defenseless, how could she want him to put his shaft inside of her.

"No… Yahiko… please." She said, for the first time, for both of them, Anko had begged.  
This took them both by surprise. Yahiko just frowned and looked away as he tore her panties from her.

"Nooo… Y-Yahiko!" she said, reaching up to push, as her legs moved to kick, he simply punched her in the face, sending her back, her body drained of energy it felt like, as she felt his familiar shaft push in to her, though this time, instead of pleasure, she felt despair. How could sex feel like this? She would wonder as he began to fuck her.

How could she feel so weak, so defenseless. As powerful as she was, as much as she fought, it couldn't stop what was happening to her. She felt weak, she felt that she was letting this happen, that she should have fought more.

Tears began to well up in her eyes; TEARS, in HER eyes! Anko covered her face, ashamed, scared, afraid, and vulnerable; she hated Yahiko right now, and she hated herself too; why was this a good idea? What was she thinking? She was such an idiot! She wanted to cry out, scream, but she didn't want to get hit again, or he do worse to her for trying. She wanted it over, she wanted him to just finish quickly, and…

It was then she realized, he HAD stopped. She slowly uncovered her face, and saw that Yahiko was crying.

She blinked, tears in her eyes, but no longer running.

"I… I can't do this…" he said. "I'm… sorry Anko." Anko then realized, she had fallen for her own plan. She felt relieved a little, it was all just an act after all. But the feelings she had, were still strong, and the experience had been real to her.

She could forgive Yahiko, it was her who forced him in to this, but later. She understood what she had to do now. She couldn't let go of these feelings, not yet, she had to fight them.

"Wimp…" she muttered, making him look to her. "Moron… Small-dicked asshole."

"A-Anko?" He said, surprised.

"I knew you didn't have the fucking balls." She said. Her confidence was shaky at this point. She just wanted to stop. Every ounce of her wanted him to pull out, and forget this ever happened. But, she was fighting her own better instincts, and egging him on.

"Anko. Come on." Yahiko frowned. "This was your idea!"

"Small dicked, mother fucking asshole. Such a weak and pathetic man, c-can't even take a woman without crying. Boo-hoo!" she prodded, and it was working, making him angry.

"Bitch!" he said. "I was actually worried." He suddenly began to thrust again, this time even harder. Anko's body still trying to resist, and fighting him every moment. Sure, there was pain, and he took no care to make her feel good.

Anko, couldn't help but begin to pant from the sexual onslaught of Yahiko, her labored breathing and body warming up as she tried to resist again, only for her to be stopped by Yahiko, who pinned her down. She wanted to use a jutsu, could feel it, but, without using her hands, she couldn't. She began formulating ideas of how to fight back again. But, her mind was foggy, as Yahiko continued to rape her. Her own emotions clouding her ability to think through the stress and the torture she felt inside.

When he came, he filled her inside, as if not caring if she got pregnant or not. Anko lay there, her whole body trembling. And she was relieved it was over, finally.

Or so she thought. She looked to Yahiko as she noticed him move up and put his cock into her face. She had been raped, she understood the feeling, she thought. And despite wanting to stop, she had to know more. But she saw the pain in Yahiko's face. Was this no more than he was doing to her. Was she, in a way raping him, by prodding him, forcing him to act this way. She couldn't do it. But she had to do more, while she felt this way.

She raised her hand, and made him look to her, and gave a small smile. He went to say something, but she stopped him, placing her finger on his mouth, and Yahiko understood she wanted him to continue.

"Suck on it, bitch." He ordered. Anko knew his cruel behavior was only an act, one she forced him to use, but it was still frightening all the same. She opened her mouth, but as expected, Yahiko shoved it into her mouth, against the back of her throat. Anko sucked him off as she normally would, but at the phase where she would have given him pleasure enough to make him cum, she bit hard on the erect shaft, causing Yahiko to gasp with pain. He made to strike Anko again, but she amplified her bit, her teeth feeling like razor sharp fangs.

"Ah! Stop! Stop!" Yahiko broke his slave driver act and recoiled, a bloody circle around his cock where Anko bit. It was here that he understood what Anko was doing. "I thought you were still just brooding. Clever." He grinned admiringly.

"Cobra fang jutsu." Anko smirked, pulling back her cheek to reveal several very sharp fangs, which returned to her normal teeth as she dispelled the jutsu. "It was just a weakened variant, but enough for you to get the picture."

"Now, when you say 'cobra fang...'" Yahiko blinked, looking down at the minor injury on his dick with concern.

"Don't worry, I didn't use any poison that time." Anko laughed. "Though, when used properly, venom can be injected, yeah. Now come on, you still have a perfectly good sex slave at your mercy. Why waste your time talking?"

Yahiko didn't give Anko the dignity of a response as he proceeded to squeeze Anko's nipples, his play-victim giving a convincing cry of pain and misery, and as he sucked on her nipple, he found himself frozen, unable to move a single muscle in his body.

"Orifice-to-orifice paralysis jutsu." Anko grinned. "It should wear off in a few seconds."

"If you know these jutsu, then why don't you save them for your next lesson instead of using them on me?" Yahiko asked, his jaw slightly slacked and his body num and slow to respond.

"I need to know what it's like to be in the shoes of a rape victim, so that I know what'll help me in such a dire situation." Anko explained.

"But what about if you're chakra drained?" Yahiko queried. "I remember that Hinata was incapable of using hers when she was taken captive."

Anko couldn't escape that, but then, had an idea. Yahiko. "That's where you come in." She smirked, hoping he would understand.

"Anko, you sneaky little devil." Yahiko smiled with admiration.

"Alright, that's all the time we have for today, class." Yahiko concluded his taijutsu class the next day after his session in the hospital with Anko. "But before you leave, I have an important announcement." The students blinked curiously at their instructor.

"In light of the recent kidnappings by Daimao's Den, Anko-sensei has seen that it's especially important for the girls to know how to defend themselves against rape and kidnapping." Yahiko continued. "So, like Anko-sensei, I'll be dividing my class in two for the rest of the year. Tomorrow, I'll be teaching only the girls, and the day after, only the boys, and so on."

"What will you be teaching us, Yahiko-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"The boys will mostly learn the normal curriculum." Yahiko explained. "Additionally, both groups will learn to understand an enemy threat before it arises. While girls face the greatest danger because of Daimao's Den, the boys also face a danger of being manipulated by them, whether they know it or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's something that happened pretty commonly when Daimao's Den first threatened the Leaf." Yahiko explained. "They're not known to commonly work as directly as they have the night last week of the kidnappings. A lot of times, they recruited leaf shinobi to assist them to achieve their ends, some more directly than others. For instance, under the current circumstances, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if they actually attempted to recruit any of you boys to join their ranks."

Every single member of the class looked positively outraged by this statement. The boys in particular seemed to feel insulted by the accusation that they would want any part in such a sick organization.

"As I said though, Daimao's Den doesn't always behave in a direct fashion." Yahiko amended. "Sometimes it's possible, however unlikely it may seem, that someone of their ranks could be indirectly persuading you into giving out information such as shinobi secrets, the homes and weaknesses of your friends, or even tricking you into assisting a theft or kidnapping. And that's what I need to teach you; to know when you're being manipulated and defend yourself from these enemies before it's too late." Now the entire class seemed positively alarmed by Yahiko's announcement.

"Is it even safe to be in town alone now?" Sakura asked, being one of the most frightened, despite also being among the strongest in the class.

"It's perfectly alright." Yahiko chuckled. "The ANBU are keeping more watchful eyes over the village now, so rest assured, it'll be perfectly alright to walk home alone today. Well, we're out of time today. Girls, I'll see you tomorrow. Boys, you have a free hour to spend as you please." The students returned to the main building for their next class. All but two...

"Is everything alright?" Yahiko asked the remaining students.

"Yahiko-sensei? Is Anko-sensei alright?" Hinata asked urgently.

"So you heard?" Yahiko said grimly. Though as he reminded himself, stories relating to Anko did tend to spread like wildfire through the leaf village. "She's still recovering, but otherwise just fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just... wanted to... to thank her..." Hinata answered. "She rescued me herself from Daimao's Den."

"So I'd heard." Yahiko nodded. "Don't worry though. She'll be back on her feet soon enough."

"Thanks, Yahiko-sensei." said Naruto. "Um... can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Naruto had whispered to Hinata, who gave him a little kiss on the cheek before heading off.

"It looks like you two've gotten a lot closer recently." Yahiko smiled.

"Yeah... Um..." Naruto muttered awkwardly. "Sensei? How do you know when you're ready to... you know... to, uh... what was that 'C' word? Constupate?"

"Uh, consummate?" Yahiko blinked.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Naruto confirmed. "I thought I was ready to do that last week after Hinata had been saved, but I guess... I wasn't..."

"Well Naruto, you may have already noticed by now," Yahiko explained. "But love is a complicated thing."

"Yup."

"But when the time comes, you'll both know." Yahiko assured him. "It's not always clear how or why, but I've seen you and Hinata grow quite a bit throughout this last year, and I know you'll both understand soon enough when it's time."

"But I don't get it." Naruto groaned, now quite confused.

"You will." Yahiko grinned. "Now you might want to run along, or you'll be late to your next class."

"Oh, right!" Naruto recalled, rushing off. "Thanks, Yahiko-sensei!" He called back.

"Pst! Naruto." Hinata whispered, patting the seat next to her in the sex ed classroom. Naruto grinned, taking his seat, and giving Hinata an affectionate little hug before Suzume stepped inside and gave her typical greeting;

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Suzume-sensei." The students cited, all of the boys with irritable tones, though the girls sounded much happier to see her again. To them, especially the ones who were kidnapped by Daimao's Den, the proper and conservative Suzume was once more a welcome sight.

"Good. Now, before we begin today's lesson, I have an issue I need to address." Suzume stated, pushing up her oval glasses. "Regarding a criminal organization that has resurfaced recently. They are known as 'Daimao's Den,' and last week, many girls from this academy have been taken captive, and were readied to be sold as sex slaves."

Hinata simply did NOT want to hear what Suzume was saying. It was evident by how she spoke that she was under the impression that no one in the school was aware of last week's incident, and that she had no interest in telling them a way to protect themselves from this threat.

"However, these rumors of Daimao's Den's return have been confirmed false." Suzume pressed on. It was here that Hinata couldn't stop herself. The torture she undertook was NOT false.

"That's not true!" She shouted, most of the class turning her way.

"You are to raise your hand before speaking, Hinata." Suzume stated firmly. Hinata raised her hand and repeated,

"What you said is not true, Suzume-sensei. Daimao's Den has returned. I was one of those taken hostage by them." She spoke. She was ashamed to admit it, very much so, but it hurt more for her to hear someone clearly state that what she had been through hadn't happened.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I highly doubt that an organization that has been permanently disbanded for over twelve years would have taken you captive only a few days ago." said Suzume, in an almost laughing tone. "Clearly these rumors have given you nightmares you've mistaken from reality."

"It wasn't a dream! It was real!" Hinata shouted angrily. Naruto flinched at this outburst. Never had he heard Hinata speak so loudly, nor so angrily.

"See me after class, Ms. Hyuuga." Suzume growled. "And take your seat." Hinata looked around at her classmates. She wished very much that those few who were also taken by Daimao's Den would have stood and spoken up as she had, but she understood more than anyone how hard it was to speak up about something like that.

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Hinata sighed, sitting down again. The next hour or so passed very slowly as Suzume continued to make Hinata and the other girls feel worse about their situation. Though, at some point during Suzume's mindless lecturing about such 'rumors' about kidnappings or the like, Naruto had disappeared, without even Hinata's knowing.

"I can't take this anymore." Naruto groaned irritably, jumping the wooden fence in front of the academy.

"Is my naughty little brother skipping school again?" Something soft and jiggly pressed against the back of Naruto's head. He smiled, not even needing to turn around to know who was behind him.

"Hey, I need to ask my big sis for a favor."

"Anything for my little bro."

"Anko Mitarashi has lied to you, leading you to believe that your bad dreams of being hostage of a long dead criminal organization are reality." Suzume huffed irritably to Hinata after class had concluded. "Now, real or not, I'm here to help you, as a teacher should." She spoke a little louder, knowing Hinata was about to object. "You're clearly in conflict about something, so if you could tell me a little more about these dreams, I can help you."

"They weren't dreams." Hinata stated seriously. "I actually was..."

"You were not!" Suzume interrupted. "Criminals such as these always inflict harm upon their victims. Have you any scars to prove that you were in any such treatment?"

"No." Hinata admitted. "They didn't want me hurt because I would sell for more undamaged..."

"No criminals would think that way." Suzume groaned. "I was one of those who fought against Daimao's Den in the past, and not a single woman in their grasp was ever 'undamaged,' much less under the age of 18."

"But..."

"Enough! Let me help you, Hinata. I can..." Suzume paused as a pounding noise reached her ears. She and Hinata peeked out into the halls. Suzume gasped and Hinata blushed as they saw Naruko and Onnasuki doing a strip tease for the remaining students and members of staff to loud, pounding music. Naruko was giving Naruto a lapdance, wearing nothing but a very skimpy pair of panties, while Onnasuki was completely naked, flirting with two female staff members.

"What is going on here?" Suzume demanded furiously, stamping onto the scene. The music cut off almost instantly and many enjoying the strip tease backed away awkwardly.

"I thought it was obvious." Onnasuki shrugged. "We're doing a strip show."

"Disallowed." Suzume snapped. "Such a thing on academy property is...!" She was immediately silenced by Onnasuki, who grabbed the stuffy woman by the breasts and kissed her full on the lips. She tried to scream at Onnasuki, but her kiss was too firm to allow any more than several muffled shouts as she was soon being stripped of her clothes and wrestled to the floor. She tried to cover herself, as her breasts were promptly exposed, her face red as a tomato, before she was lay naked on the floor, Onnasuki looking at her with a smirk.

"Thanks, sis." Naruto murmured as he dashed past the diversion to Hinata. "Come on. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and together they jumped from the classroom window, after which they ran to safety.

"Thanks, Naruto." Hinata smiled broadly, kissing Naruto in the cheek.

"It was nothing." Naruto grinned thickly. "I just couldn't stomach someone like her denying something so... real like that." Hinata collapsed into tears, hugging Naruto tightly. "It's alright." He whispered gently. "It's alright."

"What's going on in there?" Yahiko asked, wiping sweat from his brow and looking in on several flashing lights and pounding music coming from the academy. "Is... everything okay?" He added, seeing Hinata in tears.

"Suzume-sensei's been substituting, and she's been telling Hinata that when she was... that what happened last week was all a lie."

"You mean about..." Yahiko flinched, mouthing the words 'Daimao's Den?'.

"Yeah." said Naruto solemnly. "How could she...!"

"I know. I've heard some talk about last week's incident being false rumors..."

"It wasn't fake!" Hinata sobbed. "I really WAS going to be... to be...!"

"I know. I know..." Yahiko said calmly. "I'll try what I can to set things straight. In the meantime, please, go home and rest." After Naruto thanked him and walked Hinata home, Yahiko frowned. "She needs to know about this."

"WHAT?" Anko spat furiously. "That bitch! That she actually sank so low...!"

"Yeah." Yahiko agreed. "But relax. You can handle it when you get out of here, but until then..."

"I think I'm ready now!" Anko stated, getting out of the hospital bed and carefully stretching her stiff body. "I'm dead serious. No way I'm letting shit like this slide!"

"But, you're still not fully healed...!" Yahiko objected.

"I don't care. Where is that bitch?"

"Probably still at the academy."

"Great. Let's go."

"Just don't blame me if you end up reopening your wounds." Yahiko sighed.

"Get! Off! Me!" Suzume growled irritably as Onnasuki continued to make lesbian love to her, pinned down by Naruko, who looked as though she was enjoying this show tremendously.

"Suzume, you bitch!" Anko shouted down the hallway.

"This is where the fun begins." Onnasuki grinned, letting go of Suzume and telling Naruko to do the same.

"I see you're looking... as dreadful as ever." Suzume huffed, putting her glasses back on and trying to redress herself.

"This from the woman making love with Onnasuki in the middle of the academy hallway." Anko retorted. "Listen to me. I know what lies you've been feeding my students, and I'm not gonna put up with that bullshit! Nuh-uh!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that Daimao's Den is really still operational?"

"You wanna find out?" Anko snapped, grabbing Suzume by her shoulder, since she had no shirt collar to grab onto instead. "Cause I think there are a few hotspots that they've been frequenting, and you make some pretty damn good bait the way you run your mouth!"

"Anko! You do not threaten teachers that way!" Iruka shouted.

"I'll threaten ANYONE who calls Daimao's Den's recent incident a 'rumor,' or 'some bad dream!'" Anko shouted furiously, her breath ragged. "And frankly, I've been getting pretty damn stir crazy sitting in that hospital bed, so maybe I'm not joking when I say that I wanna beat some sense into this pissy little mindless bureaucrat!"

"Enough of this!" Everything became silent and Anko turned around to see the Hokage coming onto the scene. "What is going on here!"

"This bitch," Anko growled, kicking Suzume to the ground to the Hokage's feet. "Has been lying about everything that's been going on lately. She's been denying Daimao's Den ever returning, and what's more, she's been deeming all the kidnappings a lie! And not only that, but blatently saying it to the faces of all those poor girls who were put in such a traumatic situation." Tears shone in Anko's infuriated eyes. "You do not lie about something like that!" Silence once more spread across the hallway, broken only by the Hokage giving a deep, weary sigh.

"Suzume, see me in my office in one hour." He said at last. "Anko. You need to stop exerting yourself so hard, or you'll only open your wounds back up." He gave another sigh, smoke from his pipe billowing from his nostrils. "And everyone else, clean up this mess." He simply walked away, Suzume looking outraged, as though the elderly man had slapped her across the face.

"Thanks, old man." Anko grinned, though her grin was short-lived as she felt a sudden stinging pain in her arm, and freaked as she found herself bleeding profusely from it, the bandages not enough to hinder the blood flow. "Ah! My wound just opened back up!"

"I tried to tell you!" Yahiko retorted, fishing some emergency bandages from his pouch.

"You know, you really didn't have to do this." Anko sighed moments later as Yahiko carried her bridal style back to the hospital.

"I know. I wanted to." said Yahiko simply. "Besides, I think those wounds would only reopen even further if you walked back yourself. And, I just wanted to apologize..."

"What for?" Anko wondered.

"For treating you so harshly the other day."

"You mean when I told you to rape me? I asked for that, and you know you were just acting back then." Anko laughed.

"Yeah, but even so... I know I made you suffer, and, well... I'm sorry." Yahiko shrugged.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." Anko sighed wearily, though with a note of humor in her voice.

"Would you have me any other way?" Yahiko smiled.

"I guess not, no."

"Anko-sensei? Are you alright?" Emi panted, standing in the doorway of Anko's hospital room.

"Visiting has been closed for three hours!" The nurse stated firmly as she finished wrapping Anko's reopened wound in a fresh bandage.

"She's fine." Anko assured her. "She's a student of mine, not a visitor."

"You have five minutes." The nurse sighed, slamming the door as she left the room.

"What's up, kid?" Anko asked.

"Um, remember a while back when you gave me my evaluation?" Emi reminded. "And you gave me three options regarding graduation?"

"Yeah. And I also remember telling you to make a decision in two days time, not several weeks." Anko teased.

"Sorry. I tried to handle things on my own, and... it didn't work..." said Emi regretfully. "But now, I've made my decision..."


	15. You've Really Grown

"I tried to handle things on my own, and... it didn't work..." said Emi regretfully. "But now, I've made my decision." She took a deep breath and stated, "I want to do the virginity ritual early. With you."

"Very good." Anko grinned. "I only wish that you could have come to this decision when I wasn't in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" Emi winced.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Anko laughed. "Anyway, I should be out of here tomorrow evening, so you won't have too long to wait."

"But, you're still so..." Emi blinked, looking over Anko's injuries.

"Don't worry about me. I didn't make Jounin by sitting in a hospital bed 24/7." Anko chuckled. "I promise you, tomorrow evening, I'll be 100% again. Trust me."

"Alright, that's more than five minutes. Out you go." The nurse said stuffily, pushing Emi out of the room.

"Get well soon, Anko-sensei!" Emi called before the door to her room was slammed shut.

"What is this I've been hearing," The Hokage demanded angrily of Suzume. "About how improperly you've been treating students?"

"Improperly treating...?" Suzume repeated indignantly. "I've done no such thing!"

"At least 200 girls currently enrolled in the ninja academy were taken captive by Daimao's Den last week, yet you've been insisting that it was all a lie." The Hokage growled. "Know this; Daimao's Den HAS returned, whether you choose to believe it or not, and all you're doing by denying the dreadful events those girls have suffered is make them feel more ashamed of themselves than they already are. Such as one Hinata Hyuuga..."

"She... she..." Suzume blathered.

"Was one of those 200 who, where it not for Anko's actions, would have been sold into slavery." Lord Hokage stated sharply. "Yet you say you can 'help' her by deeming her suffering a lie? A 'dream?' Intolerable!"

"But... That riot that broke out hours ago...!" Suzume blurted.

"Those who started it are not the ones in real trouble right now. Whether or not they were in the wrong is of no relevance at the moment."

"I don't understand. I was unaware that those monsters had returned." Suzume begged.

"You did know. You've only refused to accept it yourself." Lord Hokage retorted. "And you've taken this self-denial out on your students, the ones who still bear deep mental scars. Not only is this abuse to your students, but it can also be seen as treason against the village."

"Treason?"

"For as good as your intentions may have been, they are implying that you support Daimao's Den and their actions. In fact, I was to hand you over to interrogation to discover whether or not this is true..."

"No! I have no support for an organization so vile!" Suzume blurted. "I have no intentions against the Leaf Village at all!" She seemed adamant not only to not be handed over to interrogatory torturers, but to not be given to the same people her archrival Anko worked with.

"Be that as it may," The Hokage went on. "I will unfortunately have to punish your actions." Suzume felt as though a heavy brick had dropped into her stomach. "Normally, the price of treason would be banishment from the Leaf Village at worst..."

"No...!" Suzume pleaded, placing her hands over her headband.

"Hand it over." The Hokage ordered. When Suzume refused, he strode forward and snatched it straight off of her forehead. Suzume was simply terrified.

"You're... you're actually... banishing me...?" She gasped.

"No. Not banishment. Reeducation." Lord Hokage stated, stowing the headband in his desk drawer.

"...What?" Suzume blinked.

"Everyone, we have a new student today." Iruka announced at the beginning of his history class. "Please, make her feel welcome." The door to the classroom opened and Suzume stepped up to the teacher's desk, wearing a girl's high school uniform and looking positively humiliated.

"Um, where is she, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked blankly when no new student seemed be present.

"Uh..." Iruka sounded quite awkward as he spoke. "Suzume IS the new student."

A stunned silence spread across the classroom, as all the students present stared blankly down at the woman who until now was a teacher at this very academy. Some murmured amongst themselves, confused as to what Suzume was doing as a student. Others were resisting the strong urge to laugh.

"Is this... is this some kind of joke?" Kiba asked, while fighting back a fit of laughter.

"I really wish it were!" Suzume growled.

"No, Kiba. For suspected treason, Suzume has been stripped of her rank as a shinobi of the Leaf Village, which can only be redeemed by re-enrollment in the ninja academy." Iruka explained. "As of today, she is now a first-year student. As confusion passed, the entire classroom burst into laughter.

"Quiet down...!" Suzume shouted, though, no longer being a teacher, her word was allowed to have no impact on the students.

"Everyone, settle down please." Iruka called, the students silencing almost immediately, though most were still holding back laughs. "Suzume, please, pick a seat."

Though, whether because the class was already full, or because no one wanted the bitchy former teacher sitting next to them, Iruka had to retrieve a spare desk and chair from a supply closet for Suzume to use, which was situated in the very front of the room.

"Now, on with today's lesson..." Iruka continued, once Suzume's seating arrangement was out of the way.

"That stupid, boring bitch is now a student?" Kiba muttered, trying as hard as he possibly could not to burst out laughing.

"Can't say she didn't have this coming." Shikamaru smirked with satisfaction.

"Serves her right. For lying about Daimao's Den, AND being so damn boring." Ino giggled.

"This is just humiliating!" Suzume thought irritably. "I already know all of this material." The hour of history class passed by very slowly as she listened to Iruka's history lecture, while small bits of eraser and pieces of balled up paper were pelted at her. She soon found the primary source of the peltings, and threw a skillful warning shot at the student, using her pencil as a kunai.

"Suzume!" Iruka snapped. "We do not throw things in the classroom!"

"But the others were..." Suzume bleated feebly.

"That's no excuse." Iruka stated firmly. "Now quiet down so that we may continue."

"This is going to be a long four years." Suzume groaned as the history lesson dragged on.

"Hey, Hinata. Wanna see something funny?" Naruto suppressed a laugh as he and the other students were dismissed from the history class. He snuck up very carefully behind Suzume and flipped her skirt up, her stripped pink and white panties visible to all the kids in the hall, who laughed as Naruto leapt back before she could find out who did it as she pulled her skirt down firmly over herself with embarrassment, Hinata giggling.

"Naruto, that's perverted." She said seriously, though choking back a laugh.

"Yeah, but you know it's funny." Naruto teased. They shared a laugh as they made their way to Yahiko's taijutsu class.

"It seems that you've forgotten what I told you all yesterday, boys." Yahiko chuckled. "I said that today is for the girls only, so you can go home early."

"But what about the next class?" Naruto blinked.

"Sex ed is cancelled for today, since Anko will be discharged later today." Yahiko smiled.

"But that's just too improper, Yahiko!" Suzume objected as the boys headed home for the day. "You shouldn't let students skip their classes so...!"

"Sorry, but as the teacher, I'm the only one who has say of how I run my class." Yahiko stated, taking some amusement in speaking to the grown woman as though she were as old as her students. "Also, you're to refer to me as 'sensei.'" Suzume gave an annoyed grunt, remembering that she had lost all of her authority as a kunoichi and teacher.

"Now like I said yesterday, we'll be learning counters to kidnapping and rape." Yahiko continued. "Though Anko will teach you all about various anti-rape jutsu, there will be times where you'll be unable to call upon your chakra. And in those instances, you'll need your taijutsu abilities more than ever. Now, despite common misconception, it's always best to avert kidnapping threats hand-to-hand, not by use of weapons or tools, such as kunai."

"Why not?" Ino asked curiously. "I thought those were the best things to have in a fight?"

"That's not always entirely true." Yahiko explained. "Though it may be useful to fight with the aid of a kunai, it does have draw-backs, and in the case of Daimao's Den, those can be pretty big. First and foremost, kidnappers will always be sure they are stronger and quicker than the ones they're trying to kidnap and/or rape. So, the use of a kunai could prove to be dangerous, as it can easily be used against you." Many girls cringed at the thought of being stabbed by kunai they were moments ago using against an enemy threat.

"So then how can you possibly fight off a threat like that?" Sakura wondered. Even at her age, she was stronger than most adults, but she knew it wasn't out of the question for her to be overpowered by non-shinobi.

"For one, males have a certain... weak spot, as you girls no doubt may already know." Yahiko explained, gesturing towards his crotch. "No matter how strong or powerful one may be, it can be extremely difficult, if not impossible, to strengthen a man's testicles to exclude them as a weakness. So, if all else fails, never hesitate to aim a powerful kick down there. Though it's not something to be relied fully upon, and not the only attack that should be used to avert a potential kidnapping. No man would ever let their balls be hurt more than once, so when a hit to the balls is made, use the moment of pain as an opening for another avenue of attack or defense."

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"Running away is one place to start." Yahiko extrapolated. "The most effective route to avoiding a fight altogether is to lead your attacker into the open, where, if you're in a serious enough bind, you can call for help from the ANBU or other leaf ninja. If ever you're being chased by any enemy, kidnapper or otherwise, never, EVER lead him somewhere disclosed from the public eye."

"But what if running away isn't an option?" Ino queried.

"It almost always is an open option." Yahiko explained. "Though, it doesn't necessarily have to involve running away." Confusion swept the class, even Suzume. "Best case scenario, try to formulate and set up a trap to lead them into. Makibishi spikes and explosive tags are the most effectively simple, since a kidnapper will always try to meet you at point blank range."

"What if we want to avoid fighting entirely?" One student asked. "To avoid being targeted altogether?"

"In that case, you may find the transformation justu to be useful." said Yahiko. "If you can produce a believable disguise, you can typically avoid confrontation from people like Daimao's Den entirely."

"Typically?" Sakura repeated skeptically.

"Sharp as always, Sakura." Yahiko grinned. "There are some former shinobi among the ranks of Daimao's Den, and many advanced ninja can tell the difference between a disguise jutsu and the genuine article, so the transformation jutsu isn't one that should be too heavily relied upon no matter what the situation. There's no 100% guaranteed way to avoid combat. If there were, then we wouldn't have had three global shinobi wars. But of course, as they say, the best shield is not to get hit at all."

"What about... about when your entire body is constricted?" Hinata asked with some level of pain, recalling herself being incapable of moving a muscle of her body during her captivity.

"That's... a much more complicated one..." Yahiko conceded. "There is a technique to break free from that situation, but it's far too complex. Even Jounin have taken years to develop a mastery of it, and even then, it's a jutsu that carries a great deal of risk."

"Why is that?" Hinata gulped.

"Despite common misconception, your body is always producing chakra," Yahiko explained. "techniques that 'drain chakra' only either block off chakra points that prevent chakra from flowing to the rest of the body, or drain a mass majority of the currently produced chakra in your system. Anyway, this technique involves forcing your chakra past that which restricts it, and releasing it in a repulsing shock wave."

"That sounds... impossible." Sakura blinked.

"Extremely complicated and dangerous, yes, but not necessarily impossible." Yahiko corrected. "Truth be told, this ability is something that can only really be mastered, or really even be used, when one is in such a bind."

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked blankly.

"It's... complicated." Yahiko shrugged. "Hopefully, you'll never even need to use such a technique. Anyway, does anyone else have any questions now? We'll start hands-on learning defensive techniques next class. Suzume?"

"Why is so much emphasis being put on combating rapist threats?" The thirty-year-old student asked. "Wouldn't it be best to learn to negotiate against such a threat?" All the girls around her laughed. If Yahiko didn't know Suzume, he would have wondered if she was kidding or not. Though, as he knew without a doubt in the world, Suzume never joked.

"Of course not." He chuckled. "You can't just ask a guy who's about to rape you if you two can sit down and negotiate. Well actually, I suppose you could do that, but he'd probably just laugh his head off at you." Suzume looked indignant as she gave a little huff and turned away. "Like I said, if combat were that easy to avoid, ninja would have far fewer wars between each other than they have. Any other questions?" When nobody spoke up, Yahiko checked his watch. "No? Then you're dismissed. Have fun, and be safe." When Suzume remained rooted to the spot, he blinked up at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is." She snapped. "I do not appreciate being treated like a child."

"I don't treat my students like children." Yahiko stated. "Most of them are in their final months at the academy, and as such, ready to be treated as adults. You, Suzume, are a first-years student in this academy, so you receive the same treatment as everyone else, regardless of how much older you are than them."

"But this isn't right!" Suzume blustered.

"Right or not, it's the Hokage's orders, and nobody is above his word." Yahiko said matter-of-factly. "You have committed a potential treason to the leaf village, and as such, you are to learn what it means to be a shinobi of the hidden leaf from the beginning. No exceptions. Now, you best run along home. And please, be safe." He turned his back to her as she snarled irritably.

"Anko-sensei?" Emi called, knocking on the front door of her house. There was no response. She peeked through a nearby window to so nobody present. "Anko-sensei?" She knocked again. When there was no answer, she opened the door carefully and stepped inside. "Are you home yet, Anko-sensei?" She knew she wouldn't have been, but she was too eager to meet her sensei to just wait at home until nightfall.

"Anko-sensei lives here?" She mused, looking around the apartment. Though, after knowing her for a year, it didn't really surprise Emi very much that Anko's place would be very untidy, with dirty magazines, beer and sake bottles strewn across the floor, and the couch covered in holes. On top of the coffee table sat a note written in untidy handwriting that Emi at first opted not to read, but after noticing her name at the top, she sat down in a place that didn't have a shuriken sticking out of it, and read;

Hey, Emi!

If you're reading this letter, that means Yahiko delivered this like I told him to, and that you've really grown since I started teaching at the academy. Anyway, I'll be discharged from the hospital at 8:00 tonight, so depending on what time it is you're reading this, don't let yourself get too bored.

Emi found a digital clock on the wall the read 4:12.

Go on down to the basement and make yourself at home down there. Feel free to watch a movie or two if you like, or you could even just play around with some of the toys I have down there.

Emi felt a little confused at this part. Surely Anko of all people must know she's too old for things like toys?

Just whatever you do, please be very careful with the dildos. You're about to have your first lesbian sex tonight, after all.

"Oh, right. Of course." She thought, feeling stupid for thinking Anko was treating her like a little child.

Hope to see you in the mood tonight!

Yours truly sexy, Anko

Emi looked around the apartment, and saw a descending staircase, which she walked down, and opened the door to the most Anko-like room she had ever seen. There was a big screen TV with rows of movies, obviously pornographic, underneath, a wall lined with sex toys, a red heart-shaped bed with a mirror on the ceiling overhead, and bookcases loaded with obviously sexual material. On top of the bed, there was a small gathering of items, accompanied by another note;

These are just a few things to pass the time that I thought you might like. If you're interested in practicing before I get back, these'll come in handy. On the nightstand, you'll find a few 'kissing practice candies.' (consult the book, pg32) Enjoy!

Some of the items in the pile included a book titled "The joys of lesbian sex with a Kunoichi and how to have it," a silicone replica of a vagina, a small mirror, and a short film titled "Suna Slumber Party," which featured a somewhat younger Anko with four sand village kunoichi. On the nightstand, there was a bowl of cherries, which Emi thought to be somewhat confusing. But, she took a couple in her hand popping one in her mouth as she sat down, before she turned the book to page 32 as Anko suggested;

Chapter 3: The Kiss

Before any love can be made, straight of gay, one must always know how to give a sexy, loving kiss. Simple lip contact is simply not enough for the true sexual experience. There are many different exotic kisses, but the most important is the simple French, or deep kiss, which simply involves use of the tongue within the mouth during lip contact. To practice French kisses, try to tie a cherry stem inside your mouth using only your tongue...

Emi suddenly realized, the cherries she had were for kissing practice and not eating, and swallowed the one she was still chewing on, stem and all. With the second cherry, she simply pulled off the stem and put it in her mouth, careful not to swallow it.

She pressed it between her lip and teeth, and worked her tongue aimlessly, unsure how exactly to tie the stem. She took it out, and to her surprise, she did perfect! There was a small knot in the exact center of the cherry stem, just like the book said.

After reading on about exotic sexual kisses and running out of cherries to practice on, she continued on through the book, to:

Chapter 4: The Anatomy of the Vagina

As she read this chapter, Emi took off her pants and panties, Sat only in her top and while holding the book in one hand, she held the mirror in the other, which she angled under her pussy, comparing the reflection in it to the illustrations in the book.

Though this book was intended for adults, and as such illustrated only a woman's vagina, Emi did notice the distinct similarities, as well as the differences, between her pussy and the one depicted in the book. For example, the book's images showed the mature pussy to have a forest of thick pubic hair, where Emi had never grown any hair whatsoever, something the book referred to as 'Paipan.'

Not only did this chapter explore the anatomy of the female genitalia, but it also delved into what made it feel good. Emi even tested each 'sweet spot' herself. She let out a slight moan as she felt the electrifying sensation of pleasure shoot up her body with each soft caress of the spots she played with, guided to each with the book. Some spots were awkward to get to, and some even more difficult to stimulate herself, obviously meant for a partner to stimulate; she'd have to recall them later.

More and more she would touch herself, trying to practice and remember each spot she focused on, to retain each one's position in her mind as her breathing got a little heavier, and laboured as she continued to follow the books instructions repeatedly over and over, driving herself to pleasure, building the pressure inside closer to eruption as she began to hold her breath for short moments, as her legs began to close around her, and she eventually burst with a squeaky yell.

After a few moments to gather her wits Emi closed the book, and set it to one side.  
She looked to her fingers, which were now wet, and the juice from her pussy that had stained some of the bed, and blushed to herself, feeling embarrassed.

Looking back at the side table, she recalled the video that was left for her, so, Emi turned her attention to the movie, 'Suna Slumber Party.'

Though the movie was only 30 minutes long, it was one hell of a thirty minutes for Emi.

It started off at in a very alarming way; with an innocent sand village teenage girl, played by Anko, who looked either in her late teens if not her early twenties, being pulled into a back alley.

Emi watched as the teenage Anko was pulled, her screams blocked by a hand over her mouth, and thrown to the ground. Anko seemed afraid, which went against what Emi knew of her brave sensei, and only served to remind her that it was acting. Despite the sight of a women having all her clothes torn from her body as she struggled against several thuggish men, it made Emi think of Daimao's Den, and she was a little uneasy about watching the following scene.

Anko was thrown against a conveniently placed crate, tall enough for her to be bent over it; her arms held down by one of the five men as the first came up, having stripped himself, and entered her from behind, thrusting his large cock in to her pussy and fucking her hard from behind.

One by one the five men each took a turn with raping her, the other four cheering on their friend who fucked the 'victim' Anko. When the fifth was finished, Anko was pulled away and the group moved to an obviously disguised mattress, set up to look like a conveniently placed sheet that had been discarded to the trash.

Once on there, Anko was made to straddle one man, and ride him, while a second took her ass, and she was forced to service the remaining three with her mouth and hands.  
Despite it being a 'rape' scene, it was obvious that the teenage Anko wasn't holding back on her 'attackers', and using her skills and effort to suck and jerk them off, as she was fucked in her pussy and ass.

Emi continued to watch her sensei be senselessly, and vigorously fucked for the first 15 minutes of the movie, the latter 5 minutes turning in to a montage of sexual positions and being ejaculated on, and fucked again as a voice over described the 'torture' she was going through by the 'monstrous men' who were abusing her sexually.

When they had fucked her brains out, and in the cover of darkness, they carried her unconscious, naked body far out into the outskirts of the desert village, where she was dumped down a sand dune, her body rolling for a few moments until it came to a stop at the bottom of the steep dune hill, and left for dead.

The narration spoke of how she lay there, unable to move from the aching of what she had been through, and her shattered mind just wanting to die; so she just lay there, the morning spent under the hot sun, partially covered in sand that had been blown over her during the night, and shaded by the steep dune in the evening, until the cool night came.

After two days passed, and when Anko's character had long lost all hope, she felt something pull at her foot, and soon lift her out of the sand that had been blown across her, and had half buried her alive.

She coughed up sand, and looked around to see the three women who rescued her. One was very tall and muscular, with dark skin and gold eyes, one had bright blue hair with a white streak in the front and a playful look about her, and the third had short, boyish black hair and dark red eyes, who had a hard time keeping her eyes off Anko's body.

Emi blinked, wondering where she had seen these young women before. The blue haired one seemed to be the youngest.

Anko's character began to sob with grateful tears as she was given some much-needed water, grabbing the dark-skinned woman tightly, who held her caringly between her breasts, the blue-haired girl patting her on the shoulder, and the red-eyed one taking off her desert robe (which was her only clothing), which she offered to Anko, who gladly accepted it. The three women who helped her explained themselves to be traveling saleswomen who were on their way to the sand village, and offered Anko safe passage back into town. Anko refused, explaining that there was nothing safe about the Village Hidden in the Sand anymore, as women had been reduced to sex slaves for the men there.

Unfortunately, this did nothing to stop the traveling saleswomen from continuing their journey to the sand village, nor did it keep them from bringing Anko along. Nearing the end of their trip to the village, the girls found, to their delight, a desert oasis, where all four girls threw off whatever little clothes they had on and jumped into the cool water, laughing and playfully splashing each other, before the black-haired girl gave Anko a surprising kiss on the lips. Awkwardly, she revealed that she and her friends were actually lesbian lovers. Though they feared it would ruin their friendship with Anko, she too came out of the closet, stating that she feared men highly, and that despite her run-in with rapists, she lied completely about the sand village's horrid nature.

This didn't make either party think anything less of the other, and while still in the water, they began to kiss and fondle one another in very sexual ways.

It was here that Emi couldn't help herself anymore. She had rubbed herself a little through many parts of the movie, watching Anko getting fucked, seeing her pussy, her breasts the look of pleasure on her face that seeped through, the sounds of her moans, but now, she had taken all of her clothes off, legs wide open masturbating in front of the TV as the girls got out of the water, their soaked bodies dripping and shining in the light, Emi's young lesbian mind going wild with fantasy and moaning out as she watched the four women lay down together, kissing, fondling, fingering and licking out, making lesbian love in the sand (though strangely, no sand clung to their wet bodies), Anko giving oral to the blue-haired girl, while scissoring with the red-eyed girl, who was eating the dark-skinned woman out; Oh, how Emi was getting turned on watching her sensei getting it on with other women, so much so, her excitement drove her to a second orgasm fairly quickly, but never sated her sexual desire.

Emi grabbed the silicone vagina left for her, and tried to imitate the scissoring action, although it was a little more awkward to scissor with a piece of silicone than with an actual woman. This was easily one of the first things she wanted to do with Anko when she came back. Unable to scissor, she simply rubbed the fake pussy vigorously against her real one, fondling her clit quickly, rubbing it back and forth, and in circles as her eyes never left the screen.  
Emi's mind began to wander a she focused on Anko, on the screen.

"A-Anko-sensei!" she moaned out, quietly at first, as she slowly began to get a rhythm that matched the women on the screen. "Anko… s-s-sensei! AHHHH… s-sensei… AHHH… A-ANKO-SENSEI!" her quiet voice began to groan out louder, her body heating up as she began to yell out for her sensei, desperate for her as her eyes focused only on Anko's body until she came along with the four women on screen.

Tired from their fourway, the girls each gave themselves an affectionate kiss before cuddling together and sleeping under the same blank as the sun set, leaving a cold darkness behind the oasis, the words "The End" forming in the wet sand a wave from the pool formed.

"Well, you look like you've been enjoying yourself down here." Emi jumped as she turned to see the current Anko standing next to the bed. "Pretty fun little movie, wasn't it?" She grinned as the credits rolled by.

"Uh... yeah..." Emi mumbled awkwardly, covering herself. No doubt Anko had seen the awkward lesbian touching herself. "Um... How are you feeling, Anko-sensei?"

"Feeling great." Anko smiled. "And the same for you, it would seem."

"Uh..." Emi fumbled with her words.

"So... are you ready for your big night to begin?" Anko grinned, letting her coat fall to the floor and preparing to take off her skirt.

"Um, I think I'm having second thoughts about this..." Emi backed away nervously, trying to find her clothes.

"No. No second thoughts." Anko stated firmly, grabbing Emi by her foot and dragging her closer to her. "You need to have more faith in your first thoughts. Actually..." She gave her underarm a little sniff. "I could use a little bit of 'freshening-up' time, if you don't mind,"

"No. I actually wanted to freshen up after I finished the movie." Said Emi.

"You seem ready to go as you are," Anko teased, seeing her juices on the bed. "But we can both help each other get sexy together if you want. Oh, and don't worry about your little mess," She added. "That bed was made to be cummed on."

"I can't believe I'm actually in Anko-sensei's bathroom..." Emi thought, bewildered. She was even soaking in her bathtub, while Anko herself was shaving herself of unbecoming hair that had shown up during the days she was in the hospital. Nervous and wanting to make sure her first time with Anko to be perfect, Emi looked over her under developed body thoroughly to ensure that it was ready.

"No unwanted hairs, check. Skin soft and smooth, check. Body hygienic and free of unattractive odor, check..." She gave a quick sniff to the air, which got Anko's attention.

"You feeling alright?" Anko grinned cheekily.

"Y-yeah..." Emi flinched, too caught up in her check list. "I... just..."

"Chill out, kid." Anko laughed. "You need to be more composed. You've been more than ready for this moment for a long time. You just need to learn not to be so nervous all the time." But now that Anko reminded herself, she wasn't supposed to be in teacher mode right now. For tonight, she was to be in lesbian lover mode. "So, how's the water?"

"Uh, great. It's really nice and warm." Emi answered somewhat awkwardly.

"Then how about I join you?" Anko offered, not waiting for Emi's response by simply going ahead and getting in, Emi moving to give space, but falling forward forward, her head falling right into her sensei's boobs.

"Comfy?" The jounin woman laughed. Emi gave a muffled noise as her face remained planted in her sensei's ample breasts, no doubt one expressing how awkward she felt about her situation.

"Yeah, this is pretty... comfortable." Emi said quickly and coyly, with a slight blush as she pulled herself out of her faceful of cleavage and turned away from Anko, sitting in her lap with her face as red as a beet. Silence then fell between them, as they sat in the warm water, Emi looking a little tense to Anko.

"Okay, what's up?" Anko sighed. "You're not having second thoughts again, are you?"

"No. Well... kind of..." Emi stuttered.

"Are you comfortable with being a lesbian?" Anko asked. "In the time I've known you, you've always been so awkward towards me. And I don't need that paper you wrote at the beginning of the year to know how you feel about me. So, do you feel comfortable with being a lesbian?"

"No..." Emi sighed honestly. "You're the first person I've actually told about... what I am."

"Even your mom doesn't know?" Anko blinked. Though it made sense as to why she knew so little about same sex relationships, she had no-one to talk to and nothing to go on before to explain the feelings she had, until Anko had come along, besides the rumours and mean talk from students. "Okay, look. Forget what those brats in school might have told you, there's nothing wrong with being a lesbian at all. I'll admit, a lot of porn has left an awkward impression about lesbians to the general public, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. You're not some sick pervert. You just find that two X's are better than one."

"I suppose..."

"But I didn't tell you to come over for a therapy session in the tub. I told you to come over to have sex. So, if you want to pussy out, now's your last chance. Just know that if you do, your first time may not be as pleasant as you want it to be."

"No." Emi stated determinedly, turning enough to look at Anko. "I'm staying. I love you, Anko-sensei, and I'm here because I want to be."

"That's what I like to hear." Anko smiled wildly, getting out of the tub and pulling a towel on, Emi following her, stroking the towel that she was to use for a moment, before opting against her modesty to drip-dry. "This is a virginity ritual, so we're doing this by the book." Anko stated, taking off her towel and using it to dry Emi's body.

Emi blushed as Anko ran her hands across her body with the towel. Anko smiling as it seemed a little sensual already as Emi wanted to feel Anko's touch.

"Here, wear this." Anko would soon say as she finished, and set a folded white robe on the coffee table as they walked in to the living room.

"What's this?" Emi blinked, staring in awe at the garment as she picked it up and it unfolded; a long white kimono style robe, the fabric thin and soft.

"Those are the robes traditionally worn by young women attending the virginity ritual." Anko explained. "The boys wear similar ones that are black. Go ahead, put it on." She prompted.  
Emi did as she was told, feeling a comfortable sensation as the soft fabric of the garment touched her bare skin. "That's actually the robe I wore for my ritual."

"They are?" Emi flushed, her body tingling. "I didn't think there was so much tradition to this. I thought it was just... having sex..."

"Why do you think it's called a 'ritual?'" Anko laughed. "But, yeah, it is a very ceremonial moment. I'll guide you through it." She lit several candles and placed them around the living room, turning off all of the lights. "First, we would draw lots, but since it's just the two of us, we'll skip that part and move onto the speech." She placed one candle on the floor and, Emi sat on her knees as instructed in front of it.

Anko smiled as she stood before Emi. "Tonight, you are all officially shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Anko stated in a very important voice. "And in a few minutes, you will walk your final steps of childhood, and your first of adulthood. And then blah blah blah, lip service, lip service, yadda yadda."

Emi couldn't help but laugh at Anko's unexpected break in character, though she was a tiny bit disappointed that she didn't hear the rest of the speech.

"Trust me, it gets really long and boring." Anko told her, knowing Emi was really taking in what little of the speech her sensei had given. "After the speech is done, you stand," Emi did so. "Present the priestess, that's me in this case, with your candle when your name is called, and then blow it out."

Emi nodded in understanding, before Anko resumed her priestess act. "Emi Shiawase."

Emi took a breath and gave Anko her candle. They bowed to one another and as her heart began hammering harder than ever before.

"Young Kunoichi, you are about to walk down the path of womanhood, to shed your childhood, and step forth in to the world." Anko continued. "This candle represents what you are, and the light that guided you down the dark path as the world was slowly illuminated around you. By extinguishing this flame, you signify that you are ready to step forth, to allow your own will of fire to light the road ahead, the road of a woman, of a genin kunoichi." Emi, nodded, and gave a small exhale, extinguishing the tiny flame, and Anko then placed the unlit candle aside and continued.

"Once everyone finishes, you go to your assigned room, which in this case is the basement. I'm being your 'boy' too, so wait a few minutes for me to get down there first." She smiled. "When down there, you discard your robe before entering, and then, that's where the fun begins. Ready?" Emi nodded.

She gave Anko a few minutes after she closed the basement door, before slowly, and nervously, she stepped down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Emi whispered to herself, "Tonight, I walk my final steps of childhood. And the next time I exit this door, I will walk my first steps of adulthood."

She slowly pulled open the robe, letting it slip down off of her shoulders; the light material fluttering slowly to the ground, leaving her body completely exposed. With a nervous, shaking hand, she pushed the door open and her face turned crimson as she turned to her left to see Anko lying comfortably and welcomingly on the red, heart-shaped bed, completely nude.

"I'm ready, Anko-sensei." She said simply, trying as hard as she could not to cover her body with her hands. She climbed onto the bed with her sensei, remembering her practice just hours ago.

Emi was trembling nervously, more than ever as she knew. This was the moment she had been dreaming of; the moment she had pleasured herself to thoughts of. She moved as close as she could as she began to lean in closer to her sensei, her eyes slowly closed, and she finally kissed Anko on the mouth with a small soft kiss, before her mouth slowly opened wide, and her tongue poked out, just a little, as did Anko's, pressing together. It felt weird, but Emi continued on, her tongue entering Anko's a little as Anko closed her lips around it, giving it a slight suck, before she did the same with Emi.

Emi was getting more flushed just from that, and continued to repeat the motion, back and forth, slight wet sucking noises filling their ears, before eventually, their kiss deepened, and their tongues entered each other's mouths together, and intertwining, twisting around the other's.

Even though Emi tried to recreate her practice with the cherry stems, Anko took the lead, her tongue pleasuring ever millimetre of Emi's mouth.

Emi was having her very first kiss with the woman she loved more than anyone else, and she felt that no feeling in the world, not even the sex that was about to occur, could feel better than her mouth interlocked with Anko Mitarashi's. She embraced her teacher around the shoulders, her ample bosom pressing against her nearly flat chest, feeling a new arousing sensation as her nipples met with Anko's, and hardening.

"So... soft..." She thought, placing her hands upon Anko's boobs, feeling as much of them as her small hands would let her. Anko could feel Emi's excitement grow, and her body fidgeting in arousal.

Emi's leg moved over Anko's body, as she pressed her body more against Anko's, her crotch pressed against anko's thigh, her fidgeting motions rubbing her, and feeling like she was humping Anko. Emi's body was getting warmer, as she began to kiss Anko even more, desperate with excitement and arousal.

Anko opened her eyes, and knew Emi would cum if she kept acting like she did, and didn't want her first orgasm to be an accident; her shy student didn't need the embarrassment of getting over-excited. Emi faced disappointment when Anko suddenly broke off their long, romantic kiss, and dove below Emi's waist, grabbing her by the hips and planting her mouth into her pussy.

"Ah! Anko-sensei...!" she squealed, her body ablaze with ecstasy as she took back what she thought about the earlier kiss; this was no doubt the best sensation her young body had ever felt.

She wanted to give her own sensei pleasure, to let her enjoy this experience every bit as much as she was, but the awkward lesbian only found herself completely unable to resist moaning out or even move beyond the occasional involuntary buck of her hips. Her hands clamped at the sheet beneath her as she moaned out, her back beginning to arch as the surge of desire built up more and more. However, in just moments, the tsunami of pleasure that coursed through her body ground to a halt.

"W-why did you stop?" Emi blinked, already breathing heavily, as Anko readjusted her position.

"Sorry, I know you were enjoying yourself, but I gotta ask you to pleasure me too for a moment." The sex ed teacher said huskily, laying in a provocative pose with her legs outstretched, her pussy on full display.

Emi nodded and, remembering the film she had watched almost an hour ago, grabbed Anko's breasts, twiddling one of her nipples with one hand, and giving the other a lick. She wondered why or even if women's nipples seemed to be sensitive enough for sexual arousal; She had tried it on herself and felt no pleasure from it at all. Anko, however, showed very clear signs of pleasure from this act, giving small but audible moans, and relaxing yet her body slightly undulated to the rhythm of her stimulation.

"Ooh... very good, kid." Anko said through waves of pleasure. "For your first time at that, you're pretty good."

"Sensei, I have to ask." Emi wondered, breaking her pattern of sexual stimulation, though her hands still feeling Anko's lovely boobs. "It seems to feel good when I do that to you…" She rubbed her sensei's nipple. "But I don't feel like that when I do that to myself. Why is that?"

"When your tits start developing, you'll see." Anko answered. "Go on, continue." Emi smiled, nodding to Anko as she turned around, mounting Anko in a 69 position, before she began stroking her sensei's pussy. The entrance to moisten from Emi's touch; her lessons from the book paying off quite well, and to Anko's pleasure.

Emi looked at the juices, and bit her lip, as she prepared for the next stage. She wondered about its taste before she dove in and kissed Anko's vagina. She expected it to taste incredibly nasty, but then felt ashamed for thinking so. Her tongue slid across the pink flesh as her fingers spread the pussy lips, teased her clit, and lightly penetrated the hole as she lapped at Anko's juices, kissing it as though it were her mouth. Anko let out a moan, as she felt Emi work; her lessons had paid off rather well.

"Ahhhh... alright, stop. Stop!" Anko moaned, not wanting to cum yet. "Stop!"

"What is it, sensei?" Emi blinked, looking up and not really caring that her face was covered in Anko's natural lubricant.

"Ever wonder why cumming is sometimes called 'climaxing?'" Anko smirked, turning Emi back around and interlocking her legs around Emi's so that their genitals touched. "Well, you're about to find out. That's right, I knew you wanted to try scissoring." She added with a little laugh at Emi's excited yet questioning expression.

Emi shyly blushed as Anko grabbed her leg and slid slowly back and forth, rubbing together. Emi gasped as she began to feel the waves of pleasure return to shooting through her body, and almost instinctively Emi imitated Anko's action, grabbing a hold on her leg and thrusting in the opposite direction as her sensei, adding ecstasy on a whole new level to both parties.

Emi breathed heavily, she felt so hot, her body, along with Anko's showing a few beads of sweat already appearing on their skin. Anko used her other hand to pull Emi in closer, kissing her deeply with their tongues dancing together, as their hips slowly moved faster. Emi's breathing becoming laboured to the point she couldn't hold the kiss for fear of suffocation, and as she broke away, she feel back, laying down as Anko continued to fuck the young lesbian kunoichi.

Faster and faster, Anko moved her hips, stimulating Emi's pussy with her own. Pushing harder, as the young lesbian's body began to rock back and forth, her near flat breasts having enough to them to even jiggle.

Emi clung to the sheets, her hands in fists as her moans grew louder as Anko grew more intense with her young lover.

Emi's mind was spinning, filled with so many emotions and thoughts; happiness, sadness, fear, desire, all spun in her mind. Happy with sharing her body with her love, Anko, and the pleasure it brought. Sadness because soon their bond would end, and the coming gap between her orgasm, and the next time they would be as they were that moment. She was afraid of the growing pressure in her body, knowing something was building, feeling like it was going to explode, and in not knowing what this sensation was or what it was going to do. But, with all this, her desire for Anko only built. How could she ever give this up after feeling so good? Oh, how she wanted Anko more and more, wanting her to move faster, to give her more and more pleasure!

And while her mind span in a confusing swirl of feelings, her mouth was vocally calling out "ANKO!" over and over followed with "MORE!" and "OH GOOOOOODDD!"

Anko smirked as she worked Emi; she was completely at her mercy, sexually, and Emi didn't care, but after a short time, she cried out "Anko-senseiiiiii!" and her body tensed up, arching and holding position as her teeth clamped shut from an intense orgasm, her body twitching as it remained in place, her mind gone blank from the sheer overload the climax had given her. Anko also came, and held her pussy tight against Emi's for a moment as juices squirted out from them both, mixing together, but Anko soon swooped in, catching her ejaculant in her mouth and swallowing.

When Emi's orgasm finally subsided her body loosened and she fell back onto the bed, completely drained of energy, a satisfied smile across her face.

"There's that smile I've been waiting for." Anko thought as she gave her student a moment to rest before finishing the ritual.

"Sorry." Emi panted, sitting up at last.

"Don't sweat it." Anko shook her head. "I wanted to break your hymen, but we have an especially fun little lesson coming up involving them, and I didn't want to exclude you from the fun."

"Is there anything more to the ritual?" Emi asked, though she knew the fun part was over.

"Just a little," Anko shrugged. "But you're allowed to rest for a little while until you're ready."

"I think... I think I'm ready now." said Emi, standing. Though her heart was still hammering inside her chest and her body felt hot and weary from sexual intercourse, she felt like a completely new kunoichi, as though Anko had given birth to a new woman. She was about to put the robe back on as she approached the stairs, but Anko told her,

"You still need to be naked for this last part." So Emi left the robe at the foot of the stairs which she ascended to join Anko, who had pot of tea and a cup placed on the coffee table.

"Lastly, the priestess pours a cup of tea," She continued, filling the cup as she spoke. "And after she takes a drink," She sipped quietly from the cup. "She turns it just slightly like so, and it's drank from by the girl on the furthest end of the row, turned just like before, and so on in that pattern until everyone's had a drink." She handed the cup to Emi, who drained what little was left in it, and returned it to Anko.

"Normally, there would be more in the cup, but again, it's just the two of us." Anko explained. She returned to her priestess voice and recited,

"The tea is shared, so you each taste from the same cup as the one next to you. And just as you have formed new bonds today, this cup, from which you have all shared, signifies that while we are separate, we all share in life, and are forever connected. You are the next generation shinobi." She then gave a bow, which Emi returned.

"Now what?" Emi wondered after a moment of silence.

Anko shrugged. "From here on, events just kinda run their own course, but for the most part, the virginity ritual is over. So, you're free to leave now."

"Uh... what should I wear?" Emi wondered.

"Why do you ask that?" Anko blinked.

"I feel like I should wear something of significance now that I've finished." Emi shrugged. "Either some other robe or... or something..."

"You could just head home naked." Anko teased, laughing. Her heart leapt when she heard her front door open and saw Emi step out in her birthday suit. "Wait a second, I was just kidding!"

"I know." Emi acknowledged. "I think it's a good idea." And she jumped onto a nearby rooftop headed home.

"Kid, no, Emi... you've really grown..." Anko smiled, looking off into the distance where Emi's silhouette could distantly be seen in the light of the moon.

"Emi? What happened! Why are you naked?" Emi's mother gasped, worried as her daughter stepped through the door without a thread of clothes on.

"Mom..." Emi breathed nervously. She didn't care anymore that she was nude. "Tonight, I've decided to take the virginity ritual that will be required of all shinobi at graduation early."

"Very good." Her mother smiled admiringly. "Who was your partner?"

"It was..." This was the tough part. Coming out of the closet. "It was Anko Mitarashi." Her mother looked impressed, but Emi interpreted it as shock. "Mom, I love women. I have for a long time. And now, I'm not ashamed." To her surprise, her mother actually knelt down and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, Emi." She said.

"Mom? You... you knew?" Emi blinked.

"Of course." Her mother giggled. "When you were little, you always blushed at the cute girls in your class. I'm not surprised at all that you had your first time with Ms. Mitarashi."

"Oh..." Emi muttered awkwardly. She was expecting a rather different reaction than this. "Well, thanks, mom." Just then, a thought occurred to her. "Mom, could you make something for me?"

"After how proud you've made me tonight Emi, you deserve anything you want."

The next day...

"Hm?" Anko blinked as she heard a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight, not even any of her fuck buddies. As she answered the door, she was stuck between a laugh and a gasp at who stood in the doorway, and what she was wearing. "Emi?"

"Do you mind if I... spend a little time with you tonight, Anko-sensei?" Emi stood before her in clothes almost identical to Anko's, except that the skirt she wore was lengthened to her knees, and she had a shorter jacket rather than a full trench coat.

"Where did you get clothes like those?" Anko asked, greatly amused.

"Mom made them last night." Emi shrugged. "They're the first clothes that I wanted to wear as an adult."

"That's right. She is a very good tailor, isn't she?" Anko grinned. "Alright, so what do you want to do?"

"Would you mind if we went down into the basement?"


	16. Told you I'd do this again

"Today, we're going to have our lessons take place somewhere a little... different from usual." Yahiko addressed his female class as he led them to what seemed to be a rundown, abandoned obstacle course.

"What is this place?" Ino wondered.

"This used to be a taijutsu training ground before there were some... technical troubles." Yahiko explained, leading the girls into a large chamber with several smaller fighting rings.

"What kind of technical troubles?" Sakura asked.

"There were a few problems with the karakuri that took some time to fix." Yahiko shrugged. "Now we know better than to give them bladed weapons. Anyway, you'll each be working with one of these karakuri in a mock hand-to-hand combat situation."

"Sensei, what's a Karakuri?" One student asked.

"They're mechanized puppets that are used for combat practice." Yahiko explained. "I would have some living volunteers for you to work with, but I wouldn't wish all that nutcracking on them."

One girl who seemed awfully familiar mouthed 'fuck!' and slipped out of the class. Yahiko was ready to go after this student, until the transformation justu she was using subsided to reveal Onnasuki.

"Anyway," He went on. "Who wants to go first?" Emi stepped forward, and many girls looked shocked at her apparel, which bore a striking resemblance to that of Anko's. Suzume even gave a disbelieving gasp. "Uh, good." Yahiko blinked, trying not to let Emi's new outfit be a distraction. "Just face that Karakuri there, and we can begin."

Emi stepped into a white circle, where the wooden puppet sprang to life, attacking her in a manner similar to how a potential kidnapper would, albeit unrealistically slow and blocky. She warded off an attempt at a grab made at her, dislocating and snapping the wooden arm in two, then kicked the puppet out of the ring, where it fell feebly into a crumpled heap.

"Very impressive." Yahiko commended. "Though, if you girls don't mind, please try not to break the karakuri if you can." He chuckled. For the most part, the rest of his class ran smoothly as the girls practiced on their mechanized sparring partners, only a few occasions intervening to correct someone's form. As well as a few occasions where he had to replace Sakura's karakuri, which she kept accidently breaking with her incredible strength.

"It's true that you shouldn't show any mercy to someone who wants to rape you," Yahiko explained to her after the third busted puppet. "But it is also important to know self-control outside of situations like this.

Aside from being ready for Sakura to break another puppet, Yahiko couldn't help but focus his attention on Emi, and admire just how much her taijutsu skills had improved in just a few days.

"What is it, Yahiko-sensei?" Emi blinked after batting off another strike from her opponent.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yahiko grinned. "You just seem a lot happier and more focused than before."

"Thanks." Emi grinned, returning her attention to the sparring match at hand.

"She has quite a beautiful smile." Yahiko thought, knowing that it would sound wrong if he said this out loud. "She's grown quite a lot since the start of the year." He smiled as he looked around at the rest of his class. "But that's not to say that all of my students haven't done a lot of growing themselves. That's right, the end of the year's only about a week away. Very soon, they'll all become the new generation of shinobi of the Leaf Village. And thanks to Anko, I bet they'll be the strongest generation in decades."

He then turned to Suzume, who despite her by-the-book-proper form, was struggling with her mechanized sparring partner, trying to keep her skirt from flipping up while fighting.

"Whether or not she'll get her headband back, I don't know, but I hope that she learns her lesson, and becomes stronger because of it." Although she was in the 4th year class, that was only because so few days remained in the year. Starting next year, Suzume would start her ninja career from scratch.

"And none of their successes would have been possible without you, Anko. You amazing woman." He thought amusedly as the class concluded.

"Well, here we are. The final week of the year." Anko said to her girl's class. "And because it's our last week together, let the really fun lessons begin."

"Sensei, before you start," Sakura spoke up. "I've read about something called 'STDs,' and I don't think I'm comfortable getting some of them from our virginity ritual."

"Chill out." Anko laughed. "You're a ninja, those things mean nothing to you."

"But..."

"I don't know the exact details, but your chakra greatly strengthens your immune system, making basically every STD essentially non-existent to your body." Anko explained. "I mean hell, if I wasn't a ninja, I'd be the greatest biohazard in the Land of Fire."

"Oh..." Sakura blinked, her worries fading away, as she sat down; though a moment later she realized what Anko had just said, and was about to ask just how many men she had been with, when she realized… she was afraid of the answer, so kept quiet.

"Anyway, so since this is one of our last days together, I find it only fitting that we go out with a bang. And maybe a banging, if you're lucky." Anko continued, using her famous naughty tone. "So for today, does anyone here know what a hymen is?"

"Also known as the 'virgin barrier,' 'cherry,' and 'maidenhead,' it's a thin wall of flesh just inside the vagina," said Ino. "It's usually an indication of one's virginity."

"Very good." Anko nodded, glad to see that she did her reading. "Though, its presence indicating virginity is actually a common misconception. It's possible for it to break or tear by means other than the insertion of a penis, sometimes even natural growth can stretch it out. Though, of course, it's pretty much guaranteed to be broken by a cock."

"I've read that they can come in many different shapes. Is that true?" Ino asked.

"You've read well." Anko confirmed. "Indeed, the hymen can take many different forms, and no anatomy book can show you all of them. So, today, we're going to take a look inside all of you and show you just how different you all can be down there."

For as embarrassing as this idea was, everyone was pretty much used to Anko's sexual shenanigans by now, so there was little resistance when she said, "So, who wants to show us their virgin barrier first?"

"I will..." Emi called, everyone turning their heads to her sharply in her direction, surprised.  
Emi's face was only a light shade of pink when she volunteered, but all those bewildered eyes upon her turned it brick red. She simply avoided all the stares as she stepped up to the front of the class, pulled down and removed her panties, and sat on top of the teacher's desk as requested before spreading her legs.

"I'm impressed." Anko whispered as she carefully inserted a cold metal object into Emi's pussy, holding it open and making Emi gasp from the surprise of the cold metal making contact with such sensitive skin. "At the start of the year, hell a week ago, you would have died of embarrassment before going last."

"I have you to thank for that, Anko-sensei." Emi whispered back, giving a little giggle, as well as a small blush. Anko grinned as she took a pen and paper, and sketched what she could see of Emi's insides.

"An Anular Hymen." Anko remarked, clipping the paper to the chalkboard for everyone to see the very detailed sketching of Emi's vagina, a wall of flesh with a prominent round hole in its center. "I've learned a thing or two of gynecology." Anko shrugged when Emi blinked at her.

"This area here." Anko addressed her class, indicating the hymen with a pointer tipped with a fake penis. "Is the virgin barrier. Almost every hymen has at least a small opening so as to allow menstruation to occur. Hinata, if you could?" She beckoned Hinata forward.

Her face glowed a bright red as she took Emi's place on the teacher's desk, having stripped off her pants and panties. Anko pushed her legs open, and spread the lips just as she had to Emi, and again drawing the inside.

"This…" Anko continued, clipping Hinata's image to the board. "Is what's known as an Imperforate Hymen." Whereas Emi's barrier had a noticeable opening, Hinata's was a complete, solid wall. "Normally, this is something that would require a minor surgery so as to allow menstrual fluid to leave the body, as it can be very unhealthy, not to mention hellishly uncomfortable for it to be blocked up. But since the end of the year's only a week away, and you haven't started your period yet...?" She dragged this last word out in an uncertain, questioning tone as she turned to Hinata, who shook her head. "It's nothing that you really need to worry about."

"Is it possible for someone to simply never be born with a hymen?" Sakura asked.

"No. It can be small and almost unnoticeable, to the point of being almost indistinguishable among the rest of the vaginal anatomy, but they always have one." Anko answered.

"Does it always bleed when it's broken?" Ino asked.

"Not always, but yeah, it can." Anko replied. "But most of the time when it does, it's because the penetration was more forceful. But with an Imperforate one like Hinata's, or one with too small of an entrance, it's gonna bleed no matter what."

Hinata winced uncomfortable as she pulled her undies back on. "As any grown woman could tell you, it may hurt, but it's a really good kind of hurt." Anko amended, seeing Hinata's reaction.

"Anyway, Ino, you're next." Anko was a little surprised with Ino; although she had stated on multiple occasions since her evaluation, where she had the tape that tightly bound most of her body removed forcefully by Anko, that she would find some new underwear or clothing to wear in place of the bindings, but now, she wore nothing under her clothes.

"You seem like you're pretty accustomed to going commando." She teased, lifting the blonde's skirt and spreading her pussy.

"I guess." Ino shrugged. "I want to get something else, but it's just gotten too... comfortable to just not wear anything." She blushed. "P-Plus it's more hygienic... isn't it?"

"Supposedly, yeah." Anko shrugged as she drew out the layout of Ino's maidenhead. "The theory is that by not wearing panties, you increase ventilation down there, preventing the breeding of germs and bacteria. But like I said, it's just a theory."

"What do you think?" asked Ino.

"I think it certainly has merit." Anko shrugged, finishing off the finer details of the sketch. "I used to believe in it a lot in my younger years, though now I just find normal underwear too uncomfortable. Okay, you're done." She added.

"I'm a Septate, right?" said Ino, not even looking at the drawing Anko had finished. "I do a little exploration at night from… time to time." She added. Of course what she really meant was, she had spent almost every night, since she had gone commando, sat in front of her mirror exploring her pussy and masturbating several times before bed.

"That's right." Anko replied, clipping this sketch to the board too, Ino's hymen having two long, narrow openings. "Nice to know my students are so eager to do their homework. Next."

Ino blushed a little when Anko said 'eager.' Did she know what she was really doing? Maybe she was wet, and didn't know it. Oh great… now she was beginning to get wet from the thought of it. She sat down with a slump, making Sakura, who sat next to her, blink and wonder what the problem with the ponytailed blonde was.

A black-haired girl with dark red eyes stepped forward, many students whispering confusedly to one another, as they had never once seen this tomboy.

"What are you doing in my class, Onnasuki?" Anko whispered as the tomboy completely undressed. "And what's with the transformation jutsu?"

"I'm just a student like everyone else." Onnasuki smiled mischievously, spreading her pussy for Anko to see. "Please… be gentle." She said, feigning shyness.

"If you want to play, I'll see you later." Anko sighed, not falling for it. "And you don't even have a hymen anymore."

"That's because of Daimao's Den." Onnasuki play-sobbed. "They did... so many horrible things to me down there. I was saving myself for that one special lady..."

"Oh, cut it out." Anko sighed, though she was trying to repress her amusement with Onnasuki's charade, and over the top play acting.

"Um, I understand how you feel," Hinata told Onnasuki as she returned to her seat.

"Nah, I was just kidding!" The disguised lesbian teased. "Later." She winked, planting a kiss on Hinata's cheek and leaping out the window, just as her transformation jutsu was undone.

"She seemed... familiar somehow..." Hinata, wondering where on earth she could have seen this unusual girl. It certainly wasn't in class.

"Did she just jump out the window...? Butt naked?" Sakura blinked as she walked up to have her cherry observed by Anko.

"Just Onnasuki." Said Anko simply, though of course this stirred up an uncomfortable memory in Sakura's mind.

"That first kiss-stealing bitch?" she burst out, Fury covering her face, as well as a red tint!

"Uh, what?" Anko blinked.

"What was she doing here?" Sakura demanded irritably.

"Probably just... being Onnasuki." Anko said plainly. She theorized that she was supposed to be the Anbu guard sent to watch the academy students, but of course she knew better than to tell her students this;

Last night...

"What's this I've been hearing about increased security?" Anko asked as Yahiko humped her doggedly. "I thought the academy was already the safest place for the students?"

"It is, however, we have to keep our eyes out for any sign of potential uprising, or manipulation." Said Yahiko, ejaculating into Anko as he finished their bi-nightly fuck. "You know how Daimao's Den was; manipulative, sadistic, and everywhere. If one of their members isn't looking for sex slave candidates at the local tea shop, they're opt to worm kids into doing it for them at the academy, without their knowing."

"Right..." Anko cringed, working her boobs up and down Yahiko's shaft. "And I guess the teachers can't oversee every bit of suspicious activity that goes on, not even us."

"That's the idea." Yahiko answered as Anko sucked him off. "Apparently, they're sending an Anbu undercover as a student to oversee potential suspicious activity."

"Anbu?" Anko repeated, stroking Yahiko with her hand so that she could speak clearly. "That seems like a little much, don't you think?"

"Maybe not. Remember, these are pretty uncertain times." Yahiko pointed out. "If someone doesn't know they're being manipulated, then it's best that someone who would know finds out before it's too late."

"Fair point." Anko resigned, sucking her boy toy's cock until he came again, relishing the taste of his cum for a moment before swallowing it and continuing, "I just wish I understood all this; I mean, it was bad enough that they went after kunoichi in the past, but now students?"

"You can't blame yourself for this." Said Yahiko, familiar with Anko's sense of guilt.

"I don't think of it that way anymore, but I do have plenty to do with it." She said as Yahiko pushed her onto the bed and began to eat her out. "I mean, I start revolutionizing the way students think of sex, and now all of a sudden Daimao's Den starts reopening their slave market to the public? And taking academy-age students to use in that market? That's just too much to be a coincidence."

"What are you saying?" Yahiko retracted from Anko's pussy.

"I'm saying that there's someone on the inside." Anko theorized. "Someone in the Den who's working at the academy, someone who would know about the students' sexuality."

"That is a good possibility," Yahiko mused. "But wouldn't the Anbu have spotted that person by now if that were true?"

"They could elude the Anbu then, it wouldn't surprise me if they can now."

"Uh, sensei? What kind am I?" Sakura asked when Anko was a bit too quiet for too long.

"Oh, uh, a cresentric." Anko returned her attention to the matter at hand. "Pretty common." Her image showed a simple crescent shape at the bottom of the opening.

"I thought they all covered a majority of the vaginal opening?" Sakura blinked, studying the sketch of her own insides.

"Not all of them." Anko shook her head. "In fact, I believe this is the most common."

"What kind did you have, sensei?" Sakura asked. "I mean, if you don't mind...?" She amended.

"Mine was a cribriform." Said Anko, making another sketching, and presenting an image to the class of an almost fully covered vaginal opening with several tiny holes dotted along it.

Ouch." Sakura cringed. "That must have hurt."

"It did. But man alive, it was awesome!" Anko sighed delightedly. After finishing everyone's hymen sketches and posting them each, she continued,

"Now as I said, this WILL get broken on the moment of your first penetration. Only in rare cases will it not; for example, some cresentrics like Sakura's may actually stretch, remaining undamaged, though many others, especially ones with multiple openings, like mine used to, are basically guaranteed to be torn up."

"Anko-sensei? Would it even be possible for mine to be broken by intercourse, if there isn't any opening at all?" Hinata asked, a little disturbed by the thought of never having that momentous first time with Naruto.

"If the penetration is hard enough, yeah, I think it could happen." Anko shrugged. "But on a whole, it may be safer and less hurtful just to have an incision made."

"Can it be restored if it's broken?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, yeah, thanks to modern medical jutsu." Said Anko. "It's a tricky and expensive surgery, but completely possible. Women in some places around the world may opt to have it though, as some men prefer to marry virgin women."

"Have you ever had it done to yourself?" Ino asked, interestedly.

"Yeah, twice, actually." Anko admitted. "And the sex I had soon after was every bit as good, if not better than my first. Two incredible days, those were." She reflected in bliss for a moment at these wondrous days before returning to reality, "But anyway, it's not always the hymen or the breaking of it that hurts when penetration comes. Even with a Cribriform," She indicated one the belonged to a student that wasn't much different from her own. "The pain can sometimes only come from the vagina being stretched to fit the man's penis, which under most circumstances is notably thicker than the vaginal tract, and of course, the force of the entry has a part in it too. So, any more questions?" The girls mused to themselves for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Alright then. Get your pants on, and I'll see you all next time." Anko waved them off. "Hang on, Hinata. I just want to have a quick word with you." Hinata seemed confused, but stepped up to the teacher's desk anyway.

"Yes, Anko-sensei?" She blinked.

"What I was saying in class, about me having a cribriform hymen, that was a lie." Anko whispered. "I had an Imperforate one like yours."

"Why are you telling me this, sensei?"

"Because I just want to let you know that it's nothing to worry about." said Anko. "It'll hurt, there's no getting around that, but it'll be the best hurt you'll ever know."

"I know..." Hinata muttered. She had been told this several times by other adults, but she just couldn't see how. Something like that had to hurt too much to be pleasant.

"Would you rather have the incision?" asked Anko. "Because I can handle that real easy, it'd only take a few seconds."

"Um, no, thank you." Hinata shook her head. "I don't think it will be necessary..."

"I want you to be absolutely sure." Anko said very seriously. "Like I said before, I had an Imperforate like yours, and I do say that penetration hurts in a good way, but the process of penetration with a solid barrier... not so much in a good way. If you're sure, then just remember that this is a pain you may not be able to handle."

"I'm sure." Hinata stated, though very nervous.

"Alright." Anko nodded. "But if you change your mind at any time," She handed Hinata a kunai. "Just know that it's never too late. And also, be very easy with that. Just the tip should do it."

"Y-yes." Hinata nodded, reluctantly accepting the knife. "Thank you, Anko-sensei."

As she walked down the academy halls, Hinata's heart hammered hard against her chest. Did she really want to bear the pain of the full penetration? Or would she be unable to handle it? Would she really need to make the incision for their special moment to finally take place? Was she even ready to consummate yet?

"Hey, Hinata!" Hinata snapped out of her spiraling thoughts to see Naruto just outside the academy waiting for her. She quickly stowed the kunai away and joined him. "Everything okay?" He asked, Hinata's face still deep in contemplation.

"Uh, yeah... I'm just fine." She stammered.

"Okay..." Naruto muttered, not entirely sure he believed her. "So, what'd Anko-sensei talk about today?" he asked as they walked through the village.

"She taught us about hymens," Hinata answered truthfully. "They're sort of a... loose indication of virginity." She added to Naruto's questioning look. She explained all she could from the class as Naruto brought Hinata to his house.

"So is that why it hurts the first time?" He asked as he unlocked the front door and invited Hinata in.

"More or less..." Hinata nodded, her thoughts drifting back to her conversation with Anko, and her sense of nervousness mounting. "I want it to be special, to bear the pain, but will I just be too hurt to feel the pleasure Anko-sensei has told me about?" She started shaking violently.

"Hinata? Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked concernedly. "What's wrong?"

"Um... uh..." Hinata's eyes were watering now. She grabbed Naruto hard and pulled him into a very deep kiss.

"Mph?" Naruto flinched, his voice muffled as Hinata's mouth pressed firmly against his, her tongue pushing against the back of Naruto's lips, keeping their mouths interlocked. She unzipping his pants and reached into his boxers and grabbed his stiffening member. Confused but comfortable, Naruto pulled Hinata's shirt up, her large breasts bouncing as they were freed of her top. He then pulled up the sports bra she started wearing for taijutsu classes, and enveloped the well –developed mounds in his hands, their perfect, firm build enticing him further.

"Aww, how sweet." Naruto and Hinata broke apart as though each were hit with an electrical shock. Naruto quickly put his dick out of sight and zipped up his pants. Hinata pulled her sports bra and shirt back down, both bright crimson in the face as Hitomi Hyuuga stood before them, smiling pleasantly as though she only saw them hugging cutely.

"Uh, Mrs. Hyuuga?" Naruto blurted, still covering his front as though his penis were still on display. "Uh... I wasn't... I swear I wasn't going to...!"

"Mother? Why are you here?" Hinata squealed, trying to adjust her quickly re-dressed bra.

"I would just like to invite Naruto to our home for dinner." Hitomi answered simply. Even though her tone was calm and pleasant, Naruto still thought he was in huge trouble.

"I wasn't going to...!" He repeated.

"Don't be silly. Please. It's my pleasure." Hitomi said invitingly.

"Itadakimasu!" the Hyuuga family chanted moments later as they sat down to dinner. Naruto repeated these words before eating. He felt incredibly awkward at the Hyuuga's dinner table. And it didn't help that a man who was obviously Hinata's father was giving him an unblinking, studious look.

It wasn't only her father that made him feel awkward at the table, however. A young girl who looked like she was almost at the age of entering the academy, clearly Hinata's younger sister, was surveying him as well, though more out of fascinating and interest, as though it was the first time seeing someone other than her mother whose eyes weren't the pale, pupiless ones of the Hyuuga.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" Hitomi asked as though the man were invisible.

"Uh, yea-yes, ma'am." Naruto said, trying to act as politely as possible for Hinata's parents. Now that he took his mind off of Hinata's father's staring, the food prepared for him was magnificent! Never had he enjoyed a meal so well prepared. Since he mostly ate ramen and whatever cheap food he could afford, it was such a relief to have such rich food. Hitomi seemed to understand how malnourished he was, as she continuously offered him more to eat.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Hyuuga." Said Naruto as dinner concluded.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your meal, Naruto." Hinata's father stated. "But you were not just invited to our home for dinner."

I... I didn't think that I was." Naruto shook his head, still thinking he was screwed for being so... affectionate towards the man's daughter.

"I understand that you and Hinata have developed a loving relationship recently," said Hitomi. "And the end of the school year is at hand." Naruto blinked at her. He understood he was in trouble, but what did the end of the year have anything to do with it? "And, I also understand that this is the first of many years the virginity ritual will take place."

"Yes." Naruto nodded, still confused but bracing himself for whatever the Hyuuga might throw at him.

"Hitomi, are you sure about this?" Hiashi cut in. "I know they're coming of age, but are you sure the ceremony is right for them?

"We were that age when we took part." Hitomi reminded her husband, giving a little giggle at the faint blush in his face. "And I see no reason why these two shouldn't take part."

"Ceremony?" Naruto and Hinata repeated in unison.

"The Hyuuga have always done something a little... different instead of the virginity ritual." Hitomi nodded. "The academy has always permitted it, so no need for either of you to worry."

"By graduation, the heir of the clan is to choose who they will marry when they come of age." Hiashi stated. "And it seems you, Naruto, are the one Hinata has chosen."

"Marry?" Naruto repeated, thunderstruck. "But... I'm only..."

"Oh, don't worry." Hitomi giggled. "You two won't have to marry for a long, long time. The minimum age for Hinata to take her place as head of the Hyuuga clan is 20, so you have years to find peace with each other before then. And you won't be married until then, or until you two feel ready."

"The ceremony will take place in an ancient shrine isolated from the village." Hiashi continued. "It is here that you and Hinata will reside for three nights to consummate your union."

"T-to what?" Naruto and Hinata repeated simultaneously, their faces glowing bright red.

"I will understand, Naruto, if you do not want to form a union with my daughter," Hiashi stated, though his frown and very firm tone told him otherwise. "But I do wish for you to consider this option."

"Y-yes, sir." Naruto nodded nervously. "I accept."

"Good." Hiashi bowed his head curtly. "You may leave." Though of course his tone told Naruto to get out as soon as possible.

"I love you, Hinata." Naruto whispered, giving his girlfriend a kiss before cutting out of the Hyuuga compound.

"That…" Naruto groaned, throwing himself onto his bed when he got home. "…was WAY too awkward!" He lay there and hoped that he would have as little to no contact with Hiashi Hyuuga again.

"Meeting the in-laws is never easy." Naruto winced as Anko Mitarashi suddenly hopped in through the window, dressed in only her fishnet suit. Naruto looked at her, her every curve showing through the skin tight 'clothing' Just what he needed right now, to look at Anko's body!

"Anko-sensei! Why are you here!" Naruto yelled, having more than enough uncomfortable encounters for one night.

"Chill out. I just wanted to have a quick little talk with you about Hinata." Said Anko pleasantly.

"Why? What about her?" Naruto blinked, curiously. Was something wrong?

"Do you know what an Imperforate Hymen is?"

"Until a few hours ago, I didn't even know what a hymen is." Naruto shook his head, recalling his previous conversation. "Ask Hinata, she'd know. Though aren't you the sex Ed teacher? Why are you asking, shouldn't you know what one is?" Anko slapped him over the head.

"I wasn't asking you to tell me, I wanted to know if you knew." She rolled her eyes. "It's because Hinata has one." Anko continued as she began fishing a chart from her cleavage, Naruto trying to avoid staring as her breasts jiggled from the movement, until she showed the contents of the chart to the sexually ignorant knucklehead. "This part here is where the little wall of flesh is inside the vagina." She explained, indicating the area to him.

"Great, classes at home again!"he thought to himself, he just wanted to relax, and he was getting lessons.

"Now, like she might have told you, it's mostly the cock thrusting into the pussy and breaking this part that makes the first time hurt as much as it does. But Hinata has an Imperforate Hymen," She indicated the picture of the cherry type she referred to. "Meaning that penetration is going to be a lot harder for her than most girls."

"Because there's no hole for the... you know, to go through?" Naruto clarified.

"Exactly." Anko confirmed. "I gave her the option to have an entrance made, but she seems a little conflicted with her-self in if she wants to go through with it. She may make it herself, she may not, but either way, I just want you to be as careful as possible with her when the time comes." Naruto nodded, but then recalled what he was told, earlier.

"Anko-sensei, I don't think I'll be in the virginity ritual." Naruto informed. "Hinata's parents are having me participate in some ceremony of union or something with her instead of..."

"I figured they would." Anko nodded. "Hitomi said that would be a good possibility."

"You knew?" Naruto blinked.

"Kid, look who you're talking to." Said Anko with a hint of a tease in her voice. "Anyway, just remember what I told you and I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Wait!" Naruto called abruptly, just as Anko was at the window sill. "I need your help with something."

"Oh?" Anko blinked. "What is it?"

"It's the Clone Jutsu." Naruto sighed. "I need to be able to do it to graduate, and I've been trying for months to master it, but I just can't get it right! It's so frustrating!"

"Okay then." Anko grinned. "First, let me see what you can do." Naruto nodded. He formed the hand seal and blue waves of chakra swirled around him. There was a burst of smoke, and when it cleared, two comical, weak, pale imitations of Naruto lay on the ground, their tongues lolling stupidly.

"That's... kind of the best I can do." Naruto sighed with embarrassment, knowing Anko would laugh at him.

"Not too bad." Anko mused. "But for starters, you're using a bit too much chakra, and with this jutsu, forcing too much out can be ineffective. Second, there are three hand seals you have to use, and that one you used was the incorrect one. It goes; Hitsuji, Mi, Tora." She showed him the cycle of hand seals, and three Ankos popped forth, each one taking on the same pose as the real Anko.

"Alright." Naruto nodded, thinking he had it down. "Clone Jutsu!" He shouted after cycling through the seals Anko demonstrated, using less chakra than before. Only one Naruto appeared, but it was a perfect replica of the real one.

"Very good." Anko patted him on the shoulder. "Now see if you can get three of them. That's how many you have to make to graduate."

"Got it." Naruto concentrated again, performed the hand signs, and using a bit more chakra than before. Eight faulty Naruto replicas littered the floor.

"This could take a while..." Anko thought. "Okay, gotta fine-tune your chakra usage a little more. Other than that, you're doing good."

"But how?" Naruto sighed, confused about how to perfect his chakra control.

"I think it's time to give you a little... incentive." Anko smirked, tugging at the front of her fishnet bodysuit. "Make two proper clones, and I'll take my clothes off."

"...okay..." Naruto blinked. He didn't think it would make much of a difference whether or not she had clothes on, seeing how revealing her mesh suit was; but he tried to return his focus to performing the jutsu correctly. He recalled how much chakra he used the first time, and tried to apply only a little more before… "Clone Jutsu!" four perfect clones appeared; two on either side of him.

"Nicely done, but I only asked for two." Said Anko, sticking her tongue out at him. "Give me exactly two, and I'll get nekkid for ya."

"I don't really know how to determine how many I get." Naruto said, feeling ever so stupid. "I mean, I just channel more chakra the more I want to make, right?"

"You idiot." Anko laughed, lightly bonking him on the head. "You visualize in your head how many you wanna make, and distribute chakra accordingly. Didn't Iruka tell you that in class?"

"Uh... maybe..." Naruto muttered awkwardly, glancing to the side as she scratched his chin with a finger, knowing he wasn't paying attention if he did. "So..." He pictured himself, and split that picture into two copies, then using only a little chakra, performed the hand seals, creating two proper clones.

"Perfect." Anko confirmed, smirking as she slowly began stripping off her fishnet suit. Naruto wondered why she was doing it slowly, wouldn't a strip tease be pointless with that suit, since she was practically naked with it on? But of course, as she slowly revealed the skin underneath, his body reacted anyway, blood rushing to his crotch, as it warmed up and enlarged. Anko smirked seeing his pants tighten between his pants, and bulge. And soon, her fishnet suit was tossed to one side, and she stood naked in front of him.

"Now give me seven, and I'll let you touch my body all you like." Naruto used the same trick as before to create the clones, but because he didn't use enough chakra, all seven clones were duds. "Sorry, kiddo." Anko teased, grabbing her fishnet.

Naruto blinked, and tried again, and again, and again, each failure making her pull the suit further back on. And just as it was about to cover her breasts again,Naruto made a comeback, performing the jutsu just right and forming seven clones, and Anko took her bodysuit back off.

"It's getting late, so twenty and I'll do something really nice for you." Anko winked. At this point, more blood was flowing throw Naruto's penis than his brain, so these words were just the kick in the pants he needed. Hoping for the best, he split his imaginary self into twenty, and soon, his room was overcrowded with copies. Anko counted each one carefully,

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Okay, now for some fun." She smirked, erotically, licking her lips as she walked up close to Naruto. She reached down, and pulled up his shirt, before kneeling down and unzipped his zipper, and unfastened his pants before pulling them and his boxers down together. "Looks like my 'motivation' worked after all." She smirked as she gave his solid erection a little poke.

She clasped his cock between her boobs, and began stroking up and down the length of his shaft, slowly at first. "Told you I'd do this again." She teased, seeing Naruto's face filled with pleasure, already.

"I hoped you would." Naruto smiled as his teacher continued her boob-job, and remembered the first time at the beginning of the year when she did this; it felt like so long ago.

Anko proceeded to lick the tip of his dick as she grabbed it tighter between her tits and stroked it more sensually. As his arousal mounted, she even put the head of his cock into her mouth as she continued to work the shaft with her tits, faster, making him moan out, and breath heavier as she pleasured him with more skill. She soon began alternating the way her breasts moved, up and down; one breast up, one breast down; squeezing tight as she moved up, and loose when going down; and before long Naruto gave a little grunt before he came in her mouth.

"That was fun." Anko smiled after swallowing every drop of Naruto's cum.

"Thanks for the practice." Naruto grinned. "Could we do it again sometime?"

"Now I thought you devoted yourself to Hinata?" Anko teased, with a smirk.

"I meant the Clone Jutsu training!" Naruto blurted, trying to correct the mistake.

"God, don't you know by now when I'm messing with you?" Anko laughed ruffling his spiky hair. "What about transformation jutsu? Have any problems with that one?"

"Not really. I've got it down pat." Naruto said confidently, making the hand seal. "Transform!" When the smoke cloud passed, an older, female Naruto stood butt naked before Anko.

"You've really taken a liking to your 'big sis,' huh?" she grinned, carefully examining every inch of 'Naruko's' body.

"Yeah. I even used it to get into X-Rank Mission a ways back." Naruto shrugged. "It worked great, but something weird happened when Yuko was... playing with me."

"What's that?"

"It's like... I could feel what a girl could normally feel." Naruto answered, not sure how to properly explain it.

"You mean like this?" Anko reached down and rubbed Naruto's pussy, making 'her' gasp.

"Yeah. Is that normal?"

"No. Not at all..." Anko said, raising an eyebrow of confusion. "Transformation jutsu is purely aesthetic, you shouldn't have been able to feel that at all."

"Then how...?" Naruto asked, blushing as Anko continued to stroke her pussy, getting it wet.

"Could the Nine-tailed Fox have something to do with this?" Anko wondered, continuing to test out Naruto's female sensitivity with skilful strokes that made 'her' moan out, and her legs tremble. "No idea." She said aloud, shrugging, sticking two fingers in to Naruto's pussy. Naruto moaned out, as 'her' legs finally gave out, and 'she' collapsed to her knees, leaning up against Anko, as she continued to finger 'her' expertly, and making Naruto moan out.

"My, you're sure sensitive." She teased feeling how much Naruto was gushing over her fingers, and 'her' body heating up rapidly. "Though… not a virgin." She blinked, unable to feel a hymen. Of course it was obvious that he had studied mostly experienced pussies, through magazines or his activities with herself and Naruko; could this even be a replica of Naruko's pussy too? She had to wonder if Naruko was still a virgin or not.

"You know, if I used all my skill, I could probably drive you insane with such a sensitive pussy." She teased.

"N-no…" Naruto moaned out.

"Make you not want to return to being a boy." She teased more.

"N-no… p-please… I…I like being… a… a… b-boy…" 'she' moaned out, as 'she' suddenly came.

"Ok then." Anko smiled, licking her drenched fingers. "But you did an excellent job with that jutsu, it even tastes like real pussy juice. So, here's your reward for studying that jutsu so well." She moved Naruto back, laying 'her' down before she leant inand kissed 'Naruko's' pussy, making 'her' moan with ecstasy, once more overwhelmed with the unfamiliar sensation of womanly pleasure. Anko hooked her arms around the back of Naruto and lifted 'her'up, carrying 'her' to the bed, laying the now female Naruto down, and smirking at her, perversely before reaching up and teasing 'her' nipples as she proceeded to eating her out.

"A-Anko-sensei!" Naruto screamed in a woman's voice, unable to control 'herself' under the waves of ecstasy 'her' sensei put her under, thanks to her skilful techniques. Naruto squirmed a little, as 'she' moaned out louder, the pressure inside building rapidly; Anko was right, given the right pressure of skill, she could drive 'her' insane with pleasure. Naruto had no idea how to behave, it just felt so good. But soon it stopped, just as Naruto felt close to cumming.

Anko worked her way up, her face inches from Naruto's, her breasts and nipples pressed against 'hers', as she slapped her wet pussy against Naruto's, and rubbing up, slowly, pulling away, and slapping again, repeating this 'humping' motion, and sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies.

"Yes! Ohhh more!" Naruto moaned out, drooling a little, and Anko speeding up as they both moaned out, and soon, Naruto came, 'her' body tensing up, and arching as she hit her next orgasm.

After she finished convulsion from the pleasure, Naruto slumped on to the bed, hot, and sweaty now.

"Like that?" Anko teased, kissing Naruto tenderly on the lips.

"Yes..." Naruto admitted. Anko smiled, and moved her position, as she crossed her legs with Naruto's, their pussies symmetrically docked. She rotated her lips a little to spread the juices around, and making Naruto moan out again. Naruto was barely caring at this moment, everything was too intense for 'her' mind to take, and all 'she' could do was yearn for more pleasure.

Anko slid her womanhood against her partner's overly-sensitive one, and began to gryate her hips faster, and pressing in harder against Naruto's. The two women moaned out, the feelings of pleasure mounting as they scissored, both moving their hips equally fast and hard, their juices mixing and making wet sounds as they slapped and slid their pussies together, faster and harder. Naruto clutched the sheet of 'her' bed tightly, as 'her' hips moved ever faster and wilder, the two women feeling hotter and sweatier as they continued on.

"Wow!" Naruto moaned out in 'her' feminine voice, 'her' tongue hung out, drooling a little, as 'her' eyes rolled in to the back of 'her' head, the pleasure from the intense lesbian fuck becoming too much. "I'm… g-g-gonna cum a-a-again!" she screamed out.

"Not yet." Anko moaned out.

"Can't… h-hold it!" Naruto screamed.

"Just hold a little longer." Anko screamed, breathing heavier as she moved her hips more intensely, building her own orgasm.

Naruto gritted 'her' teeth as 'her' back arched, 'her' head tipped all the way back as 'she' tried to hold back an increasingly growing pressure inside 'her' own pussy, wanting desperately to release it.

"That's it… nearly… th-there." Anko moaned out louder her hips shaking rapidly, but just as she was about to, Naruto screamed out, and juices began to squirt out, shooting, as Anko continued to gyrate her hips, in an effort to make herself cum.

Naruto's jutsu soon dropped, as 'she' was cumming. And despite he had changed, he was still orgasming, and in an instant his cock hardened, as Anko slid her pussy against the shaft, coating it in her pussy juice and finally cumming at the same time Naruto began shooting his thick cum before his naked boy collapsed on the bed, drifting off to sleep; breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Night, kiddo." Anko smirked, breathing heavily herself from the intensity. She stood up, and getting a few tissues cleaned herself up a little, and after picking up her bodysuit, but not bothering to put it on, she moved to the window again, and smiled to the young blonde, before leaving, hearing Naruto mumble,

"That was... awesome..." in his sleep.


	17. Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki

"Welcome home, Naruto." Hinata greeted the young knucklehead as he walked in through the door.  
She wore nothing but an apron, the top half barely covering her breasts, slipping views of her nipples when she moved, and her mounds jiggled. Beside her was Anko, who was donned only in a towel. "Would you like to have dinner first?"

"Or a bath?" Anko winked. Naruto smirked as he eyed each body before him.

"Dinner, I think." Naruto grinned, approaching Hinata, who dropped her apron with a smile, and sat on the table, all her goods on display, for him.

"Please have as much as you wish." She said shyly, her cheeks red, as she slowly began spreading her legs.

Naruto grinned, and knelt before her, his mouth kissing up her inner thigh, working up trailing up, and closer to her already wet cunt. Hinata shivered under his caressment, and soon, as he dug into her pussy with his tongue. She cried out with ecstasy, pressing his face even more firmly into her nether regions.

"Ah! Naruto!" She squealed delightedly, holding his head in her hands.

He intently licked her out deeply, tasting her juices, as he swallowed what she gave him, her voice moaning out in such a cute way, as her body grew warmer and trembled. Naruto then pulled away, a line of saliva bridging the gap for a moment, before breaking. He stood and grabbed her breasts, sucking on her nipple as he continued to pleasure her pussy with his knee, pressing it firmly against her, as Hinata rubbed against it, getting off of fucking the leg joint.

"Naruto! I'm about to..." He was right on top of it, descending and opening his mouth just as she ejaculated, and swallowed the juices her pussy spurt. Afterwards he smirked, and everything began to fuzz, and his body tingled before…

"I can't believe I used to hate that dream." Naruto yawned as he awoke, before he suddenly let out a pleasured moan.

"Hm?" He looked down to see his self-proclaimed 'big sis' buck naked knelt at the foot of his bed, holding his legs apart, which were stripped of clothing, and sucking his dick.

"Morning, little bro." Naruko said through a mouthful of cock, not breaking her rhythm, bobbing up and down, her mouth taking his dick in and out.

"Why do you keep sneaking in here to do that?" Naruto moaned out, lying back, stuck between exasperation and amusement. He groaned out more, his cock feeling a little sore, but still pleasured. How many times had she made him cum? He wondered when she arrived, but it wasn't long, before he suddenly came; Naruko kept her mouth clamped around his cock as it was flooded with ejaculant, which she swallowed, with a pleasant, and desired moan.

"Cause I know you like it." She answered, finally, giggling as she licked the shaft, up and down, still hungrily desiring his stick. Her face was covered in cum and sweat; obviously she had been working his shaft for hours before he woke up, her naked body also drenched in splatters of cum. "Oooh! I learned a fun little new trick too!" She added.

She turned around,showing off her drenched pussy, wet from arousal, and her butt. She moved her hips down as if to push her cunt on to his cock, but before he could panic, her as was pressed against the pole, and clasped Naruto's dick between her butt cheeks, and moaned loudly as she worked his cock up and down between her buttocks, as though they were breasts.

"I mean why do you do dirty things like these when you keep calling me your 'little brother?'" Naruto clarified, placing his hands on her ass, helping her move faster. He moaned out, it would have been so easy to move a little, and enter her pussy or ass, losing his virginity to his 'sister', but that was for Hinata. But still, the way she moved, it was tempting to just fuck her. Especially with the hungrily lustful face she was giving him; it made him wonder what had gotten her so worked up this morning.

"Cause I'm just naughty like that." Naruko teased, poking her tongue out as she turned her head to face him. As Naruto gave signs that he was about to cum, leaning back, his hips trembling, and moving more on their own, Naruko pressed the head of his cock carefully against her asshole, the tip in enough to be held in place, but shallow enough to not take his virginity. After reaching around and jerking him hard and fast, she felt a spurt of cum shooting into her ass.

"Ooooh! The girls were right, that does feel incredible!" she moaned out. Naruto's cock didn't stay in place though, as it was not inside her ass, and after the initial squirt, it sprayed cum all over her ass.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, knowing that whenever Naruko showed up, it was for more than just to suck him off.

"I heard my little bro's about to graduate soon." Naruko grinned. "And I just wanted to wish him luck."

"Well, graduation isn't until tomorrow." Naruto shrugged. "But yeah, I'm really hoping I get it this time."

"I know you will." Naruko smiled, giving her bro a kiss on the cheek. "I'll have a special treat for you when you pass."

"Thanks, big sis." Naruto laughed.

"And so after the defeat of Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, Hashirama Senju..." Iruka droned on with his history lesson. "First Hokage..." The words Iruka spoke, hell everything that happened in the classroom, seemed to slow down for Naruto.

"I know I promised myself I'd do the best I could," He thought, his prank drive kicking in. "But I just can't stand this history lesson anymore! It's so boring! I don't give a crap what Sasuke's ancestor did hundreds of years ago!" And the fresh air that filtered through the open window right next to him did nothing but tempt him further. "Screw it." He decided. "I'm outta here." He hopped right out the window, laughing as mischievous ideas ran through his head. It had been far too long since the last time he pulled a huge prank, and now his desire for mischief was taking control of him.

"Naruto?" Iruka blinked, looking up from his teacher's book. "He just jumped out the window, didn't he?" He sighed.

"Boring old goat." Naruto grumbled as he unzipped his jacket, tying it around his waist before slathered paint all over the great stone face of the First Hokage. He knew it was immature not to mention disrespectful, but all work and no play made Naruto a dull Jinchuriki! And today, he was feeling more energetic and mischievous than usual.

"Hey! Who's defacing the Hokage monuments!" An enraged Jounin shouted. He squinted at the little orange dot painting swirly marks on the cheeks of the Fourth Hokage's stone face. "Naruto!" About four leaf shinobi chased the orange-clad troublemaker, who simply jumped from the stone monument into the streets below, laughing his ass off as he sprinted through the streets, a paint bucket and brush still in his hands.

"Naruto! Get back here!" One of the ninja screamed angrily at him. "When I get my hands on you...!"

"You crossed the line this time, Naruto!" Another yelled as the

"Give it up!" Naruto laughed. "You're just bent cause you don't have the guts to do what I do! Do ya? Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me! Hahahahaha!"

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!" a few ninja burst in on the elderly leader of Konoha as he was painting a scroll.

"I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia." He sighed. "And don't tell me it's Naruto again."

"It IS Naruto, sir. He climbed up onto the great stone monument! He put graffiti all over the Hokage!" The Third simply gave a weary sigh, blowing a jet of smoke from his pipe.

The ninjas pursued Naruto across the leaf village, bouncing off buildings and stirring up even more mayhem, as Naruto led them into obstacles such as clothes lines, billboards, and even disturbing Anko's meal, knocking her sake out of her hands, tipping the rest of the jug next to her.

"You assholes!" She shouted, running after them and entangling them in snakes that sprung from her sleeves. "See this?" She held up the broken sake jug. "THIS was my sake before you fuckers smashed it!"

"It's not our fault!" one Chunin pleaded, fearing for his life. "We were just chasing after Naruto, and...!"

"Naruto?" Anko repeated.

"Yeah, he painted graffiti all over the Hokage's faces!" A Jounin nodded.

"Hm. I thought something seemed livelier about those guys." Anko smirked with amusement at the immature scrawling on the national monument. "Hang on, I'll get 'im." The snakes receded as Anko chased after her favorite student.

"...Am I the only one who thought she was going to kill us?" the Chunin blinked, to which the others shuddered.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Naruto guffawed, dropping his camouflage jutsu. "That was too easy!"

"Gotcha, kid!" Anko said with amusement, tapping him on the shoulder. Naruto jumped about four feet into the air before landing flat on his butt.

"What're you doing here, Anko-sensei?" He asked.

"No, what are YOU doing here, Naruto?" Iruka demanded. "You're supposed to be in class." Naruto cast a hopeful look at Anko, who just shrugged.

"Sorry, kid." She laughed.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto." Iruka sighed exasperatedly as he dragged Naruto into the classroom. "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" Naruto simply scoffed. He was more than confident that he could pass this time, thanks to his favorite sexy sensei's help. He didn't need Iruka chewing him out for getting academy style cabin fever.

"Fine!" Iruka decided to get militant. "Because you missed it, EVERYONE will review the transformation jutsu!" Everyone in the class groaned at this proclamation.

"It was enough of a drag reviewing it an hour ago." Shikamaru sighed irritably.

"That annoying little idiot!" Sakura growled, but she suppressed her rage for the class clown as she stood at the front of the line and readied herself to perform the jutsu again. "Sakura here. Transform!" And in a burst of smoke, she made a perfect replication of Iruka, who nodded approvingly, saying,

"Very good." And checking Sakura on his clipboard.

"Did you see, Sasuke?" Sakura asked excitedly to the bored, quiet boy who was next in line.

"Next. Sasuke Uchiha." Without saying a word or even making the hand sign, Sasuke turned into Iruka flawlessly. "Uh, good. Next. Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is such a waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed.

"We're always paying for your screw-ups!" Ino reprimanded.

"Like I care." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, do your best." Hinata smiled, twiddling her fingers as her boyfriend stepped up to perform the jutsu.

"Transform!" But rather than Iruka, Naruto turned into his 'big sis,' Naruko, whose naked body was only covered by the thin smoke that was fading away. Hinata's face turned scarlet as she saw Naruto's naughty transformation, and Emi covered her face as she got a nosebleed, along with several other boys, but no one's nosebleed was as large as Iruka's which shot him onto his back.

"Ha ha, gotcha!" Naruto laughed, returning to his normal form. "That was my sexy jutsu!"

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!" Iruka shouted, his face more comical than frightening. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

"Well, everyone. Here we are." Anko grinned to her entire class, boys and girls. "This is our last day together. Tomorrow, you'll all be proud graduates of the ninja academy. I would say that I've saved the best possible lesson for last, but... that would be lying. I've already taught you all everything you could need to know in the bedroom, at least everything on the academy student level."

"So... there's nothing new you have to teach us?" Emi blinked, disappointed.

"'Fraid not." Anko shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but everything else I have to teach will require some further training and experience before you're ready to learn it." Many of the boys were awaiting an ultimate sexy finale to their year with Anko Mitarashi, so they were disappointed that what started with a bang ended with a pop.

"Oh, don't feel bad." Anko smiled, trying to raise morale. "This just means you're ready for whatever the world has to throw at you, be it on the battlefield, or in the bedroom. What? Were you boys hoping to have sex with me by the last day of class?" Judging from the awkward mumbles from several boys, that's exactly what they were hoping for. "Okay, let's play one more little game. The boy winner gets me for the virginity ritual." She gave a little wink that made a bulge in the boys' pants grow. "And the girl winner gets Sasuke for theirs." Now all the girls were into this contest.

"Though you all might like that. Okay, here we go, Question #1; What lettered spot gives women powerful sexual arousal during intercourse?"

"The G-Spot!" Ino shouted, remembering missing this question in Anko's strip jeopardy.

"Correct!" Anko called, pointing to Ino. "Question #2; true or false, ejaculation fluid is expelled from the body through the vagina."

"False." Sakura spoke up. "A common misconception, female ejaculation happens through the U-Spot, a pair of glands between the vulva and the bladder."

"Very good." Anko grinned admiringly. Obviously, despite her prudish acts, Sakura had been exploring her body every bit as much as Ino and the other girls in her class. And her explorations clearly exceeded looking at her pussy in a mirror. "Question #3; Where does the word 'Kunoichi' come from?" Anko took satisfaction in how stumped everyone was at this question.

"The characters 'ku,' 'no,' and 'ichi' can be combined to form the character 'onna' (woman)." said Shikamaru. "Additionally, it can translate roughly to 'Nine and one,' referring to the number of orifices on the human female body; the male has nine orifices, the nostrils, the mouth, the eyes, the ears, the sweat glands, the nipples, the naval, the urethra, and anus. The human female, of course, has one more, being,"

"The vaginal opening." Anko finished, giving Shikamaru an admiring clap at his knowledge. "Very nice. Question #4; is it true or false that men can be ero ninja?"

"True." Sakura answered, remembering this question too from the strip jeopardy game. Emi knew the answer of course, she was the one whom this was given, but being a lesbian uninterested in Sasuke, she opted out of the contest.

"Question #5; what is an Ero ninja?"

"An Ero ninja is a shinobi whose adept at sexually-based ninjutu." Kiba answered, knowing because his sister was one. "Originated from prostitution as a masquerade for assassinations."

"You got it." Anko smirked. Remembering the anal she shared with Kiba, she knew his sex drive was begging for more of her. "Question #6; where is the most sensitive area for sexual arousal on the male body?" Naruto looked ready to answer, as he had been given more than enough blowjobs from Naruko to know, but recalled his pact with Hinata, and stayed quiet.

"It's on the head of the penis, isn't it?" said Kiba.

"Intent on doin' the nasty with me again, are we?" Anko muttered in an undertone. "Correct. #7; at what age is the earliest that breasts begin to develop?" Hinata looked ready to answer, as she remembered Anko telling her early in the year, but after a brief glance at Naruto, remained quiet.

"The most typical early age is 8 ½ to 9 years old." Sakura stated.

"#8; true or false, foreplay in general can lead to a premature ejaculation for the male."

"If the female first severs the head of the male, than false." Shino answers.

"That's only correct if you're a praying mantis." Anko cringed, along with many of the other girls at the thought of this. "Anyone else?"

"False. In fact, if done properly, it can prevent premature ejaculation." Ino answered.

"You got it. #9; true or false, breasts can lose their shape if not properly supported..."

"True." Ino interjected, remembering Anko's talk with her during her evaluation. "Alright, we're 3 for 3 now. If I get this last one, Sasuke's all mine!"

"I got that pig beaten hands down." Sakura thought confidently. "I can already feel Sasuke's warm embrace."

"The 10th and final question; Under normal circumstances, what is the common percentage of female ejaculations during normal vaginal intercourse?"

"Uhhh..." Ino and Sakura spoke in unison. Both wanted to make the tie breaker, but neither really knew the answer. It was right on the tips of both of their tongues, but neither could get the number out.

"Um... is it 69%?" Hinata spoke. She knew she was clear, so it was alright for her to answer.

"Correct." Anko nodded. "And Kiba's the lucky boy who gets me. And the lucky girl who gets Sasuke..." Both Ino and Sakura sat up in their seats, eagerly awaiting their teacher's answer. "Is both Ino and Sakura. Congratulations, Sasuke, you got yourself a threesome!"

Sasuke simply gave a grunt before stepping out of the classroom.

"And just because I know you boys want it," Anko went on, performing a little strip show, turning her back to the class as she unzipped her jounin vest in a slow movement, the zip inching down as the two halves separated, and then let it slip slowly down one of her shoulders, before she shrugged it off, letting it slip down her arms, and drop past her hands, and to the floor.

"She isn't really...?" Kiba blinked, as he, just like the other boys of the class staring at their teacher, curiously, and getting excited at the prospect, having been teased by her for so long. And knowing who she was, it was almost certain she would do something like they were imagining. And almost like a confirmation, Anko pulled her arms provocatively from their long sleeves, a smirk on her face, as the boys sat up straight, and faces turning slight shades.

"Oh, yeah!" Kiba grinned, and began recalling the time, early in the year where he had gone to her apartment, and seen her naked before having wild Anal sex with her. Anko pulled her arms out from the blue jumpsuit, carefully leaving her breasts covered, which bounced tantalizingly from the snap the sudden departure of her arms made, covered.

She played with her breasts, underneath, her breathing becoming uniform and controlled, as she teased herself; the boys all eyes on her, waiting for more; Emi, watching with a smile and a blush, watching more intently than the boys, slight wiggles that told Anko, Emi was getting aroused already, which tickled Anko a little; the girls were with mixed expressions. Some were being prudish and looking away, not wishing to see another girls naked form, let alone pleasure herself; Though Anko smirked when one of two of the so called 'pure heteral' girls would glance, curiously with a faint blush; It was always a start.

Other girls blushed, turning away, but always turning back to obviously watch more. A few of the girls, like Sakura, were even taking notes, obviously trying to put in mind a strip routine to use with a 'certain' boy. The rest of the girls never took their eyes off of Anko, with looks of shame that their curiosity was causing them to stare at a stripping woman.

Anko smirked on as she continued to tease her breasts under her shirt, her nipples now hard from the work she had done on them. She had to admit, doing this in front of her students was making her a little wet, their stares burning in to her, warming her core further.

A hand moved from her breast, slipping down slowly, the boys on the edges of their seats, watching, wondering, eager, sending mental signals for her to move on, to go that step further. The anticipation rose in them, including some of the girls who blushed deeper as they bit their lips, feeling wrong for wanting her to proceed onwards; Emi's face red as she wanted desperately to watch her sensei do it.

As the expectation grew to boiling point, Anko could feel it, her heart pounded at the thought, her wetness growing with the heat of her crotch. She then smirked as her hand slipped across the fabric between her legs.

Those expecting it, stood up slightly, leaning in, their butts hovering above the seats as they stared at her as Anko blushed, slight moans now coming from her lips, and her eyes looking across her students with a seductive, and pleasured gaze.

The boys were all getting excited, their crotches growing steadily tighter as they watched the show.  
Naruto glanced over to Hinata, feeling guilty that he was getting turned on by Anko, while Hinata was right there. Despite his experiences with Anko, it seemed weird for something like this to happen in front of the Hyuuga. He glanced to Hinata, and with a blush she smiled, pulling him back down to sit. Naruto smiled to her, blushing, as the two resumed watching Anko. Naruto figured she was fine with it, since it was Anko.

As she continued to rub herself firmly, Anko leant against her desk to keep balance. Anko pulled the left part of her jumpsuit down with her thumb, the left breast springing free and which bounced tantalizingly from the snap of its sudden freedom, no longer restrained. She then caressed the exposed boob with a teasing look on her face, before making the other tit bounce free as the rest of her suit was pulled down to the waist; moaning a little louder as she slipped her hand down in to the suit for a more direct contact to her drenched pussy. She then proceeded to rock her booty up and down in a hypnotic shake, her hips gyrating against her hand, as she breathed out more.

The students all watched as pleasure began to cover her face, even the more prudish girls had their curiosity peaked, her moans and her movements, hypnotizing them all in erotic wonder.

"I wonder if Naruko's ever done something like that...?" Naruto mused, unable to take his eyes off of Anko's ass.

Boys and girls alike were beginning to get more aroused from the noises and visual. Emi's fingers were slowly stroking her knees, and with everyone's gazes forward, her fingers gently and slowly moved to her inner thigh, embarrassment of where she was doing this heating her body as her actions, covered by her coat, in case of someone glancing over, moved under her skirt, and bit her lip as she began to touch herself, eyes fixed on her sexy teacher.

If it wasn't for the fact the boys were too engrossed in the show, they too would be tempted to do the same. But afterwards, Anko was sure, there would be a dash to the boy's room after this was over.

As she continued to rock her caboose, the snake jounin's crack became more and more prominent, her pants slowly descending on its own. As she began gyrating her hips in a fluid wave, Anko turned her head over her shoulder and gave her class another seductive gaze, giving Emi the second nosebleed today. Her mouth opened a little as she let out a louder moan.

Finally, she ended the tease, and yanked the rest of her suit off, discarding it, and her panties to the floor, before resuming her masturbation, her entire body exposed for every soon to be graduating student, male and female to see, while she did.

"Like what you see, boys?" Anko smirked, sticking her tongue out playfully, amongst some moans. Kiba pulled a bill from his pocket and offered it to the sex ed teacher, waving it in the air.

"Save it for the ritual, kid." She laughed, before her moans proceeded to take her voice. She played with her breast, and stroked her pussy, fingering her wet hole with new fervor, as she was drawn closer.  
The boy's crotches, now so tight it was painful, and a growing desperation for release began rising; more so for Emi, who was still secretly masturbating at her desk.

Ino watched on too, her body tingling, and her panty-free crotch heating up, she was getting horny so easily lately; she watched on, as Anko sat on her desk, and spread her legs wide for a full showing, turning the heat of the room up even more.

Sakura had long stopped taking notes; trying to not look at another woman touching themself, but a curiosity kept her glancing, and growing more aroused. Just like the other girls, watching Anko, and hearing her moans grow louder, made them all blush deeper, and recount their own masturbation experiences and one by one the girls were lulled in to their own hesitant touching. Anko smirked; it seemed this year was going to end with the girls freeing themselves of restriction in class. This experience would be good for them.

The boys soon noticed, as did Emi. Emi Felt elated, as she not only watched Anko masturbating, but girls around her, her young lesbian mind thinking back to video she watched of group lesbian sex, and her mind began creating erotic fantasies of her and the girls of class all and it excited her all the more, driving her closer to an orgasm in class.

The boys just turned to a girl near them, and watched, glancing between her and Anko, one or two girls had several girls staring at them, and began to show off, not caring that moment; and girls who sat next to each other leant against one another, making it almost appear lesbian. Kiba continued to just focus on Anko, watching her, intently, while others had divided attention.

Anko was close, and was partly glad. If this had gone on much longer, the boys may have been driven to masturbating too, and the mess would have been a little too much to explain to parents and teachers alike, and she didn't want to end the year trying to explain how it appeared they had an end of year orgy! Though the thought of an all-class orgy was enough to get her to suddenly climax and moan out loudly.

She took a few moments to rest before looking around and breathing heavily, beads of sweat all over her body. Once her moans had stopped, the girls either came, or lost their enthusiasm for such a public display, blushing profusely at their actions in front of the whole class. Though the ones who finished up, seemed to enjoy the attention, though were also embarrassed they did.

Once everyone had calmed down, and returned to their seats, Anko smiled to them all, and their red faces, and the boys painfully horny looks.

"Well, I hope this was the bang you hoped this class would go out with. Good luck tomorrow on your graduation exams! Naruto, hang on a moment." She added as the class filed out of the classroom for the final time. "There's something you need to take care of before you head home today."

"Oh, crap." Naruto sighed, knowing she meant the graffiti on the Hokage Monument.

"Sorry about this, kid," Anko called down to Naruto as she picnicked atop the head of the First Hokage, complete with dango, tea, and sake. "But I can't let you go anywhere until you clean off every drop of paint."

"Whatever. It's not like I have anyone at home waiting for me." Naruto sighed, scrubbing off a little tic-tack-toe game he played on the Second's forehead as his stomach gave an audible growl.

"Hey." Anko smiled. "When you're done, you wanna get some ramen? My treat." Naruto's face was almost blindingly brightened.

"Now that's some serious motivation! Sure thing, Anko-sensei!" He said enthusiastically, almost slipping from the scaffolding as he rushed to finish off his cleaning. Anko simply gave a little chuckle as she supervised him. Sometimes, the simplest tricks just worked the best.

"Thanks for the ramen, Anko-sensei!" Naruto chirped delightedly, pulling off his goggles and promptly chowing down.

"Naruto?" said Anko, Naruto giving a muffled 'hm?' through a mouthful of noodles. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you do know who the Hokage are, right?"

"'Course I do." Said Naruto before drinking down what remained in his bowl. "Everyone knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best? Undefeated ninja champs. And the Fourth was the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing!"

"Right. But then why would you...?"

"Because I was getting bored, alright?" Naruto sighed. "And because I'm going to be greater than any of them! Me, Naruto! The next Hokage! A Ninja Legend! Then everyone'll stop disrespecting me, and look up to me! Believe it!"

(BTW, this'll be the one and only time I'll actually have Naruto say 'believe it' :P)

Anko simply looked blankly down at the blonde boy, not sure how to respond to this bravado. Should she be concerned that he would disrespect the Hokage before claiming he would become one? Should she express amusement at such a high goal? Or was this something that she just shouldn't take seriously at all?

"By the way, sensei, could I ask a favor of you?" Naruto added in, a little more awkwardly.

"Is this a sexual thing?" Anko teased. "Or do you just want another bowl?" Naruto shook his head.

"I just... wanted to know if I could try on your headband." Anko burst out laughing.

"No way, kiddo! You gotta be a full-fledged shinobi if you wanna wear one of these! Not a second before!" She said, inching her own headband up slightly. "You have to pass the graduation test first!"

"Not fair!" Naruto pouted.

"Is that why you took off your goggles?" Anko teased. "Or do you always wear those things to fill in for a headband?"

"Shut up! I want another bowl!" Naruto snapped, Anko laughing.

"Morning, little bro." Naruko slipped in through Naruto's bedroom window again, to see him on the floor doing sit-ups.

"Morning." Naruto replied.

"You're pretty energetic this morning." Naruko grinned. "Stoked for your exam today?"

"You bet!" said Naruto enthusiastically, taking a breather. "I'm gonna pass it for sure this time!"

"Want one of my special blowjobs for luck?" Naruko offered.

"Ah, no thanks." Said Naruto. "Maybe after I come home, if I pass the test..."

"No." Naruko cut him off sternly. "WHEN you pass the test."

"R-right." Naruto smiled weakly. "Alright, I'm off."

"Wait." Naruko gripped the scruff of his jacket. "Did you have breakfast this morning?"

"No, but..."

"No buts, little bro." Naruko corrected him. "A growing boy ALWAYS needs to eat his breakfast, especially before a big day like today."

"Uh, right." Naruto chuckled.

"Here you are!" Naruko smiled, placing a metal case on Naruto's desk and opening it to reveal a still steaming bowl of ramen.

"Did you get this from Ichiraku?" Naruto gasped delightedly.

"Sure did." Naruko smiled. "You didn't think I came here just to say 'good luck,' did you? Now, eat up."

"Thanks, sis." Naruto said, giving Naruko a hug after finishing his meal. "See you later!"

"Good luck, little bro!" Naruko called after him as he rushed out the door.

"We will now start the final exam." Iruka stated once all the students of Naruto's year handed in their written tests. "When your name is called, please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu."

"Argh! Not this again!" Naruto grumbled. "No, just relax. You've done this perfectly before with Anko-sensei, you can do this!" He waited for almost an hour as other students' names were called. Though he had shaken off his anxiety from the written test, he couldn't help but feel really weak and nervous when his name was called,

"Naruto Uzumaki." He stood and walked just down the hall to the assigned testing room as instructed, where he passed by Hinata, who gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and an assuring smile as she left the testing room, a leaf headband tied loosely around her neck.

"Hi, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said dully as he was greeted by the white-haired teacher just outside.

"Don't be down on yourself, Naruto." Mizuki told him confidently. "You may have failed twice before, but you've only grown from those experiences. You'll pass for sure this time, I promise you." He gave Naruto a firm yet assuring pat on the back.

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto grinned, a little reassured by his teacher's kind words as he proceeded inside. Before Mizuki could follow him in though, Anko, who had been watching, gave him a suspicious glare.

"What were you doing just now, Mizuki?" She demanded in a low voice.

"I was just giving Naruto some words of encouragement." Said Mizuki innocently.

"That's just what I mean. You hate the kid. What the hell's wrong with you today?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Mizuki shrugged pleasantly, closing the door to the testing room behind him before Anko could say another word. "Alright, Naruto." He said, taking his seat next to Iruka at the instructor's desk. "All you need to do is show us a basic competency of the Clone Jutsu. Please make at least three proper clones, and you pass." Naruto gave a confirming nod.

"Alright, Naruto! Get it together. You can do this!" He told himself. He formed the appropriate hand signs and, ready to make eight clones, shouted, "Clone Jutsu!" blue surges of chakra swirled around him, and a burst of smoke formed around him. But when it lifted, Naruto was confused and thunderstruck to find only a single, pale clone at his side, lying on its belly on the floor with its tongue lolling stupidly.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka screamed, hoping beyond hope that this was just some crappy joke.

"Iruka, he's off, but his moves weren't bad, and he did hang in there and replicate." Mizuki reasoned. "This is his third try, so you know he's very serious about wanting to become a ninja. We could cut him a break, and pass him." Naruto's spirits lifted at these words. He had no idea what the hell just happened, but Mizuki obviously seemed to understand.

"Mizuki." Iruka stated. "The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one. And look at it, it's pitiful. I can't pass him." Frustrated and despaired, Naruto threw the door open and left before either Iruka or Mizuki could say anything more to him.

"Naruto? How did it...?" Hinata asked smiling, but her smile faded when Naruto brushed passed her without even noticing her, no headband to be seen on him. He pulled off his goggles and threw them on the ground. "Naruto?" She breathed, concerned. She didn't know whether to give him time alone, or to go cheer him up now.

"Check it out! I passed with flying colors!"

"They called ME first!" The graduating children said gleefully to their parents, older siblings, and families. Naruto wanted to cry as he sat on the swing in front of the academy, no headband, no family, no graduation. And now, no Hinata, no virginity ritual, no future. Naruto's entire world was falling apart around him, and the contemptuous talks about him didn't help;

"There, see him? It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed."

"Hmph. Serves him right."

Just imagine what would happen if that boy became a ninja. I mean, he's the boy who..."

"Sh! We're not allowed to talk about that!" Naruto got up and left, wondering why he chose that swing of all places to be.

By the time Naruto had reached the Hokage Monument, his rage had subsided, and had been replaced with sadness, shame, and despair.

"What now?" He asked himself hopelessly. "I've lost everything, even Hinata now." His eyes filled with tears.

"That's not true, little bro." Naruko said, deciding now was the time to talk to him. "Hinata will always love you, no matter what."

"Yeah, but... She's too far ahead for me to catch up now." said Naruto, not bothering to move or look around at Naruko. "She'll have her first time with someone else, and I'm still the failure I was the last two times I failed."

"Don't say that, little bro. You'll come back from this, I know you will." Naruko tried. She really didn't know what to say, so she changed the subject. "Do you usually come here?"

"Whenever I'm feeling crappy, yeah..." Naruto answered, fighting back tears. "Ever since I was little, I would... Something about this place that helps..."

"It is a really nice view of the village." Naruko smiled.

"I remember the first time I went here..." Naruto said. "I was just entering the academy, I think. I was being bullied by a bunch of people, and then, this one person, I don't have any idea who, chased them off."

"Really?" Naruko blinked.

"She said she had been watching me for some time," Naruto continued. "And led me here."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. I just... I just remember how cold it was. It was snowing that day, and I was waiting really hopefully for something. Even when that person suggested to go inside, I refused. I don't remember what I was waiting for, but I must have wanted it bad, because I wouldn't let myself leave this spot. And then... I guess I fell asleep, and that was the first day I had lived in that apartment I live in now." Naruto couldn't fight back his tears any longer, and for a few minutes, Naruko simply let him cry.

"I remember that day too." She said finally. "I was that girl you were talking about. I know what it means to not have parents. Mine both died when the nine-tailed fox attacked. I can't even remember who they were, what they looked like, anything about them. And seeing you, I just felt like I had to help you. So..."

"Hey, are you okay, little bro?"

"Uuh? Who're you?" Naruto asked through sobs.

"I'm your big sis." Naruko smiled.

"I don't have any siblings, or family..." Naruto sniffed.

"Yeah, you do! Everyone has parents!" Naruko said upliftingly. "Come on." She grabbed Naruto's hand, and walked away with him.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." She led him to the peak of the Hokage Mountain, the highest point in the village.

"W-why did you t-t-take me here?" Naruto shivered. It was very cold, and snow was beginning to fall.

"If we're patient, we could meet our parents here." Naruko told him. "So, let's just wait here together." She held him in a warm, comforting hug.

"Our parents?" Naruto repeated. "Did we ever...?"

"No." Naruko shook her head glumly. "I'm sorry that I lied. But... I wanted to give you hope, I wanted my little brother not to feel so alone in this world." Naruto finally turned around, and stared at Naruko. For the time that he knew her, he thought the only thing that kept her glued to him was her sex drive, so to hear that she cared this much for him was simply astounding to him.

"And that apartment...?" He asked.

"That was originally mine." said Naruko. "I lived there with my parents since I was born. But, seeing you living in the streets, being shunned, and bullied, and abused at your age... you needed it more than me. So I moved out what little I owned, and gave it to you. And when bullies showed up to beat you up without grown-ups to see, I got rid of them, and when you were feeling down, I did what I could to help you."

"Then..." Naruto's eyes widened with amazement. He remembered only two years ago, returning home on his 10th birthday, to see a delicious birthday cake with ten pre-lit candles waiting for him. "Then you've always...? Even before I met you at the club?" Naruko nodded. Overwhelmed with emotion, Naruto broke down into sobs.

"Just let it out, little bro. Your big sister is here for you." Naruko smiled soothingly, hugging him with care. Naruto was unable to say or think of anything besides the emotional overload he was experiencing, the third failure at the academy, the recent revelation about his big sister, it was all too much for him to take in at once, so for many hours, all he could do was cry as Naruko held him.

"Do you want to go inside, little bro?" Naruko asked, when Naruto began to settle down.

"No, not yet." Naruto sighed. "I just... want to stay like this a little more." Naruko giggled.

"You didn't want to move back then, either. Just rooted yourself to where you stood, and wouldn't leave until you got what you wanted."

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Naruto looked up to see Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei? No, not really. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just had something I wanted to talk to you about, Naruto." said Mizuki, smiling.

"Alright..." Naruto looked to Naruko, who nodded. "What about?"

"Come with me."

"Hm? What's this thing?" Naruko blinked curiously, looking at a strange paper she inadvertently pulled from the back of Naruto's jacket.

"Iruka's tough, but he's not against you." Mizuki told him as they sat on the balcony by his apartment.

"I know," Naruto had understood and accepted that in the time he was with Naruko. "But why only me?"

"He wants you to be strong, with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you." said Mizuki, very adult-like. "He's like you, you know? No parents, no family."

"But, this time, I really wanted to graduate." Naruto sighed. "I did everything I could, and I still couldn't do it."

"Then I guess I'll have to tell you." Mizuki chuckled. "It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it."

"How the hell did he fail?" Anko asked herself, frustrated as she pounded Yahiko like a drum.

"I don't know. He showed every single sign of being able to graduate and then some." Yahiko shrugged. "And the other teachers seemed to agree. Hell, I was with Mizuki when he suggested to cut him a break."

"Yeah, but..." Their 'romantic night' was interrupted by a knock at the door. Anko pulled on her fishnet suit and answered it. "What do you want now, Mizuki?"

"It's Naruto!" the white-haired Chunin panted urgently. "He's stolen the sacred scroll!"

"What?" Anko and Yahiko burst out in unison. "The Scroll of Sealing?"

"He's really crossed the line this time!" several Jounin were saying as they gathered at the Hokage residence.

"That scroll contains forbidden secrets known only by our village! Secrets sealed by the First Hokage!"

"If that scroll falls into the wrong hands, it could threaten our very way of life!"

"Why would he do this?" Anko wondered. "I can understand a prank but...!"

"This was no prank, it's a serious crime!" One Jounin barked.

"Alright. Bring Naruto and the Scroll here at once." The Hokage ordered.

"SIR!" Every shinobi gathered confirmed in unison, immediately spreading out across the village.

"Let's see..." Naruto opened the massive scroll he had recently stolen. He chose to read it in the woods so as to not be disturbed. "The first one is the... Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu... AGH! Not this again! That's my worst jutsu!"

"Naruto!" Anko called, bursting in through his door.

"Little bro's not here right now." Naruko addressed her. "I decided to wait for him until he came back. Wait, Anko." She added hastily as the sex ed teacher made to leave. "What's this?" She showed Anko the paper she took off Naruto.

"That's a chakra suppressor..." Anko blinked at it. "Why would Naruto...?" Her eyes widened with alarm. "Oh, SHIT!"

"What?" Naruko blinked. Anko charged out the door.

"Now that I've told everybody what Naruto did, I can eliminate him!" Mizuki thought sinisterly as he rushed through the streets. They'll be glad he's gone, and course, I get the scroll for myself!"

"Whew!" Naruto panted, having completed the ability he had been studying for the last few hours.

"Naruto!" He jumped and back defensively as Anko stood over him.

"Hehehe! You got me already." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "You're good, Anko-sensei! I only had time to learn two techniques."

"He's been practicing?" Anko blinked. Naruto's clothes had been scuffed up a little bit, and before she surprised him, he looked exhausted. "He's really been going at it..."

"That's how it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes! And I learned two, so they HAVE to graduate me for sure!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Who told you THAT?" Anko asked, stuck between confusion and amusement.

"Mizuki-sensei." Naruto answered. "He told me all about where to find this scroll, and this place, and..." He broke off. "Uh, Anko-sensei?"

"Mizuki..." Anko gasped. "He's the one who...! Naruto! Get down!" She shoveed Naruto aside and evaded a barrage of kunai and shuriken, though a few grazed her, and one even caught her in the side.

"I see you found our little hideaway." Mizuki sneered from atop a tree limb. "Naruto, hand me the scroll."

"I should have known!" Anko growled. "Naruto, don't let him have it! Mizuki used you to get it for himself. He even made it so you'd fail the exam! But what I don't get is why. You're capable enough to steal it on your own, why use Naruto?"

"Simple." Mizuki sneered. "Everyone knows by now that Naruto stole it, so if I eliminate the little beast, not only can I claim the scroll and the power it contains for myself, but I'll be rewarded and praised for eliminating the little pest!"

"And the scroll? What use could someone like you have for it?" Anko demanded.

"Who says it's for me alone?" Mizuki retorted.

"What...?" Anko blinked, pulling the kunai out of her side. Then, a revelation hit her. "Daimao's Den! You're with them, aren't you?"

"With them!" Mizuki repeated mockingly, laughing. "I LEAD them! And that scroll will give me the power I need to revive my criminal empire, so that I can dominate the Land of Fire, fuck, the entire world if I want!"

"Beast?" Naruto blinked. How could the teacher who just hours ago encouraged him have called him such a thing? How can such an encouraging man be the same man behind the syndicate that abducted Hinata?

"That's right, you don't know, do you?" Mizuki laughed. "Everyone but you knows."

"Knows what?"

"Haven't you ever noticed how everyone treats you? Like shit!" Mizuki sneered.

"Shut your mouth, Mizuki!" Anko barked.

"That's right, your beloved sensei would do anything to shut me up. Know why?" Mizuki taunted. "Because 12 years ago, the Third Hokage declared it forbidden for anyone to tell you what you really are."

"What?" Naruto's heart was pounding now, frightened of what Mizuki might say.

"Don't tell him!" Anko screamed, but with a snap of Mizuki's fingers, her body was frozen stiff, so that she couldn't even speak.

"After the Fourth Hokage gave his life to seal the Demon Fox within you, the Third instated that anyone who even whispered about the Fox's true fate would be punished severely!" Naruto gasped, frozen every bit as much as Anko. "That's right! The fox has taken over YOUR body! You ARE The Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"So then..." Naruto dropped to his knees. "All this time..." He remembered how the villagers shunned him mere hours ago. It all made sense now. It was because he, Naruto, was some kind of demon.

"That's right. And now," Mizuki unclipped a giant shuriken from his back. "It's over!" After building a spinning momentum in the shuriken, he hurled it at Naruto, who was too slow to evade something at that speed.

"Naruto!" Anko cried. "God damn it!" She forced herself free from Mizuki's restraints. Naruto, knowing the end was near, closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable impact. But the hit didn't come. He opened his eyes, which shot wide open as he saw Anko on hands and knees over top of him, Mizuki's shuriken in her back.

"Anko-sensei!" Naruto gasped, blood rolling down his sensei's sides onto him. "But... why?"

"You don't think I'd take an oversized shuriken for you after all we've been through?" Anko laughed weakly. "We're the same, Naruto. I was abandoned by my sensei, and I was seen as every bit as much of a monster as he was. I had nobody. Everyone I had considered a friend was gone, whoever wasn't dead feared and hated me for what they believed me to be. I was attacked, and shunned. I did crazy things." It was here that Naruto was shocked to actually see tears in Anko's eyes."I took up alcohol, sold my body, I even tried to kill myself at times. I know how much it hurts. And... I could have been there for you more. And I'm sorry."

"Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki barked. "Anko's never wanted anything more than to use you! You're just a plaything to her! Because she's every bit as much a beast as you!" Confused, upset, overwhelmed, Naruto just ran away as fast as he possible could.

"Naruto!" Anko shouted, hindered by the weapon in her back.

"heh." Mizuki smirked, hopping down from the tree. "Maybe when I get the scroll back, I'll make you my slave. You'd probably fetch a better price than that little Hyuuga bitch, but I don't think I'd be interested in sharing you with anyone."

"FUCK YOU!" Anko snarled, ripping the shuriken from her back and flinging it at Mizuki, who evaded the weapon, but only barely, as it formed a large cut on his arm. "I should have killed you the moment you started bugging me!"

"Too late now." Mizuki sneered. "You just stay put, whore. I'll be back for you." And with that he chased after Naruto.

"Shit." Anko panted, staggering to remain standing upright. "That fucker nearly hit my spine." She collapsed at the base of a tree. "Shit. I know I really shouldn't, but right now..." A horrid burn broke out across her body, and flame-like markings spread down her back, sealing the wound and repairing the damage caused by Mizuki's shuriken. When the wound healed, she fought back as hard as she could against the intruding chakra. "Come on!" She growled. A wave of relief passed over her as the markings receded. "Okay, now to kick that jack's ass!"

"Naruto!" The confused child turned his head as he ran to see his sensei chasing after him. "Everything Mizuki said was a lie! He was just trying to manipulate you into giving him the scroll! Give it to me! I'll keep it safe from..." But before he finished, Naruto stopped, turned around and punched Anko square in the face, knocking her into a tree, the transformation jutsu fading to reveal Mizuki.

"You know, you always did suck at subtlety." Naruto smirked, his own jutsu dissipating to reveal the real Anko carrying a log.

"But, how...!" Mizuki blinked. "You were too crippled to...!"

"You'd be surprised what a real shinobi can do." Anko taunted.

"Why do you keep protecting that little freak! When you know what he is!"

"I don't care what he is. No way in hell you're getting your hands on the scroll."

"But don't you get it?" Mizuki smirked. "Naruto is just like me."

"How the hell do you work that out?" Anko was almost tempted to laugh at this claim.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance." said Mizuki. "He'll pour all his power into it and destroy everything. That's how beasts are."

"That's right," said Anko.

"Then... he was right?" Naruto gasped, hiding from the sight of the two adult ninja. "Anko does just want to use me. She really does think I'm some kind of... beast!"

"But that's not how Naruto is." The snake jounin grinned. "He's dedicated, and selfless, and he never lets failure be his downfall. His suffering only serves to make him stronger. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox, and nothing at ALL like you. He's Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! A future Ninja Legend!" From his hiding spot, Naruto had broken into a comically joyful fit of tears. His sensei believed in him after all!

"You believe that?" Mizuki sneered, unclipping the second giant shuriken. "I was going to enslave you for myself, but now I think I'll enjoy killing you more!" Just as he was ready to throw the shuriken, Naruto charged out from his hiding spot, pounding Mizuki to the ground, his weapon hurtling off, chopping a distant branch.

"Lay one hand on my sensei, and I'll kill you!" Naruto growled.

"Strong words from a little beast! I could destroy you in an instant." Mizuki stated arrogantly.

"You're the only beast here. Not me, not Anko-sensei..."

"Beast?" Mizuki laughed. "No, I'm a demon! The Demon King!"

"Gimme your best shot then, I'll give it right back to you a million-fold!" Naruto challenged, making a hand sign.

"Let's see you try!" Mizuki scoffed arrogantly. "Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox!" And both Mizuki's and Anko's minds were blown as Naruto shouted,

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and in an instant, the clearing was crowded by about a million Narutos, each one taunting Mizuki and prepping to attack.

"Those aren't just illusions, they're solid, flesh-and-blood clones!" Anko marveled. "Kid just mastered an incredibly advanced jutsu. And I can imagine about a hundred ways to use it in the bedroom!"

"What's wrong? Too scared to fight me now?" One clone taunted. "Then we're gonna bring the fight to you!" Mizuki collapsed under his own cowardice, and gave a blood curdling scream as every single clone charged upon him and bashed out his brains, until the sun was just starting to peak above the horizon, by which time Mizuki was laying in a big pool of blood, several teeth knocked out.

"Oops." Naruto chuckled as the last of his clones dissipated. "Guess I got a little carried away there..."

"No, I don't think so." Anko shrugged. "In fact..." She pulled out a kunai, concentrated her chakra so that it held as though magnetically to the underside of her shoe, and delivered a powerful kick into Mizuki's crotch, forcing an almost deafening scream from him as his reproductive organs were every bit as mutilated as the rest of his body. "That was for abducting Hinata and that shitty fake accent!"

"Hey, Naruto? Come over here a sec. I have something for you." Anko grinned warmly.

"What is it?" Naruto blinked.

"Just close your eyes." Naruto, though unsure, did as he was told. Once Anko was sure his eyes were closed, she punched him in the face. "That was for falling for Mizuki's stupid trick!" She said in a disciplinary tone. "Okay, now that I got that out of the way..." Naruto felt Anko take off his goggles, before, tightening something else onto his forehead in their place. "Okay, you can look now."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Anko smiling brightly at him, his goggles in her hand, but her headband was missing. Stunned, he reached up and felt a metal plating on his forehead.

"Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki, for graduating the ninja academy!" She told him. For a moment, all Naruto could do was stare blankly at Anko Mitarashi. Finally, he let gave a delighted cheer.

"Yeah! Thank you so much, Anko-sensei! Finally! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" he glomped her powerfully, not even caring that his face was right in her boobs. "I can't wait to tell Hinata about this!"


	18. Bout Time someone learned to take a joke

"Has no one found Naruto yet?" Several shinobi were asking each other, tensions mounting.

"Fear not. The Scroll of Sealing is safe. It will be returned to its place soon." The Hokage told them. Sure enough, just moments later, Anko Mitarashi was dragging the beaten, crumpled form of Mizuki in one hand, the scroll under her other arm.

"Is that... Mizuki?" Iruka cringed, shocked at the sight of one of his partners of staff.

"Yeah. He had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll so that he could kill the kid and take it for the Den's benefit." Anko explained.

"The Den? Then you mean...?" Yahiko blinked.

"Yeah. This white-haired bigot was the leader of Daimao's Den, AND the one who abducted Hinata, among dozens of other academy students earlier this year." Said Anko. "He told me himself."

"And Naruto?" Yahiko prodded.

"Lord Hokage, I don't know if it's your place or not, but I want to graduate Naruto Uzumaki from the academy." Anko stated. "Tonight, he's proven himself far more than a dumb academy exam ever could."

"Very well." The Third nodded. "It will be done."

"Thank you, sir." Anko bowed her head, returning the scroll to him. She gave a sigh of relief as she left the elderly man to hand Mizuki in to be shipped off to the prison.

"Where is Naruto?" Iruka asked with a grin. "I'd like to congratulate him for his success."

"Probably home by now." Anko answered. "Though, I don't think you should disturb him right now. I think the kid deserves a rest after all he's been through."

"Fair enough." Iruka grinned.

Naruto yawned as he returned to his small apartment. He had been up all night without so much as a wink of sleep, not to mention the overwhelming nature of the day he had had. From anxiety about the final exam, to despair from failing, to the revelation that one of the teachers he trusted was actually the man who almost turned his girlfriend into a sex slave, and everything in between. He was honestly tempted to just sleep until the sun rose tomorrow, but what he saw when he came in through the door put pain to those thoughts.

"Congratulations, little bro!" Naruko shouted, making the blonde boy jump about a foot in the air. Accompanying her was Hinata, who had grabbed Naruto in a loving hug and kissed him.

"I'm so glad that you made it." She smiled.

"But... how did you guys know?" Naruto blinked.

"First, you're wearing a headband, little bro." Naruko stuck her tongue out teasingly. "And second, it's the talk of the village right now. Probably everyone knows by now that Daimao's Den's leader's been found, beaten, and arrested. So, what do you wanna do to celebrate your graduation?"

"Sorry," Naruto yawned. "But I'm happy just graduating."

"Nonsense. You've failed twice, almost three times in a row, and you just wanna sleep?" Naruko objected.

"I know, but right now..." Naruto yawned again. "I've had enough excitement for one day. I just want to rest for a while. And anyway, the virginity ritual is just one big graduation party. That's what Anko-sensei says."

"I understand." Hinata nodded. "We'll see you when you're ready." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving with Naruko, who gave him a congratulatory slap on the ass.

"Thanks for understanding." Naruto smiled dazedly.

Barely having enough energy to take off his jacket and new headband, he crashed right onto his bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

The next day, Naruto awoke, having slept all yesterday and last night, feeling more refreshed than ever. But his sense of rejuvenation was replaced with one of shock as he saw the stern face of Hiashi Hyuuga looking over him. He might not have been that freaked out if his hand hadn't been plunged into his pants when he was asleep.

"Ah!" He gasped, falling out of bed. Hiashi wasn't the only Hyuuga in his room, as Hinata's little sister, Hanabi was now looking over him, blinking interestedly at him.

"I'm sorry for appearing on such short notice, but you have been asleep an awfully long time." said Hitomi.

"W-why are you all in my house?" Naruto blinked, standing up.

"We are here to discuss your upcoming ceremony." Hiashi stated point blank.

"What about it?" Naruto asked. "And where's Hinata?" He added, noticing she was the only Hyuuga not currently present.

"She is in her room preparing for tonight." Hiashi answered shortly. "You are to appear at the Hyuuga compound no later than 5:00 today for the ceremony to begin. Do not be even a minute late, or else..."

"Hiashi, don't be too hard on him." Hitomi reasoned. "He understands just as much as you do how important this is, both for him and Hinata."

"Just don't be late." Hiashi sighed. "And please, make yourself look presentable."

"Understood." Naruto nodded, feeling no less awkward about the Hyuuga gathered in his room.

"We will explain more when you appear. Until then..." He gave an almost reluctant bow before leaving, Hitomi on his heels, and Hanabi stealing one more interested look at Naruto.

"Look presentable, huh...?" Naruto sighed. He didn't exactly have a kimono, much less anything that the strict man of the Hyuuga house would consider 'presentable.' And no way would it be acceptable to show up in what he was wearing now. "Yeah, I'm gonna need some help on this one." He said to himself.

"Hinata?" Hitomi knocked lightly on her daughter's door. When Hinata didn't respond, Hitomi opened the door a crack, to see her meditating in front of her mirror naked. "Hinata, is everything alright?" Hinata snapped out of her trance and snatched up her jacket to cover herself. "Oh, Hinata. We're both girls here."

"W-what is it, mother?" Hinata squeaked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Hitomi answered warmly. "You seem sort of... bothered. Do you not want...?"

"No, I do!" Hinata blurted. "But..." her face turned scarlet, and looked down on herself.

"I understand." Hitomi nodded, having spoken with Anko about her daughter's... hymen problem. "Do you want me to help?" Hinata shook her head feverishly.

"I mean... I do, but... I don't... don't know if..." Hinata flustered.

"Calm down, Hinata." Hitomi said softly, inviting Hinata to sit down on her bed next to her. "I know how you feel. When Hiashi invited me to take part in this ritual, I was a nervous wreck myself. And even though I wasn't imperforate like you are, my opening was still pretty small, and I was scared."

"What did you do?" Hinata asked interestedly.

"I wanted to do a dozen things." Hitomi shrugged. "I thought of making the opening bigger, I thought of getting rid of it entirely, and even ramming a dildo in to stretch it out so that I could say I had some experience when the time came."

"Did you ever do any of those things?" Hinata asked.

"Not a one." Hitomi shook her head. "And I was so pleased that I didn't when the night finally came for us to..." She gave a shudder of ecstasy at this moment of nostalgia.

"Anko-sensei and... a lot of others keep telling me that it'll hurt the first time." said Hinata. "But that it hurts in a good way, and that... 'having a cock inside you is the greatest feeling in the world.' But they never tell me how."

"Well, that's because it's something that you really just can't explain to someone who's never had intercourse." Hitomi answered. "I don't doubt you've been told this before, but it's true. You really can't just 'be told' how intercourse feels. You have to experience it for yourself."

"Does it feel more pleasureful than painful?" Hinata asked, wanting know at least that much.

"If it's with someone you really love, absolutely." Hitomi smiled. "And back then, I loved Hiashi more than anything in the world. I still do, and I still did even during my years of... acting."

"I know about that." Hinata smiled awkwardly. "Anko-sensei had assigned me to watch 'Not So Gentle Fist.'"

"I actually wanted to show you that one, but Hiashi wouldn't let me." Hitomi giggled. "I think he's a little jealous." She whispered, Hinata sharing a laugh with her. "When you get back, I'll teach you all I learned from my years as an actress." Hitomi whispered, putting a blush and appreciative smile on Hinata's face.

"I would like that." She said.

"Oh, there she is." Naruto said to himself, coming up on the dango shop, where Anko and Emi were sharing a huge plate of dango between themselves. "Anko-sensei!" he waved as he drew closer.

"Hey, somethin' up?" Anko greeted him.

"Uh, do you know where I could find some, uh... nice clothes?" Naruto asked, not really sure how to ask the question.

"Hyuuga thing?" Anko clarified. Naruto nodded.

"Hiashi asked me to come looking 'presentable.'" He said. "Any ideas?"

"I do." Emi chipped in. "My mom's a great tailor. She was the one who made me these." She indicated the clothes she wore that reflected her favorite sensei's. "I'm sure she could make something for you."

"Thanks, Emi." Naruto grinned.

After getting directions to her house, Naruto knocked on Emi's front door, and was greeted by none other than the same woman he met at the bathhouse he went to with Naruko.

"Good to see you again, Naruto." Emi sr. smiled brightly, her voice mildly seductive. "So, how can I help you?"

"Uh..." Naruto was trapped in her gaze for a moment, unable to think straight. "How does she make her face sparkle like that?" He wondered. "Is this what Emi will look like when she's older?" He shook his head vigorously, trying to concentrate. "I need a kimono for a ceremony with the Hyuuga." He explained.

"Alright then. Just take off your clothes, and I can take your measurements." Emi sr. said, as though it was normal to tell people to take their clothes off.

"Uh... what?" Naruto blinked, not sure if she was serious or not.

"I can't make something that could fit you if I don't get an accurate measurement of your body." said Emi sr. "Your unclothed body." She added with a teasing flare to her voice.

"Alright." Naruto sighed, his face turning a deep red as he took off all of his clothes, including his boxers.

"There's no need to remove..." Emi started to say, but then added, "Never mind." As she saw his member hanging freely.

That evening was an incredibly tense, nervous one for the Hyuuga household as the family waited for Naruto. Hiashi wore a very stern frown as he glared at the door Naruto would soon walk through, Hanabi, who sat next to him, stared at that same entrance, though with a look of interest, Hitomi, failing to defuse the tension with a friendly chat, waited patiently and quietly next to Hinata, who was dressed in an exquisite ivory kimono with the red clouds of the Hyuuga clan riding up the bottom hem and her sleeves, a violet obi (sash) tied like a bow around her waist.

"Just relax, Hinata. It'll be fine." Hitomi whispered to Hinata, who looked like a deer caught in a very bright spotlight, her hands not even shaking anymore as they gripped at her knees, her knuckles white as her face was pale. The nervous girl simply nodded, unable to speak properly. Finally, after several moments of waiting, the door opened, and all four members of the Hyuuga Clan, especially Hiashi, were astonished by what they saw.

"Sorry if I'm late." Naruto walked through the door, dressed in a dark gold kimono with a bright red autumn leaf pattern which thinned as it spread from left to right, and although it was clear he didn't know how to tie his dark green obi properly, not even Hiashi seemed to be able to notice, as his spiky hair, which everyone thought to be stuck that way, now sat quite flat neat, giving him the appearance of a true gentleman.

"N-no. You are right on time..." Hiashi blinked, still trying to wrap his head around the blonde's new appearance. "Please, have a seat." Hitomi gave Hinata a comforting pat on the shoulder before leaving her spot, which was replaced by Naruto.

"You look..." Naruto whispered, breaking off. There wasn't a word in the dictionary that could describe how beautiful she was at this very moment.

"Th-thank you." Hinata smiled, blushing.

"If I may..." Hiashi spoke up seriously. "Naruto Uzumaki. Have you have chosen to devote yourself to my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga? Have you dedicated yourself, so that one day, you will join her in leading the Hyuuga Clan?" Naruto knew, even through his inquiring tone that this was a statement, not a question. And that 'no' was not an option, even if he wanted it to be.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "I have devoted myself to Hinata."

"Then we shall begin." Hiashi stated, giving a nod to both Hitomi and Hanabi, who left. The lights went out leaving the room pitch black. Naruto was confused. He knew there was something really important going on right now, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was. He heard what sounded like liquid being poured into a cup, and something being placed on the table a very short distance away. He felt the top of the hardwood table with his hand, and after a moment of searching, something warm and soft, which he knew to be Hinata's hand, placed itself on top of his.

"Sight means nothing to the Hyuuga." Hiashi's voice sounded. "While the Byakugan is a powerful tool for anyone to utilize, a true member of the Hyuuga must learn to not rely on their sight alone. And anyone who wishes to marry one's self to an heir of the Hyuuga must learn the same."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Naruto blinked. He knew these words had to have some significance, but what? He didn't know how, but he was sure Hinata understood every word behind her father's supposedly cryptic words. Maybe it was the feel of her hand on his, that she wasn't shaking or nervously gripping his hand. It was almost as though she was guiding him. Her hand left for a moment, and he could just faintly hear something being slid down the table from Hinata to him.

He lifted the cup to his lips and drank the remains of its contents, before placing it lightly on a cloth, which muted the sound it would have made, had it been placed on the hard wooden table. He carefully slid the cup forward towards Hiashi, and knew that he must have grinned as he said,

"Well done." Though if he did, that grin had been completely replaced by his familiar stoic expression as the lights came back on. "Did you understand the purpose of holding this ceremony in the dark?" He asked seriously. Naruto understood completely, but he knew he couldn't speak clearly enough in front of Hiashi to say it properly.

"Sight means nothing to the Hyuuga. A true member of the Hyuuga must learn not to rely on sight alone. And anyone who wishes to marry one's self to an heir of the Hyuuga must learn the same." Hiashi repeated. "This was to test your devotion to Hinata, and you passed. Anyone else never would have known that this was a tea ceremony, and never would have known about the cup that sat inches away from them."

"This was a tea ceremony?" Naruto thought, remembering reading and hearing that they were much longer and much more involved than this. Though of course, he knew better than to blurt this question out loud.

"Now that you two have proved your connectivity," Hiashi continued. "You are to perform Misogi before you are able to enter the Hyuuga Sacred Grounds."

"What's Misogi?" Naruto whispered to Hinata, a question unfortunately heard by Hiashi.

"You will understand when you are brought to our Sacred Ground." He said firmly. Hitomi returned, dressed in a shrine maiden's hakama.

"Please, this way." She bowed, beaconing the couple to her.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, as he and Hinata followed her not just out of the Hyuuga compound, but to the gates of the village.

"A sacred place of the Hyuuga, isolated from civilization." Hitomi explained.

"Wait, if we're going to leave the village, I should grab my..." Naruto said hastily.

"You are not to bring anything but the clothes on your back to this place." said Hitomi.

"Oh." Naruto blinked, somewhat disappointed. "So, where is this place?"

"Just a few miles south." Hitomi answered simply. "Have you ever heard of Lake Sokonashi?"

"No..." Naruto answered blankly as the sight of the village behind them shrank into nonexistence.

"But I thought those stories about Lake Sokonashi's shrine were just stories?" said Hinata, who learned about it growing up.

"Far from it." Hitomi grinned. "The Hyuuga clan truly did first begin within the caves of Lake Sokonashi. Hinata can tell you the story later." She added to Naruto's perplexed expression.

The sky was a deep shade of orange by the time Hitomi led the couple to the enormous lake, and though moments ago the air and sky were clear, they were soon obscured by deep grey clouds and a soft layer of cold fog as they drew closer to a small rowboat tied to a post at the lakeshore.

"Step on in." Hitomi instructed pleasantly, indicating the old, small boat.

"Can this thing hold us?" Naruto asked, gingerly climbing in. It did seem very old and worn, as though it could sink under his weight alone.

"Of course." Hitomi smiled, stepping in after Hinata, who shivered from both the cold and uneasiness, and pushing off from the coast, rowing the boat from behind. For a few minutes, Naruto's and Hinata's hearts were pounding hard against their chests, nervous of whatever was soon to come.

The fog felt more and more ominous as the boat sailed further away from the coast, which had now disappeared from view, and nothing but water surrounded them in every direction, the mild chill grew colder as they drifted on, and rickety old rowboat only scared the couple more as they looked down into the lake's water, which was perfectly clear despite the fog. Under the water was nothing but a seemingly bottomless abyss, which made Naruto hope Hitomi was right about their transport's durability, and understand why this lake was called 'Sokonashi' (Note: Sokonashi means "bottomless"). Hinata gasped with amazement and tapped Naruto's shoulder as a hulking mass started to show itself through the fog.

"What is that?" He asked as they drew closer to it.

"The Island of Byaku." Hitomi answered. "Where the first Hyuuga's journey began, as will yours." Almost instantaneously, the view of Byaku Island became perfectly clear, and the fog subsided, a pleasant warmth washing over Hitomi, Naruto, and Hinata. There was a soft bump as the rowboat touched the stone shore of the island, and Naruto was glad to finally leave the frighteningly old aquatic craft.

"Your dad said something about... Mosoji, or something like that." He recalled. "What is that?"

"Misogi." Hitomi corrected. "Please leave your kimono's in the boat, and you'll see."

"Wha..?" Hinata winced, blushing.

"But I thought you said these are all we get to take with us?" Naruto objected.

"You will get clothes again when you finish the Misogi." Said Hitomi. "Until then, please leave your clothes in the boat."

Knowing by now that there was no sense in arguing with the Hyuuga, Naruto stripped off his kimono, along with Hinata, both of whom looked at each other's naked bodies, before blushing and diverting their attention back to Hitomi. No matter how many times they saw each other naked, it never got any less awkward or embarrassing, and it didn't help that they were both outside in the open. They knew the only other person to see them was Hitomi, but that didn't make the situation any less uncomfortable.

"Now, right this way." Hitomi gestured. She led them through a short, rocky terrain that had no animals and only a few ferns and patches of grass that littered the stone surface of the island. As they passed through a stone archway, they found something that seemed very out of place for what they had seen of the island so far; a towering waterfall, a large pond at its base connected to a stream that led out into the lake.

"After you two open the cave, this is where I will leave you to complete your journey together, alone." Hitomi stated, though sounding more like this was something she was told to say to them rather than her normal self.

"What cave?" Naruto asked, examining the area, and seeing nothing that resembled a cave.

"It's behind the waterfall." Hinata answered knowledgably.

"Very good." Hitomi smiled. "I am to guide you both into the waterfall, where you two will have to open the watery gate together, clearing your path to the sacred ground." Once again, her voice gave off the vibe that she was reciting something written. She placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder, and another on Hinata's, before guiding both of them ahead of her, walking into the pond, where all three somehow stood and walked on top of the water's surface. Naruto had heard of ninja being able to walk on water with their chakra, but he didn't know it was possible for such ninja to use that power on others, as Hitomi was clearly doing.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked, looking at the crashing falls just ahead of them.

"I can help you, Naruto." said Hinata as they drew closer to waterfall. Hitomi pressed them against the pressure of the gushing water, pushing both of them into the powerful current. It was incredibly difficult to stand properly for both of them. Hinata sat in a meditative stance, still struggling to keep her posture upright. Naruto took a hint and imitated her sitting position.

"What are we trying to do?" Naruto asked over the deafening noise of the water's flow all around them.

"We have to focus our chakra in synergy to create an opening!" Hinata replied. Naruto didn't hear what she had said, even when shouting her voice was too low to make out her words when his whole body, never mind his ears, were being blasted by the high current above him. But he was able to figure it out as Hinata formed a hand seal and using her chakra pushed back some of the water for a moment.

"Oh, I get it." Naruto said to himself, words obviously unheard. He repeated her actions, forcing more chakra than he meant to out at all angles, creating a small dry dome around himself and Hinata, who focused Naruto's energy and her own to part the waterfall, creating a watery archway, where a cave entrance was visible on one side, and on the other, a smiling Hitomi.

"Very nicely done, you two." She said with satisfaction. "But I'm afraid this is where my part in your journey comes to an end." She stepped through the watery archway and placed two sets of robes just inside the cave entrance. "Starting tonight, you will stay in this sacred place for three nights."

"But what will we do for food?" Naruto asked, his stomach growling already.

"There's an opening in the stone floor inside," Hitomi answered. "As well as a few kunai that can be used for catching fish. Additionally, you will have to make offerings every night as the sun sets."

"Offerings?" Naruto blinked, unfamiliar with many of these spiritual customs.

"Hinata can explain later." Hitomi answered.

"What are we supposed to be doing all this time?" Naruto asked.

"For the most part, this is just time for you two to be together alone." Hitomi smiled. "For your minds and bodies to intertwine. The only thing besides making your nightly offerings that you need to do is survive, and consummate your union on the third night."

"Survive? Is there..." Hinata asked, fearful.

"This isn't the forest of death." Hitomi giggled. "There isn't any life here accept for the fish. You just need to ensure that you stay well nourished, bond with each other and of course, consummate your love."

"Is that it? You're... you're sure?" Naruto pressed, knowing that Hiashi wouldn't make things this easy for him.

"Absolutely." Hitomi giggled, knowing what he must have been thinking. "Good luck, both of you." She gave both Hinata and Naruto a soft kiss on the forehead, which made the latter blush a little as she began her walk back to the boat.

"Um... what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked, knowing that if he broke his stance or chakra concentration that they would once more be trapped under the raging waterfall.

"I... don't know..." Hinata answered awkwardly, slowly looking up at the aquatic pillar above them. "Move really quickly?"

"Good enough." Naruto shrugged. "On three, then. One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" In a very quick rush, Naruto and Hinata jumped up from their positions and hurried for the cave entrance, the waterfall closing right behind them.

"At least that's over." Naruto panted.

"M-hm..." Hinata sighed, covering her breasts, whose nipples had hardened under the waterfall. She hastily grabbed one of the robes her mother had left and pulled it on, Naruto following suit as soon as he remembered that he was naked.

"So... what is this place?" He asked, tying his sash into a somewhat clumsy knot.

"This was where the Hyuuga clan was first formed." Hinata explained as they walked through the cave's stone corridor. "Banished from his clan for his 'irregularities,' Taiyou Byaku was exiled to this place, left for dead on this island."

"Irregularities?"

"The Byaku Clan was one that didn't tolerate disrespect or questioning one's loyalty, so Taiyou was brought to this island in his sleep, the elders knowing he would either die of starvation, or drown trying to swim to the shore."

"They didn't care. He was just out of their way..." Naruto muttered, understanding how Taiyou must have felt.

"But after several days surviving off the land, Taiyou discovered someone else who was stranded on the island; a woman who was frightened, confused, and on the verge of death." Hinata continued. "She needed water, but the lake's water was like that of the sea,"

"I thought I smelled salt at some point." Naruto commented.

"She needed shelter, but there was nothing to shade her from the boiling hot sun. She needed food, but there was nothing to eat. As he searched for food and shelter, Taiyou discovered a waterfall, and carried the woman to the cold waters. And as her body was cooled and relaxed, the waterfall somehow opened, revealing the shelter inside. The water that dripped from the ceiling inside was safe for her to drink, and Taiyou was able to fish through a cavity in the stone floor that led into the lake.

"When the woman had regained her strength, she couldn't keep away from Taiyou. She couldn't remember how she had ended up on the island, or even her own name. Her memories of whatever past life she lived were gone, and Taiyou was all she had. And soon, Taiyou had grown to love her as she loved him, his desire to escape the island disappearing the more time he spent with the woman, and for three days and three nights, neither of them left the cave."

"Wow." Naruto marveled, looking around the cave. "So they made this their home for three days?"

"Their home? Well, no... not exactly..." Hinata murmured awkwardly, her face turning crimson. "They spent all three days in here... well..."

"Hm?" Naruto blinked.

"...having sex..." Hinata finished, her blush now slightly illuminated in the slight darkness of the cave. Without warning, a small spurt of blood leaked from Naruto's nose, which he tried to disguise with a fake sneeze, but failed miserably.

"So... then what?" Naruto asked, trying to defuse the tension.

"At the end of the third night, when Taiyou and his lover finished... consummating their love, it was to find themselves in a bright ray of sunshine that descended from a hole in the ceiling. It was here that the woman declared that they sever all ties to their past families, and unite under one name; Hyuuga. Considering Taiyou the ray of light that gave her life, gave her hope, the woman named herself Hinata in his honor.

"After that, I... don't know what happened to them." Hinata shook her head. "Much of the story after that has been lost to time. There are many versions of the end told, all of which contradict each other; some say that the woman regained her memories, and led Taiyou off the island to where she once lived before, others say that they never left, and that their offspring, who would later form the Hyuuga clan, created a boat that he, or she, departed on. No one to this date can say what happened to Hinata and Taiyou."

"So..." Naruto's eyes widened with a sense of amazement. "You're named after her? The woman Taiyou fell in love with?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled.

"That's an amazing story." Naruto breathed. The short corridor reached an end, and the two entered a circular chamber that branched off into three directions; one was the corridor Naruto and Hinata had just left, one was a simple indent in the side of the cave with a round hole filled with water, a small rack beside it that bore a set of kunai knives and a pair of harpoons, no doubt the hole Taiyou and his lover had used to fish for food.

The third path had a tall incline that was made of sand, which contrasted with the rest of the solid stone cave. Naruto squinted upward near the top of the incline, able to see some sort of dim light. He climbed up the dune, whose sand was quite loose and shifty. Hinata tried to follow, slowed by the frantic shifting of sand Naruto had started, and bumped right into her lover as she reached the top, who stood rooted to the spot.

"Naruto?" She blinked. She understood soon why he appeared so awestruck. They stood in the threshold of a vast chamber, the ground comprised entirely of the same loose sands, save a small stone slab near the center, Several tall stone pillers stood opposite the entrance, a small pedestal at the base of the largest stone, no doubt for making offerings. The ceiling was dozens of feet high, and bore a large hole, which the remaining dark orange sunlight shone through.

"Is this where Taiyou and Hinata...?" Naruto asked, amazed at the sight of this place.

"S-so it would seem..." Hinata nodded, blushing as she looked down at the stone slab near the middle of the chamber. It was perfectly flat, and was long and wide enough for two grown adults to sleep together. She knelt down to it, touching it lightly, but suddenly twitched, inching back as though touched by a light electrical shock. She didn't understand why she was feeling so tense so abruptly. Maybe it was because she knew that dozens, maybe even hundreds of Hyuuga heirs and their loved ones made love on this stone.

"I... I have to go!" She squealed nervously.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I... I have to prepare the offering!" Hinata called back as she slid down the sand bar to the fishing hole, where she reached for a harpoon. She eyed one of the kunai on the rack with meaning, remembering what Anko had told her about her Imperforate Hymen, and that if need be, she could always make a small incision. She was coming up to that moment, when she would need to make her ultimate decision. She waved off this thought, shed her robe, which would only weigh her down in the vast lake, and dove into the hole, harpoon in hand.

"Hey, Hinata, mind if I... help?" Naruto slid down the sand bank, only to find a robe laying on the ground. "Did... did she really...?" He flustered, picking up the garment, still warm from her body heat, and blushing. He jumped in shock as moments later, Hinata surfaced before him, taking in a big gasp of air.

"I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" She asked, handing Naruto her harpoon, which had several fish impaled on it.

"N-no, not at all..." said Naruto, his blushing face turned as he offered her robe back. It took Hinata a moment or two to register the message he was trying to relay before,

"Ah! Th-thank you...!" She squeaked, pulling the robe back on.

They returned up the sand bank, where Hinata placed on of the fish on the pedestal and lit a fire underneath it with a piece of flint, making a short prayer as the smell of cooking fish filled the cave.

"Hinata?" Naruto said in a low voice when he was sure he wasn't interrupting the prayer.

"Yes?" Hinata turned.

"Um... Don't feel like this is all something you need to do. I mean, I can understand if you don't, but..."

"Why would you say something like that?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well... you just seemed a little down earlier." Naruto answered. "And I figured... well, this whole thing was brought upon us pretty suddenly and all..."

"No, that's not it at all!" Hinata smiled. I... just... Feel so nervous about..."

"I know what you mean." Naruto sighed. "And the whole 'three nights in a cave together' thing doesn't exactly make me feel any less uneasy about this whole thing."

"Yeah..." Hinata muttered. "But, it is a good thing, in a way. I mean, it's a good way to get closer together."

"Makes sense." Naruto shrugged. "I bet this is how Taiyou and Hinata I felt all that time secluded in this place."

"Naruto." said Hinata, in a way that told him that she was uncomfortable with the topic.

"Yeah... sorry." He said awkwardly. "So... do you just want to go to bed, then?"

"Sure." Hinata nodded, joining Naruto in bed. "You're not uncomfortable, are you?" She whispered, their sleeping space incredibly hard and painful to the back.

"As long as I have you," Naruto smiled, holding Hinata close. "I'm comfortable whether we sleep on a cloud, or a board covered in nails." Hinata giggled and embraced her boyfriend as they went fast asleep.

"Anko-sensei, did you ever have experience as a shrine maiden?" Asked Emi as she shared a plate of dango with her favorite sensei for lunch.

"A bit, yeah." Anko shrugged. "I've done a fair bit of soul searching in my life time, and shrine maiden is only topping the list of some of the things I've been in the past. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about the virginity ritual tomorrow." Emi shrugged. "And I remembered how much you seemed to know back when we did my ritual a while back."

"Oh, that's right." Anko grinned, sipping some tea. "Yeah, in fact, I've actually been asked to help direct the actual ritual tomorrow."

"I can't think of anyone better than you, sensei." Emi smiled.

"You've done a complete 180, you know that?" Anko said with amusement. "Beginning of the year, you were just so subdued and insecure, you could pass for a first year student, but in just one or two nights, your mind has matured so much it's unbelievable."

"I just wish my body could catch up." Said Emi, looking down at her chest, which had barely grown at all since she first knew Anko."

"It will, sooner or later." Anko smiled. "Anyway, you all set for tomorrow?"

"Well, I've already done it with you, Anko-sensei, so I don't have any reason to be nervous." Emi shrugged.

"Even if the someone you're getting is a boy?" Anko smirked.

"I know you wouldn't do that to me." Emi laughed, knowing her sensei was joking.

"'Bout damn time someone learned to take a joke." Anko nodded. "Anyway, she's a good friend of mine, someone I know is perfect for you."

"Who?" Emi prodded.

"Sorry, that would ruin the fun if I told you." Anko teased.

"Then... could I come over to your place tonight?" Emi asked, to which Anko laughed.

"Save some for the ritual." She chuckled. "But... if you want a little treat..." She poured a cup of sake and offered it to Emi.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, right?" said Emi with amusement, Anko nodding, delighted that someone picked up on her. Emi looked uncertainly at the cup, and took a sip. She gave a small gag as she swallowed, the alcohol burning her inexperienced throat. "How do you drink so much of this all the time?" She asked.

"Yeah, no one likes it much at first." Anko laughed. "But it grows on you. Hey, you got a big day tomorrow." She added amusedly as Emi attempted to make another big gulp of sake.

"Oh, right..." said Emi apologetically, putting the cup aside. "Um, I have to get ready for tomorrow, sensei, so..."

"Just a moment." Anko stopped her before she left. "Use this tonight before bed." She handed her a small box.

"What is it?" Emi blinked at it curiously.

"Something that should help your body and mind catch up with one another." Anko winked.

"It sure is amazing, isn't it?" Naruto smiled as he and Hinata sat in the sandy chamber, staring up at the starry sky that shone through the cave ceiling's opening, the nearly full moon glowing almost as brightly as the sun.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded. Their second day in the cave was blissfully uneventful, the majority of which spent fishing for food, making their offerings, and enjoying each other's company. Although their previous night here had been an incredibly tense and almost uncomfortable one, they had really begun to adjust to their surroundings, and enjoy themselves here.

"Hey... Hinata..." said Naruto uncomfortably. "There's something I have to say... something that's been on my mind since the other night..."

"W-what is it?" Hinata blinked. She was surprised by Naruto's sudden change of mood. He seemed uneasy somehow...

"Well... The night that I graduated, Daimao's Den leader had been found and arrested." Naruto explained. "Did you ever hear about who that person was?"

"No." Hinata shook her head. "Why? I didn't think it mattered."

"It does." said Naruto grimly. "Because that guy... he was the one who kidnapped you..."

"Naruto, please..." Hinata didn't feel comfortable talking about this, and she was sure, neither did Naruto.

"It was Mizuki-sensei." Naruto finished. Hinata gasped. She, like every other teacher and student, trusted Mizuki deeply, never suspecting him of such a misdeed. "And he told me something else that..."

"Naruto, please! Stop." Hinata cut in.

"I'm sorry, but you need to know." Naruto insisted. "Do you know the stories about the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked the village twelve years ago?" Hinata blinked at him. What did this have anything to do with Mizuki?

"Of course..." She nodded uncertainly. "Why...?"

"Well, the way those stories end, with the 4th Hokage killing the beast, is a lie." said Naruto. "After the Fox was beaten, a decree was made that nobody was allowed to tell me, or even discuss what really happened." He took a deep breath, scared of how Hinata would no doubt react.

"W-what is that?"

"It was... sealed within the body of a newborn child." Naruto answered, mustering up all of his courage and looking Hinata straight in the eye as he declared, "It was sealed within me." He was sure Hinata would be repulsed by him now, that she would want as far away from him as possible. Instead, he was completely shocked to find that Hinata had actually ran and grabbed him tightly, crying deeply. "H-Hinata? What...?"

"I... I never knew!" Hinata sobbed. "I had always seen how they treated you, how you had been hurt, both physically and mentally. And it always hurt me to see you in such pain."

"So... you don't hate...?"

"I could never hate you, Naruto." Hinata shook her head. "And... I'm so glad that you told me." Though she had started to smile, it was hard for her tears to stop.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, hugging Hinata back. "You have no idea what it means to me, to stay with me, even if you know what I am."

"You're... you're NOT the Nine-Tailed Fox." Hinata stated firmly, though her voice was still shaky with tears. "You are Naruto Uzumaki." She kissed him on the mouth.

From that point on, words no longer needed to be exchanged between the two lovers, who expressed every iota of their feelings through their bodies. It was simple at first, simple touches, across their clothed limbs; deep passionate kissing as they stood. Naruto's hands moved across Hinata's body, and soon over her breasts, as he squeezed them, making Hinata break the kiss and squeal out. He blinked to her, like he did something wrong, and saw Hinata hide her red face from him, more out of embarrassment.

Naruto smiled, and slowly moved his hands to her robe sash, tugging it slightly, and making it loosen, and drop to the floor her robe swinging open, showing a line of flesh underneath, only her panties were on. Naruto smiled as he reached under the robe,groping her breasts, making Hinata close her eyes and breathe heavier as she felt good, his hands on her flesh, making her tingle.

Hinata's head swam as she grew more aroused, and couldn't help it as he hands began to undress her love opening his robe, and letting it drop to the floor. Naruto grinned, and did the same to her, removing all her clothing, and leaving her resumed kissing and stroking each other's bodies, Hinata caressing her hands down Naruto's rugged, muscularly developing torso, down to his legs, and back up. She could feel his bulge pressing against her, and as they were similar height, it pressed in to her crotch; their squirming, aroused bodies rubbing against each other, and only exasperating their conditions; Naruto only getting harder, and Hinata moistening.

Despite her nerves, she craved to have him, and she blinked suddenly, when she felt Naruto guide her hand to his waist, and laying it on his erection. She blushed, but didn't even break the kiss as she freely reached down and held his cock in one hand, the other reaching around to feel his behind. As she stroked his shaft in her hand, Hinata's mind once more fell onto the question of whether or not such a thing could penetrate her in her current state. She disregarded it once more as she felt a hand at her own crotch, fingers slipping slowly down to her wet pussy, and teasing her clit expertly before pushing in to her folds. The kiss broke as the two stood, handling the other and getting them off.

Their bodies grew warmer and their hands grew quicker, making their breathing grow heavier, as they were quickly driven closer to a release. Naruto came first, shooting his load up out of his shorts, coving a part of Hinata's arm, between her wrist and elbow, and across his own abdomen. His fingers never stopped though as Hinata removed her hand from him, determined to make her cum too, which she did, a few moments licking her arm clean of his semen, making him blush at her dirty act, and embarrassed her, for acting in such a way, she kissed his chest, and trailed more kisses down, licking clean any spot of cum she found, and accepting his cock into her mouth, placing both hands to his hips as she bobbed down and back on his shaft. Naruto had had his fill of blowjobs, both from Naruko, and Anko over this past year, but somehow Hinata made everything old feel new again.

Heavily aroused by her actions, he slid down onto his knees, Hinata encouraged his movement a bit further, lightly pushing him onto his back without breaking the pace of her blowjob, rolling her tongue around over his head, a musky taste leaking from its tip.

Naruto moaned out as he felt her continue her pleasurable actions, increasing the pace the more he moaned, especially quickening when she heard her name escape his lips in pleasure. She blushed at how in to sucking him off she was, getting aroused herself; her hand reaching down between her legs, and touching herself, her full mouth stifling any moan she gave out.

Naruto moaned out more, as he began to recall an incident from some time ago, one back during his first date with her, and his first trip to the stripclub, and it was feeling just like that time, but back then? Before her confidence had grown to this point? Before all they had gone through?

Soon, thick, warm cum squirt into her mouth, and Hinata slid his member out, coughing as some of the ejaculate touched the back of her throat. She swallowed his jizz, with far more confidence than last time.

"Um, Hinata?" Naruto said awkwardly. "All that time ago in the strip club bathroom, there was this weird hole, where my dick was sucked off by someone. Don't be mad at me for asking, but... was that you?"

"Y-yes... It was." Hinata confessed.

"That was probably the best I had ever been given." Naruto chuckled lamely. "Anko and Naruko had done that to me before, but it was nothing quite like you. Did you, well... know it was me?"

"Of course." Hinata nodded.

"Then... I'd like to return the favor." Naruto smiled, sitting up and pushing Hinata onto her back, and spreading her legs open.

Hinata blushed, she still got incredibly shy and embarrassed being stared at, something to do with how her pussy had been treated not just by Naruto, but other females too, a fact she shook her head to try and not recall those moments, the moments that she had guiltily found pleasure in, and questioned her own sexuality.

He licked the outside of her vagina slowly and lightly, Hinata moaning softly with each lick before he spread the lips of her pussy open, fingering its inside. Anko was right, her entrance was completely sealed off, and he doubted there was any easy or painless way for intercourse to proceed.

He licked the inside of her pussy, his mouth teasing her solid virgin barrier, Hinata moaning out a little louder now, her head thrust back as her lover twiddled her clitoris with his fingers. Her back arched as she was overloaded with ecstasy, she panted as Naruto's tongue pressed against her hymen, as though searching it for any possible flaws or openings. As Naruto didall her masturbating from a few moments before had added to what he had just done to her with his tongue, and Hinata ejaculated, her juices squirting into Naruto's mouth, who swallowed them as surely as she had his.

Their young minds abuzz with ecstasy and their hormones going wild, it seemed impossible for either of them to show any control over their sex drives, their bodies craving the other were instantly kissing, holding the other tight, Naruto's cock growing hard again as it pressed against her entrance; it could have so easily slipped in and taken her virginity then, but he didn't, he simply let his length press against her folds, as he moved his hips, sliding his shafts across her, simulating the motions of sex.

Hinata said nothing, oh, she longed for it too, and moved her own hips, increasing the force of the rubbing.

They kissed deeply and passionately, sweating building up as their bodies exploded with heat, their hearts jumping to ever quicker paces, as they would soon cum together.  
But there was little pause, as soon enough, Hinata was sat, straddling Naruto, rubbing her pussy rapidly across the length of his ever stiff cock.

They came again and again, changing positions, to simulate sex, while only touching their aroused tools together as they kissed and groped wildly passionate.

After a while, they were lay on top of each other, in the sixty-nine position. Hinata slowly, but deeply sucking Naruto's cock, while he licked her out. They had worn themselves out, and when they both came a final time, they lay together, holding each other.

It had been hard not to simply fuck each other properly.

All the anticipation of doing it had seemed so easily handled, until that pent up desire had exploded like that, but something in the back of their minds told them to stop, to simply go to sleep, and to restrain themselves until tomorrow, until the time was right.

"Naruto? Do you think it could happen?" Hinata asked, indicating herself down there.

"Of course." Naruto grinned, pecking her on the cheek. "It'll happen tomorrow, one way or another."


	19. Not so much as a shadow between us

"Tonight, you are all officially shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Anko stated in a very important voice to all the graduated students of the Ninja Academy. "And in a few minutes, you will walk your final steps of childhood, and your first of adulthood."

Emi couldn't help but feel a great deal of tension as she listened to the full length of the speech Anko cut short in her early ritual. She was pleased to hear the entire speech, and it gave made her graduation feel all the greater, but she was feeling a strong heat in her nether regions that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

"It must have been from that thing Sensei gave me last night..." She thought, trying to maintain her posture and keep her hands away from her moistening pussy.

"Sasuke's all mine now!" Sakura thought jubilantly, not even paying attention to the speech. "I can already feel his manly cock penetrating me!" Her face turned as pink as her hair as she simulated the events to come in her mind. "No way Ino-pig is getting an inch on him before I do! CHAA!"

"If Sakura thinks she can get to Sasuke before I do, she's pitifully mistaken." Ino smirked, looking at the fantasizing Sakura.

"Oh, god. Come on! Let's fuck already!" Kiba grumbled, his sex drive eroding his patience.

"This whole thing is just stupid." Sasuke sighed.

"...And remember, no matter how old you become, no matter what path you choose from this day forth," Anko concluded her speech. "Remember to always carry with you the Will of Fire."

"Sex now?" Kiba perked up, knowing the speech was over.

"And it's here that boys and girls will divide." Anko stated. "Those of you in white, come with me." The girls stood and followed Anko into another chamber, where they were each sat in front of a small pedestal with a lit candle perched on it, Emi grinning as she knew exactly what to do here.

The boys meanwhile, were led to a chamber opposite the one the girls were brought to by Yahiko, though no less identical, with the same small pedestals for each new shinobi, and the same lit candle atop.

"When your name is called," Both Yahiko and Anko stated simultaneously to their respective groups. "Please stand and present me with your candle, before drawing your lots."

"Kiba Inuzuka." Was the first name called by Yahiko. Several found this odd, believing that the names were supposed to be called alphabetically.

"Young Shinobi, you are about to walk down the path of manhood, to shed your childhood, and step forth in to the world." Yahiko spoke. "This candle represents what you are, and the light that guided you down the dark path as the world was slowly illuminated around you. By extinguishing this flame, you signify that you are ready to step forth, to allow your own will of fire to light the road ahead, the road of a man, of a genin shinobi." Kiba blew it out, then stuck his hand into a box presented to him, pulling from it a number 4, and returned to where he sat as he waited for all the others to repeat the process.

"Now, proceed to the room designated to you," Anko spoke after her kunoichi finished drawing their lots, following after them into the room marked with a number 4.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." She teased as Kiba walked in just seconds before her.

Kiba grinned, as he looked around. "Settle a bet, Anko-sensei; what feels better for a guy to fuck? The ass, or the pussy?" Kiba asked.

"The pussy, so I've heard, but every man is different." Anko smile, as she shrugged off her robe, before laying on the floor slowly facing up to Kiba, and pulling her legs wide open. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

"I hoped you'd say that." Kiba sniggered, throwing his robe aside. Anko licked her lips as she looked over the young male shinobi stood nude before her, and smirked as Kiba jumped for his sensei.

He immediately pushed in her, and like a piston his cock began fucking her pussy wildly, Anko moaning in sync with his rapid movements. Though Kiba had more than just a little practice both using his own hands and with masturbators, no silicone tubes could compare to the reproductive system of Anko Mitarashi.

"You must have really wanted me!" Anko shouted, her voice shaking along with the rest of her body as it was being pleasured by Kiba's beastly cock. Anko and Kiba moaned out, her legs moving and wrapping around his waist, wanting more of his intense fucking.

He leant in and grabbed her breasts, sucking one of them, as he played with the other. Anko loving his rough style of sex. Though she was surprised her teacher mode would pop up, and wonder if she should remind him of being careful with the less experienced; but it was a thought she shook off as he continued on penetrating her deeply.

"Silicone Snatches are fun and all," Kiba started to pant a little, but didn't let up his assault. "But depressingly boring in comparison to… to… nnng… a real… p-pussy! Ungh!" He could no longer contain himself, and burst his load all over her insides. Worried, he pulled out, the mix of his cum, and her juices oozing out of her quivering cunt, having cum herself. "Uh, sorry. I know I'm not supposed to..."

"Oh, that felt good." Anko said, her tone pleasured, and seductive. "It's okay to cum inside, just as long as the girl's fine with it. And I totally am." she stared at him with lustful eyes. She then turned around onto her hands and knees, her ass perched enticingly in the air. "Now why don't you give the other side another go?"

Kiba, not even hesitating, moved up quickly, and got in to position, shoving his still battle-ready dick up Anko's ass as far as it could go, withdrawing, and then thrusting back in, sharply; Anko's ample tits swaying in rhythm beneath her as he screwed her.

Though previously his mind was only on fucking Anko, Kiba was now subtly musing, comparing the feel of his sensei's pussy to her ass; her rectum's tunnel felt smooth and seemed to stretch much longer, while her vagina's insides were ribbed, and grew tighter the further its tunnel ran. He was unsure which he liked more; all he knew was that he loved to use them. In fact, he already knew he would want to do this as much as he could.

"W-Want me to p-pull out this time?" He asked, moaning as he began feeling another ejaculation coming on.

"No. Let it out." Anko cried out moaning loudly from the passionate anal fucking she was getting from her student; it felt as good as the first time he did it, back in her apartment, so long ago.

Kiba continued to thrust on, faster and harder until, with one last shove, he spurt inside of Anko's rectum as he did her birth canal, deeply releasing his seed with her now sweaty body. After they moaned out and stopped, Kiba pulled out of Anko, who was still on her hands and knees.

"Wanna see something awesome?" She smirked as she pressed a hand against her belly, and the cum that was injected into both of her holes slowly came out as she cast a seductive look to Kiba, who, despite being tired by his sexual rampage, felt ready to go again.

Shikamaru took a seat on a cushion once he entered his chamber, waiting on his partner, but he ended up waiting for several minutes for her.

"I thought boys and girls were sent to their rooms together at around the same time?" he mused. "So... how come I'm the only one here?" Though he knew it would seem perverted, he pressed his ear to the wall, listening for any possible sounds next door. No sound at all. He moved to the opposite end of the room, listening for activity in the room adjacent. Again, all seemed completely quite. "Bit of a drag." He sighed, sitting back down.

Finally, after another few minutes, a girl yelped as she was shoved into the room by a teacher. She had very long brown hair in a pony tail, deep blue eyes, and wore a white robe just like all the other girls participating.

"Um, s-sorry to keep you waiting..." She said awkwardly, fumbling with the knot off her sash. "I just... I have... cold feet..."

"I get that." Shikamaru nodded. "I'm still really nervous about this whole thing. No offense, but I've never even seen you in class before."

"No problem. Uh, I'm Minako." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru replied, shaking hands with the girl. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He added. "You seem a bit too... on edge."

"No." Minako sighed. "I'm not. Can I... get to know you first?"

"Alright." Shikamaru shrugged, offering her to sit next to him. "You can go first if you want."

"Okay, I'm bisexual, I like to relax and eat out," said Minako. "And I've always wanted to save sex for after I turn 18. But if it's with someone I like... I don't really mind..."

"I'm straight, I usually like to just watch the clouds, and I'm the same way about sex." Shikamaru responded. "But I only ever wanted to do it with someone because I wanted to, not because I need to."

"Eeek!" a girl with dark violet hair screamed as she entered her chamber, seeing none other than the bug-loving freak Shino Aburame waiting for her. She gave a small, strained, fake smile as she put her back against the door, her hand feverishly searching for the handle of the door behind her back, though with no success.

"E-Excuse me." She said with a fake chuckle, before she turned, scrambling to find the door knob to escape the room, and the freakish Aburame. A mental picture of bugs clambering all over him was in her head the moment she saw him, and she was freaking out. But, she quickly realized, there was no knob to turn, and it had been locked from the outside.

"Is something the matter?" Shino asked, calmly, as he stood up from having been sat on the bed. Though he tried to sound pleasant, his dark voice made him come off creepier to her.

"I'm trapped in her with the bug guy, what do you think?" The girl snapped, trying desperately to find a way out. She didn't want to have sex with him, and have bugs crawling around on her body. What if his penis was covered? They would enter her… the thought nearly making her gag.

"I don't understand what the problem is." Shino reasoned, though his dark voice still disturbed the girl deeply. He bowed his head a little to her, as if to show he meant no harm. "I promise that I have no insects with me at this time." He took off his dark glasses, and the girl turned to say something, but her mouth hung open, the words vaporizing the moment she looked at him, amazed at what she saw.

"Oh, my..." she breathed, her face reddening as she looked into his astonishingly handsome eyes.

They were deep, kind and peaceful, yet showed a strength behind them, and perhaps a slight sadness. Just by his eyes, he went from creepy, to mysterious, a mystery more complex than Sasuke's, who eyes showed, the deep tortured, and contemplative gaze of the handsome rogue.

His eyes made her forget about the bugs, and believe he didn't have any with him; they made her heart beat a little faster, as they stared in to hers, and for the first time, she didn't see him as the creepy bug boy from her class, but some boy who was, now that she looked at him, quite handsome, now that he didn't hide his body away under a coat, and those glasses; and just that was enough to make her forget all about Sasuke, the dream boy of every academy girl, and want to see more of Shino.

"I'm... I'm Ami." She blushed, suddenly going shy, and covering her robed body.

"Shino." He said, reaching for her hand, raising it a little before bowing forward and kissing it.

He was a gentleman too!

Ami blushed further, despite her initial shock, and disgust, the last few moments had changed her thoughts about Shino completely. How could she have never seen this boy before?

After a few more moments of thinking, and being lost in her mind, she suddenly remembered where she was, and what she was doing. She bit her lip, and then reached forward, pulling Shino's robe open. The suddenness surprising Shino, since it was a change from her first panicked demeanor; and the fact any girl was acting so willingly, sudden or not.

"I'm not sure I understand what is going on here..." Shino blinked.

"Oh, how I've wasted my life just hunting for Sasuke..." Ami said as she leant in, her cheek against his chest before moving down, on to her knee's, soon stroking her cheek up and down Shino's midriff. "Oooh! And you're fairly excited right now, aren't you?" She teased, looking down at Shino's erect penis. "Please…" She smiled, as she moved down further, her mind filling with all the lessons Anko had given on oral sex. "…be gentle with me now."

She lubricated his dick with her mouth, plunging his pole as deeply into her mouth as it could go, her blow job lessons on dildo's and practicing allowed her to deep throat him the first time. The smell, and taste was nothing like the plastic appendage, she had practiced on. It was surprisingly more appealing to her.

After holding him in her mouth a few moments, she took him out and gave the head a teasing little kiss, before she slowly reached to her own robe, and began opening it, letting slide off of her shoulders. Shino looked down, and watched as this semi-naked classmate kissed and licked his shaft and soon she tossed her robe aside, fascinating Shino with her incredible figure, even more. He couldn't help it, and suddenly came, shooting his hot cum across her face, making her gasp in blinked, and was about to apologize, when Ami used her finger to scoop some up and eat it. She blushed, as she liked the taste, and cleaned her face a little more, before moving over and using a provided towel to clean up, and some water to wash her mouth a little. Shino wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she walked back to him, and gave him a peck on the lips, making him blush, before she lay down, and spread her legs, with a flirtatious expression; it was time to move to the next stage.

"Very well, then..." Ami's heart leapt as he said these words. His voice no longer sounded dark and creepy, but low and gentlemanly. He moved to her, and slowly lay atop of her, his body pressing against her, skin to skin, making them both tingle, and Shino tenderly leaned down, his face inches from Ami's, slowly drawing his mouth closer to hers.

As Ami closed her eyes, he understood this was what she wanted, and kissed her. Though he wanted the kiss to be quick and short, Ami had other plans, slowly parting her lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth, intertwining with his. Shino felt her breasts, small, but on their way to being medium, and as his fingers ran over her nipples, she moaned directly into his mouth which, as though speaking another language, told him that she wanted more of him.

Though it was difficult to move his lower half when his upper half was being embraced by Ami, Shino carefully pressed his pelvic area forward, his still lubed dick pressing against Ami's pubic mound, his shaft sliding across her wet folds, making her moan into his mouth again. She saw him give a handsome, affectionate smiled before his member suddenly thrust into her vagina, penetrating her virgin barrier, and making her part mouths with Shino, giving a joyful, yet slightly pained scream.

He saw the pain, and he paused for a few moments, before she looked less pained, and he thrust again, making her moan out as he slowly pulled out, letting any pain subside before he would sharply and deeply thrust back in. He continued this slow and sharp thrusting until the pain fully left her body.

"More… Please." She breathed, heavily, he body warming up quickly, and her desire for the Aburame climbing. His penetration, as well as Shino's continued intercourse, was making her see stars. And her plead had now just made him go faster, by no longer pulling out slowly, but now thrusting into her at a nice steady gripped the back of his shoulders as he plunged deeper into her, her entire body alight with ecstasy. Thinking it was something her sexual deviant teacher could do, she concentrated the muscles in her pussy, and clenched them tighter around Shino's shaft, increasing his pleasure, and making her cry out louder as he pushed harder into her now tightening pussy.

"Fuck me!" she cried out, shocking herself at how lustful she felt. Her arms loosened from Shino, and he rose a little from her, held up by his arms, as Ami's back arched, both were getting close, as they moaned out. "I'm... g-going to...!" Ami moaned through clenched teeth. "St-Stop!"

"H-hold on a…m-moment more!" he moaned out, so close. Ami clenched her fists her back arching more, her entire body tensing as she was about to release."C-Can't… h-hold it!" she cried out! Shino quickly pulled out and came, shooting his load across her waist, a few drops going as far as her when Ami cried out in orgasm she found that she was a squirter as juices burst from her nether regions onto Shino's body.

Ami's body convulsed for several moments as she totally lost all sound from her orgasmic scream, her eyes wide from the release she experienced. As her lungs suddenly drew in air, her body went limp and she collapsed to the bed, breathing heavily. She was hot, and tingly all over, and then looked over to Shino with a smile.

"Sorry I made such a mess." She panted. "I didn't..."

"Not at all." Shino shook his head casually. "I could say the same to you. Do you... feel alright?" He added, seeing her lying limply on the floor.

"Never better." Ami panted happily. "C'mere and give me a kiss."

"Oh, jeez..." Chouji panted nervously. He hadn't even touched the knob of the door to his chamber, and he was already collapsing into a panic attack, certain that his unattractive flab would cost him any love at all. He used a transformation jutsu to make himself appear several pounds lighter, and considerably more fit. He only hoped it could hold through all the... action he hoped to experience. Hopefully, the fact he had never been seen naked would make whichever girl, classmate or not, believe he was actually toned under his baggy shirt.

"Um, hello..." The girl he was assigned to was waiting on a cushion for him. Sat in an elegant position, her shoulder length blonde hair pulled back, showing her deep green eyes, that looking towards him, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her sash was already opened, making her robe loose, and showing off much of her skin underneath.

"I thought the boys would have been through their orientation faster than us." She giggled a little.

"Uh, yeah..." Chouji answered, smiling awkwardly, rubbing the back of his bed. "You look familiar somehow..." He then added, having taken a look at her. "You look like someone from my class, but somehow... different..."

"I'm Yakuko, and I could say the same about you." The girl responded. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't recall when he last heard it, and who would respond. Then again, he couldn't blame himself, since he was often not paying attention to attendance. "So... are you ready?"

"When you are." Chouji nodded.

Yakuko smiled as she stood up and walked up close. Chouji was nervous, his heart racing as he looked her up and down, her flesh showing behind the loosely held together robe. Her breasts being a point of focus as he had never really seen any this close before.

She smiled to him, reached up and cupped his cheek, before pulling him in to a passionate, romantic kiss as Yakuko let her robe fall off her shoulders and undid the sash of his, stroking a hand up and down his falsely rugged physique. Chouji smiled, this was a great feeling, being kissed by a girl, and in such a way. But soon, his mind wandered, and he became far more rounded as he lost himself in the kiss, his transformation jutsu falling. She opened her eyes, and jumped back in shock.

"I thought you seemed to be hiding something!" She said.

"Yeah..." Chouji sighed, blushing in embarrassment, knowing it was over for him. "I'm so sorry to trick you. I know you don't want to do it with some fat-ass." He turned facing away from her, but, was surprised when he felt her stop him, and face him back towards her.

"Wait." Yakuko sighed. "I...I have to be honest..." She looked down, nervous before she made a motion to dispel a transformation jutsu of her own, and Chouji was shocked at what he saw; the pretty, picture-perfect girl he saw before was now replaced with one horrendously scarred, a lot of the hair on the left side of her head was missing, and much of the area around this large patch was white. Most of her skin, which was once fair and silky smooth, was now pail and disfigured by burns, her physique, once strong and capable, now thin and apparently frail, and the pinkie finger on her right hand was missing, as though she wasn't born with one.

"That's... certainly honest..." Chouji blinked. He was shaken by this sudden revelation, but he held no resentment for her at all, neither for her deception, or her hideous disfigurement.

"I know, it's hideous, isn't it?" Yakuko muttered sheepishly. She looked scared now and almost in tears.

"I don't care." Chouji shook his head. "I think you're every bit as beautiful, no more beautiful, inside than that transformation of yours."

"You don't mean that." Yakuko turned away.

"Yes, I do." Chouji stated, placing a hand carefully to the scarred side of her face, and turning her back to face him. "Look at me, I'm a hippo. I know what it's like to have an appearance you didn't want to have. What you have just done, was more than I was more than I was willing to do. I dropped mine by accident, and you, you were brave enough to show me of your own free will. I mean, I know that flab is nothing compared to burns, but..."

"Thanks, Chouji." Yakuko smiled brightly. Even though horribly scarred, her smile was more beautiful than that of any other girl Chouji had ever seen. She could see he wanted to ask what happened, but was wary of doing so. She smiled, and stroked his cheek. "If you really want to know, ask me sometime."

He blinked, shocked she knew what he was thinking."Why don't we just do this the way we are?" She smiled.

"I'd like that." Chouji smiled. They each removed their robes all the way, and kissed, slowly moving down to the floor as they did. Chouji leaned onto Yakuko, but she carefully pushed him back up.

"Sorry, but would you mind if I was the one on top?" She asked nervously.

"Alright." Chouji agreed, letting her lean down on him until his back was against the floor, his erection pointing straight up.

"Easy, easy..." Yakuko told herself, lowering her carefully onto him. She accidently lowered herself a bit too quickly, and ended up plunging him all the way into her body instantly, giving a loud scream at the shock of her sudden vaginal breach, a little blood trickling down Chouji's legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Of course." Yakuko breathed. "Just... just surprised me, that's all." She lifted herself up and carefully let herself drop. After slowly doing this a couple more times, she rotated her hips stirring his cock inside of her, getting her even wetter, and making Chouji moan out. She then began to move up and down again, riding him a little faster, her breathing getting more feel of the motion inside ofher, feeling better the more she bounced herself up and down on his meat, her breasts jumping around freely the beat of each thrust. Chouji moaned out even more, it felt so good, and she was so tight, and getting tighter before he soon heard

"No… no… I'm...! I'm going to...!" She screamed, cutting off her momentum and falling onto Chouji's belly, his dick still inside her as she ejaculated.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chouji asked, holding her with care. Yakuko nodded.

"I'm just... a little tired." She panted. "I'm sorry if I didn't give you the chance to cum too." She pulled herself up and wiped the remaining blood from her pussy, moving back on the floor. Smiling to Chouji as she got on to her hands and knees.

"You can go ahead and finish up for yourself if you'd like. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She added with a blushing smile to Chouji. He looked down to her, her legs open, inviting him in. He then mounted her from behind and pushed his cock into her once more.

She moaned out as he began thrusting, and her body began rocking back and forth from the force of his pushing in. Chouji moaned out as he fucked her, driven on by her moans, though, when he would hear an 'ow' he slowed.

"I'm alright!" She screamed through loud moans, to make Chouji thrust in and out of her faster, and not worry. Although he wanted very much to stop, knowing she was in a great deal of pain right now, he couldn't help but keep going, giving pleasure to them both.

"CHOUJI!" she cried out in some pleasure.

"YAKUKO!" he would moan in reply.

It wasn't long at all, though, before he pulled out. Yakuko moaned out, and came too as she fell to the floor, rolling on to her back, as Chouji spurt across her belly.

"Yakuko?" Chouji blinked, as she closed her eyes, remaining immobile. "Yakuko?" He was starting to become really scared now. Was she dead? Was he too hard with her?

"Chouji..." She whispered dreamily. "That was wonderful... Maybe... again... sometime..." She was only talking in her sleep. Just then, there was a knock on their door from Yakuko's side. Chouji pulled on his robe and placed Yakuko's over her sleeping form before answering,

"Yes?" A pair of doctors stepped in, examining her.

"Is... something wrong?" Chouji asked.

"It's nothing serious." One of the doctors said, wrapping the young burn victim in the robe placed over her. "She was caught in a serious accident several months ago, and since then has been restricted to limited amounts of physical activity per day for her health and safety."

"Will she be okay?" he gasped. "Why would she be doing this if she…"

"She will be." The doctor said. "And, she was insistent. You teacher, Anko helped her… convince us. Despite her condition, she was adamant. She really wanted to do this."

"Will she been in the hospital a long time?" he asked, still concerned for his first time lover.

"It will be at least six months before she can be discharged, and she will require a fair deal of physical rehabilitation, but in time, yes, she will be fit for active duty as a kunoichi again." One of the doctors explained.

"I hope to see her on her feet soon." Chouji smiled standing and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Get well soon, Yakuko." He whispered as the doctors carried her from the room.

A few rooms across, Shikamaru and Minako were lying comfortable and relaxed together, using their robes as a sheet and blanket as they lay naked, having enjoyed every moment of intercourse.

"You think that would have been any good if we didn't get to know each other first?" Shikamaru asked, knowing the answer himself.

"Nah." Minako giggled, hugging Shikamaru's side, the feel of her breasts against the side of his chest simply enticing to him. "So, are you ready for another go?"

"Maybe in a bit." Shikamaru grinned.

"Wrong answer." Minako teased, mounting him and fucking him on top.

Not even a minute after waiting for him, Sakura and Ino were already trying to tear each other's heads off as they waited for Sasuke, trying to determine who would take him first.

"You just got away with a tie on that one stupid question, you dumb skank!" Sakura growled, wrestling on top of Ino, pulling at her long ponytail.

"Just because you know some stuff doesn't mean you can do Sasuke better than me! Big-foreheaded whore!" Ino retorted.

"Fuck you!" Sakura screamed, both girls exchanging punches.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get any more stupid!" A boy's voice sighed. Ino and Sakura ceased their fighting immediately, and slowly looked up to see Sasuke giving an irritated expression as he looked down on them, shaking his head.

"Sasuke..." They both cried out as they scrambled to get up, a little embarrassed he had caught them like that. Sakura smiled sensually, pushing Ino aside, so she could get ahead and dropping her robe, her arms spread wide so that Sasuke could see every detail of her naked body, and hopefully get him aroused and impressed with it.

After a few moments, she moved up to him and unknotted his sash, pushing it off of his shoulders, and sitting him down onto the floor, Sasuke only humoring her as he allowed these actions.

"You're ready for action, I see." She teased, poking the tip of his erection. This wasn't as much as she had hoped, but she was glad she had at least got him a little hard. Sasuke just looked to her as she touched his cock, not giving much, if any reactions.

"Outta the way, you pink-haired bimbo!" Ino exclaimed, but Sakura knocked her back with a strong push, enough to send her back to the floor, and away from her a little.

"Now, where were we?" Sakura resumed her 'sexy lady' role. "Oh, yes."

Sakura moved to a straddling position on top of Sasuke, acting erotic, though very nervous on the inside; she spread her pussy with her fingers, when she felt the head of his shaft at her entrance, and carefully let herself down on top of his cock.

With a nervous mental '3-2-1...' She let her body slowly drop, Sasuke's dick sliding in further, feeling her folds spread, and her pussy taking him in, with some minor discomfort as it stretched open, to take him in.

She then winced as he felt him tearing her virgin barrier, doing it in one swift motion, making Sakura scream as she bled down there. She wanted to stop, right there and then, pain intense, as his body held in place. Even Ino noticed the look on her face, making her a little nervous at the prospect of losing her own.

But something inside Sakura didn't want to look weak in front her crush, and ignoring her pain, she bounced up and down on his cock. It was uncomfortable, with a stinging sensation as she moved, but after a few moments, the burning sensation of pain began to ebb and cool, and she felt Sasuke's cock grow harder inside of her, and soon enough, she begun loving every second of her first moment of sex.

But her time was short lived as Ino grabbed her by the ass, forced her up off of Sasuke, and replaced her. Once Sakura's look of pain had ebbed, Ino's resolve to be better than Sakura had returned, forgetting any sympathy for the pink haired girl.

"My turn now, Sasuke." She whispered huskily, not even an ounce of fear as she shoved him right into her vagina, though a scream couldn't help but escape her lips as it penetrated her inner workings. She couldn't understand how that look of pain was on Sakura's face, when she felt only a little, and was already feeling good. "Oooooh! So greeaaaat!" She moaned as she humped him, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Get off! Let me finish!" Sakura growled as she moved up andwrestled with her.

"Fuck off, he's mine." Ino fought back.  
It was here, where two girls fought right over him when he was supposed to be having a quiet, normal moment of sex, which Sasuke just couldn't take anymore.

"Both of you get off!" He shouted, shoving Ino off of his cock and Sakura away with her.

"Enough!" He threw his robe back on and made for the door.

"But...! Pick one of us first, Sasuke!" Sakura bleated.

"Just make sure it's me." Ino tempted.

Sasuke scowled at them both irritably. "You're both annoying!" was all he said, with ice in his tone. And with a powerful kick, the door flew open, and he walked off, slamming the door closed again, behind him as a sign to tell them not to follow.

Quiet.

The room was silent, the shock of the two so high, they were left speechless.

"That sucked." Ino sighed, breaking the deep silence.

"You're just saying that because he wanted me." Sakura sneered.

"Quit being stupid." Said Ino, bonking Sakura on the head. "You heard what he just said! He doesn't care about either of us, much less any other girl in the class." She gave a depressed groan. She pulled her legs up, holding on to her knees as she sighed, sadly. "What have we been doing?"

"Hm?" Sakura blinked.

"Remember? We used to be the best of friends way back." Ino smiled reminiscently. "We were like sisters. And then he showed up, and we just turned on one another. Why?"

"Because we both liked him, we couldn't stay friends in that situation!" Sakura replied.

"Why couldn't we have?" Ino asked "We couldn't have been friends AND rivals?"

"Because...!" Sakura retorted, but broke off, finding no excuse that made sense, even in her mind. "I... I don't know."

Ino sighed. They both felt miserable now, not sure what to do. Sakura was still a little sore, too. They looked to each other, and saw how the other was obviously feeling.

"Ino?"

"What's up?"

"I know it may be too late, but... can I ask for you to be my friend again?" Sakura knew it was hopeless. They had been trying to tear each other apart just minutes ago, after all. But she was surprisedwhen Ino smiled, with a small tear and beganto hug her affectionately.

"Of course." She grinned. "What're friends for?" Caught between heartbreak, surprise, and joy, Sakura burst into tears.

"H-hold me..." She sobbed, feeling pathetic for breaking down in such a manner.

"I know, Sakura. I know..." Ino spoke softly, holding her friend closer, stroking her bare back with care. "You're hurting, aren't you?"

"I'm... so pathetic!" Sakura cried, unable to stop the tears.

"No, you're not. I know what you're feeling, and honestly, I'm ready to cry myself." Said Ino; indeed fighting back the pending urge to break into sobs. The emotion overwhelming her, she succumbed, falling into Sakura's arms as she fell into tears.

"I'm s-so... so stupid!" Sakura screamed ruefully. "Why did I have to kick you aside, because of some boy? You were my best friend, and I treated you like garbage! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"I f-forgive you." Ino smiled weakly. "I was no better. I got so angry, so jealous... I threw those years of friendship away like they were meaningless! I didn't even try to stop the break up! I'm the one who doesn't deserve forgiveness!"

Sakura began to see more in Ino than just a person, just a friend. Though she wanted to reason with Ino, to tell her she wasn't to blame, to express her forgiveness, her mind was too clouded with emotion to speak.

They both became quiet, holding each other, and slowly, they looked to each other, and quickly found themselves staring in to each other's eyes. They didn't know what to do, or to say, but Sakura soon did the one thing she never thought she would do, and kissed Ino right on the mouth.

Ino, shocked by this action, didn't know what to make of it. She was more shocked that sheenjoyed the feeling of Sakura's lips against her own, but at the same time it felt a little... 'Strange'seemed like the closest word to describe it. Her mind losing stability under emotion as much as Sakura, Ino slowly opened her mouth, and slipped in her tongue to explore her newly reunited friend's mouth, her tongue inviting hers warmly as they intertwined in a repetitive spiraling motion.

And for several minutes, their kiss did all the talking, resolving their differences created these past years, rewove their friendship, and much, much more. Their bodies came together, pressed up firmly as they lay together, kissing, and kissing deeper as time passed them by.

Sakura had once hated Onnasuki for stealing her first kiss, and groping her in the alleyway beside X-Ranked Mission. Now, she only wished she had let the hardcore lesbian continue, and show her how to pleasure another woman, so that Sakura would know how to properly give Ino a good time.

Not having anything else to go by, she groped Ino's vagina, her fingers sliding up and down her folds, with slight firm presses in, but not enough to penetrate yet, and making Ino gasp while their mouths were still connected. She massaged her pussy, making it moisten further and further. Breaking the kiss, Sakura used her lips as she traced her mouth, and even her tongue, from Ino's mouth, down her chin, neck, chest, stomach, and soon spread Ino's legs and plunged her head down below.

"W-What're you doing?" She gasped incredulously, blushing. But Sakura didn't answer as she kissed Ino's nether regions, licking up the juices that had accumulated, and inserting her tongue into the opening of her pussy, exploring its inside, Ino moaning from a strange sense of pleasure as her friend's tongue ran over the remnants of her hymen.

"Mmm! So good! Ino tastes... so good!" Sakura thought, lapping up the juices that secreted from Ino's pussy.  
She was so surprised at how much she was enjoying the taste of another girl's vagina.

Ino was blushing a lot, biting one of her own fingers, as the pleasure from Sakura built up inside of her, and making her wonder why it had to feel so good. She wasn't a lesbian, but then again, she didn't think Sakura was either, but, there she was, being eaten out by Sakura, and it felt so good!

Eventually, her body could take no more and moaned through her clenched teeth, a spurt of her juices shooting on to Sakura's face as she pulled away, having felt a convulsion and delightfully licked it up. It took her a moment though to realize what the hell she had just done, and felt incredibly awkward.

"Ino! I'm... I'm sorry...!" She said, embarrassed with herself. She even pondered if she had truly enjoyed it; was she a lesbian now? And so suddenly?

"No need." Ino shook her head, smiling. "Now let me express my affection for you..." She prompted Sakura to sit back, and Ino leaned her head in closely to her friend's crotch. "Ouch." She cringed, seeing the blood that was beginning to wash away with the help of the juices accumulating around her pussy.

She licked her vagina clean, gladly swallowing her juices as well as her blood, no matter how awful the mix of fluids tasted, and spread the folds of her pussy open, delving her mouth directly into it, Sakura wincing with as Ino's tongue touched the areas her now destroyed hymen used to be.

"Poor Sakura. Mine hurt, sure, when I got penetrated, but hers..." Ino thought, remembering how it felt to her. She continued to pleasure Sakura's pussy with the thumbs that held her folds open, pushing them inside her, while she used her mouth to lick and suck her clitoris off, softly nipping at the sensitive button and stimulating Sakura.

Sakura herself began to breathe harder as she felt the effort given by Ino turn in to pleasure, and sending electric waves of ecstasy up her spine, igniting her brain, which told her to moan out. She couldn't keep herself up, and lay down, as Ino continued on. Sakura put her hands on Ino's head, as her hips began to wriggle a little, her body fighting the need to cum already.

She attributed the quickness to having already been driven so far by the short amount of sex with Sasuke, which had been more than Ino's experience. Though, in the back of her mind, her rivalry with Ino was still present, perhaps, and she didn't want to cum quicker than her; but, perhaps it was more! Perhaps, she just didn't want Ino to stop, because, once they finished, what would happen? Would things really change, and they stay as friends? Would they return to their rivalry? And if the former, what of what was happening now? Would that mean they become lovers? Lesbians? Would they begin dating? Sakura's mind spun, mixed with the haunting questions, but slowly getting over powered by the sexual sensations.

"More." She whispered. Whatever the answers, they would answer themselves soon enough, but for now... she just wanted Ino to keep going, to drive her to cum until she could no longer hold it.

"MORE!" She cried out, making Ino go harder and faster with her motions. Sakura's back arched as the pressure inside of her built up more and more, she could cum at any time, but she wanted to last longer, she didn't want it to end yet! But, unfortunately, she reached the point that she squirt not just once, but three times when she finally came, screaming in lay there together, holding each other in their arms. The looks on their faces seemed guilty, and feelings of awkwardness were present between the two. They both were thinking on what had just happened, not just the actions, but, the feelings they had felt; the enjoyment, pleasure, love, arousal, all for another girl.

Did this event make them lesbians? They had always found the idea of two girls more perverse than something that would get them hot and horny, let alone it being with each other. They still likes boys, even if Sasuke had rejected them, they had still felt the pleasure of a cock. Were they perhaps Bisexual, like Anko had proudly stated many times in class?

They had no idea what to feel right now except for embarrassment, and yet, some part of them was glad.

"So… what now?" Sakura muttered.

"I… I don't know." Ino replied, just as quiet.

Sakura looked down. She had hoped that Ino would be the one who was less confused, and more confident to make a decision, one she could at least go with, but with them both confused, this was going to get awkward, and already threaten their newly restored friendship. But then…

"Can we… just be friends for now?" Ino asked.

Sakura blinked, and moved, to look Ino in the face, before smiling. "Yes." She said happily. "Friends. I'd love that."

Ino smiled and the two hugged, happily, a few tears between the two, and leaving them to ponder what would become of them now.

True to her early ritual, Emi took a deep breath, and slipped her robe off, leaving her 'virgin' body completely exposed before entering her chamber, to initial disappointment, as she saw a dark-skinned boy with a real 'tough guy' appearance waiting in a smug pose for her.

"Um..." She suddenly regressed to her early, insecure self as he stood, giving a grin.  
Was this really the friend that Anko referred to the other day? "I thought you would be a girl?"

"You got me!" The boy laughed, dispelling a transformation jutsua moment later.  
Although Emi thought that seeing a girl in place of a boy would make her feel at ease, she felt the exact opposite effect, as she towered at least three feet taller than her disguise had, her skin no less of a dark cocoa, her hair long and black with a dark blue streak on her left bang, a very sharp muscle tone, bright gold eyes, and several scars covering her face and arms alone.

"Um... I'm having second thoughts about this..." Emi mumbled, though found herself trapped, as she found there was no door handle, leaving her unable to go back.

"What's the matter?" The woman asked curiously. Her voice was somehow tender despite her intimidating appearance.

"Um... Can you please let me out?" Emi asked feebly, sweating profusely from fear.

"No, I'm sorry." The woman smiled, shaking her head. "Not until it's over."

"No...?" Emi gulped. "Alright, then..." She lay down and parted her legs so that her vagina was clearly visible. "Then please be easy on me." The woman blinked at the sudden move. The poor girl appeared to just want it to be done with, and was scared of her.

"Are you scared of me?" The woman asked, giggling. "I'm sorry, I forget that I can seem a bit scary to some people at first." Emi blinked at her. Did she really just giggle? A woman who looks like that? "I'm Nikia Zaraki. Pleased to meet you, Emi." She said, kneeling down in front of Emi.

"I..." Emi stuttered, still afraid. Though, her fear was soon replaced with confusion as Nikia cupped her face in both her hands and gave her a sweet little kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, Emi felt a powerful wave of heat wash over her, whimpering as she reached down, slowly, before her fingers began rubbing vigorously at her crotch, which had suddenly began to moisten. Nikia pulled away and smiled to her, before noticing,

"Anko gave you an estrogen booster last night, didn't she?" Nikia sighed. Emi nodded, as she moaned out...

"Kept me up all night last night... couldn't... stop... masturbating..." She then froze; her face reddening as she realized she said this last part out loud.

"It's alright." Nikia smiled, giving her a gentle hug that planted Emi's face right into the giantess' large breasts, turning her face even redder. "Let me help you."

It was here that Emi's affections were thrown into question. On the one hand, she still loved her sexually masterful sex ed teacher, but now she was starting to feel a strong sense of fondness for Nikia as she now understood that, while she resembled a tiger, she was really more of a teddy bear. As her legs were spread, Nikialeant in and kissed Emi's vagina; her tongue slipping over her wet pussy, and in to it too, deeply licking her out. She felt a tremendous difference, yet equal pleasure between Anko and Nikia; while Anko had been experienced and fairly rough, Nikia was incredibly gentle and loving for her partner.  
She licked at Emi's juices like a kitten before she stopped short of making her cum, and spread her legs.

"Would you care to lead?" She offered pleasantly. Though it took Emi a moment to understand what Nikia meant, she then understood her to mean scissoring.

"Me? Lead?" She blinked. She was always under the impression that the stronger or more experienced took the lead in these kinds of things, and Nikia was clearly both, but she nodded regardless. Emi began with a kiss to Nikia's dark lips, as she moved in to position, her tongue recreating its work tying cherry strings in Anko's basement, and judging by Nikia's deep moans, she was doing a very good job.

"Very good." Nikia smiled as they parted lips. "Now, cross legs with mine, and let me see what Anko's taught you." her voice taking on a sultry tone. Emi nodded, docking with her, their pussies touching. She took a moment to calm herself. She was starting to get too excited now.

But, soon enough she slid herself against Nikia, their wet cunts pressing together, and sending a wave of pleasure through them as they moved their hips. Nikia moaned out with her partner as she proceeded; Emi gripping Nikia's leg to keep her balance as she moistened to the point that she was slipping out of position. She was finding herself having to readjust herself over and over, which added to the rubbing sensation already made from the gyration of their joined hips.

Moans emanated from them both as they continued to move and get off on the lesbian sex position. But, before long, Emi had an orgasm, and spurt, her juices spraying across both girls. But she still proceeded to move, despite her mobility becoming more sloppy, as she wished to satisfy this new object of her affection. Emi moaned out louder and louder as her body grew hotter, and breathing much deeper, and her desperation growing for more, and before she knew it, she came again.

Nikia smiled to Emi, and Emi saw as Nikia's face grew warmer, indicating that her orgasm was pending. The thought of Nikia's juices cumming over her was exciting her more, and unable to think straight anymore, Emi stopped, and pushing herself hard against Nikia, came right into Nikia's pussy, which ejaculated in response.

"Are you alright?" The tigress asked concerned as Emi fell back and lay, exhausted.

"Yes..." Emi panted, though, her hand moved down her body, as she grew increasingly warm again, and once more began rubbing her pussy, the effects of Anko's estrogen booster still working at her hormones, her whole face a hot, glowing red.

Nikia took a few moments to watch as Emi masturbated before her, quite diligently and skillfully. Nikia bit her lip getting turned on a little again; Emi was certainly a good show. Emi herself was feeling so aroused, drooling as she panted out, and thrust her fingers in to her pussy, three at a time, drenching them in her juices. Her eyes closed as she cried out, "OH GOOOD!"

"I know what'll help." Nikia smiled, finally moving and moving over, retrieving a pair of black panties with a phallus attached to its front, from a bag she had brought with her.

"Please, don't." Emi panted, her eyes widening, though not stopping her masturbation. Shewas remembering the size of some of the dildos in Anko's basement and not comfortable with the thought of one inside her.

"Don't worry." Nikia giggled. "You'll be fine. Besides, if I don't, you'll never be able to calm down."

Emi was unsure of what she meant. Would she masturbate forever if she wasn't fucked by that rubber cock? Nikia pulled on the strap-on and stroked Emi's cheek, as though asking if it was okay. Sighing, Emi resigned, letting her tall partner follow through, and opening her legs wide to let her in.

"P-Please, be gentle." She requested, nervously.

"Of course." Nikia smiled.

She held Emi's hips, and lubricated the dildo by sliding it against the surface of her wet pussy, making Emi moan out a little, and her body shiver in anticipation. Very carefully, Nikia prodded the head of the false cock against Emi's entrance; Emi giving a few small whimpers as she did, bracing herself for the shock of the pending penetration.

Nikia pressed a little bit harder on Emi, who closed her eyes tightly as the dildo then suddenly slid into her body, her eyes snapping wide open as her hymen broke painfully, making her scream out as an abrupt shock shot through her system. Nikia pulled out of her with concern.

"Are you okay, Emi?" She asked.

"Yes... just surprised, is all..." Emi breathed. She was seeing stars as she looked up at Nikia, dazed from stimulation. "Please... finish..."

Nikia pushed the strap-on back into Emi, though causing a bit less discomfort to her, as her initial penetration was over with. Emi's body shuddered, with each thrust in to her, making her gasp out, her hands clenching on the carpeted floor beneath her. Her pussy grew wetter as Nikia began moving faster, and the more she thrust in and out of her graduated pussy, the more Emi began to express pleasure and joy about their faux-intercourse, as she smiled brightly.

She sat up and hugged Nikia's giant boobs, which bounced back and forth just above her, and Nikia's pussy, which already had the panties she wore rubbing against it, moistened further as Emi pleasured her nipples as she held onto them like comfortable pillows.

The two moaned out as they fucked, Emi crying out for more stimulation between her licking, sucking and nipping Nikia's erect nipples, and groping the firm mounds. More and more Nikia thrust in to Emi with the strap-on, the inside teasing her own pussy as it rubbed against her folds, and clit, which only grew harder from Emi's teasing to her breasts.

"I'm going to... going to cum!" Emi cried after a few more minutes, a vast quantity of juices squirting from her little body, soaking Nikia as she pulled the dildo out of her. And the young lesbian became limp as she panted on the floor, unable to move or think clearly.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Nikia asked pleasantly.

"Yeah... I did..." Emi smiled, very satisfied with her second 'first time.'

"I'm glad." Nikia smiled, laying down next to Emi, and pulling her into a hug, pressing her head against her large breasts.

"So soft..." Emi mumbled, falling asleep in her new affection's breasts, Nikia giggling softly as she snoozed.

"You were all tuckered out, weren't you?" She smiled.

"Hinata? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked as he and his future betrothed completed their third night's offering. He had been having suspicions that Hinata was wishing she could turn back on this whole ceremony, especially today, where she had turned her back on him, probably unintentionally, several times, and rarely had she spoke all day.

"I'm... just fine." She answered. "Why do you ask?" Even the biggest knucklehead in Konoha knew this was a flatout lie.

"You've just seemed very uncomfortable these last few days." Naruto stated. "Something's wrong." This was no question. If Hinata had something on her mind, Naruto needed to know what it was. He thought they were at the point where there wouldn't be so much as a shadow between them, so for Hinata to so clearly be hiding something just felt frustrating to him.

"I'm just... really nervous about..." Hinata mumbled, clasping her hands tightly together. No, Naruto had seen Hinata nervous, and she looked nothing like this. Never had he seen her grip her hands so tightly that her knuckles were chalk white like this, and never had he known her to turn away from someone completely when she had a problem.

"Hinata, be honest with me." Naruto said firmly. "I love you, and if you have a problem, then tell me! You're scaring me right now, Hinata. I've never seen you like this."

"Naruto... I'm... I'm sorry..." Hinata whimpered, lost for words. "I'm scared too."

"Why?" Naruto prodded.

"Because of..." Hinata gulped, not knowing how to explain it. "Because I don't know if we can consummate like we're supposed to..."

"Why not?" Then his talk with Anko after his first time in the Hyuuga house came to mind. "Is it because of your... what was it called...? Imperfect Heman?"

"Imperforate Hymen." Hinata corrected, before remembering she never really told him about this, as much as she wanted to. "B-but how did you know?"

"Anko-sensei told me about it after I had dinner with your family." Naruto answered. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"It is..." Hinata nodded. "Anko-sensei said in class that it can prevent intercourse entirely if an incision isn't made. I've wanted to, I really have, but I didn't know how I would deal with it if I did. And I want to bear the pain, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to..."

"You are." said Naruto seriously. "As much as you don't think you are, you're a wonderful, strong woman. And if you want to make the incision, go ahead and do it. If you want to bear the pain of a penetration without one, that's fine too."

"Naruto..." Hinata said, not knowing what else to do or say, kissed Naruto on the lips. "Thank you."

Naruto blinked, a little red from the suddenness of the kiss, though he hardly disliked it. After a smiled, she kissed him deeper, using her tongue as they dropped to their knees, and prepared to move onto the next stage; but, before Naruto could reach the sash of her robe, she broke off their sweet embrace and stood.

"Sorry, I need to have a moment alone first." She said, running off.

"Take your time." Naruto nodded, understanding with a smile as Hinata slid down the sandy slope.

During their explorations of the cave, Hinata had found a chamber with a stream of water showering down into a little hole in the floor, which she and Naruto had used to bathe in during their stay in the cave; and right now, when both young souls were on the verge of commencing in sexual intercourse, she felt the need to cleanse her mind and body.

"I wasn't sure before," Hinata thought as she stripped off her robe and let the cold water wash down on her. "But now, I am. I'm ready to sever all modesties towards Naruto. I will let him look upon me without shame, my body, my soul, uncovered; as they were naturally meant to be seen by him. I wanted to spare myself the worst of the pain, but to do so would be dishonest, cowardly."

When she had finished washing herself, she stepped out of the stream, letting herself drip-dry for a moment, then pulled her robe back on, making her way back to where Naruto waited for her.  
Her heart hammered almost painfully inside of her chest, but she strode back up the sandbar without fear, without slowing down or holding back.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting too long." Hinata apologized as she stepped towards Naruto.

"Not at all." Naruto shook his head, as he turned and saw her. The remaining water had seeped through the robe, making it cling more to her form and a little transparent in places; His heart now pounding powerfully as she drew closer.

He gasped softly as she approached, her body illuminated under the light of the full moon, which glowed through the cavity in the ceiling.

"Did you make the incision?" He asked. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"I'm ready for you to make me yours, Naruto." She said determinedly. "I want you to take me as I am."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, knowing that she was going to hurt more than he could imagine.

"I'm sure." She nodded certainly, as she walked up closer. She pulled him into a kiss as they resumed where they left off just moments ago, Hinata laying herself down on her back into the sand.

Naruto moved with her, and mounted Hinata as he continued the kiss, Hinata reaching down and untying his sash, revealing his strengthening abs. Breaking the kiss momentarily as to witness his dick become more and more erect.

She smiled, and blushed at it, glad he found her so arousing, but, it was hard to imagine something that big entering her body, especially into a part that was so tight now.

Naruto now untied Hinata's sash, her robe falling open, her already matured body glowing in the moonlight, making him feel as though he was looking upon a goddess.

"Can I... t-touch them?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling from nerves; one of his hands hovering over her chest.

"You don't have to ask." Hinata smiled weakly. "My body is yours." She laid back, eyes closed, and arms spread showing she was not scared, and was open to his every whim.

Naruto nodded, not quite comfortable with the idea of 'owning' Hinata, but admiring her open spirit. He reached a shaky hand to one of her breasts, and massaged it slowly and softly aft first, Hinata moaning softly even though he had touched her nipple fairly little.

He reached his head down and sucked on the nipple of her other breast, as though a child being suckled on his mother's teat.

"N-Naruto..." She whispered though low moans, her body growing warm with longing. When Naruto finished, she pulled his robe off of his body, leaving him bare. "From this night forth, let us not let so much as a shadow stand between us."

Naruto looked to her, and blinked, before he gave her a warm smile, and leant in, kissing her again, as he slid her robe off her shoulders; Hinata didn't let herself express any shame as she allowed her body to be uncovered in front of Naruto.

"And from this night forth, let us never take shame in ourselves." said Naruto, breaking the kiss again. Hinata nodded.

"It's time." She whispered.

Naruto took a deep breath as he readied himself for the moment they had built up to all year.

His cock more erect than ever, he pressed easily against Hinata's folds, feeling the wetness that was coming from inside of her, as well as the remaining water from her 'bath'.  
Hinata bit her lip in anticipation as she felt him slide slowly in to her, but also something else; a trembling.

She opened her eyes, and looked up to him, seeing the nerves in his face. He looked so vulnerable, she was nervous too, desperate to stay stop, and continue at the same instant.

But, seeing him, like he was, strengthened her resolve. She reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand, making him look to her.

"It's ok." She smiled, sweetly.

Naruto blushed, and smiled too, as he pushed in more, soon pressing against her solid virgin barrier, making her yelp.

"Just a touch was such a shock to my senses..." Hinata panted. "Please, go on." She urged Naruto, who pressed against her internal wall a bit harder, making her cringe as the teasing pleasure turned to a slight pain. Naruto thrust harder against the anomalistic hymen, which, despite caving slightly to his force, remained very much intact.

"My body is throbbing..." Naruto thought, failing to ignore the feeling of stimulation. "It hurts, and yet... But it's nothing next to what Hinata's feeling. And nowhere close to what she will be feeling soon enough..."

"Nhg! Na-Naruto!" Hinata gasped as he made another attempt to force through her, her arms shooting up, and instantly wrapping around Naruto, clutching him.  
She tried in vain to suppress her screams as he forced against her harder and harder, trying to penetrate the stubborn barrier. "It's too big! It w-won't...!"

"It will!" Naruto objected, being driven by sheer determination. He grasped Hinata's hips and pulled her tightly to his body, pushing her insides hard onto his cock; still unable to break her hymen.  
He slackened his grip, and then thrust into her once more while pulling her onto him in a repeated pattern, like he was knocking on her barrier, Hinata unable to hold back her loud moans of pain and pleasure anymore.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this alone." She panted when Naruto paused for a moment so they could both catch their breath. "Now, let's try again."

Naruto nodded, and he gripped her waist, so too did Hinata grip his with her legs wrapping around him, her arms still clung tightly around his neck, and relaxing her mind and body as much as possible.

She worked together with Naruto, and in synchronized motion, they pulled each other closer as he forced himself through Hinata, whose aid increased the strength of Naruto's thrusts, her pussy begging for the hymen to be broken, for his cock to slide down her tightened passage, which gave her more strength as she aided her lover.

Soon, she felt her maidenhead start to break, and in one final, powerful cooperative thrust, it happened; Her Imperforate Hymen was no more.

Hinata gave a deafening, pained scream that reverberated sharply off the cave walls as blood spewed upon the force of the penetration; Naruto, winced a little himself, as he felt his back tear a little, as Hinata inadvertently scratched his back with her nails. Naruto, knowing how much she was hurting, gave her a few seconds to catch her breath, as he held her, to comfort her.

Her eyes were watering from the constant pressure exerted on her cherry, and blood still seeped from her vagina, which was ready for more. She knew her pussy was incredibly tight and that pain was inevitable, but she took solace in the fact that the worst was now over.

"Take me." She breathed, tears still in her eyes, and once she knew she could handle more. Still a little worried about Hinata's pain, Naruto thrust his throbbing cock into her, but slowly, his shaft finally sliding all the way into Hinata's reproductive tract, right to the root of his cock.

Though he had enjoyed feelings of ecstasy in his body from oral sex with Anko, Naruko, and Hinata, it was nothing at all compared to the ribbed texture of Hinata's vagina, the immeasurable satisfaction his cock felt inside of her radiating into the rest of his body, making him wish his dick never had to leave her pussy.

Every thrust into her pussy sent immense pulsations of ecstasy through Hinata's whole body, the incredibly sharp pain she felt upon the arduous penetration now slowly being replaced completely with sexual bliss.

At last, her worries of her arousal towards women was thrown aside, and at last she knew what Anko had told her all this time; There really was no greater feeling in this world than that of Naruto's cock inside of her.

As he continued to thrust on, he began to move faster finally, as Hinata's moans urged him on, telling him there was no longer any pain for him to be wary of, and that he should enjoy himself; and so he did, thrusting faster and faster, making her moan out loudly until her kissed her deeply, making her moan in to his mouth.

She truly believed for one wild moment as Naruto pushed his entire length inside her, and his warm, thick cum released into her body, that she had died and gone to heaven.  
And as she ejaculated, a wave of cool relief washed over her as she fell limp on the ground, arms and legs no longer holding Naruto, as he lay on top of her, panting.

"Naruto? If I may please...?" Hinata panted, giving a shy, embarrassed, yet arousingly cute look.  
Naruto, soon catching on, after she gave a signal to lie down, lay next to her so that she could sit upright.

She then straddled Naruto, and after positioning herself and his cock tip at her entrance, slowly dropped onto his dick, which plunged into her pussy once more. She pushed herself up and dropped onto him once more, building up a rhythm a little more and more as she panted, her boobs bouncing in rhythm to her actions as she bounced on his cock, further relishing what Anko Mitarashi referred to as the greatest feeling in the universe.

Both young lovers' genitals were already incredibly sensitive from their first time, so their second round of intercourse lasted noticeably shorter than the first, before Naruto spurting more of his cum into her body, and Hinata ejaculating across Naruto's front; the two of them having an orgasm in unison, moaning out loudly.

She dropped from exhaustion on top of him, her boobs pressed enticingly against his chest, almost gasping for breath.

"N-now..." She panted. "Now I belong to you, right?"

"And I belong to you." Naruto smiled.

"I'm so happy." said Hinata shakily, embracing Naruto affectionately, her eyes flooded with tears of joy. "I'm so, so happy."

"Me too..." Naruto said, planting a kiss on her lips, embracing her just as lovingly as they fell into an exhausted slumber in each other's arms.

The next morning, the pair awoke to the bright sunlight that filtered into the ceiling's opening, delighted as they awoke to each other's smiling face.

"Are you awake, Naruto?" Hinata whispered dreamily.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, planting an affectionate kiss on her lips. As he sat up, he almost freaked as he realized that he was naked, but then remembered the oath they made to each other as they consummated their love; Not so much as a shadow could stand between them anymore. It felt unusual, yet satisfying knowing that he no longer felt embarrassed or intimidated by Hinata's nudity, or being naked in front of her in turn. Then he remembered something else from last night,

"Hinata, are you... Do you feel okay?" Naruto asked, sure that the pain of penetration in females probably wasn't something that just went away overnight.

"Y-yes." Hinata half-truthed. "I'm still just a little... you know..." Though the worst of the pain had subsided long time ago, her vagina still had a strange soreness to it, one that hurt, but not necessarily in a bad way. "Um... are you ready to return home?"

"Oh, right." Naruto's mind was too occupied on the memory of the most amazing night of his life, he had almost forgotten that he and Hinata didn't live in this cave. "Yeah, let's go." They put their robes back on, though chose not to tie them closed, having dropped their sense of modesty around each other.

Though they expected to see the waterfall forming a solid barrier blocking their exit, now for whatever reason it was non-existant, both walking out to a calm, silent pond. Though, they had remembered that Hitomi had walked them across the body of water, and that neither knew how to control their chakra to that extent yet, so they had no other option but to swim. The moment the water ran up to their waist, Hinata repressed a stunned scream as the salty water made stinging contact with her still sore vagina.

Naruto volunteered to help her swim across, able to withstand the sharp sting of the salt water on the scratch marks on his back made unintentionally by Hinata last night.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they reached shore.

"I'm... fine now..." Hinata cringed, standing, though her nether regions still burned painfully. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it."Naruto grinned as she stripped off her soaked robe, which made contact with her stinging pussy. Naruto took off his own robe as they continued their walk back down to the boat.

"I'm SO proud of you both." Hitomi smiled delightedly as they came into view of the tiny makeshift boat dock. "Hinata, how does it feel to finally become a woman?"

"Incredible." Hinata smiled as everyone gathered into the boat.

"So, would you two like to put your clothes on now, or when we return to shore?" Hitomi teased playfully. Sure enough, both lovers' clothes were neatly folded and stacked in the seats of the boat.

"When we get to shore." They both laughed.

"If you say so." Hitomi giggled.

"Mother? Can I... live with Naruto from now on?" Hinata asked. Naruto blinked at her. He didn't think they'd be going that far so soon.

"You will, soon enough." Hitomi smiled. "But for now, I'm sorry, you'll have to live apart for two days."

"Why two?" Naruto asked, thinking that seemed a bit too specific.

"Oh... you'll see..." Hitomi winked. "You'll see..."


	20. Finale Part 1: Let Yourself feel good

"Ah... I forgot how good it could feel to sleep in my own bed." Naruto sighed, lying down as the sun started to set.

"Way to go, little bro!" Naruko had popped in through Naruto's window so many times, he didn't even flinch anymore as his self-proclaimed 'big sister' paid him visits. "I heard you finally made love to Hinata for the first time. How'd it feel?"

"Felt great." Naruto grinned. "I wish we lived together now, but Hitomi said to wait for two more days for some reason..."

"I see what she's talkin' about." Naruko grinned deviously.

"What?"

"Oh... if you haven't figured it out yet, you'll just have to wait and see." Naruko teased, giving a flirtatious wink.

"What're you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Let's talk about something else." Naruko waved him off. "Could you show me what it was like to have your first time?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. Why would Naruko want to know that? She was probably second only to Anko in sexual deviance, after all.

"It's embarrassing for me to admit, but... your big sis is a virgin." Naruko blushed.

"You're kidding." Naruto snorted. "I can't even count the number of times you've sucked me off."

"Just because I whore myself out doesn't mean I've had sex before." Naruko pouted cutely.

"But... isn't that exactly what it means?" Naruto blinked, confused. Naruko giggled, shaking her head.

"Anyway..." She said, her tone more serious and her face reddening. "I know you love Hinata, and she's the one you've promised to be with, but..." She slowly pulled down the zip of her jacket, exposing her cleavage to Naruto, enough to entice him as she knelt next to him, so he could get a good, arousing look. "...But would you please be my first, little bro?" She leant in, getting closer to his face, her mouth open slightly, the tip of her tongue stuck out, as Naruto did the same, the tips touching, and moving together, making Naruto breathe heavier, before she pulled away, and smiled to her 'lil' bro'.

"Alright." Naruto agreed after some hesitation, removing his pants and underwear, his erection springing free of its restraints, right in Naruko's view, making her bite her lip hungrily. He then lay himself on the bed, prepared for Naruko to use.

"No, little bro." She smiled. "I want you to dominate me this time."

Naruto blinked, and got back up. He wasn't sure what to do, as he had always been the one forced in to this sort of thing. He looked to her, and completely unzipped her jacket, before slipping it off of her shoulders to her floor, her breasts fully exposed, as she wore nothing underneath.

He leant in taking one in to his mouth, sucking it, licking it and even giving tiny nibbles, making her squirm. "N-Naughty boy." She blushed, not expecting smiled, and removed her short skirt, then sticking a hand into her panties. Naruko let out a moan as he began stroking her clit, and sticking fingers in to her. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him, as she moaned out louder; Naruto continuing to use his mouth on her breasts as he fingered her increasingly wet pussy.

"You really lo-love my br-breasts!" she moaned out. "H-How did you g-get so good at f-fingering?"

"Anko thought it would be a good skill, so…" he smirked suddenly doing something that made Naruko throw her head back and gasp for air. "…she gave me a book to read, and then, twice a week, right after class, I would stay behind, she'd lock the door, strip down, lay on the desk, and…" again he made her throw her head back, and gasp, she was so hot she was beginning to sweat a little. "…she got me to get her off with only my hand. I'm no expert yet, but, she gives me top marks for a novice."

"OHHHHH!" She moaned out, getting close. "Damn Anko… I didn't know you were this good! I'm g-gonna cum!"Naruto then pulled out, making her pout. Her horny expression was so unusual. It usually was alluring, and hungry, but, right now, she just looked desperate and almost a little uncomfortable; she was really close to finishing.

"Lil'bro! Don't be mean! Finish me off!" she whined.

Naruto just grinned teasingly.

"You're mean. I give you a little control and this is how you treat your big sister? You get her all horny and desperate and won't make her cum!" She pouted. Though, she understood he was just teasing for all those times she had sneaked into his house and sucked him off, even though then he was very uncomfortable with it.

Naruto grinned a little more, suddenly feeling a little bold,seeing his 'big sister's' vulnerable appearance, which also served to turn him on a little. Maybe he was a naughty boy after all. He grabbed her, and she gave a yelp as she was thrown to the bed, and had her panties yanked off of her.

Naruto took off his shirt and climbed into bed between Naruko's legs. He started by licking at Naruko's pussy, which seemed so experienced, she leaned her head back comfortably, as though being given a comfortable massage,moaning softly. She was so close, but he kept stopping just before she came, letting her cool down before pushing her back to her limit again. After a few minutes of this, Naruko was wriggling, groaning out desperately.

"PLEASE! MAKE ME CUM LITTLE BRO!" she cried out.

Naruto smiled, and resumed, finally letting her cum. She orgasmed hard, her back arching, spraying her juices heavily, her pussy twitching.

When he decided she was lubricated enough, he moved up and got his now very stiff shaft, and opening her legs wider, he prodded the tip of his rod against her pussy, and penetrated her with ease; slipping in to her tight pussy; Naruko crying out in what sounded more like joy than pain as Naruto pumped in and out of her.

"Yes!" Naruko cried, her breasts bounding around freely.

Her body had known almost every form of sexuality except for intercourse. The feeling of Naruto's cock pushing in to her over and over, hard and slowly getting faster was making her mind spin, and moan out louder. Her arms wrapped around him as he thrust on and on.

Only minutes into her first time, she already knew this was her favorite sexual act. "Yes! Fuck me!"

Naruto, too, was moaning out as he moved his hips faster and faster, his sexual skill limited to simple thrusting motions, so he was a little worried he wasn't very good to someone like Naruko. His only comfort being, that she was even less experienced with actual penetrative sex than he was. Her breathing grew heavier, her skin clammy from the growing sweat.

"Ngh! Naruko, I'm going to cum." Naruto informed her, not sure what she wanted. "Inside or out?"

"Out! Out!" Naruko spoke up. Building up all he could, Naruto pulled out of Naruko, just in time to spray her with his cum. Naruko came at the same, breathing heavily.

"Thanks, little bro." Naruko panted slightly, hugging Naruto affectionately.

"Did I do it right?" Naruto asked in a manner he hoped didn't sound lame or feeble.

"Of course." Naruko smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better first fuck. Now here's your reward!" She pulled his head down into her boobs, knowing he loved the squishy, soft feel of a woman's mammaries.

"T-thanks..." Naruto's voice muffled from within her cleavage.

"Well, sorry to split like this," Naruko said apologetically, picking up her clothes. "But I have to head to work tonight. I hope I can return the favor one day, little bro!"

"Why do you talk about having sex with me while calling me your 'little bro?'" Naruto asked, but unlike other times where he was confused or exasperated, he asked with a more amused tone.

"I'm just a dirty, filthy, naughty girl." Naruko giggled, heading out the window, despite still being naked and covered in cum.

It was here that Naruto reflected on his life this past crazy year. He used to be scared to death of Anko, hate the mere thought of the erotic dreams he had of her and Hinata, and Naruko's interactions with him had always been awkward and embarrassing to even think about. But now, while those dreams had passed months ago, he embraced, Anko was one of his closest friends, Hinata was his girlfriend, and Naruko was always a welcome sight in his bedroom window.

"I sure have come a long way." He grinned, glancing at the nude portrait of himself and Hinata that Shikamaru had made so long ago. Now, those feelings of embarrassment around Hinata when that art was originally drawn were just a distant memory. "But not nearly as much as you, Hinata." He turned over in bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Hey, Ino." said Sakura pleasantly, yet somewhat awkwardly as she sat down with her newly reunited friend at the local teahouse the next day.

"Hi, Sakura." Ino replied just as awkwardly. It had been so long since the last time they were friends, it felt nothing short of strange to be having fun with her again. She did want desperately to ignore those years of rivalry, but the scars they cut were too deep to just forget.

"So... the other night..." Sakura spoke, taking a drink to give her some time to think. "Um..."

"I know, you've always been one to express yourself better physically than verbally." Ino shrugged. "I was surprised too, but I know what you meant."

"Well, that wasn't quite what I wanted to say..." said Sakura. "Um... do you still want Sasuke?"

"Of course not." Ino shook her head. "After he snubbed us like he did, we'd be stupid to continue chasing after him!"

"R-right." said Sakura, glad to know that she wasn't alone in her new dislike for the one she once obsessed over.

"So, what'd it feel like? When you stuck his cock into yourself?" Ino asked, suddenly reddening and darting her eyes left and right to make sure no one heard her say that. She forgot that she was in a public place.

"It's not like I hoped it would be." Sakura admitted. "It hurt a lot more than anything. I mean, it felt good, but it hurt too much to notice that much. Was it the same way for you?"

"Probably not as bad as you," Ino replied, remembering how much Sakura's vagina was bleeding after her penetration. "But yeah, I didn't like it much either. Although..." She shook her head vigorously as her thoughts drifted back towards the impulsive sex she had with Sakura.

"You were thinking about the sex we had, right?" Sakura understood. "I know, I don't know what to make of that either..."

"It bothers me." Ino sighed. "I loved it, but it felt kind of... wrong." During her time masturbating the other night, her imagination fell towards her pink-haired friend, and she ended up getting wetter thinking of her.

"I know..." Sakura nodded, her face reddening at the very sight of Ino. "Hey, I was thinking... Maybe we should see Anko-sensei about this."

"That sounds like a sound plan." Ino agreed.

There was no answer, however, when the awkward friends knocked on their sexually knowledgeable sensei's door.

"Anko-sensei?" Sakura called, firmly knocking one last time. She opened the unlocked door and stepped in, a bit surprised at what she saw.

"I expected something a little... different somehow." said Ino, looking around Anko's apartment. Most of the space they stood in was littered with trash and dirty magazines, even some panties were strewn across the floor, the couch was dirty and had several holes in it, some of which had kunai or shuriken sticking out of them, and the dining nook had quite a bit of beer and sake bottles laying around.

"Yeah, same here." Sakura agreed, blushing down at a thong that had caught on her foot. "I thought there'd be a lot of free space to have sex or something..." She blushed some more as she realized what she had said.

Ino had done a bit more exploration, finding Anko's bedroom, where a full king-sized bed sat in the middle, several bras and panties laying at its foot, and the entire room smelled deeply of sexual activity.

"Yeah, this is Anko-sensei's room alright." Sakura chuckled as she laid her eyes upon the bedroom.

What's this?" Ino blinked, looking into a small wastebasket to the right of the bed, which was filled with nothing but strange rubbery items that looked like balloons covered in some sort of gel. "Oh, gross! Gross!" She cried, throwing what she now knew to be a used condom back into the trashcan and backing away from it, and backing right into Sakura, causing the two to tumble onto the bed, and Ino falling right on top of Sakura. Their eyes met, and the two were quiet for a moment, as their cheeks began to slowly crimson.

"Sorry." Ino said awkwardly, only to find her face an inch away from Sakura's. It was only when she noticed Sakura's nervous expression that Ino realized her hand had fallen on to Sakura's chest when they fell, and was now touching her breast.

She knew she should have just gotten right off of Sakura then and there, but somehow, she couldn't stop staring into Sakura's beautiful green eyes, nor let go of her small, yet very firm and well-shaped bosom; her hand had slowly began to caress it, making Sakura blush more, as she let out a tiny breaths.

"Ino..." Sakura whispered, embarrassed and confused, her head spinning from Ino's touch; their bodies wriggling a little from something growing inside of them.

"Sakura..." Ino replied, fighting back her feelings, holding back her desire to have all of the pink-haired girl's body, to caress, kiss, and feel every inch of her.

Neither of them moved, Sakura looking more nervous as she wondered where this was going, if she would get up, or remain there. They had come here to get help in keeping their friendship. She couldn't lose that, not for some confused feelings created by their moment of Ino couldn't help herself as her hand moved up clasping her zipper, and pulling it down slowly as she leant in and kissed her neck.

Sakura blushed, and let out a gasp. She went to grab Ino's hand to stop, but froze instead. She felt bare skin feel the cool air of the room, her pink bra exposed. Ino trailed her kisses down her neck, and to her exposed chest, kissing around her mounds.

Sakura's breathing began to get heavy. She wanted to stop, this was going too far, their friendship was at stake, and this was making her want this. But moreover, this was making her review her sexuality again. Something she had been fighting thinking about since her first experience outside of X-Ranked Mission, more so since her first time with Ino.

Ino herself wasn't sure, yet she felt more at ease doing this to a girl than Sakura. Perhaps these were feelings were feelings she had kept hidden for far longer than she realized, and she simply couldn't hide them away like she had always had now that they had been let 's hand then began to move down, stroking her lover's side as she made her way down to her hips, and then thighs. She moved over to the inner thigh and back up, making Sakura shiver. And as her fingers trailing across the fabric, and under her dress to the crotch of her leggings…

"Hey, if you two wanted a private place to make love, all you had to do was ask." Anko laughed as she walked in on their moment, freezing the two."You didn't have to break into my bedroom."

"Ah! Uh... A-Anko-sensei...!" Ino gasped, jumping off of Sakura right away, sitting beside her; Sakura covering her chest, before zipping herself back up, her face red. "It's... It's not how it looks at all...!"

"How so?" Anko prodded, raising an eyebrow. "It certainly looked like you two were… having fun."

"Well," Sakura explained, sitting up. "See, Ino and I have been having some... complications... with our, uh, relationship." Sakura was nervous. She felt a little relieved, though. Having sex with Ino again would've complicated things even further.

"And so... You tried to solve this complication by having sex on my bed?" Anko blinked. "I don't remember teaching all that much about exhibitionism, but, I'm not going to complain."

"No! That's not it!" Ino blurted. "That was an accident, and we… went a little… Look, sensei, we're scared and confused, Sakura and me! This is going to ruin our friendship if we don't sort this out!"

Anko looked to her scared students. These two were soon to step out in to the world of the ninja, were danger and death would stalk them every mission and every day, a fact that didn't make them blink, yet, at the notion of a ruined friendship frightened not just that, she figured; they were teetering on the edge of a sexual change that would alter them forever, too scared to take that leap and cross that line to becoming lesbians. All year she had seen them put down the same sex, their views being old fashioned, and many times noted that being a lesbian, to them, had been something more perverse than romantic. And now here they were, their views thrown in to chaos.

Anko knew very well how they felt. Her first realization of liking women, when all her friends around her were straight, was scary. Feeling alone, even when she met other lesbians, as she could not resist thinking of men either; and it wasn't until she met others of a like mind, that she eventually settled into her new sexual nature as a bisexual. She knew she had to help them.

"Let's continue this conversation somewhere a bit more… comfortable." Anko offered, leading both girls down to her basement. "Next time you two feel like makin' love, THIS is the bed to do it on." She teased, indicating the red heart-shaped bed.

"We're not like that!" Sakura said exasperatedly. "At least... I don't… know. I…I don't think..."

"Chill out, kid. I was joking." Anko said, putting an arm around Sakura to comfort her. She was trembling. Anko realized they were more scared than she first thought. This was a serious problem; If Sakura didn't admit to herself and accept her sexual orientation, Anko worried that she could snap. She looked over to Ino, and put her hand on her shoulder.

She too was trembling, though not quite as badly. She seemed more nervous, and the gazes to Sakura told her the truth about Ino; that inside she knew it was ok to be a lesbian, in some way, perhaps settled on being a bisexual. A good medium to accept until she truly accepted she was a lesbian. But something was holding her back, stopping her from admitting it to herself and acting on just smiled to them both. "Alright, now tell me what's wrong."

"Well, at the Virginity Ritual, Sasuke stormed off on us," Ino explained. "And that left both of us in a rather... broken-hearted state, to say the least."

Anko rolled her eyes. That damn emo! Two sexy girls are throwing themselves at him, knowing they would have sex with him, and he couldn't even do that!

"And I offered to be Ino's friend again," Sakura continued. "And after that we..." She blushed furiously as she got to that embarrassing part, the memory making her tenser.

"Don't skimp on the dirty details." Anko smirked, laying herself on the bed in a provocative pose, Ino blushing, and confirming to Anko that she was right; Ino was ready to admit she liked women, she just needed to take the step and admit it to herself.

"I just lost my mind…" Sakura went on, her face becoming hot as it reddened further. "…a-and kissed Ino. After that, I couldn't stop myself, I just..." Sakura paused, nervous. Every moment she recalled the memory she tensed more, fighting the fact she liked it as it prodded and stabbed at her own sexual identity.

"Yeeeeeessss...?" Anko enunciated, eager to hear their sexual story.

The girls caught on that Anko just wanted the juicy details, so Ino decided she should skip to the point."Anko-sensei, the point is we don't know how our relationship stands." Ino sighed. "We want to be friends again, but we're scared that we can't be because we spent too much time being enemies. And… what we did together at the Ritual only confuses things further."

Anko noticed that Ino looked more hurt than confused. And she understood why Ino was holding back; the girl she liked, her first lesbian crush, was denying her, and until Sakura could accept her, Ino would continue to hide her feelings for the sake of remaining by her side. A sad story she knew all too well that plagued friends who fell in love with friends; a risk of losing the one you love, just by confessing those feelings.

"I see." Anko nodded. "You two are obviously still in the closet."

"What?" Ino and Sakura blurted together. Even though both knew this in some way, it was still shocking for them to hear it out loud, as they had been keeping it to themselves, unsure of how the other would feel to hear it, as well as to themselves.

"You two obviously love each other, but you won't let yourselves admit it." Anko explained. Ino glancing to the side, a little embarrassed, but with a weak smile that showed Anko it was true.

"That's not it at all!" Sakura objected, making Ino blink, surprised at the quick reply. Anko felt like throttling Sakura for doing that in front of Ino. She wouldn't blame Ino for crying at that moment, but was surprised at Ino's strength for not.

"Oh no?" Anko retorted. "I've never heard of non-affectionate make-up sex. Sounds a lot to me like you have a thing for each other."

Silence. Anko had made a good point to them both. Sakura couldn't currently think of how to deny that; sure, she could have said that it was due to being heartbroken, but something told her that it wasn't that.

"You're… right." Ino finally admitted, looking down quietly.

It was Sakura's turn to be surprised. "Ino?" Anko though, seemed proud of Ino's looked to Sakura, then back to Anko. "But we shouldn't, should we? I don't want to be like that with Sakura." Though saying those words seemed forced. Anko could see the strain building.

"Why not?" Anko wondered, speaking more to Ino, but open for Sakura to answer. "What would be so wrong with loving your best friend as something more than just your 'best friend'?"

"Because...!" Sakura answered, though starting to feel uncertain herself. "Because we don't want to lose what made us friends in the first place!" Anko smiled a little at Sakura. She could see her student was beginning to waver in her resolve, and think more reasonably.

"Not necessarily a bad thing." Anko shrugged. "In fact, you may find that being lovers will make both of your lives better than being friends."

"But..." Sakura looked to Ino uncertainly.

"But nothing." Anko interjected, sounding a little stricter, surprising them as they looked to her. Anko smiled. "It felt good when you did the nasty together, didn't it? I've told you before; sex feels good for a good reason. And not just sex, but love, and other things as well. You feel good when you think about each other, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Sakura admitted. "But..."

"Yeah." said Ino less awkwardly, recalling that she masturbated to the thought of Sakura.

"Then don't let those feelings eat at you." said Anko. "If you feel good with each other, let yourselves feel good. You both enjoyed it when you had sex with each other and you know it. So don't think that's something you should be feeling guilty about. And you already said that you wanted to be friends again. Well, what's keeping you from being friends again? Forget the times you spent fighting each other, they're not important to either of you anymore."

"She's right..." Ino thought. "She's right about all of it." She looked to Sakura, who was looking to her feet.

"Sakura…" Ino said, wanting to reach out and hold her. "I… I…" she was growing nervous. Anko watched, mentally cheering Ino on, urging her to take that step.

"I… Like girls. I… I am… a lesbian."The moment she said that, Ino felt a wave of relief wash over her. She finally admitted it, and it made her smile, and begin to cry in happy liberation; and it gave her the confidence to push forward. "And… I want to be…"

"You can do it Ino." Anko thought, continuing her mental pushes.

"I want to be with you." She finally admitted, her heart beating out of her chest like she had ran a hundred laps of the village without didn't even move, her eyes closed, her fists tensed. Anko frowned, Sakura was just so stubborn as always. Ino's smile began to waver. She felt she had just done what they came here to prevent; she felt she had ruined their frowned,

"Damn it, Sakura!"

She then got an idea; it was an old trick, but it was all she could think of, IF Sakura did in fact love Ino. She needed a push, and Anko hoped this would be stood up, grabbed Ino, and pulled her in to a deep kiss. Ino's eyes went wide, her cheeks deep crimson as she felt Anko force her tongue in to her mouth, and as Ino moved her tongue in to Anko's, her shock subsided, and her eyes half lidded. Anko grabbed the blonde's ass firmly in one hand, and a breast with the other, and Ino went limp in her gasped in shock, going red too. How could Anko do that? Right in front of her! And… why couldn't she stop then stopped, and tossed Ino to the bed.

"S-Sensei? Why are you…?" Ino asked, but stopped when Anko dove between the blonde's legs, and began licking her under her skirt, making Ino cry out, and arch her back as pleasure shot through her body. Anko knew using her top skill was unfair on Ino, as it would easily drive her wild, but this show was for Sakura. Anko reached up and under Ino's top, squeezing her breasts, making Ino moan out even couldn't help but watch. Her sense of arousal was also rising, but, there was something else building too as she listened to Ino loudly moaning out.

"Anko-sensei? Are you down he…?" Came another voice, all three stopping and turning to see Emi walk in, and blinking. She wasn't surprised at all to see Anko with someone else, she knew she had many lovers, and she would never want Anko to deny herself for her sake. What she was surprised to see was Ino and Sakura, and Ino in the position she was in.

"Hey Emi." Anko grinned. "Come join us."Emi smiled and moved over, standing beside Sakura.

"I can't… I can't believe it." She said as Anko resumed pleasuring the still-clothed Ino.

"Believe what?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off of Ino.

"That you two are lesbians too." Emi smiled, hugging Sakura's arm.

"W-we're…" She went to say. "I mean, I'm not… I.. err…" Emi blinked at her.

"She's in the closet." Anko said, taking a moment's break to explain, before diving back in, finishing Ino off as she screamed out,

"I'M CUMMMING!" her body tensing as she hit an orgasm hard, but Anko didn't stop.

"Awww, what a shame." Emi said, leaning in and kissing Sakura's neck, making her shiver. "You don't know what you're missing."Emi ran a hand around Sakura's waist, and down her thigh. Sakura blinked, and looked to Emi for a moment, but said nothing, as she looked back to mind was torn. Something about being handled kept being a turn-on for her, yet her mind couldn't… no, wouldn't accept that it felt good.

Emi's hand reached up between Sakura's legs under her dress, and began to rub Sakura's crotch, making her moan out. Why couldn't Sakura stop her? Why couldn't she run away, stop thinking about it, ignore this problem?Emi used her other hand to pull down Sakura's zipper until she could see cleavage, and began to kiss at the exposed skin, just as Ino had.

"…Ino…" Sakura muttered.

"Emi." Emi corrected her.

Sakura blinked, realizing Ino's name had slipped out. Was it just that it had only been Ino up to that point she had consented to? She watched Ino and Anko continue on, Ino's moans filled with pleasure, and screaming out for more. Sakura's hand then moved as she became more aroused under Emi's skirt.

"Ooohhh~" Emi smiled, feeling the touch of Sakura's fingers against her moistening entrance.

Ino looked over, and bit her lip, seeing what Emi was doing to Sakura, and that Sakura was returning the motions."More…" she moaned out. Now she just wanted to forget all her worries, and the sight of Sakura with another. "Give me more! EAT MY PUSSY!"

Anko used a finger, and pressed it in to Ino's ass, making the girl cry out from the sudden gasped. Ino was salivating. She looked so… beautiful in the throes of sexual desire. And that building feeling that came after her arousal shot up, become the more intense feeling, and she recognized it. She had felt it every time she had seen Sasuke even sit next to a girl, and the feelings she had once shot towards Ino, were now on Anko.

"No..." she muttered. Emi blinked, seeing Sakura's expression change from pleasure to the frown she used to see when Ino and she argued. "No…" she growled.

"Sakura...?" Emi blinked, pulling away.

"GET OFF HER, YOU BITCH!" she yelled, making everyone stop and turn to see Sakura seething with rage.

"Ex…Excuse me?" Anko frowned, ready to hit her for shouting that, help or not, she wouldn't let that outburst… though her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sakura scream;

"She's MINE!"

Then she understood, and gave a slight chuckle, and grin.

"Oh? And what makes you say that? I thought you were just friends?" she teased, trying to see if Sakura would finally admit her feelings.

Sakura flinched, hitting that same mental wall again. Ino looked to her, hearing those words 'she's mine!' elated her, and she felt a tear run down her cheek, trying not to looked down but said nothing, her burst of emotions fading smirked and moved behind Ino. "Take your time." She said.

Sakura drew closer to Ino; inching closer and closer, their eyes locked, Ino and Anko seeing nervousness in the Sakura's face. But as she drew inches from each other, they held up a hand each. They looked as their palms touched, and their fingers locked together, before returning to their deep gaze in to each other's eyes, and leaning in, giving a soft kiss on the lips.

Silence hit the room, but they could swear they could hear each other's hearts beating faster in their chests, and slowly their embrace escalated into full mouth and tongue contact, Sakura's tongue running across the front of Ino's top row of teeth, Ino's massaging Sakura's cheek.

Anko grinned. Sakura was getting closer; she just had to let go of her stubbornness and admit it to herself before she could admit it out loud. Emi stood and smiled, and noticed Anko give a wink to her, making her blush.

As their kiss deepened further, their hands were placed on each other's shoulders, with small strokes across them and soon, moving further down across their arms, before moving to their breasts.

While Sakura's were still quite small, Ino was right to notice that her boobs were very firm and healthily shaped. Sakura couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy as her hands ran across the mounds of the blond, giving a studious exploration to them as she felt Ino's boobs; and just by feel she knew they were at least one cup larger than hers, but held no resentment to her for it.

As they both indulged in the feeling of each other's bosoms, their mouths parted slowly, a thin rope of saliva forming between their mouths before breaking. Sakura continued to look nervous, her mind still torn on her feelings and sexual identity. Ino reached cupped Sakura's cheek with a nervous smile, but certain of her choice.

"You… don't have to." She said. "I can wait for you."

Sakura swallowed, nervous. "Yeah. I know." She nodded.

As they sat on the edge of the heart-shaped bed, Anko still behind her, Ino's fingers slowly slid the zipper of Sakura's dress down from where Emi had left it open, slowly exposing the rest of her body. Ino took a moment to step back and look at the exposed skin of the pink-haired girl.

Sakura looked embarrassed as she tried to hide her chest with her arm, despite she wore a cute pink just smiled before she leant in and resumed their earlier kiss as she pushed her dress off, and unhooked her bra, which Sakura discarded. Ino looked down with some admiration at Sakura's chest as her shirt was removed; her bra seemed to have been concealing her real size, as she looked to be more of a B-cup rather than the previously thought A.

"I think you need a bigger bra, if that one is squashing them down a size." Ino smiled, rubbing Sakura's breasts, and making her close her eyes and tilting her head back as her breathing went a little heavier. Ino blushed, seeing how sensitive Sakura's breasts were.

"B-but, I like that bra!" she said, holding back her growing need to moan just smiled, as Sakura opened up Ino's top, and her mouth opened as Ino's breasts sprang out, free.

"No bra?" Sakura blinked. "That's no good! They'll lose their per…fect shape." Sakura blushed, not meaning to say that; it just came out. Ino giggled that Sakura thought they were perfect.

"Wanna go lingerie shopping after our orientation tomorrow?" Ino grinned.

"I'd love that." Sakura agreed, smiling at last,reaching her hand down Ino's skirt now, only to find nothing to stop her from tantalizing her pussy. "No panties either?" She gasped as all she felt was the wet folds of Ino's aroused vagina. Ino let out a gasp as her cheeks exploded to crimson, feeling Sakura's fingers stroke her pussy lips and tap her clit.

"Aahhh~" she smiled as she stripped her friend's skirt now too, leaving her butt naked. Ino looked to Sakura, a little of their rivalry surfacing, but in fun.

"Let's see what you got under there!" she giggled, reaching out to Sakura's waist, and pulling down her dark green leggings to mid thigh, which was as far as she could go, given their position; Ino sat between Anko's legs on the edge of the bedwhere Sakura stood, and leant in to her. But Emi moved up and pulled them down the rest of the way, before Sakura stepped out of them. Ino repressed a laugh as she saw what lay underneath.

"You actually still have these?" She snickered, causing Sakura to shy away a little in embarrassment.

"I thought you would like them." Sakura blushed; all she wore now was a pair of pink panties with a big red heart on the crotch. "You gave me these shortly before we became rivals, remember?"

"Yeah," Ino smirked amusedly, as she pulled Sakura in closer. "I remember."

Ino's mouth opened as her tongue stuck out a little before she kissed Sakura; her fingers moving, and touching Sakura's pussy through the fabric of her panties; Sakura moaning softly as she quickly became wet; her juices darkening the pink of her panties.

When Ino slipped her fingers into the panties, Emi took the initiative and pulled them down, leaving the soaked vagina beneath and the bald pubic area exposed. "See how wet you got, Sakura?" She showed her fingers, which were drenched in her juices.

"Ino! That's just embarrassing." Sakura blushed.

Ino blushed too, and returned her fingers to Sakura's pussy; quickly getting lost in each other as they began to kiss again, unaware that Anko and Emi had and Anko began stripping, until they too were naked.

"Ok, I think we should give them a good time." Anko grinned. Emi blinked, and blushed when she saw Anko point to something on the wall.

Anko moved back to the bed, resuming her position. Ino then blinked as she was pulled away from Sakura, and made to lay back, on top of frowned, and was about to object, when Anko said,

"Get on top. We've got a surprise for you. And it will be good for Emi to have her first fourway."

"F-FOURWAY?" Sakura and Ino gasped in smirked. Sakura looked nervous, but upon seeing Ino's wet pussy dripping, her arousal increased further, her ability to reason dropping, and she found herself moving in closer. Anko turned, so they were on their sides, so they were lay, Anko behind Ino, front to back, and Sakura and Ino face to face, their breasts pressed against each then shuddered as she felt Emi push a dildo in to her pussy, the other end pushing in to Ino's ass.

"Ahhhh!" Ino gasped, "A-A-Anal?"

"Not just…" Anko said, as Ino felt another one enter her pussy, which then connected to Sakura's pussy.

"OHHH!" Ino and Sakura moaned together, before Sakura felt her ass get filled by the third dildo, already one side in Emi in place behind Sakura, her petite breasts pressing against Sakura's back, they all began to move their hips, and moans beginning to erupt as the bumps and ridges of the fake cocks slid around inside of them.

They held each other tightly as their bodies heated up, Emi and Anko kissing the necks of the girls in front of them, as Ino and Sakura kissed. Their pussies and asses ached, being filled by something so thick, but it still gave them more pleasure, which only built up as the discomfort ebbed.

Getting fucked like this aroused them more than they could admit, but it was being with their lover that really made it feel so incredibly motions began to increase, getting faster and harder, pussy juice gushing out of all four women as they grew louder in their moans, before eventually cumming. They all held each other lovingly. The dildos had fallen out when they came, pushed out by the force of their then turned Ino, and kissed her deeply, before breaking the kiss, and moving to kiss Sakura just as deeply, and finally pulling Emi in for a felt embarrassed, yet… comfortable.

"I… I am…" she mumbled. Anko looking down to her. "… A lesbian. I'm not scared of that anymore."

"Good for you." Anko smiled. She then put her hand on Emi's head, bringing it down to Sakura's, making them kiss deeply, Sakura accepting freely, returning it just as deeply. Anko then moved Emi on to Ino, doing the same, before pulling her to herself, the two kissing, while Sakura and Ino shared a kiss between each other as they lay between the two other Ino and Sakura remained lip locked, their bodies were moved in to a different position. Ino on her hands and knees, as Sakura remained lay down. Ino would break the kiss with a gasp as Anko thrust in to her, using a strap on, and began felt something different though, Emi had opened her legs, and had begun rubbing her pussy against Sakura's as they scissored.

"OHHH… GOD!" Ino and Sakura both screamed as their lovers began to move and pleasure them vigorously.

Ino and Sakura would quickly begin to kiss again, their tongues dancing together as their hot bodies shook from the movements of Anko and Emi. It was sensational.

"OH!" Ino moaned out, when Anko began thrusting against her G-spot. "S-Sakura! You'll seriously have to get one of these!"

Sakura blushed at that. Ino was so presumptuous that there would be more times after this. But Sakura smiled and nodded when she realized one thing; Ino's presumptions were exactly what she wanted to happen.

They kissed deeply once more, their bodies growing hotter and beginning to sweat as they were draw closer to yet another orgasm, each holding the hand of the other, fingers locked as their hearts beat for the other. It wasn't long before Ino, Sakura, Anko, and Emi moaned out loudly and came, all four bodies tensing from the release, before losing all energy, and collapsing in a naked heap on the bed.

"W-wow." The three genin girls smiled, all hugging each smiled as she looked to them. Emi seemed so happy, more so since there were finally two more lesbians her own age. Anko had to admit, she was glad for that. Not to say she was old, no way in hell was she thinking that, but… she was older than Emi.

Anko smiled, and walked around the bed, tapping Emi on the shoulder.

Emi looked to her beloved sensei, who simply gave her a signal to follow. She nodded and got up, grabbing hers and Anko's clothes, giving the two new lesbians some time alone together.

"Emi, can you look after this place for a little while?" Anko requested as her loving pupil redressed.

"Sure. But, why?" asked Emi.

"I just have something I need to take care of while I have the chance." Anko replied. "Jounin stuff, you can't come along, sorry."

"I understand." Emi nodded. "What should I do about Ino and Sakura?"

"Just let them be alone for now." said Anko. "They need that time right now." Emi nodded as her sensei stepped out the door and took off towards the Hokage's residence.

"Anko, I was hoping you would show up!" Iruka greeted the snake Jounin pleasantly.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little held up. Did I miss anything?" asked Anko, seeing the entire staff accompanied by a group of Jounin gathered in the Hokage's office.

"Not really." Iruka answered. "Mostly, we've been looking for anyone to fill Mizuki's and Suzume's place among the staff.

"Can't say I'm sad to see them gone." Anko smirked. After all, Mizuki turned out to be the head of the villainous criminal organization Daimao's Den, and Suzume had been harassing students who had been traumatized by this very organization, forced to be a student all over herself. "Whatever happened to those two, anyway?"

"Mizuki has been sent to the Strict Incarceration Facility, where he will be subjected to the full extent of the facility's retribution for his crimes." The Hokage answered. "And Suzume, starting next year, will begin her years as a student anew."

"I thought you only put her in that position for the remainder of the year as a sort of joke." Anko smirked. She couldn't complain though, if her moral rival was being forced to return to being a student.

"Even before mistreating her students because of the Daimao's Den incident, Suzume had little understanding of the plights of the students she taught." The Hokage explained. "This is not only punishment, but re-education, so that when she reclaims the rank of Chunin and is permitted to teach here again, she will have a better understanding of what being a teacher, and more importantly, what being a student, means."

"You never cease to amaze me, Lord Hokage." Anko chuckled.

"And what about you?" Tokunosuke asked. "Would you please reprise your role as sex education teacher at our academy?"

"What are you, crazy?" Anko burst out laughing. "This year's been fun, but not THAT fun! Sorry, but I have other plans for the years to come."

"I have to decline, as well." said Yahiko. "I feel there are other things in the world that require my attention, as well as the attention of the rest of my unit."

"If that's how you feel," The Hokage nodded. "Then I will respect your decision."

"Lord Hokage, I know you've already made your decision about the new squad assignments, but I would like to take on a squad of my own." Anko stated, much to the shock of everyone present, from academy staff to Jounin.

"I was not under the impression that this would be something that you would want." The Hokage blinked, also surprised by Anko's decision.

"I would, however, like to negotiate with you the students that be assigned to me." Anko continued.

"That will depend heavily on who those students are, and why you wish to have them specifically assigned to you." The Hokage sighed.

"Fair enough." said Anko.

"Very well, then." He nodded, making a few revisions to the list of candidates and their assigned Jounin. "We will discuss the terms of your squad later, when all the other teachers and students are dismissed."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Anko gave a small respectful bow.

"Yakuko, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" The young girl blinked. "Who?"

"Hey," Chouji smiled. "Sorry I came here so late. My parents held me up all day, I couldn't find the time to come see you."

"That's alright, Chouji." Yakuko grinned brightly. "I didn't expect anyone to see me today."

"What's wrong?" Chouji asked, his hospitalized honey's expression saddening.

"Nothing." Yakuko sighed. "I'm just... nervous about tomorrow."

"You mean about the squad assignments?" said Chouji. Yakuko nodded. "Why?"

"I just... I don't want to get in the team's way." She said gloomily. "I'm not ashamed to show my true self, but I'm scared that I won't be capable enough to even be on missions. I mean, you saw what happened to me at the end of the ritual! They might as well just throw me back into the academy..."

"Don't be like that." said Chouji. "For what it's worth, I'm here for you, and if you made it this far, than you're not useless!"

"Thanks, Chouji, but..." Yakuko sighed. "There's no way I could handle a mission. I mean, it'll be months before I can be discharged from the hospital. And by then... by then..." She started to cry.

"By then, you'll be strong enough to leave any shinobi in the dust." Chouji finished for her. "I don't know what happened to you, but you'll get through it in time."

"You... You don't understand." Yakuko sobbed. "I can barely control my chakra anymore! I'm useless!"

"No, you're not." said Chouji firmly. "Just have faith in yourself. I believe in you, and I know that you can regain all the strength you lost and more when you get better."

"I... I didn't pass the graduation test." Yakuko sobbed. "I tried and tried to produce a proper clone jutsu, I tried everything, but my chakra wouldn't respond to me. I wouldn't have even made it this far if Iruka-sensei wasn't nice enough to let me pass because of my injuries."

"I didn't... didn't know that..." Chouji breathed. He wondered how someone in her position could have graduated. "Listen, you may be weak now, but you can get strong again. Just do your best everyday and never give up."

"I'm... I'm not sure I want to." Yakuko muttered.

"You don't want to be better?" Chouji blinked.

"No, I mean I don't think I want to be strong again." Yakuko corrected. "After all, that's how I got... like this."

"W-what do you mean?" Chouji asked. He knew that she was okay with him knowing the origin of her injuries, but he thought it best not to ask, as he didn't want to upset her by recounting the event.

"My family is known for their powerful and exotic Fire Element Ninjutsu." Yakuko explained. "Several months ago, my parents taught me one of these jutsu, but... something went wrong when I tried to perform one this jutsu... something very wrong." She choked on her tears. "I couldn't control it, and it exploded right in front of me. My parents were thankfully unharmed, but I was left in horrible, searing pain!" She continued to cry, so burdened she couldn't even speak.

"Yakuko..." Chouji's eyes too began to tear up as he hugged her. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't know... But please, don't feel this way."

"Chouji..." Yakuko sobbed, her body becoming limp. Chouji still embraced her caringly.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are now over. Yakuko needs her rest." The doctor said to a pair entering Yakuko's room.

"You must be Chouji." Said a man, who shook Chouji's hand. Chouji could feel several calluses and burns on his firm, muscular hand.

"Yakuko has told us a lot about you." Said a woman with a prominent scar down her right eye. "She admires you quite a lot."

"You're her parents?" Chouji clarified.

"That's right." said Yakuko's father as they made their way outside the hospital. "In fact, I want you to do us a little favor."

"What is it?" Chouji blinked.

"When she's discharged, we want you to get her to perform her fire jutsu again." Yakuko's mother stated.

"But, she can't use her chakra very well." Chouji blinked.

"That's a mental problem, not a physical one." Said the mother. "Has she told you about the accident?"

"Yeah." Chouji nodded gloomily.

"Then that will make this easier." Said the father. "Even before the accident, she was scared of fire jutsu, so afterwards, when she was left in such unimaginably terrible pain, she had become terrified of performing any kind of jutsu at all. And this fear paralyzed her chakra network, making even the simplest of jutsu extremely difficult for her to perform."

"That's awful." Chouji cringed, horrified by this revelation.

"And I wouldn't blame her at all if she refused to even consider learning fire jutsu again," The mother agreed. "But you can agree that she can't live in this state of fear forever. So, when she's well enough that she can leave the hospital, I want you to help her get back on her feet. Show her that she doesn't need to fear her own abilities."

"I already planned to do just that." Chouji nodded.

"That's what I like to hear." The father grinned, giving Chouji a firm pat on the shoulder.

As Yakuko's parents left, Chouji ran in the direction of the Hokage's residence. He knew that there would be little negotiation, but he had to have Yakuko in the same squad as him. He felt that if they were separate, there could be no way she could recover, neither from her injuries, nor her fears. Not in the best of shape, he was exhausted only halfway to the massive red building, but disregarded his own weariness, and pressed on.

"...and this isn't just about what I want." Anko continued as she had been discussing her future team. "It's what they need, and..."

The Hokage, took a puff of his pipe and raised a hand. "One moment, Anko." He stopped her. "We seem to have a visitor." Sure enough, moments later, there was a knock on the office door. "Enter."

"Lord Hokage!" Chouji gasped for breath as he stepped into the office.

"Something up?" Anko blinked, knowing that he must have run quite a distance. Chouji nodded as he calmed his breathing a little more.

"Lord Hokage, I know you've already decided your decision for the squad assignments," Chouji panted. "But I have to ask that you allow Yakuko Kadota to be in the same squad as me!"

"I take it there's a very important reason for this bold request?" The Third raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." Chouji nodded. Once he fully caught his breath, he recounted everything he had been told by both Yakuko and her parents, about the accident that crippled her, her fears, her inability to control her chakra properly, and the promise he made to help her back onto her feet.

"So you GOT to assign us together!" Chouji concluded desperately. A moment's pause followed, in which the Hokage took a draft from his pipe, hesitating his decision.

"Well..." He answered at last with a note of amusement as he glanced at Anko. "It would seem that this year's selections are becoming increasingly debated."

"So you'll do it?" said Chouji excitedly.

"I will definitely... 'Consider' your argument." The Hokage answered cryptically. "I had initially assigned Ino Yamanaka to your squad, but... there is a possibility that you could have a different girl assigned to your squad."

This wasn't quite the answer Chouji had hoped for, but it was at least better than a flat-out 'no.'

He took a moment to take it all in, and nodded."Thank you, sir." He bowed politely, before turning around, leaving the office. Once the door closed, Anko and the Hokage turned back to each other, to resume their previous conversation.

"Now, Anko." The Third continued. "This obscure squad selection you've requested... What is your reason for such a selection?"

"It's a bit complicated." Anko explained. "First, I know Daimao's Den is by no means disbanded just because their 'demon king' is behind bars. In fact, now that said leader has been dispatched, they're liable to further their criminal activity."

"I don't quite understand what that has to do with your request?" The Hokage blinked.

"Because I'm certain that Orochimaru has to have some link to them." Anko continued. "And I would normally be inclined to take a leave from the village until I've taken him down, but I owe it to these kids to train them, and no doubt they feel as though they owe me. One of them in particular has even had the most... unpleasant run-in with them, as you no doubt remember..."

"I do." The Hokage muttered.

"They and I have too much unfinished business together, both in the casual sense," Anko continued, a sensual note in these last words. "And in the serious, line of duty sense. And, despite I don't believe in that destiny shit, I feel like they're destined for something more than just the typical line of duty for a shinobi."

"You... make a valid point." The Third said hesitantly, peering through his crystal ball at Naruto, only to blush as he saw him and Hinata performing... intimacies together. "I-indeed, this past year has seen a marked improvement in both their social and shinobi skills. They are more matured than most graduating students, with some... minor fallbacks for one of them." He recalled Naruto's pranks.

"So you'll allow it?" Anko prodded hopefully.

The Hokage sat back, puffing on his pipe, as he seriously considered it, making Anko anxiously wait, and the longer it went on, the more agitated she became, until... "Yes." The Third confirmed.

"Thank you, sir." Anko breathed out, releasing the built up tension, before she bowed gratefully. "Oh, and uh, Lord Hokage?"

"Hm?"

"Think I could borrow that crystal ball of yours for tonight?" Anko asked cheekily.

The Hokage puffed on his pipe with a frown, "No." he said firmly, knowing what sort of purposes the snake Jounin would use it for.

"Had to try." Anko laughed, leaving the office.

"Seems I have some revisions to make." The Third sighed wearily, smoke from his pipe billowing from his nostrils as he reached for some files.

"Ah. Last night was just amazing." Naruto sighed delightedly as he awoke naked the next morning, Hinata in bed at his side.

"Mhm!" Hinata yawned, as she sat up and stretched her arms out; Naruto blushing as her boobs gave a small jiggle, enticing him. He sat up and hugged her warmly, Hinata gladly returning it, before she gasped and blushed, feelingone hand on her breast, teasing its nipple.

"Naruto, later." Hinata giggled, knowing what he was thinking. "We have an orientation to be at today."

"Doesn't mean we can't have one morning quickie." Naruto teased, smirking,pinching her nipple and making her squeal from the stimulation.

"Alright, but just one." Hinata smiled, rolling her eyes. She didn't mind he was such a perv, but he was wanting it a lot with her. If only she could say no to him, but to be honest, she liked it herself.

She moved, kissing Naruto as she lay him on his back and, not wanting to pull back the covers and release the pleasant warmth of their combined body heats, she held his warm, hardened cock in her hand, stroking him as she positioned her body over his cock.

Naruto moaned against her mouth as her hand moved up and down, and the kiss broke as he felt her pussy tease his tip. Giving a little gasp as her pussy's entrance touched his dick, she slid his shaft into herself, her back arching as she moaned out with the pleasure of the penetration, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Hinata moved back in, kissing Naruto as her hips began to move at a decent pace, rising and falling under the sheets, the two moaning in to each other's mouths. Naruto's arms wrapped around her at first, but slowly began to separate as his hands slid down, until he was holding her waist.

Suddenly, the kiss broke."So good...!" Hinata panted as she continued to slide him in and out of her body, once or twice accidently letting him out too far, and pushing her clit against his cock, though these slip-ups only stimulated the two even more. "How could I have ever doubted Anko-sensei?" Hinata thought, pushing Naruto's cock into her pussy as far as it could go and stopping for a moment, letting her body register the shape and feel of the shaft that was inside of her body.

Naruto was disappointed that she stopped, but felt good regardless; his cock also registering the properties of the pussy it was inside of, and with the pause, his hands began working their way back up to her chest, squeezing her boobs.

During the moment of rest, Hinata felt Naruto's dick somehow become thicker inside of her, or perhaps it was her pussy that was tightening around him, she couldn't tell. Either way, it was definitely a lot tighter of a fit, though far more of a pleasurable one, as her pussy continued to jack Naruto off, who moaned delightedly, his hands pressed against her boobs, as she braced herself up with her hands on his chest; sitting up, letting the sheet slide down her back, revealing their heated bodies as she thrust him in and out of her as fast as her tightening pussy would allow her, building up to the climax they both craved.

"Cumming! I'm going to...!" Hinata cried out, ecstasy taking her.

"M-me too!" Naruto moaned, forgetting self-moderation as his climax built, forgetting to pull out as his cum burst forth inside of Hinata,letting her feel the warmth of his thick semen. Her thrusts started to weaken as she still continued to bounce on his cock, finally giving out a final ecstatic scream as she too ejaculated, falling over onto her side next to Naruto.

"That's always so... so great!" Naruto grinned, still touching Hinata's breasts. "Think maybe you could use these to...?"

"You promised it would only be one, Naruto." Hinata interrupted as she shook her head; though disappointed she couldn't fulfill his request. "Now let's get ready for orientation."

"Alright." Naruto sighed, with a hint of a pout in his voice; Hinata giggling at his boyish behavior as she rose out of bed, her modesty returning, as she took the sheet with her to keep her body covered, the luke-warm air feeling cold compared to their cuddled warmth under the blanket.

"Would it be any consolation to invite you to join me for a shower?" She winked, looking over her shoulder back at him, letting the sheets behind her fall, revealing her bare back and butt.

"Sure." Naruto grinned, immediately sitting up before leaping out of bed and following her. With no reason to dress, he and Hinata headed straight to the bathroom, where they shared a steaming shower together.

Though Hinata tried not to do anything sexual, after their 'quickie', the combination of the hot water raining down on her naked body, as well as Naruto's presence, began to slowly arouse was beginning to feel like Naruto wasn't the only pervert in their relationship. She bit her lip, and turned to Naruto, who was already soaping his body.

"Naruto?" she said to him, making him turn.

"Yeah?" he bit her lip, and ran her fingers over her wet skin, in an alluring way, feeling her breast and working downwards until she began to start fingering herself right in front of him. She thought she had already washed away her sexual tension with their quickie just minutes ago, so why couldn't she keep her hands off of her privates? Naruto blushed as he washed, his shaft slowly beginning to harden right in front of her, sticking up. He was curious as to why she was suddenly doing this, but he didn't really mind. He moved up closer, his hands with the soap as he stood behind her, lathering soap onto her boobs.

"You really like breasts, don't you?" She giggled, giving a little moan as his fingers ran over her nipples. "Let me wash your back." She offered, turning Naruto around.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Not sure why, though. Maybe it's because Anko gave me a boob-job in my first lesson."

"She did that?" Hinata laughed, pressing her soaped-up boobs against Naruto's back, and rubbed them across him.

"Yeah." He grinned, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "It was to show the guys how boys cum. It was really freaky and humiliating back then, but now... I wouldn't mind if she did that agai... Uh, I mean... that is…" He amended quickly, knowing that this could be potentially construed.

"I know what you mean." Hinata giggled, lathering more soap into her bosom and turning him back around, wrapping them around his cock, and working them up and down his shaft. "Am I as good as Anko-sensei?" She asked as she pleasured him.

"Better." Naruto moaned, remembering not only the two times Anko had done this, but also the numerous boob-jobs Naruko had given him too. Maybe it was just because it was with someone he loved, but there was something about the way Hinata did this that was somehow better than Anko or Naruko.

"Really?" Hinata blinked, looking up at Naruto and not even noticing that he had cum across her face.

"Yup." Naruto grinned. He took a scrub brush and lathered a washcloth with soap, which he wrapped around the end of the handle. "Now that you've cleaned me, would you mind if I cleaned you?"

"Wha...? Ah!" Hinata gasped as Naruto inserted the handle into her vagina. "Wh-what are you doing?" She twitched, as it went further up into her pussy, and she threw her head back as he began to 'scrub' her insides, moving the handle up and down.

"I just wanted to wash my cum out of you." Naruto answered; Hinata gasping as the handle went a bit too far into her than she felt it should have.

"Ngh! Too deep...!" Hinata whimpered through gritted teeth, her eyes watering.

Naruto stopped pushing it in any deeper, and instead twisted it around, trying to get out whatever needed to get out, though this only made Hinata's soreness mingle with sexual pleasure, making it difficult for her to stand upright.

Naruto, not realizing this, kept going anyway, thrusting and twisting, prodding the rod against sensitive spots inside of her; she felt it, and it felt good getting fucked by the handle of the scrub brush, mentally noting it as a masturbation tool in the shower if she ever got horny alone, though of course, not as roughly or deeply as Naruto was currently using it. Her back arched, and she rose up on her tiptoes as she gritted her teeth, feeling her body reach its limit as the handle thrust in and out faster and faster, eventually making her cum for the second time that morning, the soap on her insides being rinsed out with a shot of her juices, her legs caving in as the brush handle was pulled out of her.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto cringed apologetically, catching her. He didn't realized just how much he had hurt her innards until he saw a red patch on the washcloth he had used inside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Hinata breathedheavily, resting her body against his. "No more sexuality in the shower now, please."

"Fair enough." Naruto smiled, giving only a small chuckle.


	21. Finale Part 2: It's been one hell of a year, hasn't it?

After they finished their shower, had breakfast, and got dressed, Naruto and Hinata returned to the academy one final time, where their squad assignments would be decided. On their way, they found that they weren't the only ones going to the academy as a couple;

"Sakura? And Ino?" Hinata blinked, seeing the once rivals now arm and arm.

"It's a long story." Ino shrugged.

"A long, beautiful story." Sakura sighed, rubbing her cheek against Ino's affectionately.

Across the street, Shino was chatting pleasantly with Ami, who was giggling at something Shino was telling her about, Shikamaru was grinning as he and Minako exchanged thoughts on the possible squad assortments, hoping that they would get one together, and Chouji was giving Yakuko a piggyback ride, much to her delight.

"I wonder." Naruto mused. "Do you think anyone would be together like this without Anko-sensei?"

"No." Hinata shook her head, though not wanting to think of the past year without her close interaction with Naruto. "She really is an amazing woman, isn't she?"

"Yeah..." Naruto grinned. He remembered being scared of her previously in the year, thinking the erotic things she did with him were sick and wrong. Now, she was probably his second favorite woman in Konoha, after Hinata, of course.

And Hinata, of course, was powerfully influenced by Anko Mitarashi as well over the year, once timid, subdued, and almost immediately fainted from anything to do with sexuality, not to mention her fear of being a lesbian. Now, she wondered how she could ever question Anko's thoughts on the feeling of heterosexual intercourse, and was beginning to open up to others, especially Naruto, to whom she discarded all modesties towards.

As the couple took a seat together in the classroom where Iruka was ready to give their orientation, they wondered just what life would have in store for them. They only hoped beyond hope that they would be in the same squad as one another.

"As of today, you are all ninja of the Leaf Village." Iruka spoke to the class. "But this is only the beginning. You are only Genin, rookie ninja who have only taken their first steps into a much larger world. The hard part of your journeys has only just begun. Soon, you will be assigned duties by the Leaf Village. Today, you will be paired into 3-man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jounin, elite ninja. These Jounin sensei will train you from here on out, as well as lead you on your missions to instruct and ensure your safety."

"Three-man squads..." Sasuke groaned internally. "Just more people to slow me down."

"I really hope I get to be with Hinata!" Naruto thought, freaking out as Iruka continued his speech. "I don't care, as long as it's not with Sasuke!" He glared at the silent boy, who even now being cast admiring looks by loving fangirls.

"Each squad was chosen to be balanced by its members' strengths, weaknesses, and capabilities." Iruka concluded. "I will now announce the squads!" On that cue, the door to the classroom slid open, and several Jounin filed inside, turning and standing in an official-looking pose as they faced the class.

"Wow, so these are Jounin..." Hinata blinked, somehow feeling suddenly smaller, despite sitting next to Naruto in the top-most row. These elites all wore the uniform dark blue jumpsuits and green flak jackets, and each had something about them that made Hinata, as well as several other students, feel weak and inferior in comparison.

"Anko-sensei!" Emi's eyes found her favorite sensei without a problem, almost not recognizing her at first in uniform attire. "I hope I get you!" She as she scanned the row of powerful shinobi, she also noticed her partner in her second virginity ritual, Nikia Zaraki, easily noticeable, as she towered at least three feet above everyone else in the room.

For the next couple of minutes, Iruka announced Team numbers, followed by the teams' Jounin leaders, who would step forward and recite the names of his or her squad mates.

"Next, Squad 3." Iruka continued down his list. "Led by Nikia Zaraki." The tall dark-skinned woman stepped forward, stating,

"Squad 3 will comprise of Tsuki Inuzuka," Some people, including Kiba blinked confusedly at this last name, turning to see a feral-looking older girl with dark-tanned skin, wildly messy hair, and the red fang marks of the Inuzuka Clan.

"Tsuki?" Kiba stared wildly at his relative. "I've never met her before..."

"Nodoka Akabane," Nikia continued, another older girl with long golden-red hair giving her new sensei her attention. "And Emi Shiawase." Nikia gave a little wink at Emi, who felt as if her hopes and dreams had just shattered. She liked Nikia, but she loved Anko...

"Next Squad 4..." Iruka continued.

"No..." Emi sighed, dropping her head onto the desk in depression and disappointment. "I really thought that I would be with Anko-sensei!"

"Aw, poor Emi..." Sakura whispered, seeing her classmate's disappointment. "She really did deserve to be with Anko-sensei."

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "Who do you think will get her? Anko-sensei, I mean?"

"Who knows?" Sakura shrugged. "Wouldn't it be great if we were put together on a team with her?"

"Sure would." Ino smiled, blushing at the mere prospect after their fourway the previous night.

"Next, Squad 7," Iruka announced. "Led by Kakashi Hatake." A silence washed over the classroom as no Jounin spoke up, or stepped forward. "Um... has anyone seen Kakashi?" He whispered to the other Jounin, who simply either shrugged or shook their heads.

"Uh, it seems Kakashi will be a bit late to this orientation..." said Iruka awkwardly.

"What kind of Jounin would be so irresponsible?" Sasuke wondered, hoping he wouldn't be assigned under someone as foolish as this Kakashi Hatake.

"But, uh, anyway, Squad 7 will be led by Kakashi Hatake, as I've said," Iruka went on. "And will comprise of Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno,"

The new lesbians fought back a powerful urge to squeal with excitement. They would be TOGETHER! On the same team! Neither one even cared who their third member was. That is until...

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"W-WHAT?" Both girls gasped. Just a few days ago, they would have killed to be grouped up with the top student of the class, but now...

"An irresponsible Jounin AND those two?" Sasuke sighed. "A team simply impossible to work with."

"Squad 8," Iruka pressed on. "Led by Kurenai Yuhi." A woman with ash black hair, bright crimson eyes, and lipstick that matched her brilliantly-colored eyes stepped forward.

"Squad 8 will comprise of Setsuya Yujosashi, Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba smirked as he looked at a girl in the row in front of him with long brown hair and a frown on her face. Though she seemed hostile, he could tell that her body was very nicely built, and that she would be loads of fun in the sack. Noticing the 'fuck-eyes' that Kiba was giving her, Setsuya turned around and gave the dog boy a very noticeable middle finger, which was unfortunately seen by Iruka.

"Hey! Do that again, and I'll tie your fingers together!" He shouted, cutting off Kurenai before she could list the third squad member. "Sorry, Kurenai, please continue."

"Right... As I said, Squad 8's members are Kiba Inuzuka, Setsuya Yujosashi, and Shino Aburame." Kurenai concluded.

"I'm literally in a squad of animals." Setsuya sighed. "There's dog-face behind be, and a human beehive in front of me. I wouldn't be surprised if my new sensei turned out to actually be a cat or something in disguise."

"Wait a second! Lord Hokage said that Ino was originally going to be in my group." Chouji realized. "That means...! Yes! That means Yakuko is on a team with me...! Right?" Then again, now that he thought of it, he didn't recall the Third ever actually stating that he would insert Yakuko into the same team as him, just saying that there 'might be another girl in his squad.' He only hoped that he was wrong in his fears.

"Squad 10, led by Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka proceeded. "Excuse me, Asuma, but we don't allow smoking in this building."

"Oh, sorry about that." said a man smoking a cigarette. He snuffed it out on the underside of his shoe before stepping forward. He had short black hair, brown eyes, a beard, and a vest that was much darker than that of the standard issue attire. He also wore a white sash that bore the kanji for fire. "Anyway, Squad 10 will consist of Yakuko Kadota,"

"Here it comes..." Chouji gripped his hands tightly, wishing he brought more chips so that he could relieve some of the stress building up from his hopeful tension. Yakuko too seemed scared as she awaited the rest of her team mates' names.

"Shikamaru Nara," Asuma continued. "And Chouji Akimichi." Chouji slumped against the back of his seat, giving a sigh of immense relief. His face reddened as Yakuko giggled delightedly, hugging him.

"I'm so happy." She smiled, Chouji hugging back. "We'll be on the same team together."

"And... hm?" Iruka blinked at the squad assortment schedule. There was one more team listed than he was told there would be. "Finally we have... Squad 11?" He said, a note of confusion in his voice. He was told there would only be ten squads. Anko Mitarashi stepped forward.

"Squad 11 will consist of myself, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki." She stated.

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata said together.

"After a lunch break, you will all meet with your new teachers." Iruka concluded. "Until then, you're all dismissed."

Everyone began to break away in to their teams, old friends happy to be one teams together; new friends introducing themselves.

Though, one was a little unhappy, and decided to chase Anko.

"Anko-sensei! Wait up!" Emi called as she chased after her favorite teacher.

"What's up?" Anko blinked, noticing that something was eating at one of her greatest admirers.

"I want to be teamed with you, Anko-sensei." said Emi, hands together, pleading with her. "Please!"

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that." Anko apologized.

"But there are only two people on your team." Emi reasoned. "I want to join you too."

"I'm sorry you didn't get grouped with me." said Anko, putting a hand on the young girls shoulder. "But you were paired with Nikia and the rest of her squad for a reason."

"Anko-sensei, you don't understand." Emi objected, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I love you, Anko-sensei! I haven't shown you gratitude for all you've done for me."

"What, like dressing up just like me wasn't enough show of gratitude?" Anko laughed. "I get it, Emi. I really do, but don't think of it like this. You act like you're never going to see me again. Nuh-uh, you're gonna be able to see me anytime you need me."

"But... I mean it, Anko-sensei. I really do love you..." Emi flushed.

"I know you do, and I wouldn't have it any other way, but do you remember you virginity ritual? The real one you had with me?" said Anko. "You're an adult now, and it's time to move on. You have a new sensei now, and you may find that she's every bit as good of a teacher as I am, maybe even more fit for you than me."

"I don't think..." Emi muttered.

"Do you not like Nikia?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"No, I like Nikia-sensei," Emi shook her head. "But I love you, Anko-sensei."

"So, why should being assigned to Nikia change that?" Anko reasoned. "You can love me all you want, and if you have some free time, you can come over to my place and make love with me all you want. Just because your active life has changed completely doesn't mean that your free life should have to change."

"Fair point." Emi grinned weakly. "I just... I'm just a little afraid that I might end up falling in love with Nikia-sensei." Anko blinked, but then smiled.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Anko retorted. "There are tons of people I love, both platonically and sexually. You don't have to settle on just one woman, you know. You can have love for me AND Nikia, and you'll be just as happy, hell even more so."

"I… guess so. Thanks, Anko-sensei." Emi smiled, though there was something somewhat artificial about it.

"I know, it can be a difficult adjustment." Anko sighed. She then took a moment to think. "Come on." She eventually said, and began to lead Emi up the stairs of one of the hallways.

"Where are we going?" Emi asked.

"I just want to check in with my squad first." Anko explained, confusing Emi a bit more. They came out to the school roof, where Naruto and Hinata were enjoying lunch together.

"Hey, would you mind waiting up here a little while?" She said to them. "I just have something I need to take care of real quickly."

"Okay." They answered, knowing exactly what Anko was up to.

Next, Anko found Nikia's other two students, telling them that their teacher would be an hour or so late.

"Now where are we going?" Emi asked again. "And why did you tell my team that Nikia-sensei would be late?"

"You'll see." Anko smirked, as she led her young friend away.

Eventually, Anko and Emi tracked down the tall, dark lesbian, and Anko whispered a few words to her, making her grin."Right, we're ready to go." Anko said.

"Go? Go where?" Emi blinked, curious.

But Anko just smiled, and winked to Nikia, who gave a giggling blush.

Eventually, they arrived outside a large wooden building, set almost like a mock up of a temple. Though the sign made it clear it wasn't.

"A bathhouse?" Emi blinked as they finished their walk.

"Yup." Anko grinned, leading them inside. "Jagua Del Toro, the best women-only bathhouse in the Land of Fire. Favorited by our very own Kiki."

"Trust me, you'll love it here." said Nikia, lifting her shirt, and making Emi blush, and even feel aroused, as the Amazonian's huge breasts bounced freely.

"R-really?" Emi blushed, her eyes drifting to the other women either stripping down to enter the hot springs or getting dressed to leave. Almost everyone woman's body in this place was very well-developed; womanly curves, big round butts, and large bouncy boobs were everywhere, making Emi feel inferior and out of place, as her body was still underdeveloped.

"Come on, get naked." Anko sighed, pulling off her coat and yanking her bodysuit and skirt down together. "No vagina, nudity, no service. Those are the rules." She indicated a sign on the wall that indeed read 'no vagina, no nudity, no service.'

"Come on now, don't be shy." Nikia giggled, taking Emi's hand and leading her out into the hot springs, past a wooden cut-out of a nude tomboyish woman in a sexy pose with dark red eyes and short black hair saying 'you must be at least this naked to enter.'

Emi covered her miniscule chest with her hands, hardly feeling any breast at all. The inside of the bathhouse had even more well-endowed women, giving Emi a greater sense of inadequacy, making Nikia cast Anko a questioning look.

"She's alright. She just feels a bit inadequate because of all the lovely babes around here." Anko answered, Emi turning bright red with embarrassment.

"I see..." Nikia muttered. She smiled and kneeled down behind Emi, groping her chest. "Oh, don't feel so bad, Emi." She giggled, rubbing her tiny mounds. "You're actually coming along quite nicely. Just eat well and drink plenty of milk, and you'll be as big as any of these women here."

"Re-really?" Emi blushed, letting a small moan escape her mouth as Nikia played with her breasts.  
Emi felt a little encouraged, but not as much as she could have been, due to the fact that Nikia's breasts, which individually were the size of Emi's head, were pressed against her back.

"Of course." Anko grinned. "And that thing you took before the rituals will help you grow for sure." She let herself sink into the steaming waters, a look of relaxation plastered across her face. "Come on in."

"Oooh...!" Emi breathed as she got in after Anko and Nikia, the water perfectly warm.

"I knew you'd love it." said Anko, as Emi leaned against the edge of the bath, letting her body relax as it soaked in the steaming hot water.

"So, why did you bring me here, Anko-sensei?" Emi asked softly, indulging in her comfort.

"I just thought you'd like it here. That, it'd be the perfect place for you to bond with your new teacher." Anko answered simply.

"Bond...?" Emi repeated, her face turning warm.

"Oh, dear." Nikia thought, recognizing that face from the ritual. After soaking for a moment, it seemed clear that, despite whatever objections she could make, Emi's body was having a powerful urge for sex, one which couldn't just be ignored, especially not when she sat between two very alluring women.

"I'm feeling a little... dizzy Anko-sensei..." Emi breathed, feeling incredibly light-headed. Eventually, she lost consciousness, her head falling right into Nikia's boobs, which acted as a pillow as she snoozed softly.

"Mind if we...?" Nikia offered.

"That's what I was counting on." Anko smiled. They got out of the bath just as they too started to feel light-headed, Nikia carrying Emi, who was still rested in her bosom.

"Ngh...? Wha... where am I? What happened?" Emi groaned dizzily a short while later as she opened her eyes, her vision slightly obscured.

"Spent a bit too much time in the hot spring." The voice that answered her sounded somewhat familiar.

"A-Anko-sensei?"

"Did you have a nice nap, Emi?" Nikia's voice giggled pleasantly.

Emi sat up in bed, shaking her head vigorously, trying to clear her cloudy mind. Looking around, she noticed three things; first, she was in some sort of small hotel room as opposed to the hot spring she had fainted in earlier; second, she was in the warmest and most comfortable bed she had ever slept in; and third, she was still naked.

"I think I want to... sleep a few more minutes..." Emi yawned, still a bit drowsy. As she placed her head on the pillow, however, she realized that it wasn't exactly a bed she was laying on, and not exactly a pillow that her head was resting on.

"You really like my boobs, don't you?" Nikia giggled.

"Uh?" Emi flinched, blushing as she slipped off Nikia's body, falling onto the floor.

"You feel okay enough to have a little 'fun' with your senseis?" asked Anko seductively, helping Emi up, whose face was red with embarrassment as she felt her naked body against Anko's.

"W-what?" Emi blurted, her delirium clearing. "You mean... now?"

"Of course." Nikia smiled. "I just want you to know that I'll be the best sensei you could ask for." She planted a soft, affectionate kiss on Emi's mouth. Emi blushed, feeling a soft stroke across her cheek.

"O-okay..." Emi stuttered, in a post kiss daze. "Do with me… what you wish." She said as she blushed, and sat on the back of the bed with her legs opened.  
She thought she was okay with showing her naked body, but that only seemed to be with Anko now, as she had a hard time maintaining eye contact when Nikia looked upon her.

"Why don't you go first." Nikia suggested. "Just because you're my student doesn't mean you have to put yourself down on my account."

"O-okay..." Emi blushed, nodding her head, before she moved, and with her thumbs, opened the folds of her new sensei's pussy, leaning in, with her tongue out, before she began licking her deep inside as her old sensei watched, rubbing her own pussy with arousal.

"Mm-mmmm!" Nikia moaned softly. "You're really good at this, Emi. Why don't you join us, Anko?"

"Been waiting for someone to ask me that." Anko grinned, taking her place over top of the tall woman in a 69 position, where Nikia began to eat her out. Anko then pulled Emi away from her oral work to kiss her on the lips, her mouth tasting of Nikia's pussy.

"Mm." She grinned provocatively. "Turn around, I wanna know what you taste like."

Emi turned around as requested, and found, as she wasthenbeing eaten out by Anko, that her face was inches away from Nikia's crotch. Emi stared at it as she moaned out; watching as juice began to rise, and trickle out of the delicious looking sex, tantalizing Emi, turning her on as she saw it quiver a little in excitement.

"Nikia-sensei's really tall." She thought, before she could no longer resist partaking, diving back down into her new sensei's pussy, moaning into it as Anko did the same to her cunt.

Mouth to pussy, the three lesbians ate the other out in a circle. Each tongue working their lovers' cunt as skillfully as they could, lapping up the juices that came forth, and taking it down their throats, savoring each drop like it was a fine wine. Moans erupted from all three as they were continuously pleasured in their ring of sex, the threesome getting more intense, speeding up, and tongues probing deeper as they were driven, and drove each other to their limits.

After a long moment of three-way cuntdiving, the three women each ejaculated in a clockwise fashion, Emi appreciating the sweet treat that spurt from Nikia, licking her even after she and Anko had stopped.

"Emi, you know you can stop now." Anko grinned.

"I... know..." Emi said through a mouthful of pussy.

"Kiki, hope you don't mind, but I got a squad to get to." said Anko.

"Not at all." Nikia smiled, uttering a few soft moans as Emi continued to lick up her sweet honey, once the door closed behind Anko. A few moments of silence passed, the only sound being that of Emi's eating out of Nikia, and the soft moans she gave off from it. But soon…

"Okay, girls. You can come out now." Nikia grinned, knocking lightly on the headboard behind her.

Emi stopped what she was doing, gasped, and covered her naked body as two other girls sprung from their hiding spots; Tsuki Inuzuka from under the bed, and Nodoka Akabane from the apartment closet, who was hastily pulling her pants on as though caught masturbating.

"Emi, don't hide yourself around these two. They're your teammates." Nikia said in a half disciplinary, half amused voice. "Tsuki, Nodoka, would you two please undress as well?"

"...Why?" Tsuki asked in a somewhat sharp tone.

Nodoka simply blushed, her face turning as red as her hair as she looked away from her naked sensei and younger teammate.

"I want us all to be open and honest about ourselves in mind and body." Nikia answered. "Now please, remove your clothes." Tsuki sighed, rolling her eyes as she undressed, Emi trying as hard as she could not to peek at her as she revealed a physique not unlike that of Nikia's. If she didn't have the Inuzuka fang marks on her cheeks, Emi could swear the two were related. Nodoka, on the other hand, had a much harder time undressing, hiding behind the bed as she undid her sash.

"Nodoka, we'll all see you sooner or later." Nikia smiled. "Come on out."

Nodoka reluctantly stood up, though her back still turned to her squad mates and sensei as she let her top fall to the floor. Her face was red, and she trembled nervously. Nikia looked her up and down, despite it was just her back, and smiled. Emi didn't know what to do; why was her sensei doing this? It was obvious from the hesitation of her teammates, that they had both no idea this was going to happen, nor, that they were lesbians. Or perhaps, if they were, it was her smaller body. Despite that Emi couldn't see the front of Nodoka, she already knew her chest stuck out, and Nodoka, who seemed at least more at ease, had bigger breasts too; meaning Emi was the smallest of the squad.

"Turn around, Nodoka." Nikia said, and with a few moments pause, followed with a sigh, Nodoka turned to face her squad.

"Her tits are bigger than mine..." Tsuki grumbled under her breath, pressing her hands against her medium breasts as she looked at Nodoka's noticeably larger ones.

"Hm?" Nikia blinked.

"I'm naked now!" Tsuki barked irritably, a tinge of red visible in her dark face. "Happy now?"

"Quite." Nikia giggled. "Nodoka?" Though Nodoka had finished stripping, her long red hair draped over her breasts, seemingly with the intention to hide them. "None of that, now." She smiled, brushing the strands of hair aside, revealing a pair of large, plump boobs, whose nipples were a bright pink. "Nuh-uh-uh." Nikia said in a motherly tone to Nodoka as she covered herself with her hands. "I told you, I want us all to be honest in body and mind."

"This teach is crazy." Tsuki grumbled.

"Now then, let's introduce ourselves." Nikia continued, once she was sure everyone was uncovered.

"Huh?" Nodoka blinked.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Nikia repeated. "What do you like, dislike, what are the goals you wish to achieve as a ninja, that sort of thing."

"Oh... okay." Nodoka blushed; still attempting to cover herself, yet, getting looks from her sensei to tell her not to. She looked fidgety as she fought the urges to cover up with her hands."Um, I'm Nodoka Akabane; I like to meet new people, but I don't like being naked in front of other people." It almost seemed obvious that she was, since she didn't appear to be the type who would otherwise mention that sort of thing. "And as a ninja, I hope to uh... to... t-to... I... I don't know what..." Nikia pulled the flustering timid girl in for a deep kiss, surprising her as her body was embraced affectionately against her sensei's.

"Don't be shy now." Nikia smiled warmly. "We're sisters now, and so you have no reason to be so shy around me or the others. 'Kay?"

"Um... 'kay." Nodoka blushed, her mind still in daze at the kiss she had just received.

"Oh, geez." Tsuki rolled her eyes, somewhat sickened by the sweetness of the scene before her.

"And how about you, Tsuki?" Nikia turned to the younger dark-skinned girl. "Tell us a little about you."

"Whatever." Tsuki sighed. "I'm Tsuki Inuzuka. I like to fight, and exercise to get stronger. I hate cute and sweet crap like what you were just doing earlier, and I just want to prove that I'm better than some of those cowardly pussies who call themselves Jounin." She looked away as everyone gave her their attention. "Anyway, I also hate people who are weak, so if I don't really cooperate with you, tough."

"Now, Tsuki." Nikia said a bit more firmly this time. "Don't be like that. The reason you've been teamed up like this is so that you can learn to work as a team with others, no matter how weak they might look to you. If you want to be accepted this time, you should learn to work together with anyone, instead of just people who are strong."

"This time?" Emi blinked.

"Yes. Both of your squad mates have been sent back to the academy the previous year, due to being unable to meet their prior sensei's standards." Nikia explained. "Maybe he didn't tell you why he didn't accept you, but I will; It's because you two lacked teamwork."

"It's because I was too scared to..." Nodoka gulped awkwardly.

"It's because I was just given a pair of total weaklings for teammates." Tsuki grumbled.

"Well, we're not going to have any of that here, now are we?" Nikia smiled. "Now, Tsuki, Nodoka, I'm curious to know if you two had your virginity rituals in the past few days?"

"No." Tsuki grumbled, clearly feeling put out. "Since we technically graduated, I was exempt."

"Me too." Nodoka muttered, also seeming disappointed.

"Well, that's no good." Nikia shook her head. "So then, I want you two to have your first times with each other."

"Wha...!" Nodoka gasped, going beet red in an instant as she looked over to her 'scary' looking teammate.

"No way. I got standards." Tsuki scoffed. "I don't do total wimps."

"I told you two, none of that." Nikia said firmly. She got off the bed, and instructed Emi to do the same. "Now, Tsuki, you lay down here." She instructed.

Tsuki stood in place, crossing her arms, defiant to her teacher. Nikia frowned for once, and gave her a stern look, one she only used when facing an enemy, and after a few moments Tsuki looked down, and moved to the bed without a word, not admitting defeat, though it was obvious Nikia had just intimidated her in to smiled as Tsuki lay down, who was obviously feeling demeaned at having to be in such a vulnerable position. "Now spread your legs nice and wide for us." Nikia Tsuki didn't obey right away, again, Nikia pushed them open for her. "Now, Nodoka, do you know how to scissor?"

"Y-yes." She said, immediately gasping, and covering her mouth, embarrassed. "I… I mean I've read about it, but... n-never did it before..." Nodoka explained.

"Then you know what to do." Nikia winked.

Nodoka climbed into bed opposite of Tsuki, and crossed legs with hers, slowly drawing her moistened pussy closer to Tsuki's, until they touched, making them both give a small breath of surprise. Tsuki, wanting to finish this as soon as possible, grabbed Nodoka's leg, and started rubbing her pussy vigorously against Nodoka's, shaking the shy girl uncontrollably, her larger tits flailing wildly, and making her cry out, but not in pleasure, but from discomfort, which didn't please Nikia.

"Easy, easy!" Nikia called out correcting her; making Tsuki stop. "You two have to move in a more synergistic pattern together if you really want it to feel good. Tsuki, you have to move slower and much softer, and Nodoka, you have to take just as much of a lead as she does. Yes, you have to." She added to Tsuki's irked expression.

Nodoka looked a little ready to cry, making Nikia sigh. Emi looked a little sad for Nodoka, so, biting her lip, she moved up, and from behind, hugged the shy girl.

"It'll… be fine." She muttered, shyly. "It's not normally so… forced."

Nodoka blushed at being held by the naked girl, but took a deep breath and carefully made the first move, slowly grinding her pussy against Tsuki's as she followed the same slow pattern. Nikia smiled as Emi pulled away, and pated Emi on the shoulder.

Though the Inuzuka thought this would be boring and uninteresting, she soon found her arousals being surprisingly satisfied as she cooperated with the shy red-head. Tsuki was trying and failing to hold back a series of loud ecstatic moans, despite the shocks that ran through her body, making her tingle, and was urging her to let out a vocal acceptance. All the while Nodoka's body was giving out every few seconds, before regaining its shape long enough to press on; her back arching deeply, her head tossed back, her long red hair flowing over the edge of the bed, as he hips gyrated against her female companions, and soft moans escaping the mouth of her red face.

"Good. Very good. Keep that up, you two." Nikia nodded approvingly at their bedroom teamwork.

She then noticed Emi touching herself at the sight of the grown, developed young women scissoring. "Oh, I'm sorry, Emi. I didn't mean to leave you out." She smiled, giving her a kiss before she moved, retrieving a pair of strap-ons and a double-ended dildo from under the bed.

Tsuki and Nodoka were moving faster, together; their bodies heated from the activity, and finally, after holding back the entire time, biting her lip, and breathing heavily, trying with all her might to hold it back, Tsuki finally let out a moan; a very vocal moan. They both moved faster, getting closer to orgasm, dropping their reservations as they scissored with passion, rather than just doing it because they were told to, and as the two girls finally came across each other, Emi and Nikia put their false dicks on, and parted the lesbians from their intercourse.

"Dildos?" Tsuki sighed. "Lesbians shouldn't need those." Nikia giggled, Tsuki sounded like another certain lesbian.

"No, but they are fun to use." she said, mounting Nodoka. Emi, who was now back to back with Nikia, mounted Tsuki. Nikia then pushed the heads of the double-ended dildo into her and Emi's assholes,making them both moan out. "Ready to welcome adulthood?" the sensei smirked.

"Uh...?" Nodoka started as Nikia lubricated the false cock with her vaginal juices before carefully inserted it into her pussy, making her scream out as her virgin barrier was broken open. Emi, too convinced that Tsuki was tough enough for it, pushed in hard, and recoiled as she shrieked from the sudden painful shock, her cherry obviously having more coverage than Nodoka's, as her entrance started bleeding.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Emi gasped. "I didn't mean t..!"

"Don't stop!" Tsuki snapped, between irritation and longing, surprising Emi that her look of pain almost seemed… pleasurable. Was Tsuki a masochist? Emi did as she was told, and thrust into Tsuki once more, the tough girl now expressing submissiveness from lust as the rubber cock was pushed in and out of her body.

As Emi and Nikia fucked their teammates individually, the dildo behind them slid in and out of their assholes in sync with each other.

"I take back what I-ah!-What I said." Tsuki panted. "There is some creative use for those things." Emi was resisting all she could to take her hands off of Tsuki's hips to finger herself, as the cloth of the strap-on riding against her crotch was more teasing than enticing, but the synchronization she created with Nikia behind her had been too perfected for her to stop or change anything she had been doing.

Their moans loudly echoed through the room as their heated bodies began to release beads of sweat, and their juices lubricated the strap-on dildos further, making them slip faster and deeper in, making the two girls being fucked arch their backs in orgasmic pleasure, as they drew closer to the limit.

Emi and Nikia felt the dildo in their asses go deeper too, which drove them faster o their own limits. Emi bit her lip, she had never cum from just anal before; it had always been accompanied with vaginal penetration; though, the strap-on, rubbing and teasing her clit was obviously a factor to her building to an orgasm, she couldn't say it wasn't the anal, that was getting her off!

Moments before ejaculation, Nodoka sat up slightly, the overstimulation slowing her movement, and, too short to meet Nikia face to face, kissed her nipple as she cuddled her face into her sensei's ample chest. She didn't mean to do that, but there was just something so soft and comfortable about her sensei's chest, that made her unable to resist doing so! She uttered a cry like a newborn child as she, along with the other members of her squad, came, soaking the bed in female juices, as the room filled with loud, orgasmic moans.

After they collapsed, the dildo either being pulled out, or simply falling out. All four lesbians lay on the bed, panting, though more so than the more experienced Nikia.

"You know, Emi. You're alright." Tsuki grinned, giving her new teammate a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I can work with you." She then moved to lay next to Nodoka, pressing their boobs together as she pinned the shy girl down, with an evil smirk.

Nodoka gulped, not sure what the Inuzuka was going to do to her. She struggled against her, getting little scared before she finally pushed her up, and rolled her over, pinning her arms down instead, straddling her. Though, as she looked down, she blushed, Tsuki looked more turned on than angry.

"And you're pretty cool too, Nodoka. You can be on top of me any day." Nodoka blinked, and blushed, having no idea what was going on with Tsuki, but smiled.

"Th-thanks..." she smiled, knowing this meant something from someone obsessed with strength. The two girls then embraced, hugging, before the hug began to turn in to a peck on the cheek, and then staring, before pecking again, and again, before their lips met for a moment, making the two blush, before kissing again, softly for a moment, as if testing the water followed by a long, deep passionate kiss; their tongues dancing around each other.

As the two older girls invited Emi into their embrace, each giving her a kiss, making the youngest of the team blush bright red.

"You pass." Nikia smiled. At these words, though, all three stopped what they were doing and looked up at their Amazonian sensei.

"What?" They said in unison.

"You pass." Nikia repeated. "I know it may seem silly, or even unimportant, but all three of you now understand the value and importance of cooperation."

"But... we just did something in the bedroom..." Nodoka blinked, thinking that whatever test Nikia would give them would be on the training field, like her last teacher.

"It doesn't matter where or how." Nikia explained. "In fact, I find it better for you to discover your teamwork by familiarizing yourselves with each other than to put you on the spot on the field of battle." She smiled, sitting closer to them. "Whatever the place or the method, you've come together as a team, and for that, you are all full members of Squad 3."

"Thank you, Nikia-sensei." Emi grinned brightly, hugging her sensei, head nestled in her bosom.

"From now on, though," Nikia continued. "Whenever we're in the bedroom together, I want you to call me 'Kiki.' Okay?"

"Yes, Kiki-sensei." said Emi.

"Kiki-sensei." Nikia giggled. "How adorable." Tsuki and Nodoka giggled with her.

"What?" Emi blushed, confused.

Elsewhere...

"The 44th training ground..." said Naruto as he and Hinata approached a very long, tall fence coveredwith warning signs. Inside, all that could be seen was a thick mass of trees and some dangerous looking wildlife.

"Anko-sensei wants us to test... here?" Hinata blinked, knowing that it would definitely not be as fun as the test she imagined, which involved the two of them with their new sensei in her basement. She also felt a slight sense of embarrassment being without her jacket, knowing that the true size of her breasts was abundantly clear now, and fidgeted, trying to cover her chest with her arms, which only made them move, and Naruto take notice.

"I know you two are more than capable of being ninjas," Anko had told them the previous day. "But rules are rules. You need to be tested, or else you have to be sent back to the academy."

"What would we need to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'll fill you in later." Anko answered. "Meet me tomorrow at 1:00 at the 44th training ground. Bring your ninja gear. Oh, and don't wear your jackets. It can get pretty hot there."

"You kids ready?" said Anko, waiting in front of one of the gates for them. "Hinata, you look good without that baggy tent on." She remarked, Hinata blushing and holding her hands over herself.

"Um, w-what's our test?" She asked.

"All you two have to do is take all my clothes off." Anko answered, giving a naughty little turn of her hips.

"W-what?" Her students blurted together, both very red-faced at this prospect.

"That's right." Anko smirked provocatively. "Just strip me of my clothes once it's time to start. I promise, though, I won't make it easy." She unlocked the gate, threw it open, and gestured for them to follow. "Don't think that I'm only trying to mess with you two, though." She continued, leading them into the forest. "This is part combat test, to see how much damage you can do to your opponent without getting damaged yourself,"

"Damaged?" Naruto repeated nervously.

"Oh, yes. I'll be aiming to take your guys' clothes off too," Anko smirked back at them. "And if you're both stripped naked, you'll fail."

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked, gripping her sides nervously.

"Anyway," Anko continued, the forest getting thicker as they walked on, making it hard to believe this was only a training ground. "This is also a sort of loose survival test. There's going to be more to worry about than just me in this forest, and I'm not just going to be standing in one place the whole time waiting for you two to strip me."

"Don't say it like that..." Hinata muttered.

"And here we are." Anko concluded, stopping in a small open clearing. "You'll have until sundown to get me bare-ass naked. Ready?"

"Until sundown?" Naruto thought. "I get the feeling she plans to go all-out on us..."

"GO!" At this command, Naruto and Hinata ducked back into the trees out of sight, where they quickly evaluated their situation.

"I hate to say it, but we should probably split up, give her multiple targets." Hinata whispered, stealing a quick glance to the side to ensure they were safely alone.

"That makes sense." Naruto nodded. "But how are we going to get even her coat off without getting stripped ourselves?"

"That's a good question..." Hinata blushed, knowing that their sexual deviant sensei could easily get them naked in a heartbeat. "We should probably worry more about defending ourselves first, though."

"Right." Naruto agreed. He heard a soft rustle behind them. "There she is!" They went in separate directions, Hinata diving into a thicket, Naruto jumping up onto a tree branch.

"Well, they know how to conceal themselves well enough." Anko thought, her eyes scanning the area. If she weren't an experienced Jounin and Naruto didn't wear bright orange, she wouldn't have known they were even in the area. As she turned to 'search' for them, Naruto carefully slipped down from his hiding spot, tip-toeing slowly behind Anko, hands raised to snatch off her coat.

"Naruto... Don't do it...!" Hinata cringed, knowing Anko wouldn't be stupid enough to let this plan work.

Sure enough, when Naruto was just inches away, ready to make the snatch, Anko whirled around, hitting him in the face. When she did, however, it was to see this Naruto vanish in a puff of smoke.

"GOTCHA!" The real Naruto cried, dropping from far above, successfully yanking Anko's trench coat off of her back. However, once he did so, she was right up in his face, and without effort, she removed his shirt.

"Maybe you could have gotten away with your shirt if you didn't announce your little surprise attack." She smirked; she reached around the front of Naruto, and stroked his bare chest, as she licked his neck a little. "Remember never to announce your presence in a fight. And Hinata, if you're going to sneak up on someone, try to still your nervous breath. Even a small noise can give your location away."

Knowing there was no point in backing out now, Hinata made another shot at Anko's clothes, going for her shirt this time, but only ended up taking her sandals, at the expense of her own shirt, her boobs bouncing within their sports bra,as her top was pulled up over her head.

Naruto watched; he inwardly cursed that his sensei had to turn everything into something perverse.

It was hard enough to go against such a high leveled kunoichi, but he had to do it with a rising boner; forcing him to focus more, in order to ignore his own arousal.

Though, inwardly, Anko knew this was a positive 'side-effect' as an increase in focus would help sharpen Naruto's skills.

"Not bad." The snake sensei grinned, tossing Hinata's shirt aside. "Maybe you didn't take off the most revealing part of my attire, but at least you got something. Now,to step things up a notch;" She vanished into the woods.

"Step things up a notch?" Hinata repeated, worry in her voice.

"As if things weren't difficult, already?" Naruto agreed, sighing.

"I'll defend you." Hinata offered.

"But..." Naruto was ready to object.

"I have more clothing than you do." said Hinata, giving her bra a little tug, making her bosom jiggle. Naruto wishing to bury his head in them before he re-focused. "We'll sustain less chance of being disqualified."

"Fair point;" Naruto conceded. "Let's go."

"It doesn't matter how many times I see it, it always makes me feel tingly just seeing Naruto's chest." Hinata thought, her eyes on Naruto's bare torso as they searched for Anko. She could swear he had gotten a bit more muscular since last she saw it. Naruto, meanwhile, was still getting distracted by his lover's body.

"It doesn't matter how many times I see it, it always gets me horny just looking at Hinata's boobs, even if they aren't fully exposed." He thought, wishing that they were in bed again so that he could take the rest of her pesky clothes off. It was then she noticed she was staring, as he was.

"Naruto!" Hinata whispered sharply, Naruto snapping back into reality.

"What?" He blinked.

"We're getting distracted by... by each other's bodies." Hinata blushed, trying not to stare at Naruto's exposed chest. "That's what Anko-sensei wants." She turned Naruto's head up so that his gaze wasn't directed at her cleavage. "She has the advantage like this."

"Well, she has to have some disadvantage too though, right?" Naruto reasoned.

"I'm not sure..." Hinata sighed. She formed a hand sign, and veins appeared around her eyes. "Byakugan!"

"What is that?" Naruto blinked, having never seeing the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai before.

"It's an ability only known by the Hyuuga bloodline, the Byakugan." Hinata explained. "It allows me to see everything up to 50 meters away with three hundred and sixty degrees of vision."

"That's incredible." Naruto marveled, never knowing Hinata to possess such ability. "Okay, if we're going to beat Anko-sensei, I think we should share all the abilities we know with each other."

"Not so much as a shadow between us." Hinata agreed. "And Anko-sensei is nowhere close enough to overhear us, so now would be the time..."

A half an hour passed as they conversed, letting their combat abilities be explicitly clear to each other.

"…and from that scroll Mizuki tricked me into stealing," Naruto finished. "I learned the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu, and the..." But he was interrupted by a sharp, startling hiss.  
His first impression was Anko, as she had commonly made a sound similar to silence a class, but he soon found that it was a large snake slithering up to Hinata. He pushed her aside, whipped out a kunai, and just as the snake struck at him, he stabbed it in the mouth, causing the serpent to flail in pain for a moment before going limp, dead.

"Thank you." Hinata breathed, terrified by the sudden encounter.

"No problem." Naruto replied, pushing the dead snake off of the blade, wiping it of blood. "Say... do you get the feeling that was no ordinary snake?" He said, eyeing the snake suspiciously.

"That it was connected to Anko-sensei somehow?" Hinata confirmed, knowing just what he was thinking. "Yes."

"Damn, those kids are good." Anko grumbled, upon learning that her spying serpent had been killed. "Well then, let the games begin..."

As her students passed, she jumped from a high tree top down onto Hinata, snatching off her bra, her boobs spilling out into the open, Naruto jumping in to guard her in the vulnerable moment in which she covered herself from Anko, squealing from embarrassment.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Anko had a moment of déjà vu as every inch of her sight was crowded with several hundred Naruto's,many of which transformed in to Hinata.

"Don't think I'm a pushover like Mizuki was." She smirked, flexing her hands as several clones charged onto her. "You should know that I'm an expert at crowd control!" Snakes lashed from under her sleeves, spiraling around their master, striking with blinding speed and precision at their opponents, which one by one vanished in a puff of smoke.

When her vision was too clouded to see where the attacks were coming from and she felt touching from every angle at her skirt, she fired several snakes to latch onto many of the surrounding trees, and unleashed a powerful fire jutsu that blew the rest of the attackers away;

"Fire Element: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Towering dragons made of flame roared to life, charging down the snakes used as conduits for the technique, leaving only the real Naruto and Hinata standing before her, both holding something orange in their hands. She then looked down to see that she had only her mesh bodysuit on now.

"Not bad." She marveled. "A little training in just the wrong ways and these two would be the best in the adult entertainment district." She thought with a smirk, nary a clue as to how either of them could have gotten past her to get the skirt.

"How do we get her bodysuit now?" Naruto wondered, knowing this would have to be the hardest to take off.

"No idea." Hinata whispered, careful not to show weakness in the face of battle, and especially careful not to let Anko overhear them.

"I'll take her back, you take the front." Naruto proposed.

Knowing what he had in mind, Hinata nodded, and building chakra into each hand, she met Anko in hand-to-hand combat, able to read and counter each of her sensei's punches thanks to her enhanced vision, but was still waiting anxiously for Naruto to follow up his end of the plan. Creating two clones for back-up, Naruto jumped Anko from behind, grabbing the neck of her bodysuit, trying to pull it off with the assistance of the clones. Anko brushed Hinata off with a quick kick and wrestled with the three Naruto's, who had gotten her fishnet down to her shoulders.

She made the two clones dissipate, however, the real Naruto refused to let up, not even when his pants were removed, leaving him in only his boxers, which were also ready to be taken off, before Hinata charged in, pulling Anko's suit down past her tits, which bounced out of the revealing mesh.

Now it was Hinata's turn to grapple with Anko, as she threw Naruto off, leaving him in a temporary daze.  
As she got Anko's mesh down to her waist, Hinata was wrestled to the ground, her pants being pulled down and off, leaving only one pair of panties left on her body.

"I have to admit, you kids are giving me a run for my money." Anko panted, throwing aside Hinata's pants. "But you're both down to your last shred of clothing, so these last few minutes will be the deciding factor." Hinata stood back up, exhausted but determined, as Naruto too stood opposite her.

"It's time I used THAT jutsu." Naruto whispered, not caring whether or not Anko overheard.

"Right." Hinata nodded, both standing ready.

"What've they got planned?" Anko wondered, raising an eyebrow. He must have had some technique that her snake didn't catch wind of before it was killed. Although it initially seemed as though the nearly naked lovers were charging blindly at their target, Anko knew they both knew exactly what they were doing as Naruto leapt at her, and Hinata went in low, hands ready to strip her sensei nude.

To her shock though, rather than using some sort of attack, Naruto kissed Anko full on the lips. Though, as her body began to slow down and turn numb, Anko knew this was no ordinary kiss as shefelt heat rising from his lips.

"Damn, he's a good kisser!"she thought, guiltily taking some pleasure from it, her focus never wavered from her task; thank god for multi-tasking. Though, in this case, it was a pointless skill, as she realized the warmth coming from his lips was something more than just a good muscles were seizing, disobeying her mind's commands to move. Was this was a paralysis jutsu!

And not just any, she recognized it, but where...? And when did he learn such a difficult and potentially dangerous technique? If he had done this wrong, he could kill immediately began to put a counter jutsu in place. As soon as his lipsseparated, she would be able to use her chakra to counter it. Thankfully, he was not an expert, so it would hopefully not be too powerful this time!

She barely even felt it as Hinata yanked her fishnet right off of her. Naruto released his kiss, and recoiled as he and Hinata basked in triumph for a short moment of glory, before Anko stripped off both his boxers and her panties.

"You lose." She smirked.

"What?" her students blurted, outraged as they covered their nudity.

"But we won!" Naruto objected, indicating the bodysuit now in his and Hinata's possession.

"Not yet." Anko smirked, giving a teasing tug at the snake fang necklace around her neck. "Just one piece left, and you would have got it." She saw frowns on both of her students' faces. Not frowns of disappointment at their own failures, but frowns that suggested that she, Anko, pulled a really dirty trick on them.

"Alright, I'll give you both one last chance." She said; ready to offer back their underwear. "BUT, you do have the option not to take this last chance if you so desire."

"Why wouldn't we take that last chance!" Naruto demanded, hoping his sensei was only joking.

"Because, if you do, then just know that the task you face will be next to impossible." Anko stated. "The whole time you've been fighting me, I've only been using half of my power, despite my claims that I stopped holding back. "So, if you take advantage of this final chance, we'll all be equally vulnerable, with only one shred of clothing each, but I will have an unfair advantage over both of you, thanks to my skill and experience. Additionally, if you can't take my necklace before I take your underwear again, not only will you fail, but you will be dropped from the program permanently, and will never have the chance to be ninjas again." A brick dropped into both Naruto's and Hinata's stomachs. Could she do that?

"I won't blame you, however, if you choose to give up and go back to the academy. At least then, you can have another chance to try to take me again next year..."

"Like HELL we'll give up!" Naruto shouted, startling several animals around them. "Even if we do get dropped what do we care! Even if we don't become ninjas, why should that stop us?"

"No ninja means no Hokage." Anko reminded him, amused by his outburst.

"So what!" Naruto retorted. "'Hokage' is just a name. Even if I don't become the Hokage, I'll still be a legend; someone who people will look up to!"

"Naruto..." Hinata smiled admiringly. THIS was why she loved and admired him so much. "He's right!" She spoke up, standing proudly next to him. "We vowed never to let so much as a shadow come between us for any reason, and we won't let so much as a shadow between us and our goals, no matter what you, or anyone else says!"

A long, empty, quite pause followed this bravado. Finally, the silence was broken as Anko clapped at her students' answer.

"Congratulations, you both pass." She said proudly, taking off her necklace.

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata blinked, exchanging bewildered looks.

"Neither of you could win against me, either individually, nor as a team; you both knew it, yet you were both perfectly ready to go along and face me anyway." Anko smiled. "You'll always be presented with this option in the real world; to take on a task you know you can't accomplish, or to turn away from it and give up. You two have made the right choice, and I know you would gladly make it over and over again. So for that, consider yourselves official members of Squad 11."

Overjoyed, Hinata and Naruto exchanged a double high-five, accompanied by a deep, passionate victory kiss.

"And to celebrate, I'll treat you two to a night you'll never forget." Anko licked her lips lustfully, giving a devious wink. "Head on down to my place and wait for me. I got a meeting to get to first." She led them out of the massive forest. "Save yourselves for me!" She called, walking off.

"What about our clothes?" Hinata shouted, embarrassed.

"You won't need them." Anko replied, turning back and giving a provocative grin,

"Are all squad leaders present?" The Hokage clarified as the Jounin lined up in front of him. When everyone confirmed, each leader reported their squads overall evaluation.

"Nikia Zaraki, leader of Squad 3." Nikia stepped forward when it was her turn. "Emi Shiawase, Tsuki Inuzuka, and Nodoka Akabane are my students. I presented them with a test of trust and cooperation, and while this proved difficult at first, all three students understood the lesson, and passed. I confirm nomination of these three students for promotion to Genin."

Though as with the squad selection, Kakashi Hatake was absent, he was given enough time with the next three evaluations before he showed up surprisingly on cue.

"Kakashi Hatake, leader of Squad 7, comprising of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka." The masked man said casually. "Nominees were presented with advanced cooperative combat training, and although I initially planned to drop them completely, they ultimately pulled together. I nominate all three for promotion to Genin." Everyone turned their heads at this sentence. Never before had these words been uttered by Kakashi, who had never once had an official squad, due to his high standards. Everyone was still too busy gawking at Kakashi to notice that Kurenai had given her evaluation.

"Asuma Sarutobi, leader of Squad 10." Asuma spoke once everyone's attention had been returned to the matter at hand. "Comprising of Yakuko Kadota, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Group was presented with theoretical mission scenarios and situations. Despite the poor physical health of Yakuko, all three members succeeded almost flawlessly. I nominate all three for promotion to Genin." This left only one squad leader remaining;

"Anko Mitarashi, leader of Squad 11, comprising of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga." She spoke. Everyone could tell by the glow in her voice what her verdict was. "Members were presented with a practical advanced combative mission scenario, and aced it. I nominate both for promotion to Genin."

"Certainly a greater number of successful candidates this year." The Hokage marveled. "Normally there are nine or less that make the cut. All nominated candidates will officially be Genin starting tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Anko whispered as the new senseis began planning their celebration party.

"Of course." The Third nodded politely. "Aren't you going to join in their party?" He added as Anko left the office.

"Nah, I already have a celebration party of my own planned." She grinned.

Meanwhile, her students awaited her, sitting on the heart-shaped bed and feeling very antsy.

"Can't...!" Naruto grunted as he fidgeted on the bed, trying to hold back his sexual urges as he and Hinata waited for Anko to return.

"I know..." Hinata sighed, trying to keep her hands away from her nether regions. Her body was feeling hot and laboured, as though the clothes she and Naruto recovered from the training ground were weighing her down too much. Was there something in the air? She never felt like this in Anko's basement before; at least, not just by being there.

Naruto looked around the room, not having been down here as many times as Hinata, trying to find something to defuse the tension; a movie? No; he knew Anko well enough to know that every movie in those cabinets was pornographic, and would only tempt the young couple even further. A temptation that was never too far from his mind, and Naruto glanced to Hinata, peeking, and blushing when she glanced to him, just as wanting of him.

They both wanted the other, their bodies nudging them, keeping the thoughts of desire in their heads, and keeping them glancing to the other as they tried to fight the urges to simply jump the other and give in to their carnal passions.

"She sure is… taking a… while." Naruto said, his breathing getting heavier as his body began to heat up. He was surprised to see Hinata with a shy, yet desperate appearance. Did he have the same, desperate look on his face?

They stared at each other, and soon couldn't help themselves, they were both just too aroused to hold back, and they leapt in to each other's arms, their lips pressing hard against the others, their tongues dancing rapidly with each other's mouths, saliva running down their chins from the sloppiness of the embrace; their arousal growing more intense. Naruto began to pull at her shirt, Hinata flinching, and pulling back.

"N-Naruto, w-we should w-wait until A-Anko-s-sen…" he words stopped by Naruto closing his lips back against hers. Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto push her down on the bed, and lay on top of her; this was getting out of hand, and while both wanted to stop and calm down, neither had the willpower to override their urges.

He held her down with one hand, and the wrist, which were above her head. As he kissed her, he moved down, kissing her neck as he used one hand to pull up her top until her breasts bounced free, and to her collarbone, and then straight to her breasts, licking her nipples, making them harden before he suckled on tried to move, but Naruto's grip was too firm.

"N-Naruto~!" she moaned out, yelling more as he gave a slight nibble to her tit. He eventually released her hands so he could trail his tongue further down, to her pants, and pulling them down to her knee's before he buried his tongue in to her folds, and making Hinata scream out, he body writhing in pleasure from his was being completely dominated by his lust and skill, and it felt too good."N-Naruto!" she moaned out as his tongue flicked her clit, making her shiver, before penetrating her folds and exploring deeply. Hinata was already wet, and moaned out as her core heated up further. "N-Naruto… s-stop!" she cried out. But he didn't want to. "I… I…" she bit her lip before loudly announcing "I WANT TO SUCK YOUR COCK!"

This snapped Naruto out of his lust as Hinata slapped a hand to her mouth, not meaning to say this so loudly and upfront. He smirked and soon, he was laying by her, both on their sides, Naruto resuming to lick her out, as Hinata undid his pants button and zip, hastily desperate for the treat within. She bit her lip as she began pulling out his dick, andstroking it to get it a little more stiff. She opened her mouth a little, sticking her tongue out, and beginning to lick on it, starting at the tip, circling the head, before running it down his length, up and down.

"I can't take it anymore." She said, sounding more desperate, and plunging his cock into her mouth, deep-throating him in an instant, gagging but enjoying it as her head bobbed back and forth, rapidly, moaning on to his shaft as Naruto ate her out.

She wished that she could stop! She was feeling as though she was losing herself in passion and debauched sexual pleasure, but the heat rising in her body was too unbearable for her to sit still and wait for Anko anymore. Releasing his cock for a moment, she pulled off her shirt fully, the heat unbearable, and her skin already shining from sweat.

Naruto also took this time to get out of his shirt. When they were both topless, Hinata turned so she was lay on top, despite her pants and panties were still around her knee's, and wrapped her boobs around his cock, and leaning in, sucked off the tip in her mouth, while her boobs undulating around the rest of the shaft.

While Naruto was feeling incredibly good, probably the best he felt all day, Hinata was only finding her sexual desires mounting higher than before. While she did feel satisfaction as she worked Naruto's cock, the stimulation of her breasts enveloping his hardened rod, as well as the feel of his length in her mouth, and his tongue pleasuring her, it still felt like it was hardly enough for her.

Even after a few minutes, and Naruto filled her mouth with a thick and heavy load of cum that she swallowed hungrily like she hadn't eaten in days, and came herself, she still felt the urge, driving her on. Naruto was feeling no different. Had they just waited too long to give in, fighting it back that now it was released it was more than it was originally? They didn't know, they just wanted more!

Indeed, Hinata lost the ability to keep her hands away from her crotch, which was growing hot and moist with lust again. She plunged her hands down into her pants, groping and fingering desperately at her pussy, stroking the wet folds over and over, making them more moist before slipping first one finger in to herself, and then a second, before ending with three fingers desperately penetrating her at once, spreading out once inside, to give more thrill.

Desperate and confused, she pulledaway, and in a hasty action, threw her pants and panties off together before yanking off Naruto's, which shocked him at her desperation, but then again, he was feeling the same, as he had been jerking off, watching her.

"Fuck me, Naruto!" She demanded uncharacteristically, as she sat on his lap, straddling him before dropping down onto Naruto's cock; though, in her haste, she failed to notice that his cock slipped and positioned, not below her pussy, but below her tight, inexperienced asshole; she gave a scream of pain as the long, thick length of Naruto's cock had immersed itself all the way into her anus.

Hinata sat still, her head thrown back, so Naruto couldn't see the expression on her face; a mix of pain and pleasure. Hinata had to admit that having a cock inside of her asshole felt as great as having it inside her pussy.

Their horny bodies soon began to move as they began to have Anal, full on, for the first time, despite the experience of a previous time was not the best.

Naruto moaned out as his cock fit tightly in to her inexperience ass, but he moved her up and down, her head still back as she felt waves of pleasure and pain strike her with every push in to her anus. She began to salivate and moan out as the pain began to lessen, her anus still tight, but loosening up from being stretched."Ohhhh... Naruto~" she moaned out, finally looking forward, a gaze of elation on her face. But it still wasn't enough!Naruto was getting turned on more, and as his dick started to lubricate, making it able to go in and out of her more easily, his thrusts eventually becoming faster and more intimate, and though Hinata knew that she preferred vaginal, she knew she was being driven to an orgasm as Naruto continued to pound her insides, which loosened up slightly to his company. Hinata dropped a hand to her free pussy, and started fingering herself once again,as Naruto's thrusts sped up, even more, to the point that he may as well have been giving her vaginal.

She pulled up one of his hands and began to suck on three of his fingers, almost feeling whorish, like she was giving him a blow job; and at the same time, she was rapidly fingering her gushing pussy with three fingers. She felt like she was getting violated in all three orifices! And it was orgasmic.

Naruto couldn't take much more, and soon cried out "I'm… g-gonna cum!" it was then as she was on the peak of an orgasm too that Hinata remembered something important.

"Don't cum inside." She panted, remembering a lesson on Anal Safety that Anko gave, which said that ejaculation into the rectum would lead to certain... 'Plumbing problems,' as she put it.

Naruto pumped into her ass, trying not to cum, but finding it hard as her ass tightened around him, making it feel so good, and urging him to go faster, until he was already on the verge of cumming.

He pulled out just in time to spurt across Hinata's back, as she dropped onto her breasts, her rear end in the air as she worked at her pussy, now with both hands; desperate to finish, she turned, suddenly pushing Naruto on to his back as she straddled him, before working her vagina against the side of Naruto's dick, sliding it up across his length until, at last, she squirted and fell across his chest, laying on top of him, their faces inches apart as they smiled contently that their tensions had finally been released, and no longer feeling that frenzy they had just fallen into.

"I thought I told you to wait for me before the fun began." Anko smirked, standing over them with an amused expression; Naruto and Hinata covered their privates as they looked up at her, scared that they had done something they really shouldn't have. "Chill out, I'm not mad." Anko laughed. "Actually, I guess it is my fault anyway, since I was away a bit too long. So, sorry 'bout that; but since you're both all warmed up..." She grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her off the bed, up onto her feet, her free hand still crossed over her breasts.

"I'll get to you in a little bit, Naruto. But for right now, just sit back and watch." She smirked, giving the blonde a wink.

"Hm?" Naruto blinked.

"Wh-what are you...?" Hinata blushedas she was held by Anko.

"First, I want you to stop covering yourself in front of me." Anko stated, moving Hinata's arms, so that she was no longer covering herself, and making Hinata shy and nervous. "You're on my squad now, so I expect for you to lose your modesty. Second, I want to test something."

"T-test?" Hinata blinked, giving her a feeling of dread.

"For a lot of the past year, you've been scared of losing your love for Naruto because you've felt sexual desires for women, right?" Anko reminded her. "And in these past few days since your night in the cave, you've really come to understand what I told you about how a man feels inside of you."

"Y-yes?" Hinata nodded, having an idea of where this was going.

"So, I want to know how you stand in your feelings towards women now." Anko concluded.

"S-so you want me to... to do it with..."

"To screw me, yeah." Anko finished for Hinata. "If you're not into it, I'll let you quit; but just because you're uncomfortable doesn't mean your body's not aroused." She took off her coat and sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs in a provocative manner.

Hinata looked over Anko's shoulder at Naruto, as though wondering if it was alright with him if she did it with someone else. He gave a nod of confirmation, and her heart began to pound as she drew slowly closer to Anko, nervously. Anko smirked, grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace that pressed their large boobs together, Hinata's face reddening with pleasure, as she gasped at the mere feel of her nipples against Anko's.

The feeling of her skin against Anko's was strange, though not necessarily a bad one; it was all the joy of bare skin against bare skin, though there was also a potential rise of arousal from the fact that Anko was still technically clothed.

With reluctance, Hinata kissed her sensei on the lips, before Anko used her tongue to open Hinata's mouth, and slipped her tongue inside of Hinata, their tongues soon meeting, and beginning to slip around one another, Hinata's tongue moving naturally without her giving effort.

Hinata's hands slowly ran down the sides of Anko's technically clothed sides, unfastening her miniskirt and removing it before Anko pulled Hinata back onto the bed, Naruto getting off to give them room to go all-out.

Hinata was so surprised at how natural this was feeling, and how natural she was moving to undress, and make out with her bisexual sensei, though, she had to admit, she could feel Naruto's eyes on her, watching, and this gave rise to a guilty perversion deep within her, that helped.

Still locked in a deep lesbian kiss, Anko grabbed Hinata's hand, and placed it to her vagina, moving her hand around to get herself off. Hinata meanwhile felt wrong for feeling pleasure as her hand was involuntarily rubbing across her sensei's pussy.

"Don't be such a prude." Anko broke the kiss. "You like it, don't you?"

"Well..." Hinata didn't want to admit it. It just seemed like cheating on Naruto or something.

"Don't you?" Anko prodded. She was reminded of the other night, in which she had to drag an ever stubborn Sakura out of the closet. She kissed Hinata on the lips again. "Don't you like how a woman's lips feel, pressed against yours?" She slowly pulled her mesh suit down to her waist, moving her body slowly and sensually like a stripper at the Cozy Condom. "Don't you like the soft, jiggly goodness of a woman's breasts?" Anko pressed Hinata's hand to one of her breasts, which she also pressed against Hinata's, holding it on until Hinata held it herself.

Anko held Hinata against herself with one hand, while the other stripped off her fishnet completely. Totally nude, she rolled Hinata on to her back and mounted her, before taking one of her students hand and moving them down, making her grip her thigh and rub it, before moving up to grip a cheek of her ass. "Don't you like the touch of a woman's soft skin, and how round and firm a woman's ass is?" She then moved the hand around to the front, to feel her pubic area. "Don't you like that a woman is flat here where a man isn't?" Her hand was thenmoved between her sensei's legs, once more feeling the moist folds of Anko's pussy. "Doesn't the feel of a woman's vagina tempt you?"

"N-no..." Hinata squeaked, and looked away, her face glowed a bright crimson.

"No lying." Anko gave a small pout. "I know you love how a woman looks. How a woman feels..." Anko embraced her body to Hinata's once more, making Hinata flush more as their naked breasts pressed against each other, their hardening nipples rubbing together.

"So don't let something that feels good hurt you. I know you like women as much as you love men... or, at least one man in particular..." She looked over her shoulder at Naruto, who was subtly jerking off as he watched the girl-on-girl action before him.

"B-but it wouldn't be right..." Hinata blushed. "Naruto and I, we promised each other, not so much as a shadow between us..."

"I like that." Anko smiled, genuinely impressed by such a devoted relationship, such a mature promise. "But being dishonest about your love for women is breaking that promise." She added, before explaining. "By lying to yourself, you also end up lying to Naruto; and I know you don't like lying to Naruto. So, you should always be open and honest about your feelings, no matter how embarrassing."

"But still..." Hinata fidgeted her fingers nervously.

"You think that you're cheating on Naruto because you're bisexual?" Anko concluded, making Hinata gasp, look up at her sensei, before looking away, without a word; Anko hadhit the nail right on the head.

"Yes." Hinata eventually nodded, steam emanating from her as her body warmed with embarrassment; sometimes, Anko was just too right about some things. Just then, the sex goddess got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Naruto." She called back. "Quit your pipe cleaning for a moment. You're on."

She stood up, walked over to Narutoand whispered something into his ear that made him turn almost as red as Hinata. He gave her a 'you sure?' type of look, to which she nodded.

"Not sure if he's shown you yet, Hinata, but Naruto's got a fun little trick that he can do you're gonna like." Anko smirked, as she turned back to face Hinata. "Show her, Naruto."

"Transform!" Naruto called, making the transformation jutsu hand sign and exchanging his Y for an X.

She had heard Naruto mention it earlier today when he was sharing all of the abilities he knew, but never thought a mere transformation would be so... intoxicating.

She stared in awe at what used to be a man;Naruto now had large, perky tits on par with her own, where there was once flat skin; a flat, smooth area where a penis used to be, womanly curves in place of manly muscle, and long blonde pigtails in place of short spikes.

"That's no ordinary transformation." Anko grinned, noticing Hinata's sudden change in demeanor and her new enticement towards her lover's new form. "I don't know how the hell he did it, but he's all woman now; can make babies and everything." Naruto looked to her and blinked, not exactly wanting to have a baby himself! "Think bein' bi is cheating now?" She gave a nod to Naruto as if telling him to 'go ahead.'

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hinata?" Naruto muttered awkwardly. Naruto had had lesbian sex once before, with Yuko, the two of them scissoring in X-Ranked Mission, andsure, 'she' was eaten out quite thoroughly by Anko several nights ago before the graduation exam, but being a male, it still felt weird to think of making love with a girl when he himself was a girl.

"I… I guess so." Hinata replied, only having been teased by Yuko and Onnasuki, never once consenting to lesbian sex. "I mean how do I... you know...?" She wondered, looking down at Naruto's and her own crotch, now possessing the same genitals as her partner. "Without a... you know...?"

"Something Onnasuki always says; 'men only have their dicks, while women have their whole bodies.'" said Anko, trying to break the ice. Hinata, having only done general, heteral intercourse with Naruto, wasn't sure how to make love without him having his genitals. Though, she had seen a few lesbian movies in Anko's basement.

They both simply looked at each other, until Naruto had an idea. 'She' moved up to 'her' lover, and lay on top of her, and beganFrench kissing Hinata, while pressing their bodies together, Hinata gave a moan as her nipples made contact with Naruto's, it was drowned out by an even bigger moan from Naruto, who, being unnaturally female, had a body far more sensitive.

A strange idea coming to 'her' mind, Naruto pressed 'her' boobs together, trailing them down Hinata's body as 'her' lips kissed a trail closely following behind. As 'she' reached Hinata's nether regions, Naruto touched 'her' boobs to her pussy, sliding 'her' super sensitive nipples across Hinata's clit, Hinata unable to restrain herself from gasping out in ecstasy.

"A lesbian boob-job?" Anko smirked interestedly. "Now that's an interesting idea." With her own pussy moistening, she tried hard not to touch herself too much. "Once 'Naruko's' done with you, it's my turn, Hinata." She smirked as Hinata, tired of being teased by Naruto's boob-job, reached down and pulled 'her' head into her crotch.

Naruto instantly began to use his tongue on Hinata's wet pussy, sliding it up and down her folds, flicking her clit a little to make Hinata moan out louder. Naruto then pushed 'her' tongue in to Hinata's hole, licking her out deeply and rapidly, making her body convulse as she held Naruto's head firmly in place. Anko smiled, as she felt a trail of wetness run down her inner thigh. After a few loud moans, Hinata was finally feeling an orgasm build as she was being eaten out.

As she slowly started to find acceptance with the fact that she being pleasured by another girl, Hinata felt a growing urge to take charge. Ignoring the fact that she had an orgasm pending, she pulled 'Naruko's' head from her crotch, their breasts once again pushing together and rubbing as Hinata kissed 'her' on the mouth, the taste of her own pussy still fresh on Naruto'slips, and only making her randier to the point that she shoved Naruto onto 'her' back and mounted her in a 69 position, burying her mouth deeply into her gender-bent lover's cunt, causing Naruto to scream out in surprised ecstasy before she delved back into Hinata's vagina as 'she' in turn ate her out.

Hinata wheeled herself and Naruto over so that she lay on the bottom, groping and feeling Naruto's ass as her tongue explored 'her' new vagina, interested to know how 'she' would react to pleasuring of her G-spot.

"AH!" Naruto cried as 'she' felt Hinata's tongue reach slightly deeper inside.

It was only a touch, but 'her' already strong sexual sensitivity was making it hard for her to continue to work Hinata's pussy as the newly out-of-the-closet bisexual was suckling 'her' sweet spot, and gave a deep moan. Naruto's eyes then went wide,'her' back arching as Hinata then pushed a thumb into 'her' anus; which slowly slid back and forth inside of 'her' as her other hand stroked 'her' ass.

Naruto felt a little uncomfortable, having never had ANYTHING in 'her' ass before, let alone thrusting in and out of it. It made 'her' shiver, and Anko smirked as she saw the mix of embarrassment, discomfort, and pleasure on Naruto's face, making her wonder, and think about it more to herself, giving her lip a lick. All the while, Hinata's lustful mouth ate hungrily at Naruto's pussy, which throbbed with overloaded pleasure unfamiliar to 'her' male psyche.

WithNaruto's body unable to take anymore, 'her' pussy sprayed its juices onto Hinata's face and into her mouth; though she had once tasted female ejaculant before, it was somehow much more enticing now than it was when she screwed Anko with a strap-on many months ago. Maybe it was because it was that of a 'woman' she loved? Or maybe, simply because she had come to terms with her love of the same sex!

"Sorry, but you two are getting me too horny to just sit here." said Anko, finally unable to control her urges, and getting up onto the bed. She sat Naruto up and kissed 'her' as she lifts Hinata's leg, and locking her own legs with Hinata's; pressing their pussies together.

Moving so that their clits rubbed against each other, Anko grinned as Hinata simply cried out in ecstasy, accepting the sexual love she was given by her sensei, regardless of the fact that it was from another woman.

Anko grinded her wet pussy against Hinata's, as Hinata resumed eating out Naruto's wet cunt, all three of them giving out moans of pleasure, their bodies warmed up and beginning to give off sweat, Hinata's hips beginning to grind back in to Anko's, as she got in to the sexual pleasure.

Teasing, Anko stopped, detaching from her position, Hinata looking clearly disappointed that she stopped scissoring.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Anko smirked, wanting to hear Hinata say the words.

"Y-yes." Hinata muttered, despite she was horny and desperate for more, she was still too shy to admit it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Anko teased. Hinata blushed, stopping her licking of Naruto's cunt, while she looked away, but, glancing to Naruto's pussy, made her think, and reconsider her feelings, before finally…

"I-I love it! Please, more! Make me cum!" She blurted, discarding her modesty, submitting to her lust. "I am a bisexual, and I need the love of a woman as much as I do a man!"

"Very good." Anko grinned, pulling Hinata into a deep kiss, Naruto moving out of the way for this; Anko tasting a trace of Naruto's pussy on her mouth. A long string of saliva formed between their mouths as they parted; as their bodies linked by their genitalia, Anko began to once again scissor her pussy against Hinata's.

Naruto pouted, not wanting to be left out of the loop, andreached 'her' mouth closer to the place where Hinata's and Anko's pussies met, and licked at the actively clashing genitals; both women's stimulation rising considerably, Hinata, already warmed up from 69ing with the gender-bending blonde earlier, spurting against Anko during their intercourse, the juices increasing their friction and further pumping the snake Jounin's ejaculant to the surface.

"C'mere." Anko moaned, not breaking her thrusts as she lay down and grabbed Naruto's leg, turning 'her' around so that 'she' was mounting Anko in 69, lay on their sides, allowing her to continue to enjoy both pussies while Anko began to kiss 'her' vagina as well, which was already soaking with its own fluid the moment it touched Anko's lips.

Moans and wet sounds of licking filled the room, as they all pleasured each other. Hinata's mind was spinning, everything felt so good, and she was getting more and more in to the feel of Anko's pussy mashing against hers. All of her thoughts concerning her worries returned to her, with new outcomes, she recalled Onnasuki, and Yuko, and was wondering if sex with them felt as good. She felt guilty and so naughty thinking such a thing, but, it made her hornier. Naruto couldn't decide what felt better, getting sucked off, or licked out, but 'she' definitely liked both.

For several moments, all three women pressed on with their lesbian threesome, the room filled with more, louder moans and cries of pleasure from all three of them, before Anko and Hinata ejaculated, covering their crotches, and Naruto's face; and Naruto in Anko's face before slumping out of 'her' mount, and returning to his male form, panting with a hormonal overload as he tried to wrap his head around the still unfamiliar pleasures of a woman that he had experienced, which only confused him more now that he returned to his natural state.

Naruto crawled down the heart-shaped bed to Hinata, pulling his arm around her shoulder, and whispering to her as they exchanged affectionate kisses. When they finished their private talk, they turned to face Anko, who noticed that any sign of embarrassment, insecurity, or otherwise shame, was completely absent from their expressions.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto spoke. "For all that you've done for both of us, Hinata and I have decided that we need to extend the promise we've given each other to you."

"From now on, Anko-sensei, let us not so much as a shadow between all three of us." Hinata stated. Anko simply smiled at them as they looked determinedly into her eyes.

"So, does this mean that the three of us are all lovers now?" She teased, ready to laugh at the embarrassed expressions they would no doubt show at this joke, but was thrown off guard when instead;

"Yes." Naruto and Hinata said together.

"Sometimes, these kids really amaze me." Anko grinned. Even though she had watched over these two the entire year, even though she knew they had grown quite a bit since she first stepped into their classroom, she couldn't help but marvel at how much they had matured, not just sexually, but as people, as shinobi, as adults.

"Well, all the better, then." Anko grinned. "Because from this night on, you two will be living here with me. And since there's only two beds in this house, and I'd hate to just give you two the couch." Hinata gave a cringe as she remembered the shuriken holes in the sofa upstairs. "This will be where you two sleep." Anko concluded, patting the big red heart.

"Seriously?" Naruto and Hinata said together.

"Yup." Anko nodded. "So tonight, we're not student and teacher. We're just three consenting adults. So go ahead and fuck 'til you just can't fuck no more!"

Naruto and Hinata nodded as they each looked to each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

Hinata grinned, and moved over to her sensei, kissing her on the lips, before trailing her tongue down her neck, to her breasts, and then over her stomach to her crotch, and proceeding to eat out Anko's pussy, much to her satisfaction. Naruto, meanwhile, moved up, and got behind Anko, lifting his sensei up and lowering her ass on to his cock, Anko moaning with delight as her students pleasured her nether regions.

Hinata lowered a hand to her crotch as she licked her sensei's pussy, fingering her own as she could feel Naruto close to her, stopping for moments, to glance past Anko's pussy at the anal penetrating cock. She couldn't help but get turned on, but continued to finger Anko's Pussy, as well as her own.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered as she noticed that Naruto had ejaculated into her ass, blushing as she wished it had been her.

When he pulled out, she leant between Anko's legs, and pulled Naruto's cock in to her mouth, Naruto slowly falling down onto his back as Hinata moved up, Anko moving out of the way, and soon replaced her mouth with her pussy, thrusting him in and out of herself; Naruto, wanting to try something with one of his new jutsu, formed a hand sign, creating two copies of himself; one turning Hinata on her side for a moment, as he entered her from behind and proceeded to slide in, and fuck her in the ass, before rolling her back, so she was sandwiched between the real Naruto, still in her pussy, and the clone, under her; the other moved up and straddled her midsection, placing his hard shaft between her glorious valley, before she grabbed her own tits, squeezing them together, as she pleasured his cock with her boobs stroking her tits up and down his shaft, licking the tip as she moved.

The first two Naruto's began to synchronize their movements as they fucked both of her holes together; one pushing in, as the other pulled out, overloading Hinata with ecstasy, her cries of pleasure too overwhelming for her to continue to lick the third Naruto off properly, so, instead sitting up more, and plugging her mouth with his cock as she sucked him off.

"Damn, kid's making me jealous!" Anko thought as she watched her students get it on without her, feeling amused yet sexually frustrated that Hinata stole Naruto from her. She slowly reached down, her fingers running across her wet folds, rubbing them. "I gotta get him to do that to me!" She smirked, her own desires beginning to increase, masturbating to the sight before her, jealous that Hinata was getting more cock than her young body could currently handle.

They continued to fuck, getting more and more intense in their sexual activity, the moans grew louder, though, the inexperienced genin were beginning to reach their limits, and in one synergistic unit, all three Naruto's pulled out of their respective holes, each one spraying Hinata's body with cum; one covering her face, while the other two drenching her ass, pussy and inner thighs, the clones dissipating after their releases, their energy too low to sustain such an intensity.

Though she was worn down, exhausted from more sexual stimulation than her young body could handle, the warm feeling of three Naruto's worth of cum got Hinata's blood seething; making her desperately want more!

Though, Naruto started to feel odd, as if he felt more exhaustion after the first clones had disappeared, than after he had cum, he felt almost like he had already cum three times; maybe it was just his imagination... Despite that, Naruto nodded, and acknowledged her desire, created two more clones, to replace the lost ones.

"Hey, Naruto. Think you can spare me a few of those clones?" Anko laughed with excitement; getting bored of just touching herself. She hadn't had a proper gang-bang in a long time, and this was really getting her turned on, and in need of blinked, and looked down at Hinata, as if asking if it was ok.

"Go ahead." Hinata smiled, giving Naruto a brief kiss. "I only need one Naruto to make me happy." Naruto nodded, returned the kiss.

Naruto sat up and created an additional four clones, all six of which crowded around Anko.

The perverse sensei looked on hungrily as they moved around her; one laying underneath her, giving her anal as another gave her vaginal; one mounting her midsection, giving himself a boob-job as both of Anko's hands were occupied by the two other cocks, and the final clone kneeling right next to her head with his dick ready, which she gladly took into her mouth.

"Anko-sensei really is one hell of a woman." The real Naruto blinked, as he watched his own clones gang-bang his sensei.

"M-hm." Hinata agreed. Three Naruto's was more than she could handle, but Anko was taking six, twice as many as Hinata, and still seemed as though she was begging for more, hungry and insatiable. And it was getting both new genin more aroused just watching her.

They turn to each other, staring, deeply in to each other's eyes, before Naruto and Hinata shared a deep, passionate kiss that for a few beautiful moments blocked everything else, even Anko's one-man gang bang, falling in to their own world of passion and sex.

They embraced their naked bodies together, Naruto's cut physique sliding across her warm, moistening skin, making Hinata wetter, as her large breasts, stroking across his chest started making Naruto harder.

As Hinata tightened her inner vaginal muscles, Naruto thrust into her, his cock sliding easily in and out, he still felt like he had gone several rounds this session, despite this was just the second time in so many minutes, but despite that, he wasn't feeling as weary as he had done, during sexual encounters! Perhaps his stamina was finally growing?He deepened the kiss further, pumping harder and more passionately, driving his hard shaft in to his lover repeatedly, Hinata crying out with joy.

She recalled her first ever time with Naruto; though it was only a few days ago, it seemed like no time had passed them by since then, and though her imperforate hymen had been broken since that fateful night, right here and now felt like the best of her very first time all over again. It was as though they had never left the Cave of Taiyou; as if they were still having their first time together, and it lifted her higher in to the heavenly sensations of pleasure.

As Naruto came inside of her, Hinata began to realize her pussy had begun to feel sore; having had more sex in one night than she could take; and yet, still she yearned for more. She feared she was turning into some sexual deviant, that people would begin to talk, to call her a slut, or a whore, and it frightened her, but, as she looked in the sweat pleasured face of Naruto, who smiled to her, she knew, "If it is for Naruto, I will act that way, he gives me pleasure, he is mine, as I am his."And she lay, holding him.

At the same time, Naruto's clones continuously ploughed Anko as hard as they could, her insatiable sex drive begging for more than they could give, pounding in to her as hard and as fast as she demanded, her own body moving with them as she seemed to be in control of all six, despite the fact that she was surrounded; the mark of a true expert mistress of pleasure and debauchery, that she could guide them so expertly, with little visible effort.

Naruto and Hinata had resumed, but not in the usual manner they had been, they had taken a turn from romance to pure sexual lust. Hinata had wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, holding him tight, and helping him thrust harder and faster in to her, as they kissed deeply and hungrily, her hands around his head, holding him in place, as Naruto groped her breasts, playing with them, as their hips slapped together furiously, as he felt a new surge of energy from somewhere.

Anko caught sight of this when the clone in her mouth slipped out, letting her breath for a moment, as the intensity was almost choking her, not that she never liked it, and inwardly smiled, liking how quickly the two were falling in to each other.

The clone would reinsert his cock, but, it wasn't long before they were all reaching their peak, each one ejaculated together across and inside of her; The clones surprisingly didn't disappear, this time, and the cum -filled and -drenched Anko smiled, happy they didn't as she took a moment to clean herself a little by eating the cum.

And, though they stopped, panting during their break, the unrelenting Anko demanded one more serving of cum, pushing the already tired boys; asking Naruto to create yet another clone, ordering him to insert in to her pussy, along with the Naruto already stationed there. The clones were unsure, but pushed on anyway, making Anko arch her back, and groan as she felt her pussy stretch further as it was double penetrated.

"Ohhhh…. Fuuuuuck…. Aaaahhh….!" She moaned out, a little drool escaping her lips and rolling had been so long since she had felt two cocks in her pussy that she almost came from it, the pleasurable discomfort soaring through her body, before all seven Naruto's began to move like before, though now more intensely.

The room filled with the stench of sweat and cum as it warmed up from the sexual activity of the group, their sweaty bodies' sliding across the other's, glowing in the lights of the room.

Over and over they fucked, if a clone vanished, Naruto would force another out, despite getting exhausted, before he resumed fucking Hinata like he had never fucked before.

Having already ejaculating two more times into her, and knowing her body only wanted more, he strained his body, thrusting into her harder and harder, as they continuously kissed, and groped each other, rolling around, until they accidently rolled off the bed and onto the floor, but neither of them cared.

When Naruto came once more, Hinata rolled over with Naruto, and as she dropped fearlessly onto his cock, she moaned louder than even she expected, his cock somehow bigger than she had expected.

Ignoring this surprise, and relishing it instead, she bounced on his enlarged cock, which reached even further within her, pleasuring her more, her breasts bouncing up and down to her movements. While she thrust atop of him, Naruto reached up, grabbing her boobs and tweaking her nipples, augmenting her pleasure further, as she moaned out more from the painful pleasure.

She bounced faster and faster, his cock pounding against her insides; as if he was tapping her womb, and she couldn't help it, something inside of her was giving in to the pleasure, and forgetting herself, as she wildly rode her lover like nothing else mattered but the pleasure that was building inside of her, and making her feel like her head and body were going to explode.

Feeling this powerful charge within her, Hinata couldn't hold it anymore, and suddenly stopped their wild moment of intercourse as Naruto came inside her one last time, Causing her entire body to tense up, and her head to shoot back, and her back arch as she released an extremely powerful discharge across him, built up over many repressed orgasms, and her mind to go white as she felt nothing but the pleasurable release, before eventually returning to reality.

Tuckered out, she collapsed on top of Naruto, breathing heavily as they rested, before eventually kissing him as their faces were only inches apart. Tears of joy filling her eyes, she embraced him affectionately.

Few minutes later, Naruto's shadow clones too were exhausted keeping up with Anko's demands, wearily falling down on top of her before they vanished, at the same time, making Naruto shudder.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Y-yeah." He panted. "Sometimes I get these weird feelings of exhaustion, like I just came several times."

Hinata blinked. "Maybe we should stop." She suggested, holding him, concerned.

"Just one more and we can call it a night." Anko smiled down at them. The two looking up at Anko as she got up and led her students back into bed for one final round of sex.

"Sensei, I think we should stop, Naruto is getting odd waves of exhaustion." Hinata said.

"Hey, kid, think you can go one more round?" Anko asked, stroking Naruto cheek.

"I dunno, I'm kinda…" he started to say, before Anko moved in and kissed him, grabbing his hand, and placing it on Hinata's breast. He blinked, and almost instantly, his exhausted cock began to grow harder.

When she pulled away, Anko smirked. "I knew you had one more in you."

Naruto sighed, cursing how easily he got aroused; Anko, rubbing his cock.

"Hinata… eat me out." She grinned, spreading her legs wide. Hinata nodded, and moved over, doing as her sensei ordered, licking out the pussy before her, tasting a trace of Naruto's cum, and Anko's juices.

Naruto moved up behind the Hyuuga, and began fucking her doggy-style, her moans giving power to her mouth as it pleasured her sensei's pussy. While Anko pulled Naruto in to a kiss, a deep passionate kiss, using her tongue expertly with his, making his face go bright red as his eyes slowly closed, kissing her back.

With each thrust Naruto plunged into Hinata's pussy, Hinata pushed herself more into Anko's vagina, transferring the pleasure she felt in her own pussy into Anko, and with each transfer of ecstasy thrust into her pussy, Anko kissed Naruto deeper, returning the same feeling that was being given to the her in this chain of sexual contact.

As everyone's bodies began to lose all energy, Anko ejaculated into Hinata's face and mouth, Hinata pleased to drink her discharge as Naruto ejaculated into her pussy once again, Hinata orgasming upon the touch of his release inside of her pussy, the kiss finally breaking between Naruto and Anko.

"You feeling okay, Naruto?" Anko asked as Naruto collapsed onto the bed, all sexed out.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto panted. "I'm good..."

"Okay then. I'll leave you two be for the night." Anko grinned. "I was going to have you two pack your things from your places and have you officially move in, but that can wait till tomorrow. For now, sweet dreams." She gave Hinata and Naruto a little kiss on the forehead before leaving up the stairs.

"Do you really feel alright, Naruto?" Hinata asked with great concern, knowing that Anko's final request for the night had really taken it out of him.

"I'm fine." Naruto insisted. "I'm just... just tired."

"I understand." Hinata smiled, snuggling up next to Naruto and pulling a velvety blanket over them. Though normally she would have gotten a post-sex shower, she was too worn out to even want to leave the comfortable bounds of the blanket, or her lover, so she simply relaxed where she lay, and fell asleep.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Thanks for tonight." Naruto smiled, affectionately rubbing his cheek against Hinata's. "I'm sorry if I pushed you beyond what you could handle."

"You didn't." Hinata held him closer. "But I know you're too exhausted for anything more. I wanted to have one last time with you after Anko-sensei left, but..."

"I can still go one more." Naruto insisted. This was a total lie, but he didn't want to disappoint Hinata.

"It's fine, Naruto." Hinata giggled, reaching down and feeling his hardened cock. "Your dick may be able to handle more, but the rest of your body can't." She gave him a kiss.

"Besides, just being alone with you is more than enough for me right now. Just relax, please."

"Alright." Naruto smiled, returning Hinata's kiss as she reached up and slid the dimmer switch down until the lights in the basement went out completely.

"Good night, Naruto. I love you."

"Good night. I love you too, Hinata."

Just minutes later, Hinata grabbed Naruto's head, shaking him out of his drowsiness, and plunging him right into her boobs. Naruto simply turned over so that she lay on her back, and his head on its side, using her beautiful mounds as comfortable pillows, and exhausted from the love made tonight, drifted off into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile upstairs, Anko grabbed herself a jar of sake and walked outside onto the balcony, the cool breeze gliding gracefully against her nude form, breathing in the fresh night air as she took a sip of booze.

She smiled as she looked up to the starry sky, reminiscing about all the times she had this year, both the good and the bad, from introducing her students to a side of life they had never been permitted to imagine, to opening Ino and Sakura out of the closet. From lying to Naruto about the reasons for his strife, to finding out that Hinata had been taken captive by Daimao's Den.

All in all, Anko Mitarashi couldn't say that life would be nearly the same had she refused Iruka when he told her to teach at the academy. She knew, and sure her students knew, neither of them would have become half the person they were right now if her life had continued as it did before teaching sex education. Both teacher and students knew that not all times could be as peaceful as they were at this very moment, especially not when their lives had only truly begun, but all and all, the last year had been a lot of fun, and everyone, particularly the young boy and girl downstairs, left the Ninja Academy with a lot of good memories.

But in the end of it all, there was really no other way for Anko to describe these times except:

"It's been one hell of a year, hasn't it?"


End file.
